Heart of Fire: Fire and Ice
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Fireheart is a ThunderClan warrior cat now, destined with the chance to live a second life. Her destiny is unclear, with threats from all sides, and uncertain feelings, Fireheart struggles with the demons of past mistakes. Will they consume her before she has even begun? *Heart of Fire 'Forest of Secret's' is out*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Second book to my 'Heart of Fire' series! I hope you liked book one! Now on to book two! Truth be told when I first started out I planned to start it at book three, but then I realized it wouldn't make since, so here we go! Book two! (also since Goldenflower son, Swiftpaw is already an apprentice, well in the story that is, she won't be listed as a queen!) and yes, a lot of it will be the same, but I am adding a lot of twists! You'll see! And yes, I realized that some of the names are the same, especially Fireheart's, but I just don't see that need to change the names. But you'll love the fourth book! I know you will! That's when the real ball gets rolling! So be patient with me! And review! Also my niece will be born soon! We are doing this thing that makes the baby come, 6/16/2016 is when we do it! So future Aunt! Enjoy! (and also I might lengthen this out, I mean I really want to work on all Fireheart's relationships with the different characters!)**

 **0o0o0o**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** **: Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.**

 **Deputy** **: Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.**

 **Medicine cat** **: Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.**

 **Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan and has taken to Spottedleaf's second in command.**

 **Warriors**

 **Whitestorm- big white tom.**

 **Apprentice, Sandpaw**

 **Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Dustpaw**

 **Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.**

 **Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

 **Runningwind- swift tabby tom.**

 **Goldenflower- pale ginger coat.**

 **Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.**

 **Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat.**

 **Fireheart- pretty ginger she-cat with jade green eyes.**

 **Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

 **Graystripe- long-haired solid gray tom**

 **Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

 **Apprentices**

 **Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat.**

 **Dustpaaw- dark brown tabby tom.**

 **Swiftpaw- black-and-white tom.**

 **Cinderpaw- dark gray she-cat.**

 **Brackenpaw- golden brown tabby tom.**

 **Queens**

 **Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes.**

 **Brindleface- pretty tabby.**

 **Speckletail- pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.**

 **Elders**

 **Halftail-big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.**

 **Smallear-gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.**

 **Patchpelt-small black-and-white tom.**

 **One-eye-pale she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.**

 **Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** **: Nightpelt-old black tom.**

 **Deputy** **: Cinderfur-thin gray tom.**

 **Medicine cat** **: Runningnose-small gray-and-white tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Stumpytail-brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Brownpaw**

 **Wetfoot-gray tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Oakpaw**

 **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom.**

 **Queens**

 **Dawncloud-small tabby.**

 **Darkflower-black she-cat.**

 **Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.**

 **Elders**

 **Ashfur-thin gray tom.**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** **: Tallstar-a black-and-white tom with very long tail.**

 **Deputy** **: Deadfoot-a black tom with a twisted paw.**

 **Medicine cat** **: Barkface-a short-tailed brown tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Mudclaw-a mottled dark brown tom.**

 **Apprentice, Webpaw**

 **Tornear-a tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Runningpaw**

 **Onewhisker-a young brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Whitepaw**

 **Queens**

 **Ashfoot-a gray queen.**

 **Morningflower-a tortoiseshell queen.**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** **: Crookedstar-a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.**

 **Deputy** **: Leopardfur-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.**

 **Medicine cat** **: Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Blackclaw-smoky black tom.**

 **Apprentice, Heavypaw**

 **Stonefur-a gray tom with battle-scarred ears.**

 **Apprentice, Shadepaw**

 **Loudbelly-a dark brown tom.**

 **Apprentice, Silverpaw**

 **Silverstream-a pretty slender silver tabby.**

 **Whiteclaw-a dark warrior.**

 **Cats outside Clans**

 **Smudge-plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.**

 **Barley-black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.**

 **Brokenstar-long-haired dark brown tabby, formerly ShadowClan leader.**

 **Blackfoot-large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan deputy.**

 **Clawface-battle-scarred tom, with a shredded ear.**

 **Boulder-silver tabby tom.**

 **Ravenpaw-sleek black cat with a white tipped tail.**

 **Princess-a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws-a kittypet.**

 **Cloudkit-Princess's firstborn kit; a long-haired white tom.**

 **0o0o0o0o**

Fireheart shivered. Her sleek flame-colored fur was still greenleaf light; it would be a few moons before it was thick enough to keep out cold like this, if at all. She shuffled her forepaws on the hard earth. The sky was finally growing light as dawn crept slowly in. But even though her paws were cold, Fireheart could not suppress a glow of pride. She had been gifted the chance to go back in time to help fix past mistakes, resulting in a second chance and a fresh new start to her destiny. Although she couldn't change everything, she was able to save her friend, Spottedleaf, from being killed by ShadowClan warrior Clawface.

In her mind, she replayed yesterday's victory at the ShadowClan camp: Brokenstar's glittering eyes as the ShadowClan leader backed away, hissing threats, before fleeing into the trees after his traitorous companions. The remaining ShadowClan cats had been grateful to ThunderClan for helping them to get rid of their cruel leader, and for the peace ThunderClan had promised them while they recovered. Brokenstar had not just brought chaos to his own Clan-he driven the whole of WindClan from their camp, right out of Clna territory. He has been a dark shadow in the forest before Fireheart's first life in the wild, and even now in her present one.

But for Fireheart, there was another shadow troubling her mind: Tigerclaw, ThunderClan's deputy. Fireheart shivered as she thought of the great ThunderClan warrior who had terrorized his apprentice, Ravenpaw. In the end, Fireheart and her best friend, Graystripe, had helped the frightened apprentice to escape into the Twoleg territory beyond the uplands. Afterward, Fireheart had told the Clan that Ravenpaw had been killed by ShadowClan.

What Ravenpaw said about TigerClaw was true, Tigerclaw did murder Redtail the old ThunderClan deputy to achieve being ThunderClan deputy, and Fireheart knew she had to get Ravenpaw away to safety, before Tigerclaw had the chance to keep Ravenpaw silent, permanently. And since that moment, she had decided to give Tigerclaw a chance to change. Ravenpaw was gone somewhere safe, and the acts that Tigerclaw would futurely plan hadn't happen yet. So she planned to cut him off at every turn, making all his plans impossible to do...which, she hadn't thought of how to do yet.

Fireheart shook her head to clear it of these future plans of events that hadn't happen yet. And instead turned to glance at Graystripe sitting beside her. Graystripe's thick gray fur was ruffled up against the cold. Fireheart guessed he was looking forward to the first rays of sunshine too, but she didn't say this out loud. Clan tradition demanded silence on this night. This was their vigil- something she hadn't been on since her past life vigil, it was important, when a new warrior guards the Clan and reflects on their new name and status. Until last night, Fireheart had been once again been known as Firepaw.

Halftail was one of the first cats to wake. Fireheart could see the old cat moving among the shadows in the elder's den, and marveled. The cat's that she once knew were still alive here, something she thought would never happen again. She glanced toward the warriors den at the other side of the clearing. Through the branches that sheltered the den, she recognized the broad shoulders of Tigerclaw as he slept.

At the foot of the Highrock, the lichen that draped the entrance to Bluestar's den twitched, and Fireheart saw her Clan leader push her way out. She stopped and lifted her head to sniff the air. Then she padded silently out of Highrock's shadow, her long fur glowing blue-gray in the dawn light. _I have to tell her about Ravenpaw,_ thought Fireheart. A part of Fireheart also wanted to tell the ThunderClan leader about Tigerclaw too, but would it matter? Tigerclaw did murder Redtail and any leader should know that, and Redtail does have a right to be recognized. Fireheart was in debate about the two ThunderClan deputy's.

Fireheart watched as Tigerclaw emerged from the warriors den and met Bluestar at the edge of the clearing. He murmured something to her, his tail flicking urgently.

Fireheart stifled her instinctive meow of greeting. The sky was growing light, but until she knew for sure that the sun was above the horizon, she dared not break her silence. Impatience fluttered in her chest like a trapped bird. She must speak with Bluestar as soon a she could. But for now, all she could do was nod respectfully at the two cats as they passed her.

Beside her, Graystripe nudged Fireheart and pointed upward with her nose. An orange glow was just visible on the horizon.

"Glad to see the dawn, you two?" Whitestorm's deep meow took Fireheart by surprise. She had not noticed the white warrior approaching. Fireheart and Graystripe nodded together.

"It's all right; you may speak now. Your vigil is over." Whitestorm's voice was kind. Yesterday he had fought side by side with Fireheart and Graystripe in the battle with ShadowClan. There was a new respect in his eyes as he looked at them.

"That you, Whitestorm," Fireheart meowed gratefully. She stood and stretched her stiff legs one at a time.

Graystripe pushed himself up too. "Brrrrr!" he meowed, shaking the chill from her fur. "I thought the sun would never come up!"

A scornful voice mewed from outside the apprentices den. "The great warrior speaks!"

It was Sandpaw, her pale orange coat fluffed up with hostility. Dustpaw was sitting beside her. With his dark tabby pelt, he looked like Sandpaw's shadow. He puffed out his chest importantly and mocked, "I'm surprised such heroes even feel the cold!" Sandpaw purred in amusement.

Fireheart internally flinched at Sandpaw's hostility, but she had a firm resolve to befriend Sandpaw. Whitestorm shot them a stern look. "Go and find something to eat; then rest," he ordered Fireheart and Graystripe. The older warrior turned away and padded toward the apprentices den. "Come one, you two," he meowed to Sandpaw and Dustpaw. "It's time for your training."

"I hope he had them chasing blue squirrels all day!" Graystripe hissed to Fireheart as they headed toward the corner where a few pieces of fresh-kill remained from last night.

"Well I don't," Firepaw said, rolling her eyes at Graystripe's surprised look. "You can't exactly blame them. They did begin their training before us," Fireheart pointed out. "If they'd fought in the battle yesterday, they'd probably have been made warriors too."

"I suppose," Graystripe shrugged. "Hey, look!" They'd reached the fresh-kill pile. "One mouse each and a chaffinch to share!"

The two friends up their meal and looked at each other. Graystripe's eyes suddenly sparkled with delight. "I suppose we take it to the _warriors_ side of the camp now," he meowed.

"I suppose we do," Fireheart purred, she had often caught herself heading over to their side whenever it was time to eat. Now she couldn't be more happy than to be a warrior again. She followed after her friend to the patch of nettles where they had often watched Whitestorm, Tigerclaw and the other warriors share fresh-kill.

"Now what?" asked Graystripe, gulping down his last mouthful. "I don't know about you, but I think I could sleep for half a moon."

"Me too," Fireheart agreed.

The two friends got to their paws and made their way toward the warriors den. Fireheart stuck her head through the low-hanging branches. Mousefur and Longtail were still asleep on the other side of the den.

She pushed her way inside and found a patch of moss at the edge. The smell told her it wasn't a sleeping place already used by another warrior. Graystripe settled down beside her. Fireheart listened as Graystripe's steady breaths relaxed into long, muffled snores. Fireheart felt equally exhausted, but she was still desperate to talk to Bluestar. From where she lay, her head flat to the earth, she could just see the camp entrance. She stared at it, waiting for her leader's return, but gradually her eyes began to close, and she gave in to her longing for sleep.

Fireheart could hear a roaring around her, like wind in tall trees. The acrid stench of the Thunderpath stung her nostrils, together with new smell, sharper and more terrifying. Fire! Flames lapped at the black sky, throwing glowing cinders up into a starless night. To Fireheart's amazement, silhouettes of cats flitted in front of the fire. Why hadn't they run away? One of them stopped and looked straight at Fireheart. The tom's night-eyes glinted in the darkness and he lifted his long, straight tail, as if in greeting.

Fireheart trembled as she could not place this dream. Why couldn't she remember having this dream? Was it sent by StarClan? She felt small compared to these big questions.

"Wake up, Fireheart!"

Fireheart flicked up her nicely shaped head, startled out of her dream by Tigerclaw's urgent meow. "You were mewing in your sleep!"

Still dazed, Fireheart sat up and shook her head. "Y-yes, Tigerclaw!" With a fleeting pang of alarm, she wondered if she had said anything while she was asleep. She can't remember ever having an incident of saying anything when she had dreamed before. Fireheart certainly did not want Tigerclaw to suspect her of having powers that usually StarClan gave only to Medicine cats and leaders...but she once was a leader herself, and she did have a destiny to fulfil.

Moonlight shone through the leafy den wall. Fireheart realized she must have slept through the whole day.

"You and Graystripe will join the evening patrol," Tigerclaw told her. "Hurry up!" The dark tabby turned and stalked out of the den.

Fireheart let the fur relax on her shoulders. Clearly Tigerclaw didn't suspect anything unusual about her dream. Glancing around she found Graystripe steering from sleep, most likely cause of Tigerclaw.

"Well come one you lump of fur!" Fireheart purred, scampering out of the den with her friend following.

Coming out into the sunshine was a welcome, Fireheart shook out her still thin sleek flame pelt. Looking around she looked for the evening patrol. Her fur lying flat and sleek on her body, her tail slender while the fur lies close to her skin on her body and wafts around in a true plume of a tail.

Graystripe came to stop beside her, also looking around. "Fireheart, Graystripe!" both turned at the call of their names, it was Mousefur who called out to them. And Fireheart had to suppress a groan at who else was with her, Darkstripe.

"Ready to go?" Mousefur asked as they padded up to them. Mousefur seemed friendly enough, but Darkstripe was glaring at them like they were foxes.

"Anytime," Fireheart replied, allowing Mousefur to lead. Graystripe followed next to Fireheart, Darkstripe taking up the rear as they began their patrol. They headed off to ShadowClan territory, keeping a lookout for Brokenstar and his exiled warriors.

"You'd think they would pop out of nowhere," Graystripe whispered, looking around warily. Fireheart nodded in agreement, she didn't like this waiting. She wished Brokenstar would just show himself already and get it over with.

"What, scared of an exiled crowfood eater?" Darkstripe mocked from behind, clearing hearing what Graystripe was referring too.

"Brokenstar isn't alone, Darkstripe. He'd make easy picking out of our patrol if we're caught alone." Fireheart snapped, glaring behind her at him.

"Well, i'm not afraid of some lousy tyrant!" Darkstripe continued. "Unlike _some_ cats, I am a full blooded warrior."

Fireheart's nostrils flared in anger. She was much of a warrior as he is, even if not by blood. She forced herself to remain calm, not rising to his bait.

"Are you going to yap all day, Darkstripe? Or are you going to set the board?" Mousefur spoke up, clearly annoyed by Darkstripes snub remarks.

While Darkstripe set the border, Graystripe lent into Fireheart to whisper in her ear. "Don't listen to Darkstripe, I bet he's scared out of his pelt right now!"

Fireheart purred quietly, thankful for her friend's assurance. They continued on their patrol, keeping an eye out for anything peculiar. To Firehearts amusement, Darkstripe did jump when a squirrel shot out of a tree, making the leaves rustle noisily. "What scared, Darkstripe?" Graystripe mocked, making Darkstripe growl.

"Toms," Mousefur whispered to Fireheart, making her purr.

It wasn't till they were almost back when they ran into Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Sandpaw and Dustpaw. "How was the patrol?" Tigerclaw asked Mousefur, who reported back about no further incidences.

"Everything was fine, now ShadowClan activity." Mousefur replied, Tigerclaw nodded his broad head. Acknowledging her report, but his eyes strayed toward Fireheart time to time, making her slightly uncomfortable. Did he suspect that Ravenpaw told her about him killing Redtail?

"Where are you heading off too, Tigerclaw?" Darkstripe asked, looking at Tigerclaw like he hung the moon.

"Hunting," Tigerclaw replies simply, not looking to elaborate more. "But I would like some company." Darkstripe looked ready to volunteer, but Whitestorm seemed to have another idea.

"Not you Darkstripe, we need to keep an eye on our apprentices," The white warrior told him, giving the dark striped tom a pointed look. "How about you take Fireheart?" Whitestorm suggested instead, fixing his yellow eyes on the dark tabby warrior.

"I think that's a good idea," Tigerclaw agreed, making Fireheart's inside's turn. "That is, if she wants too." His amber eyes settled on her, making Fireheart's pelt feel hot. Everyone turned to her in question, making her force herself not to fidget.

"Of course," She replied, trying to not show her unease as she followed Tigerclaw away from the group. Glancing over her shoulder she sent Graystripe and uncertain look, who only shrugged in reply.

They carried on through the woods silently, the sounds of prey a welcome distraction from her racing thoughts. She was scenting the air for signs of prey when Tigerclaw decided to break their silence. "I never got to congratulate you properly, for becoming a warrior." His congratulations was the last thing she would of thought he would say, something like 'tell anyone about me killing Redtail and I'll rip off your pelt', but a congratulations on becoming a warrior? Besare!

"T-thank you, Tigerclaw!" Fireheart stuttered, watching as the tabby scented the air himself. He stretched his jaws wide, showing off a row of sharp teeth. His broad shoulders were relaxed as he filled his chest with air, and his pale amber eyes seemed to pick up the scent of prey.

Fireheart watched in fascination as he crouched, taking up the hunting position and began stalking forward. Fireheart was impressed, even due to Tigerclaw's great size, he could still stalk with stealth quite easily. It must have taken a long time to master stepping lightly with his huge paws.

Fireheart herself got into a crouching position as she realized what he was stalking, a rabbit, nibbling in between a clump of ferns. The rabbit was unaware of the hunter striding towards it. Tigerclaw slide out his unusual long front claws and pounced, only for the rabbit to see his shadow and ver off into the ferns.

 _Oh, no you don't!_ Fireheart thought, shooting through the ferns at a run, she raced after the rabbit. Its fluffy tail easily recognizable, she steadily gained on the running bundle of white fur. And with a sharp side jerk, grasped the rabbit by the neck. Killing it within seconds of coming to a screeching halt.

Dropping the rabbit she could hear Tigerclaw calling her back, picking up the young rabbit she scampered back. And showed off her prize. "Not bad." Tigerclaw said, licking his ruffled tabby fur smooth. His amber eyes kindling with approval.

"Well, what can I saw, I guess I'm just faster than you!" Fireheart retorted, her pelt suddenly became hot again under his stare.

Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed playfully, his amber eyes glowing like burning coals. Fireheart shivered as they pierced her own. "Come on," he retorted, giving a quick and surprising lick between her ears. "There's still plenty of prey left to catch."

"Well then, after you!" Fireheart meowed, giving a flick of her tail for him to lead the way. He did and they spent the remaining afternoon hunting together, as strange as Fireheart found it, she was seeing a side to Tigerclaw she was sure no one had seen before. Or maybe they had, but not in a long time.

It was nearly sunset when they returned, mouthful of prey between the two of them. Their tails were high and both were in good spirits. When they were finally in camp, they realized most of their campmates were beginning to settle for sleep.

Deciding to have a quick lunch, they each chose a piece of prey each. And as Fireheart padded over to the patch of nettle's she had eaten not long ago with Graystripe, surprisingly Tigerclaw followed. They settled beside each other, not saying anything, just enjoying a peaceful quietness.

"We should get some sleep," Tigerclaw said after eating, licking his jaws. Fireheart nodded, padding beside him as they entered the warrior dens, him moving to the middle while she moved towards where her and Graystripe had their nests.

As she settled down, she could see Tigerclaw settle down. He put his head on one of his big paws, his eyes settling on her until they closed in sleep. She followed suit, and feel into a peaceful slumber.

0o0o0o

"Fireheart!" Spottedleaf called after the flame pelted she-cat. Glancing behind her, she saw the dappled tortoiseshell padding up to her. Giving an apologetic glance at Graystripe, who merely shrugged, she went to confront her friend.

"Yes, Spottedleaf, can I help you?" Fireheart asked, purring as her friend came to touch noses.

"Would you mind helping me find marigold, I would normally go alone but…" Spottedleaf trailed off, Fireheart instantly knew what seems to have upsetted the pretty she-cat. Brokenstar still hadn't made an appearance yet, and Clawface, one of his followers. Had left with him, the same cat who had almost killed Spottedleaf if not for Fireheart's interference.

"I would love to help!" Fireheart assured, waving Graystripe to go on ahead. Fireheart would never allow Spottedleaf to go out alone in a time like this, her friend needed her.

But as she was thinking about it, one warrior and a medicine cat wouldn't be much protection against a full on attack. Glancing behind her she planned to ask Graystripe, only to find him gone.

 _Off to feed his stomach!_ Fireheart sighed, looking around for another warrior. Spotting Whitestorm she called out to the white warrior. "Whitestorm! Would you mind coming with me and Spottedleaf to find marigold?" Fireheart felt a little foolish to ask a grown warrior to accompany them, but everyone else seemed to have disappeared.

"Actually me and Tigerclaw were going on a border patrol, how about you two join us and we can find marigold on the way?" The white warrior's eyes gleamed, Fireheart couldn't deny his logic.

"Alright," Spottedleaf accepted for the both of them, padding up to Whitestorm. Fireheart saw Tigerclaw emerge from Bluestar's den, speaking quickly to her. Fireheart wanted to go talk to Bluestar, but she made a promise to Spottedleaf, and it would take much longer to tell Bluestar then just a few minutes.

"Whitestorm," Tigerclaw looked questioningly to Spottedleaf and Fireheart. "Fireheart and Spottedleaf will accompany us, Spottedleaf needs to look for marigold and Fireheart has agreed to help her. Three warriors would be better than two, don't you think?"

"With Brokenstar and his warriors around, I believe it's for the best." Tigerclaw agreed, motioning for the two she-cats to follow them.

Fireheart and Spottedleaf talked with each other, while Tigerclaw and Whitestorm kept a lookout for any signs of Brokenstar and checked the RiverClan border.

"Swiftkit is almost ready to be apprenticed." Spottedleaf commented, Fireheart nodded as well, thinking about Goldenflower's kit.

"I wonder who his mentor will be?" Fireheart wondered aloud, getting a playful look from Spottedleaf.

"Whoever Bluestar picks," Spottedleaf replied. "But I think _you_ would make a great mentor someday." Fireheart's fur rose in surprise, she would be a mentor won't she? For Cinderpelt! How could she forget her close companion, her first medicine cat, and one of her best friends.

"I hope to teach my apprentice well, and do them justice." Fireheart proclaimed, getting an agreed meow from Whitestorm. "That's the spirit, although having an apprentice is hard work. Just look at Sandpaw, smart as she is, she can be a pawful at times." Whitestorm said with warmth in his voice.

"I'm sure," Fireheart replied, glancing at Tigerclaw who had suddenly become quite. "What about you Tigerclaw, what was your first apprentice like?" Fireheart thought back, it was Darkstripe she was sure. She almost felt sorry for Tigerclaw.

"A pawful," he said simply, taking long strides with his powerful legs.

"I remember Darkstripe always getting into mischief," Spottedleaf murmured to Fireheart, leaning in to whisper. "He was also a bully and selfish, he thought of only himself."

 _Then nothing has changed,_ Fireheart thought. Glancing to the side she caught a glimpse of small bush with flowers resembling daisies, looking closely she could make them out as Feverfew. The bush was close near the river, looking to almost be falling in.

"Aren't those used for to reduce body temperature for cats with fever or chill?" Fireheart asked, pointing to them with the tip of her tail. Spottedleaf looked to where she was pointing, and with a satisfied murmur, lightly padded over to them. "Very good Fireheart, I'll be making you into a medicine cat before long."

"I'm fine being a warrior, thank you." Fireheart retorted, watching as Spottedleaf leaned to try and grab them.

"That's very smart of you, Fireheart," Whitestorm said, padding up to her side. "Here that Tigerclaw? Fireheart also knows how to heal."

Tigerclaw didn't look at them, busy gazing across at Riverclan. But Fireheart could detect a bit of uncomfortableness as his ears pinned back, and the way his giant paws shuffled in the dirt.

"I know that already," Tigerclaw quietly muttered, staring at Fireheart out of the corner of his eye. Fireheart felt her pelt heat up again, why had this been happening to her? Something, something felt off about how things were progress between the two of them.

"We should keep going," Tigerclaw proclaimed as Spottedleaf came back with a mouthful of feverfew, which Fireheart took from her so she didn't have to carry them.

"All right bossy furball, lead the way." Fireheart said through her mouthful of herbs. Tigerclaw shot her a look over his shoulder, though it looked more curious than annoyed.

As they progressed, the patrol was in light conversation and the air was warm and inviting. Though an unsettling feeling was in Firehearts stomach, something, different.

Once they got back, they were instantly boomed barded by the cats gathered for a Clan meeting. Quickly helping spotted leaf put her herbs away, both she-cats came to settle beside Whitestorm and Tigerclaw near the front of the Highrock.

"A naming ceremony?" Whitestorm purred, settling beside Spottedleaf while Tigerclaw settled on Firehearts side. The two she-cats were in between them, Fireheart felt her heart quicken as Tigerclaw's pelt accidentally brushed against hers. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought, trying to shake away her odd behavior.

"It must be Longtail getting his first apprentice," Tigerclaw mussed, eyeing the pale tabby with dark black stripes. "He's been wanting an apprentice for some time."

Fireheart watched as a small black-and-white kit padded into the clearing. His soft paws made no sound on the hard earth. He walked toward the Highrock with his pale eyes lowered and Fireheart almost expected to see him tremble-there was something in the slope of this kit's shoulders that made him seem too young and timid to be an apprentice. _Poor kit, Longtail won't be impressed!_ Fireheart thought, remembering how Longtail had high standards.

"From this day forward," Bluestar meowed, staring down at the kit, "until he had earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Swiftpaw."

There was no flash of determination in the eyes of the black-and-white kit as he looked up at his leader. Instead his amber eyes were wide with anxiety. Fireheart turned her head as Longtail padded forward toward his new apprentice.

Bluestar spoke again. "Longtail, you were Darkstripe's apprentice. He taught you well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass some of these qualities on to Swiftpaw."

Fireheart searched Longtail's face for an expression of disdain as he looked down at Swiftpaw. But the warrior's eyes softened as he met his new apprentice's gaze, and gently the two Clan cats touched noses. "It's okay, you're doing fine," Longtail murmured encouragingly. A spike of jealousy ran through Fireheart. _I worked hard to gain respect, and all it takes for Longtail to accept someone is to be Clanborn!_

"Don't worry Fireheart, one day that will be you." Spottedleaf seemed to have taken Fireheart's jealousy, and pinned it to not being a mentor. Fireheart forced away her jealousy, it doesn't matter. She will show them that she would be a great Clanmate, and warrior.

But a part of her felt a little tired of going through this again, how will she go through being a warrior when half the Clan is underestimating her?

0o0o0o0o

 **Well, I hope you have enjoyed the first Chapter of 'Fire and ice' until next chapter! Also my sister is having her baby tomorrow! Wish me luck on being an Aunt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I'm having a niece today! So happy! And a little like puking my guts out, but that's normal right? You know, nerves? Well, anyway onto the next chapter! I hope you like this one! Review, follow, etc. And shout out to those people who have followed me to book 2! Love you guys!**

 **0o0o0o**

The next night brought the full moon. Fireheart knew she should be looking forward to her first Gathering as a warrior, but she was having doubts about telling Bluestar about telling her about Ravenpaw. On one paw, Bluestar had the right to know about black tom's disappearance. Yet on the other, wouldn't that be betraying his trust? And what will she even begin saying about Tigerclaw? Her thoughts lay like stone's in her stomach.

"Have you got maggot-gut or something?" meowed Graystripe beside her. "You're pulling some very weird faces!" Fireheart looked at her friend, wishing she could confide in him, but bringing Graystripe into something he wanted to be left out of, just seemed selfish on her part.

"I'm fine," she meowed. "Come one. I hear Bluestar calling." The two cats trotted over to the group assembling in the clearing. Bluestar dipped her head to acknowledge their arrival. Then she turned and led the cats out of the camp.

Fireheart paused while the other cats scrambled past her up the steep trail that led to the forest above. This journey might give her just enough time to speak to Bluestar, and she wanted to gather her thoughts.

"Are you coming?" Graystripe's voice called down.

"Yep!" Fireheart began to leap gracefully from boulder to boulder, leaving the camp behind with her tail streaming behind her. At the top, she paused to catch her breath, her sides heaving. The forest stretched away before her. Beneath her paws she could feel the crisp crackle of newly fallen leaves. Silverpelt glittered in the sky like morning dew scattered on black fur.

Fireheart thought about her countless journeys through Fourtrees in her past life. She recalled nights such as these, the wind blowing softly with only her campmates and night creatures for company. How she liked to take strolls sometimes through Tallpines, past Sunningrocks, and along the RiverClan border. Tonight Bluestar would lead them straight through the heart of ThunderClan territory. Fireheart could see her already disappearing into the undergrowth, and she charged after the party of cats.

Bluestar was at the front, next to Tigerclaw. Fireheart ignored Graystripe's surprised meow and caught up with the Clan leader. "Bluestar," she called, panting, as she drew up beside her. "May I talk to you?"

Bluestar glanced at her and nodded. "Take the lead, Tigerclaw," Bluestar meowed. She let her pace slow, and Tigerclaw bounded past her, sparing an curious amber gaze at the two she-cats. The other cats followed the dark tabby without question as he raced on through the undergrowth. Bluestar and Fireheart dropped into a steady trot. Within a moment they were alone.

The path emerged from the thick ferns into a small clearing. Bluestar leaped onto a fallen tree and sat down, curling her tail over her front paws. "What is it, Fireheart?" she asked curiously.

Fireheart hesitated, how was she going to explain Ravenpaw? Who was she going to explain Tigerclaw _murdering_ Redtail?

"Speak," Bluestar ordered as the pawsteps of the other ThunderClan cats faded into the distance.

Fireheart took a deep breath, and decided to be honest. "Ravenpaw's not dead." Bluestar's tail twitched in surprise, but she listened silently as Fireheart continued. "Graystripe and I took him to WindClan's hunting grounds. I...I think he may have joined Barley." Barley was a loner, not a forest cat but not a kittypet either. He lived on a Twoleg farm that lay on the route to Highstones, a sacred place for all the cats in the forest.

The ThunderClan leader stared past Fireheart into the depths of the forest. Fireheart searched her face anxiously, trying to read her expression. Was she angry? But she could see no anger in her wide, blue eyes. Nor did Fireheart think Bluestar would condemn Ravenpaw for running away.

After several long moments, Bluestar spoke. "I am glad to hear that Ravenpaw is still alive. I hope he is happier living with Barley than he was in the forest."

"Bluestar, I trust you with what i'm about to tell you," Fireheart began, taking a deep breath while staring at the ground. Knowing Bluestar's blue gaze was on her, Fireheart sent a small prayer to StarClan, and a silent apology as well.

"Ravenpaw said he saw Redtail be killed by Tigerclaw, during the battle with RiverClan." Fireheart didn't look at her leader to know the shock, and disbelief there. "I...also think Tigerclaw was planning to kill him. Or else turn the Clan against for it…" Fireheart trialed off, daring to peek a look at her leader.

Bluestar's face was dark, her eyes flashing in defense. "Fireheart, that is a big accusation to place on a warrior, especially Clan deputy. Tigerclaw is a hard working, loyal ThunderClan warrior who thought highly of Redtail, and even avenged him when...Oakheart, killed him," Fireheart flinched away from her leaders defense of Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw thinks very highly of you Fireheart," Bluestar began to calm some, "I know he does, more than he lets on. You should try to get along with him more. We all know that Ravenpaw has a vivid imagination," she meowed gently, her eyes sympathetic. "He was badly injured in the battle, and he left before the fighting was over. Can you be sure he didn't fill in the parts he'd missed?"

Before Fireheart could say more, a yowl echoed through the forest, and Tigerclaw bounded out of the undergrowth. His eyes flickered to Fireheart in curiosity for moment before addressing Bluestar. "We're waiting for you at the border."

Bluestar nodded. "Tell them we'll be there in a moment." Tigerclaw dipped his head, and turned to Fireheart to give her a nudge to the side in a friendly manner, and raced back through the ferns.

As Fireheart watched him disappear, Bluestar's words echoed in her mind. Maybe she should get to know Tigerclaw, if she did, she could keep a better eye on him that way. Ravenpaw would be safer and so will her campmates if someone was keeping track on all his schemes.

Fireheart jumped up as Bluestar stood. "Are you going to bring Ravenpaw back to the Clan?" she asked, suddenly afraid she had caused even more trouble for her friend.

Bluestar gazed deep into Fireheart's jade colored eyes. "He is probably happier where he is," she meowed quietly. "For now, we will let the Clan carry on believing he is dead."

Fireheart stared at her leader, her eyes filled with relief. Bluestar was keeping the secret, Ravenpaw was safe.

"Tigerclaw is a great warrior, but he is very proud," Bluestar went on. "It'll be easier for him to accept that his apprentice died in battle rather than run away. And it would be better for Ravenpaw, too."

Before Fireheart could say more, Bluestar went on. "Not because I'm saying I believe you, but Ravenpaw has chosen this for himself. Fireheart, you are a good warrior but please, try to refrain from thinking the worse in Tigerclaw. He might even surprise you."

Tigerclaw's call sounded again, and Bluestar jumped down from the log and disappeared into the ferns. Fireheart cleared the tree trunk in one leap and raced after her leader.

Fireheart caught up with her at the edge of the stream. She watched while she crossed, jumping from stone to stone to the other side. Fireheart followed carefully, her mind whirling. The knowledge about Redtail's death had been resting heavily on her mind since she got to the past. Now she had finally told Bluestar, but nothing had changed. The Clan leader clearly didn't think Tigerclaw capable of cold-blooded murder. And of all things, Fireheart herself seems to want to give the dark tabby a chance, how far had her plans changed this time around? She was beginning to doubt her past life, as time kept moving her past life seemed to get hazier by the day. She leaped onto the far bank and charged on through the undergrowth.

Fireheart skidded to a halt behind Bluestar as they reached the other ThunderClan cats. The group had paused at the top of the slope that led down to Fourtrees, the giant oaks where cats from the four Clans of the forest met in peace at each full moon.

Fireheart's sleek fur prickled as she felt Tigerclaw watching her. Did the dark warrior suspect what had passed between her and Bluestar? Fireheart shook her head to clear her mind and tried to think like Bluestar. Of course Tigerclaw would be interested in what Fireheart had said to Bluestar: he was the Clan deputy, so he would want to know anything that might affect the Clan.

Fireheart looked again at Tigerclaw; the dark tabby was staring down the slope, his ears pricked and alert. The cats around him shuffled their paws in anticipation. Tigerclaw glanced at each of them, silently rallying them with his steady amber gaze.

Bluestar lifted her nose and sniffed the air. Fireheart sensed a tightening of muscles and prickling of fur around her. Then Bluestar signaled with a flick of her tail, and the ThunderClan cats plunged down the slope toward the Gathering.

They raced down the slope, until Bluestar halted on the edge of the clearing, her Clan lined up beside her. Some of the cats from RiverClan and ShadowClan turned and acknowledged their arrival.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Graystripe appeared at Fireheart's shoulder.

Fireheart shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She was still troubled and confused by her conversation with Bluestar, and felt glad when Graystripe didn't press her, turning his head instead to peer around the clearing.

"Hey, look," he meowed. "The ShadowClan cats are looking stronger than I thought they would. After all, Brokenstar left them half-starved."

Fireheart followed his gaze to a sleek ShadowClan warrior. "You're right." she agreed, surprised.

"Mind you, we did do most of their fighting for them!" scoffed Graystripe.

Fireheart's reply was interrupted by Whitestorm. "The ShadowClan cats fought as hard as we did to chase out Brokenstar. We should honor their determination to recover," he meowed sternly, before padding over to a group of warriors gathered beneath one of the great oaks.

"Oops!" mewed Graystripe with a guilty glance at Fireheart, who only rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness. The young warriors stayed on the edge of the clearing. Fireheart could easily pick out the apprentices from the other Clans-their fur looked kit-soft, their faces round, and their paws plump and clumsy.

Two warrior approached Graystripe and Fireheart. A small brown apprentice tagged after them. Fireheart recognized the gray tabby tom from ShadowClan, but not the smoky black tom who walked with him.

"Hi!" meowed the gray tom.

"Hello, Wetfoot," replied Fireheart. She glanced at the dark brown cat.

Wetfoot meowed, "This is Blackclaw of RiverClan." Graystripe and Fireheart nodded their greeting. The apprentice stepped timidly forward.

"And this is my apprentice, Oakpaw," added Wetfoot.

Oakpaw looked up at Fireheart with wide, anxious eyes. "H-hi, Fireheart," he meowed. Fireheart nodded her head in greeting, eyes softening for the young timid ShadowClan apprentice.

"I hear Bluestar made you warriors after the battle," meowed Wetfoot. "Congratulations! It must've been a cold vigil."

"It was!" Graystripe agreed.

"Has Bluestar been saying that?" Fireheart wondered, was Bluestar not waiting to let it be known that ThunderClan has two new warriors now.

"No, but her deputy sure has been," replied Blackclaw, pointing with his tail where Tigerclaw was talking with a RiverClan she-cat, who Fireheart recognized surprisingly as Leopardstar, or Leopardfur, beside the Great Rock. "Saying how well you two fought, and how ThunderClan has two more great warriors."

"That's very...odd," Graystripe commented, sounding baffled. But Fireheart was already looking at the Tigerclaw like there wasn't any other cat in the clearing. _"He might even surprise you."_ Bluestar's words came to echo in Firehearts mind, a strange warmth curling in her belly as she watched the powerful tabby.

She was brought out of her staring by Bluestar bounding onto the top of the rock to start the meeting. Two other cats joined her, and one of them, an elderly black tom, sounded the call for all cats to gather beneath the rock. Fireheart recognized the black tom, and couldn't help feeling surprised. Had old Nightpelt become ShadowClan's leader since Brokenstar had fled?

When the cats had settled in front of the Great Rock, Bluestar spoke. "ThunderClan bring to this Gathering a new member of ThunderClan, Yellowfang. She plans to be our second medicine, under Spottedleaf," she announced formally. She paused while all eyes turned to the old she-cat with the thick fur and flattened muzzle.

Fireheart noticed her shuffle her haunches on the hard ground. When she had first returned to the past, she was tasked with the duty to nurse the older she-cat back to health after she had come to the ThunderClan camp. Now she could tell by the way her right ear twisted slightly that she was uncomfortable under the gaze of the other Clans.

Yellowfang had been medicine cat to ShadowClan, and cats hardly ever left one Clan to join another. She looked around the crowd slowly until she met the gaze of Runningnose, ShadowClan's new medicine cat. There was a brief pause; then they exchanged a respectful nod. Yellowfang's ear straightened a bit, and Spottedleaf, who was sitting beside her, told her something that made Yellowfang relax.

Bluestar spoke again. "We also bring two newly named warriors-Fireheart and Graystripe." Fireheart held her head high, but as she felt all eyes turn to look at her, a surge of self-consciousness made her tail flick nervously.

Nightpelt stepped forward, brushing past Bluestar to stand on the highest part of the rock. "I, Nightpelt, have taken over the leadership of ShadowClan," he announced. "Our former leader, Brokenstar, broke the warrior code and we were forced to chase him out."

"No mention of the fact we helped them to do it," Graystripe whispered to Fireheart.

Nightpelt continued, "The spirits of our ancestors have spoken to Runningnose and chosen me as leader. I have not yet traveled to Mothermouth to receive StarClan's gift of nine lives, but I will make this journey tomorrow night while the moon is still full. After my vigil at the Moonstone, I shall be known as Nightstar."

"Where is Brokenstar now?" called a voice from the crowd. It was Frostfur, the white ThunderClan queen.

"I think we can assume that he has left the forest, with the other banished warriors. He knows it would be dangerous for him to try to return," answered Nightpelt.

"I hope so," Fireheart heard Frostfur murmur to her neighbor, a plump brown queen.

RiverClan's leader, Crookedstar, stepped forward. "Let's hope Brokenstar has had the sense to leave the forest for good. His greed for territory threatened us all."

Crookedstar waited for the yowls of agreement to die down before he went on. "While Brokenstar was ShadowClan's leader, I allowed him to hunt in our river. But now ShadowClan has a new leader, and this agreement can no longer stand. The prey in our river belongs to RiverClan alone." Mews of triumph rose from the other RiverClan cats, but Fireheart saw with a feeling of alarm that Nightpelt was bristling.

Nightpelt raised his voice. "ShadowClan has the same needs as it did under Brokenstar. We have many mouths to feed, Crookedstar. You made an agreement with the whole of ShadowClan!" Crookedstar leaped to his paws and turned on Nightpelt. He flattened his ears and hissed, and the cats below fell silent.

Quickly Bluestar stepped between the two leaders. "ShadowClan has suffered many losses recently," she meowed softly. "With fewer mouths to feed, Nightpelt, do you really need RiverClan's fish?" Crookedstar hissed again, but Nightpelt held his gaze without flinching.

Bluestar spoke again, this time more forcefully. "You have just driven out your leader and several of your strongest warriors! And Brokenstar went against the warrior code when he forced Crookedstar to agree to she the river."

Fireheart swallowed uneasily as she noticed Nightpelt unsheathe his claws, but Bluestar didn't blink. Her icy blue gaze glinted in the moonlight as she growled, "Remember you have not even received your nine lives from StarClan. Are you so confident you can make these demands?" Fireheart tensed as she felt the bristling of fur around her. The whole crowd was waiting for Nightpelt's response. Nightpelt looked away angrily. His tail flicked from side to side but he said nothing.

Bluestar had won. Her voice softened. "We all know ShadowClan has suffered much these past few moons," she meowed. "ThunderClan has agreed to leave you in peace until you have had time to recover." She turned her gaze on Crookedstar. "I'm sure that Crookedstar will agree to show you the same respect."

Crookedstar narrowed his eyes and nodded. "But only as long as ShadowClan is not scented in our territory," he growled.

Fireheart relaxed, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. Licking the fur on her shoulder's flat, and making it look sleek like the rest of her pelt. She could swear at times that she could be mistaken as a RiverClan cat, with how sleek her flame colored pelt is.

She knew how it was to fight, and after so long she couldn't deny that if there was a way around fighting, then it's for the best. She admired her leader's courage even more in challenging these two great warriors. Muffled mews of relief and agreement sounded in the crowd as the tension on the Great Rock suddenly eased.

"You won't scen us, Crookedstar," meowed Nightpelt. "Bluestar was right-we don't need your fish. After all, we have the uplands to hunt in, now that WindClan have left their territory."

Crookedstar looked at Nightpelt, his eyes brightening. "That's true," he agreed. "This will mean extra prey for all of us."

Bluestar drew up her head sharply. "No! WindClan must return!" Crookedstar and Nightpelt looked at the ThunderClan leader. "Why?" asked Crookedstar.

"If we share WindClan's hunting grounds, it will mean more food for all our kits!" Nightpelt pointed out.

"The forest needs four Clans," Bluestar insisted. "Just as we have Fourtrees, and four seasons, StarClan has given us four Clans. We must find WindClan as soon as possible and bring them home.

The ThunderClan cats raised their voices in support of their leader, but Crookedstar's impatient yowl rose above them. "Your argument is weak, Bluestar. Do we really need four seasons? Wouldn't you rather go without leaf-bare, and the cold and hunger it brings?"

Bluestar looked calmly at the warriors beside her. "StarClan gave us leaf-bare to let the earth recover and prepare for newleaf. This forest, and the uplands, have supported four Clans for generations. It is not up to us to challenge StarClan."

Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy, spoke up. "Why should we go hungry for the sake of a Clan that cannot even defend its territory?" she yowled.

"Bluestar is right! WindClan must return!" Tigerclaw spat back, drawing himself up so that he towered above the cats around him.

Bluestar spoke again. "Crookedstar," she meowed, turning to the RiverClan leader, "RiverClan's hunting grounds are known for their richness. You have the river and all the fish it contains. Why do you need extra prey?" Crookedstar looked away and didn't answer. Fireheart noticed how RiverClan murmured anxiously among themselves. She wondered why Bluestar's question had ruffled their fur.

"And Nightpelt," Bluestar went on, "it was Brokenstar who drove WindClan from their home." The broad-shouldered she-cat paused. "That is why ThunderClan helped you to chase him out." Fireheart narrowed her jade green eyes. She knew that Bluestar was gently reminding Nightpelt of the debt he owed to ThunderClan.

The ShadowClan leader half-closed his eyes. After a silence that felt like an age, Nightpelt opened his eyes wide and meowed, "Very well, Bluestar. We will allow WindClan to return." Fireheart saw Crookedstar turn his head away in anger, his eyes black slits. Fireheart had a definite feeling that RiverClan will become a great problem later on.

Bluestar nodded. "Two of us have agreed, Crookedstar," she meowed. "WindClan must be found and brought home. Until then, no Clan should hunt in their territory."

The Gathering began to break up as the cats prepared to travel back to their camps. Fireheart stayed where she was for a moment, watching the leaders on the Great Rock. Bluestar touched noses with Crookedstar and jumped down to the forest floor. On the rock, Crookedstar turned to Nightpelt.

There was something about the look that passed between them that made Fireheart's fur prickle. Could it be that Bluestar did not really have Nightpelt's support after all? Fireheart couldn't remember clearly, though the unsettling feeling told her no. Fireheart looked quickly around. She could tell from the anger in Tigerclaw's eyes that ThunderClan's deputy had not missed this exchange either.

For once, Fireheart shared Tigerclaw's concern. This was a shift in Clan alliances she should have expected. After the risk ThunderClan had taken by helping ShadowClan drive out Brokenstar, how could they side with RiverClan now?

"Tigerclaw!" Fireheart found herself calling out to the giant tabby before she could stop herself. Strangely enough, she wanted to know his opinion on the matter. Tigerclaw swiftly made his way towards her through the mass of cats towards her, she took a glance at Graystripe to see how he was reacting to her calling over the ThunderClan deputy, but to her annoyance found him missing.

"What is it?" He asked, coming to stand beside her, his eyes never leaving Crookedstar or Nightpelt.

"What do you think about them, and what Bluestar said about WindClan?" Fireheart stared at him, watching his face darken as he was in deep thought. _Please, be honest._

"I'm finding what Bluestar said is true, WindClan must return." Although his words didn't sound true.

"I think, that it's noble," Fireheart meowed. Padding along side the older warrior as they followed after their Clan. "Just think, what if ThunderClan was chased out. Wouldn't we want someone to come bring us home?" Tigerclaw didn't reply, giving a shot of panic through Fireheart, but when he turned to face her the dark passed and his eyes were much more light.

"I have a feeling though, that what Bluestar had said will cause problems for ThunderClan later on." Tigerclaw said with a low rumble, making Fireheart nod along. Cause it was true, something was going to happen between the Clans, she just knew it.

Bluestar led the way swiftly back to cam. Tigerclaw and Fireheart got separated on the way, the noise of their return awoke the cats who had remained behind. As the group streamed through the gorse entrance, sleepy figures began emerging from the dens.

"What's the news?" called Halftail.

"Were ShadowClan there?" asked Willowpelt.

"Yes, they were," Bluestar replied gravely. She strode past Willowpelt and leaped up onto Highrock. There was no need for her customary call for a Clan meeting-the cats were already gathering below the rock. Tigerclaw jumped up beside her.

"There was much tension between the Clans tonight," Bluestar began. "And I became aware of a possible new allegiance between Crookedstar and Nightpelt."

Graystripe squeezed into the small space next to Fireheart. "What are they talking about?" he asked. "I thought Nightpelt agreed with Bluestar."

"Nightpelt?" croaked One-eye's ancient voice from the back of the crowd.

"He has been named as ShadowClan's new leader," Bluestar explained.

"But his name-hasn't he been accepted by StarClan yet?" asked One-eye.

"He plans to travel to the Moonstone tomorrow night," Tigerclaw told her.

"No leader can speak for their Clan at a Gathering without receiving StarClan's approval first," muttered One-eye, loudly enough for all the cats to hear.

"He has the support of ShadowClan, One-eye," answered Bluestar, nodding at the old she-cat. "We cannot ignore what he said tonight." One-eye gave a disgruntled sniff, and Bluestar lifted her head to address the whole Clan. "At the Gathering, I suggested we find WindClan and bring them home. But Crookedstar and Nightpelt don't want them to return."

"They're hardly likely to join forces, though, are they?" called Graystripe. "They almost had a scrap over hunting rights in the river."

Fireheart turned to her friend in surprise. "Didn't you see the looks they were swapping by the end of the meeting? They're both desperate to get their paws on WindClan's territory."

"But why?" asked Sandpaw, who was sitting beside her mentor, Whitestorm.

Whitestorm answered her. "I suspect ShadowClan is not as weak as we thought they would be. And Nightpelt seems to have more ambition than any cat expected."

"But why does _RiverClan_ want to hunt WindClan's grounds? They have always grown fat on fish from their precious river?" yowled Willowpelt. "The uplands are a long way to go for a few windblown rabbits!"

The once-beautiful queen, Dappletail, spoke up in a voice cracked with age. "At the Gathering, some of the RiverClan elders spoke of Twolegs taking over part of their river."

"That's right," added Frostfur. "They say Twolegs have been living in shelters beside the river, disturbing the fish. The RiverClan cats have had to hide in the bushes and watch them with empty stomachs!"

Bluestar looked thoughtful. "For now, we must be careful to do nothing that may bring ShadowClan and RiverClan closer together. Go and rest now. Runningwind and Dustpaw, you will take the dawn patrol."

A cold breeze rattled the dying leaves in the trees overhead. The cats, still murmuring amongst themselves, went to their dens.

Once again, Fireheart dreamed. She was standing in the dark. The roar and the stench of a Thunderpath was very close by. Fireheart felt herself buffeted and blinded by the monsters that roared up and down with glaring eyes. Suddenly, through the din, Fireheart heard the pitiful cry of a young cat. The desperate wail sliced through the thundering of the monsters.

Fireheart woke with a start. For a moment she thought that the cry had woken her. An annoyed huff came from somewhere near the middle of the den. It sounded like Tigerclaw. Fireheart felt too unsettled to go back to sleep, so she crept silently out of the den.

It was dark outside, and the stars dotting the black sky told her dawn was still far off. With the wail of the young cat echoing in her mind, Fireheart padded over to the nursery, her ears pricked. She could hear pawsteps beyond the camp wall. She sniffed the air. It was just Darkstripe and Longtail. Fireheart picked up their scents as they guarded ThunderClan territory.

The calm of the sleeping camp soothed Fireheart. _Every cat must have nightmares about the Thunderpath,_ she told herself, although not fully believing herself. She crept back into the den and circled comfortably back into her nest. Graystripe purred briefly in his sleep as Fireheart settled beside him and closed her eyes.

Graystripe's nose woke her, prodding her side. "Leave me alone," Fireheart grumbled.

"Wake up!" Graystripe hissed.

"Why? We're not on patrol!" Fireheart complained.

"Bluestar wants to see us in her den, now."

Fuzzy -headed, Fireheart scrambled to her paws and followed Graystripe out of the den. The sun was beginning to turn the sky pink, and there was frost on the trees around the camp. The two cats bounded across the clearing to Bluestar's den and announced their arrival with hushed mews.

"Enter!" it was Tigerclaw's voice that answered from behind the draped lichen. Alarm swept through Fireheart as she remembered her conversation with Bluestar on the way to the Gathering. Had she told Tigerclaw about her accusations? Graystripe pushed his way into Bluestar's ben. Fireheart followed him uneasily.

Bluestar was sitting in her nest, her head up and her eyes bright. Tigerclaw stood in the middle of the smooth sandstone floor. Fireheart tried to read his expression, but the great tabby's eyes were cold and steady.

Bluestar began at once. "Fireheart, Graystripe, I have an important mission for you."

"A mission?" Fireheart echoed. Relief and excitement swept away her anxiety.

"I want you to find WindClan and bring them back to their territory," announced Bluestar.

"Before you get to excited, bear in mind this could be very dangerous," Tigerclaw growled. "We don't know where WindClan has gone, so you will have to follow what is left of their scent-probably into hostile territory." the last part almost sounded like he said it in unease, and a flash of what looked like concern shot in Fireheart's direction, or it could be a trick of the light and sound coming from the swaying lichen.

"But you've been through WindClan territory, when you traveled with me to the Moonstone," Bluestar pointed out. "Their scent will be familiar, as will the Twoleg territory beyond the uplands."

"Will it be just us?" asked Fireheart.

"Our other warriors are needed here," meowed Tigerclaw. "Leaf-bare is coming, and we need to gather as much fresh-kill as possible. Many prey-poor moons lie ahead."

Bluestar nodded. "Tigerclaw will help you prepare for the journey." Fireheart's paws prickled with unease, but tried to squash it down thinking to herself quickly. _Give him a chance, nothing wrong with giving him a chance, remember what you promised, get to know him, then go from there!_

"You must leave as soon as possible," Bluestar continued. "Good luck."

"We'll find them," Graystripe promised. Dragging her thoughts back to the journey ahead, Fireheart nodded.

Tigerclaw followed them out of Bluestar's den. "Do you remember how to get to WindClan territory?"

"Oh, yes, Tigerclaw, we were there only-"

Fireheart interrupt Graystripe's eager reply, "Only a few _moons_ ago," she meowed quickly. She flashed a warning glare at her friend. Graystripe had almost given away their journey several nights earlier with Ravenpaw.

Tigerclaw hesitated. Fireheart held her breath. Had he noticed Graystripe's mistake?

"And can you recall WindClan's scent?" the deputy meowed.

Fireheart sent silent thanks to StarClan.

The young warriors nodded, and Fireheart began to picture herself charging through the prickly gorse of the uplands in search of the lost Clan.

"You will need herbs for strength and to keep your hunger away. Fetch them from Spottedleaf's den before you leave." Tigerclaw paused. "And don't forget that Nightpelt is planning to travel to the Moonstone tonight. Keep well out of his way."

"Yes, Tigerclaw," replied Fireheart irritatedly. _Did he find them incompetent?_

"He'll never know we're out there," Graystripe assured him.

"As I would expect," Meowed Tigerclaw. "Now, go!" he began to turn, but turned back. Amber eyes flashing as they narrowed on Fireheart. She froze thinking, _oh no, he knew I talked about him to Bluestar!_

But instead he threw her off guard. "Good luck." And without another word, he turned and bounded away. Leaving Fireheart surprised and confused.

"Wow," Graystripe said in shock. "What did we deserve to get a 'good luck' out of Tigerclaw?"

 _I don't know?_ Fireheart wondered in awe, she watched the great tabby walk away. And then with a ping, something that she could swear to identify as, care, swept in.

"Let's go see Spottedleaf and Yellowfang!" Fireheart said, leading the way to where Spottedleaf's den lay at the end of a tunnel under ferns. A large split rock stood in a corner of a small shaded glade. Spottedleaf lived here, now shared with its new residence medicine cat, Yellowfang.

"Spottedleaf!" Graystripe called. "We've come for traveling herbs!" the two cats heard a hoarse mew from the the shadow in the center of the rock, and Yellowfang squeezed out of the crack.

"What are you two going?" she asked, as a second later Spottedleaf also popped her head out, some type of healing leaves in her mouth.

"We've got to find WindClan and bring them home," Fireheart told her, unable to hide the pride in her voice.

"Your first warriors mission!" rasped Yellowfang. "Congratulations! You keep sorting those herbs Spottedleaf, and I'll fetch these two the herbs they will need." as she rummaged inside, Spottedleaf came towards the two young warriors, her amber eyes gentle as they swept over the two of them.

"You'll be far away from ThunderClan, I don't have to be a medicine to know WindClan has gone a far distance. But I know you two will find them!" Spottedleaf murmured quietly, wishing them luck as Yellowfang returned a few moments later carrying a small bundle of dried leaves in her mouth. "Enjoy!" she purred, laying them on the ground.

Fireheart and Graystripe chewed obediently on the unappetizing leaves. "Yuck!" spat Graystripe. "Just as bad as last time." Fireheart nodded, screwing up her face. Spottedleaf had given them the same herbs when they'd journeyed with Bluestar to the Moonstone then, too.

Graystripe swallowed the last mouthful and nudged Fireheart's shoulder with his nose. "Come on, slow slug! Let's get going! 'Bye," he called to Yellowfang and Spottedleaf over his shoulder as he sprinted out of the glade.

"Wait for me," meowed Fireheart, chasing after her friend.

"Good-bye, Good luck, youngsters!" Yellowfang's and Spottedleaf's voices carried after them.

As she raced through the tunnel, Fireheart heard the ferns rustling in the morning breeze. They seemed to be whispering, "Good luck! Travel safely!"

As they headed out of camp, the two young warriors nearly crashed into Whitestorm, who was leading Sandpaw and Runningwind into the forest for the dawn patrol.

"Sorry!" panted Fireheart. She stopped, and Graystripe skidded to a halt beside her.

Whitestorm dipped his head. "I hear you two are going on a mission," he meowed.

"Yes," Fireheart replied.

"Then may you have StarClan's protection," meowed Whitestorm gravely.

"What for?" Sandpaw sneered. "You off to catch voles?" Runningwind, a lean tabby, turned and whispered something in Sandpaw's ear. Her expression changed and the contempt in her green eyes switched to guarded curiosity.

The patrol stepped aside to let Fireheart and Graystripe pass. The pair raced on and scrambled up the side of the ravine.

Fireheart and Graystripe shared few words as they followed the route through the forest to Fourtrees, saving their breath for the long journey ahead. They paused at the top of the steep slope on the far side of the oak-shaded clearing their sides heaving from the climb.

"Is it _always_ windy up here?" grumbled Graystripe, fluffing out his thick fur against the blast of cold air that swept across the uplands.

"I suppose there aren't any trees to block it," Fireheart pointed out, screwing up her eyes. This was WindClan's territory. As Fireheart sniffed the air, she detected a scent that all of her senses told her should not be there. "Do you smell RiverClan warriors?" she murmured uneasily.

Graystripe lifted his nose. "No. Do you think there might be some here?"

"Maybe. They might want to make the most of WindClan's absence, especially since they know WindClan will be back soon," Fireheart warned.

"Well, I can't smell anything now," whispered Graystripe. The two friends padded watchfully along a frozen turf trail sheltered by heather.

A fresh scent stopped Fireheart in her tracks. "Can you smell that?" she hissed to Graystripe.

"Yes," whispered Graystripe, flattening himself against the ground. "RiverClan!"

Fireheart dropped into a crouch, keeping her ears below the heather. Beside her, Graystripe lifted his dark gray head to peer over the bushes. "I can see them," he murmured. "They're hunting."

Fireheart stretched up cautiously to look, she strained a little. Her size much smaller than she could remember from her past one, she was still small and sleek. So it made most things difficult, like looking over things, but if she were in a fight. She could easily sleep out of their claws.

Four RiverClan warriors were chasing a rabbit through a patch of gorse. Fireheart recognized Blackclaw from the Gathering. The smoky-black warrior pounced, his claws unsheathed, but sat up again with nothing to show for the chase. The rabbit must have made it to the safety of her warren.

Fireheart and Graystripe dropped down again and pressed their bellies against the cold turf.

"They're not good rabbit hunters," Graystripe hissed scornfully.

"I guess RiverClan is more used to catching fish," Fireheart whispered back. Her nose twitched as she smelled the scent of a terrified rabbit coming nearer. With a pang of dread, Fireheart heard the pawsteps of the RiverClan warriors fast approaching after it. "They're coming this way! We'll have to hide!"

"Follow me," whispered Graystripe. "I smell badgers this way."

"Badgers?" Fireheart echoed. "Do you think there are any?" Fireheart had RiverClan warriors to worry about, Badgers on top of it wasn't something she would like to get in a confrontation with right now.

"Don't worry. The scent is strong but stale," Graystripe reassured her. "There must be an old set near here."

Fireheart sniffed. Her delicate scent glands picked up a strong, almost fox like scent. "Are you sure it's abandoned?"

"We'll know soon enough. Come on; we've got to get out of here," replied Graystripe. He led the way quickly through the low bushes. The rustle of heather told Fireheart the RiverClan warriors were closing in.

"Here!" Graystripe shouldered aside a tuft of heather to reveal a sandy hole in the ground. "Get inside! The bager's scent will disguise ours. We can wait till they're gone."

Fireheart slipped speedily into the dark hole, and Graystripe followed her. The stench of the badger was overwhelming.

Pawsteps thudded on the ground overhead. Both cats held their breath as the steps halted and one of the RiverClan warriors yowled, "Badger set!" From the rasping mew, Fireheart knew it was Blackclaw. A second voice answered: "Is it abandoned? The rabbit may be hiding inside."

Fireheart felt Graystripe's fur bristling beside her in the dark. Fireheart unsheathed her claws and stared at the entrance to the hole, ready to fight if the warriors came inside.

"Wait; the scent leads this way," meowed Blackclaw. There was a scrabble of paws overhead as the RiverClan warriors charged away.

Graystripe slowly let out his breath. "You'd think they're gone?"

"Perhaps we should wait a bit longer, make sure none of them stayed behind," Fireheart suggested.

No more noises came from outside. Graystripe nudged Fireheart. "Come on," he meowed. Fireheart followed Graystripe cautiously out into the daylight. There was no sign of the RiverClan patrol. The fresh breeze cleared Fireheart's scent glands of the badger stench.

"We should look for the WindClan camp," she meowed to Graystripe. "It'll be the best place to pick up their scent."

"Okay," answered Graystripe.

They moved slowly through the heather, keeping their mouths slightly open to pick up the scent of any more RiverClan warriors. They stopped at the foot of a large flat rock that sloped up steeply, past the tops of the gorse bushes.

"I'll climb up and have a look around," offered Graystripe. "My pelt will blend better with the stone."

"Okay," Fireheart agreed. "But keep your head down."

She watched her friend creep up the rock. Graystripe crouched at the top and gazed around the plateau, then skidded back down to Fireheart. "There's a hollow over there, I think," Graystripe puffed, signaling with his tail. "I can see a gap in the heather."

"Let's check it out," meowed Fireheart. "It could be the camp."

"That's what I thought." Graystripe nodded. "It's probably the only place up here that's sheltered from the wind."

As they neared the hollow, Fireheart raced past Graystripe and gazed over the edge. It looked as if a StarClan warrior had reached down from the sky, scooped a pawful of peat from the plateau, and replaced it with a thick tangle of gorse that grew almost to the level of the ground on either side.

Fireheart sniffed. She could smell many scents, all Windclan, old and young, male and female, and, in the background, the faint odor of fresh-kill that had long since become crowfood. This had to be the abandoned camp.

Fireheart bounded down the slope and plunged into the bushes. The gorse skimmed through her sleek fur and scratched her nose, making her eyes water. She could hear Graystripe behind her, curing as thorns snagged his ears. They pushed through into a sheltered clearing. The sandy ground had been trodden hard by generations of paws. At one end of the clearing stood a rock, worn smooth by many windblown moons.

"This is their camp, all right," Fireheart murmured. A flash of a past memory coming to her, but an unpleasant one, one where there is a battle.

"I can't believe Brokenstar managed to drive WindClan out of such a well-protected place!" meowed Graystripe, rubbing his nose with one paw.

"It looks like they put up a good fight," Fireheart pointed out, realizing with a jolt how badly ravaged the camp was. Clumps of fur littered the ground, and dried blood stained the sand. Mossy nests had been dragged out of dens and torn apart. And everywhere, stale ShadowClan scents mingled with the smell of terrified WindClan cats.

Fireheart shuddered. "Let's find the scent trail out of here," she meowed. She began to sniff the air carefully and moved forward, following the strongest scent. Graystripe padded after her to a narrow gap in the gorse.

"WindClan cats must be even smaller than I remember!" grumbled Graystripe as he squeezed through after Fireheart.

Fireheart glanced at her friend, amused for a moment as it was easy for her to get through. Her pelt easily allowing her to slide through like a snake. The scent trail was quite clear now-definitely WindClan, but mixed with pungent, as if made by many frightened cats.

Fireheart looked down. Drops of dried blood dotted the ground. "We're heading the right way," she meowed darkly. Two moons of rain and wind had failed to wash away the signs of suffering. Fireheart could clearly picture the defeated and injured Clan fleeing from their home. With a surge of anger she bounded after her friend.

The trail led them to the far edge of the uplands, where they stopped to catch their breath. In front of them the ground sloped away to the Twoleg farmland. Far in the distance, where the sun was beginning to set, loomed the towering shapes of Highstones.

"I wonder if Nightpelt is there yet," Fireheart murmured. In a tunnel below Highstones lay the sacred Moonstone, where the leaders of each Clan shared dreams with StarClan.

"Well, we don't want to find him down there!" Graystripe flicked his tail at the wide expanse of Twoleg land. "It'll be hard enough dodging Twolegs, rats, and dogs, without meeting the new ShadowClan leader as well!"

Fireheart nodded. She thought back to their last journey across this land, with Bluestar and Tigerclaw. They had almost been killed by an attack of rats, and only the arrival of Barley, the loner, had saved them. Even so, Bluestar had lost one of her lives; the memory of it stung Fireheart like a wood ant, as she did not remember and couldn't avoid such a fate.

"Do you think we'll find any trace of Ravenpaw down there?" Graystripe meowed, turning his broad face toward Fireheart.

"I hope so," Fireheart replied solemnly. The last she had seen of Ravenpaw had been the white tip of his tail disappearing into the storm on the uplands. Had the ThunderClan apprentice made it safely to Barley's territory? She felt that he did, and cursed herself for not remembering.

The two warriors started down the slope, carefully sniffing each clump of grass to make sure they stayed on the WindClan trail.

"It doesn't look as if they were heading for Highstones," Graystripe remarked. The trail took them sideways into a wide grassy field. They skirted the edge, staying near the hedgerow as WindClan had done. The scent led them out of the field and onto a Twoleg path through a small copse of trees.

"Look!" Graystripe meowed. Sun-bleached piles of prey bones lay scattered in the undergrowth. Mossy bedding had been gathered beneath the thickest patches of brambles.

"WindClan must have tried to settle here," Fireheart meowed in surprise.

"I wonder what made them leave?" asked Graystripe, sniffing the air. "The scent is old."

Fireheart shrugged and the two cats followed the trail onward to a thick hedge. With a bit of a struggle, they wriggled through onto a grass verge. Beyond a narrow ditch lay wide earth track.

Graystripe leaped nimbly over the ditch and onto the hard red track. Fireheart looked around, stiffening as she recognized a hard-edged silhouette in the distance.

"Graystripe! Stop!" she hissed.

"What's up?"

Fireheart pointed with her nose. "Look at that Twolegplace over there! We must be near Barley's territory."

Graystripe's ears twitched nervously. "That's where those dogs live! But WindClan definitely came this way. We'll have to hurry. We need to get past the Twoleg nest before sunset."

Fireheart remembered Barley telling them that the Twoleg let the dogs loose at night, and the sun was already sinking toward the craggy tops of Highstones. She nodded. "Perhaps the dogs chased WindClan out of the woods." With an anxious twing, she thought of Ravenpaw. "Do you think he found Barley?" she asked.

"Who? Ravenpaw? Why not? We made it this far!" meowed Graystripe. "Don't underestimate him. Remember the time Tigerclaw sent him to Snakerocks? He came back with an adder!"

Fireheart purred at the memory as Graystripe leaped across the track and through the hedge on the far side. Fireheart chased after him, quickening her pace to match her friend step for step.

A dog barked furiously from the Twoleg nest, but it's vicious snarling soon faded into the distance. The temperature plunged as the sun set, and frost began to form on the grass.

"Should we keep going?" asked Graystripe. "What if the trail takes us to Highstones after all? Nightpelt will definitely be there by now."

Fireheart lifted her nose and sniffed the browning fronts of some ferns. The smell of WindClan, sour with fear, pricked at her. "We'd better keep going," she meowed. "We'll stop when we have to."

The cold breeze carried another odor to Firehearts nose-there was a Thunderpath nearby. Graystripe screwed up his face. He'd smelled it too. The warriors exchanged a look of dismay, but pushed on. The stench grew stronger and stronger until they could hear the roar of Thunderpath monsters in the distance. By the time they reached the hedge that ran alongside the wide gray path, it was hard to make out the WindClan trail at all.

Graystripe stopped and looked around, uncertainty showing in his eyes. But Fireheart could just make out the fear-scent. She crept through the shadows beside the hedge until she reached a place where the hedge was less thick. "They sheltered here," Fireheart meowed, imagining the terrified WindClan cats staring through the hedge at the Thunderpath.

"This was probably the first time most of them had seen the Thunderpath," Graystripe remarked as he joined Fireheart by the hedge.

"How scary," Fireheart imagined being a WindClan cat, one that never seen a Thunderpath or monster before. And imagining sleeping right next to one on top of that, it would leave her with nightmares for moons to come.

A monster roared past on the other side of the hedge, it's night eyes glaring. Fireheart and Graystripe flinched as the wind buffeted their fur even through the wall of leaves. When the noise had faded away, they sat up cautiously and sniffed around the roots of the hedge.

"The tail seems to lead under here." Fireheart squeezed onto the grass verge that lay along the Thunderpath. Graystripe scrambled behind her. But on the other side of the hedge the scent trail stopped abruptly.

"They must have either doubled back or crossed the Thunderpath," Fireheart meowed. "You look around here, and I'll check out the other side." She fought to keep her voice calm, but exhaustion was making her desperate. Surely they couldn't have lost the trail now, after coming so far?

0o0o0o

 **Ok! Another chapter! Hope you all are enjoying this awesome fan-fic! And thanks for the comments! I'll tell you all about my new niece in the next chapter! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My niece is born! She takes after my sister in everything! Same looks, same facial expressions! Everything! So cute! A pure part of my side of the family! And a good thing too! So onward with the chapter! Thanks for your congratulations! She is a beautiful niece! (Also I think the Twolegs Fireheart and Graystripe are describing are homeless people, don't you guys think the same? I get that feeling from the manga! With Graystripe and Millie!) and also there is a scene that doesn't make sense, how would the WindClan cats know that Fireheart is a Kitty-pet when they haven't been around to know about it since they were run out by ShadowClan? So ya! Also did you notice how Fireheart was describing Ravenpaw's new look? Did you not see the part** _Usually dull before, now shed the rain like a holly leaf. (Holly Leaf)_ **Like holy cow! It's not just me! They had Hollyleaf's name right in the second book and we never noticed it until now, maybe that is where the Erin's got the name from? What do you guys think?**

 **0o0o0o**

Fireheart waited until the only sound she could hear was the pounding of blood in her ears. Then she padded to the edge of the Thunderpath. It stretched ahead of her, wide and foul smelling, but silent. Fireheart darted out. The ground beneath her paws felt cold and smooth. She didn't stop until she reached the grass on the other side.

The air here was tainted by the acrid smell of the Thunderpath and its monsters, so Fireheart headed toward the hedge. Still, there was no trace of the WindClan cats. Her heart sank.

Suddenly a monster tore past, making Fireheart leap into the air in terror. She scrambled underneath the hedge and crouched, trembling, frantically trying to recall memories that weren't there. Making her frustrated and anxious.

She was in the middle of frantically wondering what to do next. When she smelled it: the faintest trace carried on the wind that the monster had stirred up. WindClan had been here!

Fireheart called as loudly as she could to Graystripe. There was a pause, then the sound of paws pounding across the Thunderpath to join her.

"Have you found it?" puffed her friend.

"Not sure. I got a whiff, but I can't pinpoint it." Fireheart pushed her way through the hedge, Graystripe right behind her. She lifted her nose toward the open field ahead of them. "Have you any idea what's over there?"

"No," replied Graystripe. "I shouldn't think any Clan cat has ever been this far before."

"Except WindClan," Fireheart stated. _"And to an extent, Me!"_ she thought on. Away from the confusing fumes of the Thunderpath, the trail was suddenly clear. WindClan had definitely come this way. The two cats struck out through the long grass, straight across the field.

"Fireheart!" Graystripe sounded alarmed.

"What is it?"

"Look!"

Fireheart stopped and lifted her head. She saw a Thunderpath ahead of them arching high into the air on massive stone legs, illuminated by the eyes of the monsters that moved along it. Another Thunderpath ran below, veering off into the darkness.

Graystripe nodded toward a tall thistle. "And smell that!" Fireheart inhaled the scent. It was a fresh WindClan marker!

"They must have settled somewhere near here!" Graystripe murmured in disbelief.

A pang of excitement twisted Fireheart's stomach. Both cats looked silently at each other for a moment. Then, without a word, they moved on toward the stinking Thunderpaths.

Graystripe spoke at last. "Why would WindClan come to a place like this?"

"I guess not even Brokenstar would want to follow them here," Fireheart answered grimly. She stopped. A thought was nagging her.

Graystripe paused beside her. "What is it?"

"If WindClan is hiding so near the Thunderpaths," Fireheart meowed slowly. "They must be fairly desperate not to be found. They're more likely to trust us if we arrive in daylight than if we creep up on them in darkness."

"Does that mean we can rest?" asked Graystripe, sitting down heavily.

"Just until it's light," meowed Fireheart. "We'll find somewhere to hide and see if we can get some sleep. Are you hungry?" Graystripe shook his head. "Me neither," Fireheart agreed. "I don't know if it's those herbs or because the stench from the Thunderpath is making me feel sick."

"Where shall we sleep?" Graystripe looked around.

Fireheart had already noticed a dark shadow in the ground up ahead. "What's that?"

"A burrow?" Graystripe sounded puzzled. "It's too big for a rabbit. Surely there can't be a badger set here!"

"Let's take a look," Fireheart suggested.

The hole was larger than a badger set, smooth and lined with stone. Fireheart sniffed it, then put her front paws on its rim and peered cautiously inside. A stone tunnel sloped away. Down into the ground.

"I can feel air flowing through it," she meowed, her voice echoing away into the shadows. "It must come somewhere over there." She ducked back out and pointed her small pink nose toward the tangle of Thunderpaths.

"Is it empty?" Graystripe asked.

"Smells like it." Fireheart shrugged, a determined look settling her features.

"Come one then." Graystripe led the way into the tunnel. After a fox lengths, the slope leveled out.

Fireheart halted and sniffed the damp air. She could smell nothing but the fumes of the Thunderpath. A roaring noise rumbled overhead. Firehearts paws trembled as the stone floor vibrated. Was the Thunderpath _above_ them? She fluffed out her sleek flame pelt, making them look clumpy like spikes against the relentless draft and felt Graystripe's fur brush against her-her friend was circling, preparing to settle down to sleep. Fireheart crouched down and huddled beside her friend. She closed her stinging jade eyes and thought of the gentle breezes and the rustling of the leaves. Exhaustion fought briefly with a pang of longing to be at home in her den, before she gave in the blackness that swam into her mind.

When Fireheart opened her eyes again, gray light was glowing at the end of the tunnel. Dawn must be near. Fireheart's bones ached from the cold hard ground. She nudged Graystripe, who grunted. "Morning already?"

"Almost," Fireheart answered, getting to her paws. Graystripe stretched and stood up too.

"I think we should head that way," Fireheart meowed, craning her neck away from the light. "I think the tunnel leads right under a Thunderpath. It might take us nearer to the…" Her voice trailed off: she had no words to describe the tangle of Thunderpaths they had seen last night. Beside her Graystripe nodded, and together they began to pad wordlessly into the darkness.

Before long Fireheart spotted light ahead of them. They quickened their pace until they were racing up a short, steep slope that led them into a world filled with gray dawn light.

They had come up near the edge of a patch of barren, dirty grass. Thunderpaths enclosed it on two sides, and another arched overhead. A fire burned in the middle of the grass. A few Twolegs lay around it. One of them stretched and rolled over, and another grunted angrily in its sleep, but the noise and stench from the Thunderpaths didn't seem to wake them.

Fireheart watched them warily, then froze as something caught her eye: outlines that flitted back and forth in front of the flames: Cats! Could it be WindClan? Fireheart looked at the fire and the cats, and her mind flooded with the sight of the flames and the cats. Trying to recall what all this means, a surge of emotion made Fireheart's legs feel weak. She couldn't recall any of this, then to her aggravation Rock's words came back full force. " _Your memories may fade over time,"_ was it already happening? It must have, seeing as she would remember such an important part of her life.

"Fireheart? Fireheart!" Graystripe's voice jolted Fireheart back to reality. She breathed deeply to calm herself.

"We must find Tallstar and speak with him," She meowed.

"Then you think it _is_ WindClan?" asked Graystripe.

"You smelled their marker-who else could it be?" Fireheart replied. A shiver rippling through her flame colored pelt, she wished it was thick, to keep out the chill of the cold.

Graystripe looked at her, his eyes shining with triumph. "We found them!"

Fireheart nodded. She didn't point out that finding WindClan was only half their mission. They still had to convince them that it was safe to return home.

Graystripe braced himself, ready to leap forward. "Let's go!"

"Hang on," Fireheart warned. "We don't want to startle them." Just then, one of the Twolegs sat up with a jolt and began shouting at the ragged cats around the fire. The noise roused the other Twolegs, who joined in with rough, angry voices.

The WindClan cats scattered. All caution forgotten, Fireheart and Graystripe raced after them. Fireheart could feel her fur prickle with fear as she and Graystripe ran straight toward the fire and the Twolegs. Every instinct told her to keep away, but she dared not lose sight of the fleeing WindClan cats.

One of the Twolegs staggered to its feet, looming up in front of her, Fireheart skidded, sending up a spray of dust. Something exploded beside her, leaping sideways she avoided the hard edged spinters. She glanced backward, checking for Graystripe. She was relieved to see her friend right behind her, his eyes wide with alarm and his fur standing on end.

They charged into the safety of the shadows beneath the soaring Thunderpath. Ahead, Fireheart watched the WindClan cats stop close to one of the Thunderpath's great stone legs. And then, one by one, the cats disappeared into the ground.

"Where did they go?" meowed Graystripe in amazement.

"Another tunnel?" Fireheart suggested. "Come on, let's find out."

Cautiously, the two friends approached the spot where the WindClan cats had vanished. As they neared, they saw a hole in the earth. Like their resting place on the previous night, the entrance was round and lined with stone, sloping away into utter blackness.

Fireheart led the way, all her senses alert for a WindClan patrol. The floor beneath her paws felt wet and slimy, and the sound of trickling water echoed around them. As the tunnel leveled out, Fireheart pricked her ears and opened her mouth. The damp air smelled rank and bitter-worse than the tunnel they had slept in. Here the Thunderpath fumes mingled with the fear-scent of WindClan cats.

It was too dark to see anything, but after a few paces Fireheart's whiskers sensed a turning in the tunnel. Fireheart flicked her tail, touching Graystripe lightly with its sleek tip. She couldn't see her friend in the blackness, but Graystripe must have felt the signal, because he stopped beside Fireheart and together they peered around the corner.

Ahead of them, the tunnel was lit by a narrow hole in the ceiling that led to the wasteland above. Fireheart could see many cats huddled together in the gray light-warriors and elders, queens and kits, all pitifully thin. A cold breeze blew relentlessly through the hole in the roof, stirring the thin fur on the skinny bodies. Fireheart shuddered, for the breeze carried to her the stench of sickness and crowfood.

Suddenly the tunnel shook as a monster roared overhead. Graystripe and Fireheart, already tense, jumped, but the WindClan cats didn't react. They simply huddled with half closed eyes, numb to their surroundings.

The noise died away. Fireheart took a deep breath and stepped around the corner, out into the thin light. Her fur forced to flatten to her petite form, her eyes flashing fire green as she took in the sights of these poor cats that were driven from their home.

A gray WindClan tom spun around, his fur standing on end as he yowled an alarm to the rest of the Clan. In one smooth movement, the WindClan warriors formed a line across the tunnel in front of the queens and elders, their backs arched, hissing fiercely.

Fireheart was little taken-back at this action, she saw the glint of unsheathed claws and thorn-shape fangs. These half-starved cats, although she pitied them, were willing to fight for their Clan, something she greatly admired.

Fireheart pressed her body warningly against Graystripe, who had padded out to join had to show no threat if they were to survive.

The WindClan warriors stood their ground without moving a muscle. _They're waiting for a signal from their leader!_ Fireheart realized. _They still follow the warrior code, even though they have to live like this._

From behind the line of warriors, a black-and-white tom weaved his way to the front. With a jolt, Fireheart recognized the long-tailed cat from her dream, and also from a part of her memory. This was Tallstar, one of the cats that sat across from her on the High Rock, and leader of WindClan.

Tallstar sniffed the air, but Fireheart and Graystripe were downwind, their scents carried away by the steady breeze. As the black-and-white cat walked toward them, Fireheart breathed in the ran odor of crowfood that hung on his coat. Like Graystripe, she remained perfectly still, her jade green eyes down, as Tallstar circled them, sniffing their fur closely.

Finally Tallstar returned to his warriors. Fireheart heard him murmur, "ThunderClan." The warriors flattened their fur, but remained in a defensive line, shielding the rest of the cats.

Tallstar turned to face his visitors and sat down, curling his tail carefully around his paws. "I was expecting ShadowClan," he growled. His eyes burned with hostility. "Why are you here?"

"We came to find you," Fireheart meowed softly, keeping her voice low and soothing, trying not to startle these hurt and tense cats. "Bluestar and the other Clan leaders want you to return to your home."

The WindClan leader's voice was still wary. "That land is not safe for my Clan anymore," he meowed. There was a haunted look in Tallstar's eye that sent a pang of sorrow through Fireheart.

"ShadowClan has driven out Brokenstar," she meowed. "He is no longer a threat." The warriors behind Tallstar turned and looked at one another. Murmurs of surprise rippled back through the Clan at her words.

"You must return as soon as possible," Fireheart urged. "ShadowClan and RiverClan are starting to hunt in the uplands. We saw a RiverClan hunting patrol near the old badger set while we were on our way here."

Tallstar bristled angrily at her words, she felt sympathetic, and would act aggressively as well if someone were hunting in her territory.

"But they are poor rabbit hunters," Graystripe added. "I think they went home with empty bellies."

Tallstar and his warriors purred with satisfaction. Their good spirits encouraged Fireheart, but she took in mind how weak they were. This Clan would find the journey back to the uplands long and hard. "May we travel with you?" she suggested respectfully.

Tallstar's eyes flashed. He knew the question was a tactful offer of help. He looked steadily at Fireheart. "Yes," he replied at last. "Thank you."

Fireheart realized she hadn't introduced herself. "This is Graystripe," she meowed, dipping her head. "And I am Fireheart. We are warriors of ThunderClan."

"Fireheart," repeated Tallstar thoughtfully. Sunlight was flooding through the gap in the roof now, making Fireheart's sleek orange pelt shimmer in the glow of the dim tunnel. "The name suits you."

Another monster roared overhead. Fireheart and Graystripe flinched. Tallstar watched them with amusement and flicked his tail. It must have been a signal, for the line of warriors behind him split up. "We shall leave at once," he announced, standing up.

"Are we all fit for the journey?" Tallstar asked as the warriors began to move among the queens and elders.

"All except Morningflower's kit," replied a mottled brown warrior. "He is too young."

"Then we must take turns carrying him," answered Tallstar. The WindClan cats shuffled forward, their eyes dull with pain and exhaustion. A tortoiseshell queen was holding a tiny kit gently by the scruff of its neck. The little creature's eyes were hardly open.

"Ready?" called Tallstar.

A black tom with a misshapen paws looked around the Clan and answered for them. "Ready," he meowed.

Fireheart and Graystripe turned and made their way back to the tunnel entrance and waited while the WindClan cats emerged blinking into the daylight. Some of the elders blinked so long, their faces screwed up against the weak sun, that Fireheart guessed they had not been outside the tunnel for some time. Tallstar padded out of the tunnel last of them all and walked to the head of his Clan.

"Shall we take you back the way we came?" Fireheart asked him. "I believe it's a shortcut."

"Is it safe?" asked Tallstar. Fireheart saw the haunted look once more in the leader's eyes.

"We met no trouble coming here," Graystripe meowed.

Tallstar flicked his tail decisively, as though he were brushing away any doubts. "Good," he declared. "You come with me, Graystripe. Show me the way. Fireheart, travel beside the Clan. Tell my deputy if you see trouble."

"Which one is he?" asked Fireheart, scanning the cats.

Tallstar nodded toward the black tom. "Deadfoot," he meowed. The warrior turned at the sound of his name and pricked his ears. Fireheart dipped her head in greeting. She left Graystripe with Tallstar and joined the other cats.

As the Clan made their way under the Thunderpath arch, Fireheart could still smell the fire, but when they padded out onto the patch of wasteland, the Twolegs were nowhere to be seen. Graystripe headed straight for the tunnel where he and Fireheart had spent the night. Tallstar entered first, while Fireheart waited at the back until all the Clan had disappeared inside. Only Deadfoot remained.

"Are you sure it leads to daylight?" the black tom meowed warily.

"It just leads under the Thunderpath. Have you never used this tunnel?" Fireheart asked, surprised.

"When our warriors cross the Thunderpath, they prefer to see where they're heading," growled Deadfoot. Fireheart nodded, and the deputy added, "You go first."

Fireheart padded down into the dark hole. She emerged to find the WindClan cats staring across the field that led to the final Thunderpath. Fireheart saw Tallstar consult briefly with Graystripe before they set off into the long, frost-crisp grass. Fireheart walked with the rest of the Clan, flanking one side while Deadfoot limped steadily on the other.

Before they were halfway across the field, it was clear that many of the cats were having trouble keeping up the pace. "Tallstar!" yowled Deadfoot. "We need to travel more slowly!"

Fireheart looked over her shoulder and saw some of the cats falling farther and farther behind. Morningflower was among them, the kit swinging from her mouth. Fireheart gracefully leaped over to her. She was panting heavily. It couldn't have been long since her kitting.

"Let me carry him," Fireheart offered, blinking slowly at her. "Just until you have caught your breath."

Morningflower glanced warily at Fireheart, but her eyes softened when they met hers. She put her kit down, and Fireheart took it gently and walked next to her so that she didn't lose sight of her precious bundle.

Tallstar slowed the pace, but only a little. In spite of his obvious exhaustion, and the fact that every rib showed under his fur, he burned with a fierce energy that lent swiftness to his paws.

Fireheart could understand part of the reason for his urgency. The sun was steadily climbing above the horizon. Some of the WindClan cats were sick, some old, and all of them were weak from hunger. If they were going to cross the Thunderpath without losing any cats, they would have to do it quickly, before the monsters came in their swarms.

By the time Fireheart and Morningflower arrived at the hedge, WindClan was gathered around its leader.

"We cross the Thunderpath here," Tallstar announced above the noise of a monster racing past. The WindClan leader squeezed under the hedge. Deadfoot, Graystripe and a young warrior followed him.

Morningflower leaned toward Fireheart and took the kit from Fireheart she brushed her cheek gratefully against hers. Fireheart dipped her head to the tortoiseshell queen and followed Graystripe under the hedge.

Tallstar and Deadfoot sat staring wordlessly at the wide gray path. Graystripe stood beside them. He flicked his tail toward the younger warrior. "This is Onewhisker," he told Fireheart. A monster sped past, almost drowning out Graystripe's words and whipping up stinging dust.

Through streaming eyes, Fireheart mewed a greeting to Onewhisker and turned her attention to the Thunderpath. "We should try to get the Clan over in small groups," she meowed. "Graystripe and I will stay with any that need help." She looked at the Clan leader. "If you agree, Tallstar," she added, forgetting for a second that she wasn't a Clan leader.

Tallstar nodded. "The strongest group will go first," he meowed.

The other WindClan cats began to appear through the hedge. Before long the whole Clan was clustered beside them, pressed against the sharp twigs, as far back from the Thunderpath as possible.

Fireheart and Graystripe moved to the edge, watching for a break in the line of monsters. The Thunderpath was much busier than it had been when they'd crossed last night.

Onewhisker led the first group forward.

"Do you want us to cross with you?" Fireheart offered. She could smell the young tom's fear. The mottled brown tabby shook his head. The cats beside him peered along the Thunderpath first one way, then the other. All was quiet, and the group dashed safely over to the other side.

Two warriors came next, accompanied by a pair of skinny elders. "Now!" Fireheart ordered as a monster flashed safely past.

The four WindClan cats stepped out onto the empty Thunderpath. The elders winced as they padded across on paws raw from the damp tunnel. Fireheart willed them on breathlessly as they neared the other side. A monster was zooming toward them.

"Look out!" Graystripe yowled, and even the two elders bounded forward, fur bristling, and hurled themselves onto the other side a heartbeat before the monster raced past.

Two larger groups crossed, leaving just one more. Only once they were safely over would Tallstar and Deadfoot cross. Morningflower and her kit stepped up to Fireheart's side. Behind her trembled three very elderly cats.

"We'll cross with you," Fireheart meowed. She looked at Graystripe, who nodded. "Tell us when it's safe to go, Graystripe." Fireheart leaned forward to take Morningflower's kit, but she pulled back, her ears flat. Fireheart looked deep into her frightened amber eyes and understood. She and her kit would live or die together.

"Now!" At Graystripe yowl, Fireheart and Morningflower stepped out onto the Thunderpath. The elders crept out behind them with Graystripe beside them. Time seemed to stand still as the elders hobbled slowly forward on stiff, battle-scarred legs. _If a monster comes now, we're all fresh-kill,_ Fireheart thought. The other side was still several rabbit leaps away.

"Come on," urged Graystripe. The elders tried to hurry, but one stumbled, and Graystripe had to nose him back onto his paws.

Fireheart heard the distant roar of a monster. "Go on ahead!" she hissed to Morningflower. "We'll bring the elders."

Morningflower stumbled forward. Her kit squealed as it bumped against the hard ground. Fireheart and Graystripe pressed themselves against the elder's scrawny bodies, nudging them forward. The noise of the approaching monster grew louder and louder.

Fireheart grabbed the nearest elder by the scruff of the neck and dragged him forward with all her compact strength in her small body, before turning to haul the second closer to the verge. The monster raced closer. Fireheart closed her eyes and braced herself.

There was a screech and an acrid smell that stung her throat, then a fading roar as the monster sped away. Fireheart opened her eyes and looked around. Graystripe was crouching in the middle of the Thunderpath, unscathed, but staring with eyes as wide as full moons. One elder coward between them; the other two trembled near the verge. The monster was hurtling away from them, swerving across the Thunderpath. _Thank StarClan!_ It had missed them all.

Fireheart took a shuddering breath. "Come on," she meowed to the last elder. "Almost there."

Tallstar bounded across with Deadfoot and gathered his trembling Clan around him on the verge.

Onewhisker touched Fireheart's nose with his own. "You would have died for us," he murmured. "WindClan will never forget that."

Tallstar's voice sounded behind them. "Onewhisker is right; we shall honor you both in our stories. We must keep going." he continued. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

As the cats prepared to move off, Fireheart padded over to Morningflower. She was busy licking her kit.

"Is he all right?" Fireheart asked, her eyes flashing in concern.

"Oh, yes," answered Morningflower.

"What about you?" asked Fireheart.

Morningflower didn't answer.

Fireheart turned to a gray queen, who answered her unspoken question. "Don't worry," she meowed. "I'll take the kit next."

The Clan followed the hedgerow along the Thunderpath before turning away to join the track through the woods. The scents here seemed to sooth the WindClan cats, but the journey had taken its toll; they were traveling slower than ever. And when they reached the fence at the far side, it took all Fireheart's strength to help the weakest cats over.

The sun had passed its highest point by the time Fireheart spotted the Twolegplace in the distance. She sniffed the air hopefully but there was still no scent of Ravenpaw. Fireheart felt a stab of grief, and tried to ignore the nagging thought that she should never have sent her friend here alone.

Clouds billowed up over Highstones, growing blacker as they covered the sinking sun. A cold wind ruffled the cat's fur, bringing the first drops of rain.

Fireheart looked at the WindClan cats. There was no way they could travel through a long, wet night. She was tired too, and, for the first time since she'd eaten Spottedleaf and Yellowfang's herbs, she was feeling the effects of hunger. A glance at Graystripe told her that her friend felt the same way. The big gray warrior's tail drooped, and his ears were flattened against the spattering rain.

"Tallstar," Fireheart called. "Perhaps we should stop soon and shelter for the night."

The WindClan leader stopped and waited while Fireheart caught up with him. "I agree," he meowed. "There's a ditch here, we can shelter in that until sunrise."

Graystripe and Fireheart exchanged glances. "We might be better sheltering in the hedgerow," Fireheart suggested. "There are rats in these ditches."

Tallstar nodded. "Very well." He turned to his Clan and announced that they would be spending the night here. The queens and elders flopped down at once, despite the rain, while the warriors and apprentices gathered to discuss hunting patrols.

Fireheart and Graystripe joined them. "I don't know how good the hunting will be here," Fireheart meowed. "There are too many Twolegs."

Graystripe stomach growled as if in agreement. The other warriors turned to him with amused but sympathetic eyes. Then they froze as the grass behind them rustled. The WindClan warriors bristled and arched their backs, unsheathing sharp claws, but Fireheart and Graystripe turned their heads joyfully. The wind carried a scent as familiar as their own den.

"Ravenpaw!" Fireheart gasped as a sleek black cat emerged from the long grass.

Fireheart raced over to her friend and nuzzled him. "Thank StarClan you're safe!" she purred. She stepped back and studied Ravenpaw in surprise. What had happened to the skinny, scared black apprentice? This cat was plump and sleek, and his fur, usually so dull before, now shed the rain like a holly leaf.

"Firepaw!" Ravenpaw meowed in delight, blinking joyfully at her.

"Fire _heart,"_ Graystripe corrected him. He stepped forward and touched noses with the black cat. "We're warriors now! I'm Graystripe."

"Do you know this cat?" snarled Deadfoot.

The hostility in his voice made Fireheart flinch. She looked at the bristling WindClan cats and silently cursed herself for calling Ravenpaw's name out loud. She just hoped Tallstar's warriors had been too distracted to hear it. If WindClan mentioned it at a Gathering, it would spread through the Clans like a forest fire. Ravenpaw was supposed to be dead!

"Is he a loner?" asked Onewhisker.

"He can help us find food," Fireheart meowed quickly, glancing at Ravenpaw.

The black cat nodded. "I know all the best places to hunt around here!" he meowed. His fur didn't even bristle beneath so many hostile gazes. _How much he has changed!_ Fireheart marveled.

"Why would a loner help us?" demanded Deadfoot.

"Loners have helped us before," Graystripe told him. "Another loner once saved us from a rat attack near here."

Ravenpaw stepped forward and bent his head respectfully as he addressed the WindClan warriors. "Let me help you! I owe my life to Fireheart and Graystripe, and if they're traveling with you, then you must be friends." He lifted his eyes and let his gaze rest on the WindClan cats. They returned his stare, more weary now than hostile. The rain was falling harder and, with their fur bedraggled, they looked skinnier than ever.

"I'll go and find Barley," Ravenpaw meowed. "He will help, too." He turned and disappeared through the long grass.

Tallstar's eyes burned with curiosity, but all he asked Fireheart was, "Can we trust him?"

Fireheart met Tallstar's gaze. "Completely." Tallstar nodded to his warriors. They let the fur lie flat on their shoulders, and settled down to wait.

Fireheart was almost wet through to her skin, luckily the water skimmed off of her sleek tight fur slowing down the absorption, when Ravenpaw appeared again. This time Barley was with him. Fireheart greeted the black-and-white loner with a friendly mew. It was good to see him again.

Barley took one look at the dripping cats and meowed, "We need to find you some proper shelter. Follow me!"

Fireheart leaped forward at once, glad to move her stiffening legs. Graystripe was right behind her, but the WindClan cats hung back, fear and suspicion showing in their eyes.

Tallstar blinked at his Clan. "We have to trust him," he growled, before turning to follow the loner. One by one, the WindClan cats fell in step behind their leader.

Barley and Ravenpaw led them through the hedge into another field. In an overgrown corner, among the brambles and nettles, stood an abandoned Twoleg nest. The walls were full of holes where stones had fallen out, and only half the roof was left.

The WindClan cats stared fearfully at it. "You won't get me in there!" muttered one of the elders.

"Twolegs never come here now," Barley reassured them.

"It will give us some shelter from the rain," urged Fireheart, blinking past the water that was getting in her eyes, to stare at the unsure cats.

"Come on; we're just getting wetter the longer we stand out here." Graystripe added on, backing up Fireheart's statement.

Tallstar meowed. "We've faced worse than a Twoleg shelter these past moons. One night here will do us no harm."

The WindClan cats murmured nervously among themselves, clearly reluctant, but with a glance at Fireheart, Morningflower picked up her kit and padded into the Twoleg shelter. The gray queen followed after her, nudging her own kit forward out of the rain. The other cats gradually followed until every cat was inside.

Fireheart looked around the gloomy shelter. The ground was bare except for patches where weeds had burrowed their way under the stone walls. The wind and rain found their way through the gaps in the walls and roof, but it was drier and more sheltered than anywhere outside. She watched the WindClan cats sniffing cautiously around. As they began to settle themselves away from the dripping holes and drafty cracks, she glanced at Graystripe, relieved. Only Tallstar and Deadfoot remained on their paws.

"What about food?" asked Deadfoot.

Barley spoke up then. "You should all be resting," he meowed. "Raven-" Fireheart interrupted him before Barley could finish saying Ravenpaw's name out loud. "Why don't you two show me and Graystripe the best place to hunt around here?"

"Deadfoot and Onewhisker will go with you," meowed Tallstar. Fireheart couldn't decide if the WindClan leader still didn't trust these two strangers, or if he was determined to show that his Clan could look after itself.

The six cats ventured back out into the rain. Hunting would be hard, but Fireheart was starving. Hunger always made her a better hunter. Tonight the voles and mice wouldn't stand a chance. "Just show me where they are!" she meowed to Barley and Ravenpaw.

The two cats led them into a small patch of woodland. Fireheart breathed in a lungful of the familiar scent. Then she dropped into a hunting crouch and began to stalk into the ferns.

When the hunting party returned, each cat carried a mouthful of fresh-kill. Fireheart padded over to the two queens, a mouthful had been put in a pile, but she brought the more plumper ones to both nursing queens.

"Here you go!" Fireheart purred, placing two mice in front of each queen in turn, each getting two. They both tour into their fresh-kill, not sparing a word to one another till they demolished their first, the second they ate more slowly, more thoughtful.

"Thank you," Morningflower meowed drowsily, pressing her kit closer to her. Fireheart watched with growing warmth for the little kit.

"He's just precious." Fireheart whispered, a flash of sadness washing over her at the thought of her own daughters. _I'll never see them again!_ Fireheart wanted to wail in sadness, but reframed. She left the two queens to their meal, and joined with Ravenpaw, Barley and Graystripe for her own.

As darkness settled in, Barley got to his paws. "I'm off. Rats to catch!" he meowed.

Fireheart stood and touched the loner's nose with her own. "Thank you again," she purred. "This is the second time you've helped us."

"Thanks for sending Ravenpaw to me," replied Barley. "He's turning into a fine ratter. And it's good to share a meal with a fellow cat from time to time."

"Is he happy here?" asked Fireheart.

"Ask him yourself," meowed Barley, and with that he turned and disappeared into the night.

Fireheart padded over to Tallstar, who was washing his paws. Fireheart couldn't help noticing how swollen and painful they looked. "We'll take it in turns to keep watch tonight, if you like," she offered, flicking her head toward Graystripe and Ravenpaw.

Tallstar looked up at her gratefully, exhaustion clouding his eyes. "Thank you," he meowed. Fireheart blinked respectfully at the WindClan leader and went to tell Ravenpaw and Graystripe.

Her offer to Tallstar was genuine, but it also meant she could be alone with her two friends. She was desperate to get Ravenpaw out of earshot of the WindClan cats and ask him what he had been up to. Graystripe and Ravenpaw bounded over to her side as soon as she called them.

Fireheart led them to a corner of the Twoleg nest, close enough to the entrance for them to keep watch, but far enough away from the other cats that they could talk in private. "So what happened after we left you?" she asked Ravenpaw as soon as the three friends had settled down.

"I headed straight across the WindClan territory, like you suggested." Ravenpaw replied smoothly, pressing his black pelt against Fireheart sleek orange pelt comfortably.

"What about the Twolegs dogs?" Graystripe put in. "Were they lose?"

"Yes, but it was easy to avoid them," Ravenpaw told him. Fireheart was surprised by how casually her friend dismissed the dogs. "Easy?" she echoed. Getting an amused look from Ravenpaw.

"I could smell them from a long way off. I just waited until dawn, and once the dogs were tied up again. I tracked down Barley. He's been great. I think he likes having me around." Ravenpaw's expression suddenly clouded. "Which is more than Tigerclaw ever did," he meowed bitterly. "What did you tell him?"

Fireheart recognized the haunted look in Ravenpaw's eyes as he spoke about his old mentor. "We said you'd been killed by a ShadowClan patrol," she answered quietly. Two WindClan apprentices were wandering toward them. Fireheart twitched her ears to warn her friends they had an audience.

"Oh, yes," meowed Ravenpaw, raising his voice. "We loners eat Clan apprentices whenever we can catch one." Fireheart stifled her amused purr, how different and more confident Ravenpaw was.

The WindClan apprentices shot him a scornful look. "You don't scare us," they mewed.

"Really?" purred Ravenpaw. "Well, I guess your meat would be tough and stringy, anyway."

"How come you're good friends with a loner?" one apprentice asked Fireheart.

"A wise warrior makes friends wherever they can," Fireheart replied. "If it weren't for this loner, we'd still be cold and hungry instead of dry and well fed!" She narrowed her eyes in warning and the apprentices slunk away.

"So ThunderClan thinks I'm dead," meowed Ravenpaw when they had gone. He gazed down at his paws. "We'll, it's probably for the best." He lifted his eyes and looked at Fireheart and Graystripe. "I'm glad I've seen you again," he meowed warmly, bumping Fireheart's shoulder fondly. Fireheart purred, and Graystripe prodded his friend affectionately with a hind paw. "But you look tired," Ravenpaw continued. "You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch tonight. I can rest tomorrow." He stood up and licked each of his old friends on the head. Then he padded to the entrance of the shelter, sat down, and stared out into the rain.

Fireheart looked at Graystripe, once she tore her fiery green gaze away from her for the better changed friend. "Are you tired?"

"Exhausted," admitted Graystripe. The gray warrior rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

Fireheart took a final look at Ravenpaw sitting alone in the entrance. She knew now that she made the right decision in helping Ravenpaw to leave ThunderClan. Perhaps Bluestar had been right when she'd said Ravenpaw would be better off without the Clan. _Each cat has his own destiny,_ she thought. Ravenpaw was happy, and that was all that mattered.

When Fireheart woke, Ravenpaw was gone. It was past dawn. The gray rain clouds had begun to drift away. Tinged by the rosy glow of the rising sun, they looked like blossoms floating across a pond. Fireheart stared through a gap in the roof and watched them as the WindClan cats stirred and helped themselves to the leftovers of last night's catch.

A short-tailed brown tom joined Fireheart and gazed up at the clouds with her. Fireheart jumped as a curious yowl suddenly escaped the brown tom's throat. The noise brought the other WindClan cats crowding around them, murmuring and anxious.

"What is it, Barkface?" prompted Morningflower. "Has StarClan spoken to you?" Fireheart realized that this tom must be WindClan's medicine cat. She tensed instinctively at the sight of Barkface's bristling fur.

"The clouds are stained with blood!" rasped Barkface, his eyes wide and glazed. "It is a sign from our ancestors. There is trouble ahead. This day shall bring an unnecessary death."

And that's when Fireheart's fur began to rise in shock and anxiety.

For a moment, none of the cats moved or spoke. Then Deadfoot growled, "Any of the Clans could see those clouds. We can't be sure that the message is for us."

Hopeful mews spread through WindClan. Tallstar surveyed his Clan, then meowed calmly. "Whatever StarClan has planned for us, today we return to our home. I can smell more rain in the air. It's time we set off." Fireheart felt somewhat relieved at the leader's practical tone. The last thing they needed was hysteria at an ominous prophecy.

Tallstar led the way out into the chilly morning air. Fireheart and Graystripe followed. The WindClan leader was right: the wind carried the promise of more rain, and soon.

"Shall we scout ahead?" Fireheart offered.

"Yes, please," replied Tallstar. "Let me know if you see dogs, Twolegs, or rats. My Clan is stronger this morning, but we had trouble with dogs on the way out. We must stay alert." Fireheart could see from the worried look in the leader's eyes that Barkface's warning had disturbed him more than his confident words suggested. His Clan might be stronger, but it was in no state to fight off attackers.

Fireheart raced away with Graystripe at her heels. They took turns going back to the Clan, telling Tallstar to stay back while a Twoleg passed by with a dog. The WindClan cats wordlessly obeyed their leader, plodding on heavy paws in spite of their night's rest.

By sunhigh dark clouds had gathered once more, and the first drops of rain were beginning to fall. The ground began to slope upward, and when Fireheart pushed her way through a hedge, she recognized the red dirt track that led away from Towleg territory and into WindClan's hunting grounds. Her spirits soared, and she met Graystripe's gaze with a look of triumph. _Nearly there!_

The muffled tramp of pawsteps sounded behind the hedge. Fireheart spun around and darted back into the field. The WindClan cats had caught up with them. Deadfoot was at the head of the group. He looked startled by Fireheart's sudden appearance.

"This way," Fireheart meowed, showing him the gap through the dripping leaves. She was eager to see WindClan's reaction when they glimpsed the uplands on the other side. With Deadfoot leading, the cats began to file slowly through.

Fireheart followed close behind the last cat, but Deadfoot and two warriors had already leaped the ditch and crossed the track, and were pushing into the hedgerow on the other side. Their pace had quickened-they clearly knew where they were. Fireheart had to sprint to catch up. She followed them through the hedge and kept up with them as they bounded toward the long slope that led to the uplands, and their home.

At the foot of the slope, Deadfoot and his warriors paused to wait for the rest of the Clan. They closed their eyes against the rain but held their heads high. Fireheart could see their chest rising and falling as they breathed in the familiar scents sweeping from the uplands.

Fireheart ran back to the rest of the CLan, looking for Morningflower. She spotted her walking beside a tabby warrior who held her kit in his mouth. Every few steps the tortoiseshell queen stretched her head to sniff the wet little bundle. It would not be long now before she could settle her kit into the WindClan nursery. At that thought, it filled Fireheart with joy.

Fireheart fell into step beside Graystripe at the rear. They glanced happily at each other but didn't speak, too caught up in WindClan's excitement at coming home. Even the elders were moving swiftly now, keeping their bodies low and their eyes narrowed against the rain. As the Clan joined Deadfoot at the foot of the slope, the deputy got to his paws and Tallstar took the lead. Without pausing, Tallstar began to follow a narrow sheep trail through the rough grass and heather.

As the Clan neared the top, some of the warriors raced ahead again. At the brow of the hill, they made proud silhouettes against the stormy sky, while the wind sent ripples through their fur. Ahead stretched their old hunting grounds. Suddenly two apprentices charged past Fireheart and bounded away into the familiar heather.

Tallstar stiffened. "Wait!" he yowled. "There might be hunting parties from the other Clans here!" As soon as they heard him, the apprentices skidded to a halt and pelted back to join the Clan, their eyes still bright with exhilaration.

From a rock-strewn ridge Fireheart saw the dip in the ground that concealed WindClan's camp. With a purr of delight Morningflower took her kit from the mouth of the tabby warrior and hurried toward the hollow. Tallstar flicked his tail and three warriors raced forward to escort her as she disappeared over the edge and down into the camp.

The WindClan leader paused while the rest of his Clan rushed into the sheltering bushes below. He turned to Fireheart and Graystripe, his eyes shining. "My Clan is grateful for your help," he meowed. "You have both proved you are warriors worthy of StarClan. WindClan has come home, and it is time for you to return to yours."

Fireheart felt a pang of disappointment. She wanted to see Morningflower settled in the nursery with her kit. But Tallstar was right: there was no need for them to stay here any longer.

Tallstar spoke again. "There may be hostile hunting parties around. Onewhisker and Deadfoot will escort you to Fourtrees."

Fireheart bowed her head. "Thank you, Tallstar."

Tallstar called to his warriors and gave them their orders. Then he turned his tired eyes once more to Fireheart "You have served WindClan well. Tell Bluestar that WindClan will not forget it was ThunderClan who brought them home."

Deadfoot padded away in the direction of Fourtrees. Fireheart and Graystripe walked after him with Onewhisker at their side. They stayed close together as they followed a narrow path through a solid mass of gorse that provided good shelter against the rain.

Suddenly Onewhisker stopped and sniffed the air. "Rabbit!" he called out joyfully before charging away into the gorse. Deadfoot stopped and waited. Fireheart could see a glint in the deputy's tired eyes. There was a rush of pawsteps in the distance and the rustle of gorse, then silence. A moment later Onewhisker returned with a large rabbit dangling from his jaws.

Graystripe leaned toward Fireheart. "A little better than the RiverClan warriors, eh?"

Fireheart purred in agreement.

Onewhisker dropped the fresh-kill on the ground. "Anyone hungry?"

They ate the rabbit gratefully. When she'd eaten her share, Fireheart sat up and licked her lips. "At the next gathering you have to tell me how Morningflower and her kit are?" Fireheart purred, getting a nod from Onewhisker.

"I'll be sure to do just that, I'll tell her that you wish her well." Onewhisker promised, Fireheart felt light as a feather, of course that feeling didn't last long.

Graystripe looked aggravated on his paws, he kept shuffling back and forth. He looked sore and grumpy. "My claws ache," he murmured, looking down at his sore paws. "I wouldn't mind taking a shorter route," a glint came to his eyes, looking like he came up with a good idea. "You know, it'd be quicker if we followed the river." he suggested, as he continued on. "We could follow the gorge, RiverClan doesn't hunt there; it's too steep for them to get down the river, it would be easy to pass through."

"No," Fireheart shot down quickly, alarms going off in her mind. Something told her that if they did, something bad would happen. But Graystripe just shrugged her off.

"Come on, It would be easy. Besides it will get home fast and take less time." Graystripe pointed out, but Fireheart shook her head.

"It's RiverClan territory, it might cause a fight." Fireheart deflected, trying to steer Graystripe's mind.

"They won't do anything I'm sure, They do know we planned to bring WindClan home, and it's not like we're hunting." Graystripe said, rolling his eyes.

"But Graystripe, You don't know-" Fireheart tried again to make her friend see sense, it felt like Graystripe was making the same mistake she was in her past life...or did she? It was hard to remember now, there was only the feeling of dread were her memories were on this topic.

"If you don't want to come that's fine, I'll go by myself." Graystripe shrugged getting to his paws. Fireheart got to her's as well, forgetting the two WindClan cats who were watching them.

"We should stick together though! It doesn't matter if going to Fourtrees is longer, it's safer!" she edged on.

"How about this, you go through Fourtrees and I go through the slip of RiverClan territory, whoever gets back to ThunderClan first has bragging rights about which way was best!" Graystripe didn't listen to her pleas, only the glint of resolve was there.

"We shouldn't let you both go off one your own," Deadfoot spoke up from the first time. "If Graystripe want's to go through RiverClan, I can go with him, and Onewhisker can go with Fireheart."

Fireheart looked shocked at the deputy, her mind wondering if he planned to get Graystripe killed. "That would be a-" Fireheart's words were cut short by Graystripe's more excited meow.

"Great idea," Graystripe meowed, bumping shoulders with Fireheart who looked distressed. "We'll see who wins." Fireheart could do nothing but watch as Graystripe bounded away, Deadfoot close behind.

"Oh, StarClan." Fireheart sighed, looking off to where Graystripe had gone.

"I'm sure they will be alright." Onewhisker assured, nudging Fireheart's shoulder gently.

"No, I don't think it will. I don't think it's a good idea for Graystripe and Deadfoot to go alone," Fireheart meowed to Onewhisker, turning to look him in the eye. "And a good Clan cat doesn't leave their Clan mate to go alone," Fireheart seemed to make up her mind. "We should go after them, and make sure they don't run into any trouble."

Onewhisker eyes were lit up in admiration. "Honorable words." He whispered, his ears pricked.

"We should go, they must be way ahead of us now." Fireheart said, beginning to bound forward with Onewhisker on her heels. _Oh, StarClan let them be safe!_

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Ok, I'll end it here for this chapter! Haven't updated anything in a few days, give you something to make sure I'm not quitting anytime soon! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dedicated readers, how are you? How do you like "Heart of Fire" series so far? Review! Follow and Favorite! (Also I just realized on warrior's wiki it's stated that Leopardfur was in love with Tigerclaw! I mean how crazy is that?) Also shout out to some Reviewers! (And yes, Princess is still Fireheart's sister! I just love their sibling bond to much! And Princess in general!)**

 **Oceanshades**

 **Copacetic406**

 **Shadows who Rise**

 **Mistress1296**

 **gwyniegwyniegwynie**

 **infinitedawn429**

 **KittenKawaii**

 **Claudaujay**

 **Pandean**

 **flippy3131**

 **DragonPancakes673**

 **Just to name a few! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **0o0o0o**

Fireheart skidded painfully along a badger trail following the WindClan warrior, Onewhisker. The trail took them away from the barren uplands. The both of them were following the trail scent of Graystripe and Deadfoot, who had went into RiverClan territory, as a shortcut.

But Fireheart had a bad feeling in her gut, through the wind and rain she still followed Graystripe's scent, she needed to find him. Her friend was in danger, she struggled to stay at a constant, quick pace. Her dark ginger fur sticking firmly to her petite form. Fireheart could hear the roaring of the river as it crashed and thundered somewhere up ahead.

The two cats followed the scent trial, the path shrank until it was little more than a narrow strip of grass on the very edge of a deep gorge. On one side the land stretched upward, steep and rocky; on the other it plunged straight down.

Fireheart looked warily at the far side of the gorge, only a few fox lengths away. The space looked tantalizingly narrow, but Fireheart knew that it led to certain death if one fell down. Casting a look down, beneath her paws, the ground dropped away in a sheer cliff. Ferns clung to tiny ledges, their leaves glistening, not from rain, but from the spray of the swollen torrent that foamed at the bottom of the gorge.

Fireheart kept on Onewhisker's heels, Onewhisker steadily moving on calmed her a little. Fireheart glanced around, worried for Graystripe and getting caught by RiverClan warriors trespassing, was keeping her alert and on edge.

Onewhisker seemed to be the same way, he was clearly nervous too; he kept looking sharply up the slope beside them as if he could hear something, but Fireheart couldn't not a sound-

Yowling could be heard! Fighting sounds of cats, could be heard over the roaring of the river. Onewhisker took one glance at Fireheart and they were walking with great speed, the concern for their friends and Clan mate's more important than their safety.

The battle-scent of a ThunderClan patrol-Tigerclaw, Willowpelt, Whitestorm, and Sandpaw could be detected, mingled with Graystripe and Deadfoot, and a patrol of RiverClan.

Onewhisker rounded a bend and Fireheart saw over his shoulder, ThunderClan cats Yowling and Spitting. She watched Tigerclaw as he pinned a gray tabby tom to the ground, giving a warning bite to the tom's hind leg. The tom ran screeching away into the bushes.

Tigerclaw whipped around and fixed his pale eyes on Leopardfur. The mottled RiverClan deputy was wrestling with Deadfoot. The lame warrior was no match for the ferocious RiverClan she-cat. Fireheart prepared to leap to the rescue, but Tigerclaw was ahead of her. The dark warrior dived forward and grasped Leopardfur's wide shoulders. With a mighty yowl, he hauled her off the scrawny WindClan deputy.

Fireheart heard a vicious squeal behind her. She spun around to see Sandpaw locked in battle with another RiverClan she-cat. Twisting and tussling, the pair rolled over and over on the wet grass, spitting and clawing each other fiercely. Fireheart gasped. They were rolling toward the rocky edge of the gorge! One more roll and they would be over the side.

Without a backwards look at Onewhisker, she leaped into the fray. And sprang toward Sandpaw. With a powerful swipe she bundled the RiverClan warrior off Sandpaw and away from the edge. Sandpaw skidded away, closer to the drop. Fireheart lunged forward and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with her teeth. She squealed with rage as Fireheart dragged her away from the gorge. She sprang to her paws as soon as she stopped and hissed at Fireheart, her eyes burning in fury. "I can win my own battles without you help!"

Fireheart opened her mouth to explain but a terrible howl made them both turn their heads. Graystripe was leaning perilously over the side of the gorge, his hind legs straining.

Beside him, Fireheart glimpsed a white paw clutching at the edge. Graystripe leaned down with his mouth open, trying to get a grip on the paw, but it disappeared out of sight in a terrifying rush. Graystripe cried out after it, his wail echoing along the gorge.

All the cats stopped fighting at the sound of Graystripe's agonized call. Fireheart froze, panting with shock and exhaustion due to her journey. The RiverClan cats scrambled to the edge of the gorge. Slowly Fireheart followed them and looked over the side. Far below, through the deafening spray, she saw a dark head of a RiverClan warrior sink beneath the foaming water.

With a cold feeling of horror, Fireheart recalled the words of the WindClan medicine cat. "This day shall bring an unnecessary death." and Fireheart couldn't stop feeling that she could have prevented this.

Leopardfur lifted her head and yowled into the wind, "Whiteclaw! No!"

Graystripe scrambled backward until all four paws were on safe ground. His wet fur was bristling and his eyes were wide with shock. "I tried to grab him...he just lost his footing...I didn't mean to…" The words tumbled out breathlessly.

Fireheart bounded across to her friend and pressed her nose into his flank for comfort, but Graystripe backed blindly away.

One by one, the other cats turned away from the edge and looked at Graystripe. The RiverClan cats eyes were narrowed with fury, their shoulders tense. Willowpelt and Whitestorm moved instinctively toward Graystripe, taking up defensive positions on either side of him.

Leopardfur growled deep in her throat, but it was a warning to her own cats. They were to stay back. The RiverClan deputy stared Tigerclaw straight in the eye. "This has gone beyond a border fight," she murmured. "We shall return to our Clan. It has become a matter to settle at another time and in a different way."

Tigerclaw defiantly returned Leopardfur's stare. He showed no fear, but merely gave the smallest of nods.

Leopardfur flicked the tip of her tail, then turned and padded away. The RiverClan cats followed her, and the whole patrol disappeared into the bushes.

Leopardfur's menacing words made Fireheart shiver. A sense of foreboding settled over her heart like a cold shadow as she realized that this battle might have started a war.

"We should leave," meowed Deadfoot, limping forward. "You two young warriors served us well, and my Clan thanks you." but the formal words of gratitude sounded hollow after the tragedy they had just witnessed. Tigerclaw nodded, and the two WindClan warriors began to head back toward their own territory. Fireheart meowed a quiet farewell to Onewhisker as he passed. Onewhisker glanced briefly at her, and walked on.

Fireheart noticed that Sandpaw was standing at the edge of the gorge, staring down at the torrent below. Her paws seemed frozen to the ground, and her eyes remained fixed on the steep slope. Fireheart guessed she had realized how close she had come to sharing Whiteclaw's fate.

Fireheart started towards her but Tigerclaw growled, "Follow me!"

The tabby warrior charged away through the trees, and the rest of his patrol followed after him, but Fireheart hesitated beside Graystripe. "Come on," she urged. "We should keep up!" Graystripe shrugged, his eyes dull and clouded with pain, and began to pad after the others, dragging his paws as if they were made from stone.

Soon the cats ahead of them were out of sight, but Fireheart was able to track them by their scent. Tigerclaw was leading them back toward ThunderClan territory, straight through RiverClan's stripe of of forest. Fireheart guessed there was no need to worry about RiverClan patrols right now. The damage was done. It would be pointless to take the long way around by Fourtrees.

"I should have listened to you," Graystripe mumbled quietly, making Fireheart's insides sink.

"You didn't know that would happen." Fireheart reassured, nudging him forward.

Tigerclaw had halted the patrol and was waiting for Fireheart and Graystripe at the border of ThunderClan's territory.

"I thought I told you to follow me," he growled.

"Graystripe was-" Fireheart began.

"The sooner Graystripe gets back to camp, the better," interrupted Tigerclaw.

Graystripe said nothing, but Fireheart bristled at the deputy's harsh tone. "Whiteclaw's death wasn't his fault!"

Tigerclaw turned away. "I know," he meowed gruffly, almost sounding like he was forcing himself to sound calm and more thoughtful. "But it'd done. Come on, and this time keep up!" He leaped away, crossing the scent markers that bounded ThunderClan territory.

Fireheart had been looking forward to this moment since leaving WindClan's den among the Thunderpaths. Now she hardly noticed as she pounded past the markers, keeping one eye on Graystripe.

The rain eased as they followed the familiar trail to the camp. When the patrol emerged from the gorse tunnel, some of the other Clan cats bounded from the gorse tunnel, some of the other Clan cats bounded out to their dens, their tails held high in greeting.

"Did you find WindClan? Are they safe?" Mousefur called. Fireheart nodded absently, but felt too hollow to reply. Mousefur's tail dropped. The other cats hung back at the edge of the clearing. The expressions on the faces of the returning cats told them that something serious had happened.

"Come with me," Tigerclaw ordered Fireheart and Graystripe, leading them toward Bluestar's den. Fireheart kept close to Graystripe so that her sleek flame like pelt brushed against her friend. Graystripe just padded onward, neither drawing closer to Fireheart nor moving away.

A warm mew welcomed them from the shadows beyond the lichen. The three cats pushed their way into the snug cave.

"Welcome!" Bluestar leaped up, purring. "Did you find WindClan? Did you bring them back?"

"Yes, Bluestar," Fireheart replied quietly. "They are safe in their camp. Tallstar told me to thank you."

"Good, good," meowed Bluestar. Her eyes darkened as she noticed Tigerclaw's grim expression. "What has happened?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask, _Them_." Tigerclaw looked at both Fireheart and Graystripe in both annoyance and disappointment.

"Fireheart?" Bluestar meow came out cold and stern, making Fireheart freeze on the spot of her leaders constant dark look.

"Well-" Fireheart didn't know what to say, what could she say to not get her friend in trouble?

"I wanted to go through RiverClan, I thought it would be faster," Graystripe began, looking up for the first time. "But Fireheart said we should keep going to Fourtrees, but I didn't listen and decided to split up...then Tigerclaw's patrol came and saved me… and-" His head hung limply, saying nothing else.

Both Tigerclaw and Bluestar looked at Fireheart for confirmation. "Unfortunately, I should have tried harder to stop him though!" Fireheart tried to sway, taking some of the blame.

"You came back for your Clan mate," Bluestar observed. "And you rescued them," Bluestar looked to Tigerclaw, relaxing. "Thank you, Tigerclaw."

"It's not that simple." Tigerclaw snorted. "They were fighting beside the gorge. A RiverClan warrior who was battling Graystripe fell over the edge." Fireheart noticed Graystripe flinch at Tigerclaw's words.

Bluestar's eyes widened. "Dead?" she asked, looking horrified.

Fireheart meowed quickly, "It was an accident! Graystripe would never kill a cat over a border fight!"

"I doubt Leopardfur sees it that way." Tigerclaw snorted as he turned towards her, his tail lashing from side to side. "What has happened is very serious, Traveling through RiverClan terriotry with WindClan cats. You've sent a message that we are their allies, which will only drive RiverClan and ShadowClan together."

"WindClan was with you in RiverClan territory?" Bluestar looked even more alarmed.

"At first it was only one," Tigerclaw jumped in to reply before Fireheart could answer. "We found him with Graystripe," Tigerclaw shot Graystripe a dark look, but said nothing to him. "Then another when Fireheart showed up."

"You should not have been in RiverClan territory," Tigerclaw snarled, looking beyond irritated, and Fireheart couldn't help but flinch as his anger was directed at her and Graystripe. "Especially with WindClan cats."

"It wasn't an alliance. They were escorting us back home!" Fireheart protested.

"Does RiverClan know that?" spat Tigerclaw, his fur bristling as he stared off somewhere above her head, probably imagining what RiverClan was doing at the moment.

"RiverClan knew we were going to find WindClan and bring them back. They agreed to it at the Gathering. They shouldn't have attacked Graystripe-it was a special mission, like the journey to Highstones."

"They didn't agree to let you travel through their territory," spat Tigerclaw, lashing his tail. "Now we have to deal with the aftermath." He didn't bother to flatten his bristling fur, or stop his anger his eyes blazing in a yellow fire as they stared off.

Bluestar stood up. Her eyes flashed as she looked around at the three cats, but her voice was calm. "You should not have entered RiverClan's hunting grounds. It was a dangerous thing to do." She looked sternly to Graystripe, but as she looked to Fireheart a look of understanding was there. But it didn't sway the feeling that she could avoid a rift with RiverClan that might threaten the safety of her Clan for many moons.

Bluestar went on, flicking her tail uneasily. "At the same time, you did well to find WindClan and bring them back. But we will need to prepare ourselves for an attack from RiverClan. We need to start training more warriors. Fireheart and Graystripe, Frostfur tells me two of her kits are almost ready to begin their training. I want each of you to take a kit as your apprentice."

Fireheart felt stunned. Thoughts of a crippled dark gray she-cat came to mind, but Fireheart shook it away, Cinderpelt will be a warrior! She glanced furtively at Tigerclaw. The deputy sat rigid as a rock in surprise, obviously not seeing this coming.

Graystripe raised his head. "But none of Frostfur's kits are six moons yet!"

"It won't be long before they are. The division at the last Gathering troubled me, and today…" Bluestar's voice trailed off, and Fireheart noticed Graystripe look down at his paws once more.

Tigerclaw turned to look at Bluestar in surprise. Bluestar seemed to see his look, and decided to input his opinion. "They are young, but I'm sure that they would be good mentors," Bluestar replied, but then became more thoughtful. "Don't you agree."

Tigerclaw glanced from Graystripe, to Fireheart then back at Bluestar and gave a small, hesitant nod which Bluestar returned. "I am relying on you to oversee the training." Tigerclaw nodded again, and Bluestar turned back to Fireheart and Graystripe. "Get something to eat," she ordered. "Then rest. We'll have the naming ceremony for the kits at moonhigh." Fireheart led Graystripe out of the den, leaving Tigerclaw behind with Bluestar. The rain had eased to a fine drizzle.

"I'm starving," meowed Fireheart. She could smell the warm scent of fresh-kill in the clearing. "Are you coming to get something to eat?"

Graystripe stood behind her, his eyes distant and sad. He slowly shook his head. "I just want to sleep," he muttered. Fireheart watched him go, feeling sorry and worried for her friend.

She arrived at the fresh-kill pile, and quickly choose a sparrow for her meal. She took it across the clearing, and viewed the entire camp. _Her a mentor! It was like a dream come true! But she already knew that?_ As she began to tear into her sparrow she eyed Tigerclaw who was coming out of the leader's den, he had his head high and an air of importance. He also looked satisfied, almost like he got some advice or praise from Bluestar that lifted his spirit. Fireheart unconsciously wondered what Bluestar said to him.

Once her stomach was full, Fireheart pushed her way into the warrior's den. Graystripe was curled up in a ball, his head tucked beneath his paws. Fireheart eyes felt heavy, but her fur was still soaked, and she forced herself to wash thoroughly before settling into her warm nest.

Willowpelt woke Fireheart with a gentle prod. "Time for the ceremony," she meowed.

Fireheart lifted her head and blinked. "Thanks, Willowpelt," she meowed as Willowpelt ducked out of the den.

She nudged Graystripe. "Ceremony," she hissed, then stood and stretched up on her toes until her legs quivered. She wished she was more taller, but with her height, she wondered if she would grow any bigger. But that thought was chased away, when the thought of being a mentor came to mind. Excitement tingled in her paws.

Graystripe stirred and uncurled slowly, like an old cat. Suddenly Fireheart's paws seemed to remember their long journey and began to ache again. At least the rain had stopped. In silence, Fireheart and Graystripe padded into the clearing. The moon shone above the trees, turning the wet branches silver.

"Well done for bringing WindClan home!" The cheery voice made Fireheart jump. She turned to see Halftail settling down beside her. "You must come and share the story with the elders one night."

Fireheart nodded "Of course," She promised, then looked back into the clearing. Frostfur was already sitting below the Highrock. A kit sat on either side of her, one smudgy gray and one ginger. The white queen twisted her head and licked behind their ears. The little gray she-kit shook her head impatiently as her mother fussed over her.

Fireheart stared at the little she-cat, thinking about what great things Cinderpelt will accomplish in life. _I will protect her!_ Fireheart thought, determination overcoming her.

Beside her Graystripe sat staring at the ground. "Aren't you excited?" Fireheart asked.

Graystripe shrugged.

"Graystripe-" Fireheart lowed her voice, keeping it soft and soothing-"Whiteclaw's death wasn't your fault. It was the worst place for an attack, and the RiverClan cats would have known that. Sandpaw nearly fell over the edge too," she added.

She glanced at Sandpaw sitting nearby. Beside her, Dustpaw stared at Fireheart with raw jealousy in his eyes. Fireheart couldn't blame him. She was about to become a mentor when Dustpaw hadn't even been given his warrior name. But she flinched when Dustpaw leaned toward Sandpaw and whispered, loud enough for Fireheart to hear, "I feel sorry for Fireheart's apprentice. Imagine a Clan cat being trained by a kittypet!" But for once Sandpaw didn't react. She just shot an uncomfortable glance at Fireheart.

Fireheart turned back to Graystripe. "Bluestar doesn't blame you," she insisted. "She knows you're a good warrior. She's giving you your own apprentice."

Graystripe lifted his eyes and replied bitterly, "She's just doing it because ThunderClan needs more apprentices. And why do we need them? Because I've given RiverClan an excuse to hate us!"

Fireheart was shocked by the harshness in Graystripe's tone. Bluestar's meow summoned them before she could say anything more. Fireheart padded toward her Clan leader, Graystripe trailing after her.

When they reached the center of the clearing, Bluestar gazed around at the assembly of cats. "This moonhigh, we gather together to name two new apprentices. Come forward, you two."

The gray kit darted from her mother's side into the clearing, her fluffy tail held high and her blue eyes wide. The ginger kit came forward more slowly. His ears were pricked, and he frowned with seriousness as he walked to the foot of the Highrock.

Fireheart's heart began to pound in her chest-there she was, Cinderpelt, or Cinderpaw. Full of light and enthusiasm and whole, this was it. "From this day forward," Bluestar meowed, gazing down at little gray kit who will soon be Cinderpaw, "until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Cinderpaw."

"Cinderpaw!" the gray kit couldn't help mewing her new name out loud. A quietening hiss came from Frostfur, and Cinderpaw ducked her head apologetically.

"Fireheart," meowed Bluestar. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Cinderpaw's training." pride swelled in Fireheart's chest. "You are fortunate, Fireheart, to have had more than one mentor. I expect you to pass on everything I taught you to this young apprentice"-Fireheart suddenly began to feel a bit overwhelmed. Bluestar's words carried a weight of trust and expectation, it scared her a little- "and share with her the skills you learned from Tigerclaw and Lionheart."

At the mention of Lionheart, Fireheart pictured the golden warrior looking down on her from Silverpelt with warm, encouraging eyes. She lifted her head and returned Bluestar's gaze as steadily as she could. Fireheart dipped her head, and stepped up to Cinderpaw who had stretched out her nose. "I promise you, that you will be the best warrior ever." Fireheart whispered, touching Cinderpaw's noise softly with her own, and Fireheart listened to Cinderpaw's purr.

"And this apprentice"-Bluestar turned her gaze toward the ginger kit- "will be known as Brackenpaw." Brackenpaw didn't move or make a sound.

"Graystripe, you will train Brackenpaw. Our lost friend Lionheart was your mentor. I hope that his skill and wisdom will pass through you to your new apprentice."

Graystripe lifted his head high at Bluestar's words, and for a moment a gleam of pride showed in his eyes. He stepped forward and touched his nose with his own. Brackenpaw returned the touch politely. Only his eyes, which shone like stars, gave away the fact that this young cat was as excited as his sister.

Fireheart looked around at the rest of the Clan. Every cat seemed to be nodding approvingly. Then her eyes automatically found Tigerclaw's, his expression was unreadable, but he gave a slight nod of approval. It relaxed her, and put her mind at ease for some strange reason.

Then she tore her gaze away to stare down at Cinderpaw, who was staring at her with undisguised pride. Fireheart knew deep down, she would do anything for her young apprentice. And refused to fail.

0o0o0o

Fireheart woke to find Graystripe sitting beside her, hunched on his belly like a rabbit, his shoulders stiff and his fur fluffed out. "Graystripe?" she meowed quietly.

Graystripe jumped.

"Are you okay?"

Graystripe sat up straight. "I'm fine." Fireheart suspected that her friend's cheery mew wasn't heartfelt, but at least he was trying to be more positive.

"It looks cold," Fireheart meowed, trying not to squirm due to her still short pelt. Graystripe's words bellowed out in clouds. Fireheart was still snuggled down among the warm bodies of the other warriors.

"It is!" Graystripe bent to lick his chest.

Fireheart sat up and shook her head. The air tasted of frost. "What are you going to do with Brackenpaw today?" she asked, trying to repress a shiver.

"Show him the forest," answered Graystripe.

"I could bring Cinderpaw and we could travel together."

"It might be better if we travel alone today," answered Graystripe.

Fireheart felt a bit hurt. They had been shown ThunderClan's hunting grounds together as apprentices. She would have liked to do it together again as mentors. But if Graystripe wanted to be by himself, then Fireheart could hardly blame him. "Fine," she meowed. "I'll see you later. We can share a mouse and compare apprentices.

"That'd be good," Graystripe meowed.

Fireheart crept out of the den. The air outside was even colder. Her breath swirled from her muzzle like smoke. She shivered, hoping that her fur will grow out soon, and stretched one leg at a time. The ground under her paws felt like stone as she trotted over to the apprentices den. Cinderpaw was fast asleep inside, a fluffy gray heap that rose and fell as she breathed.

"Cinderpaw," Fireheart called quietly, and the little gray cat lifted her head at once. Fireheart backed out, and in a moment Cinderpaw bounded from the den, wide-awake and enthusiastic.

"What are we doing today?" she mewed, looking up at Fireheart with her ears pricked.

"I thought I'd take you on a tour of ThunderClan territory."

"Will we see the Thunderpath?" asked Cinderpaw eagerly.

"Yes, we will," Fireheart replied. She couldn't help thinking Cinderpaw would be disappointed when she saw what a dirty, stinking place it was. "Are you hungry?" she asked, wondering if she should tell her to eat first.

"No!" Cinderpaw shook her head.

"Oh, okay. We'll eat later," Fireheart meowed. "Well, follow me."

"Yes, Fireheart." The young cat looked up at her, the young she-cat's eyes sparkling. The pang of sadness that had been lingering in Fireheart's stomach since talking to Graystripe was swept away by a warm feeling of pride. She turned and padded toward the camp entrance.

Cinderpaw raced past her and charged through the gorse tunnel. Fireheart had to break into a run to catch up. "I thought I said follow me!" she called as Cinderpaw scrambled up the side of the ravine.

"But I want to see the view from the top," Cinderpaw protested.

Fireheart leaped after her, having a brief thought of how a pawful she was going to be. Fireheart easily overtook her, climbed to the top, and sat washing a forepaw, keeping an eye on her apprentice as she scrambled from rock to rock. By the time she reached the top of the camp ravine she was panting, but no less enthusiastic. "Look at the trees! They look like they're made from moonstone," she mewed breathlessly.

She was right. The trees below them sparkled white in the sunshine. Fireheart took a deep breath of cold air. "You should try to save your energy," she warned. "We have a long way to go today."

"Oh, yes. Okay. Which way now?" She kneaded the ground with impatient paws, ready to dart away into the woods.

"Follow me," meowed Fireheart. She narrowed her eyes playfully. "And this time I do mean _follow!"_ She led the way to a trail along the edge of the ravine, into the sandy hollow where she had learned to hunt and fight.

"This is where most of our training sessions will be held," she explained. During greenleaf, the trees that circled the clearing filtered the sunshine into a warm dappled light. Now cold daylight streamed down onto the frozen red earth.

"A river ran here many moons ago. A stream still flows beyond that rise there," meowed Fireheart, pointing with her muzzle. "It's dry most of the summer. That's where I caught my first prey."

"What did you catch?" Cinderpaw didn't wait for an answer. "Will the stream be frozen? Let's look and see if there's ice!" She charged down into the hollow and headed toward the rise.

"You'll see it another time!" Fireheart called. But Cinderpaw kept running, and Fireheart had to race after her. She stopped beside her at the top of the rise and together they looked down at the stream. Ice had formed at the edges, but the speed of the water as it slid over its sandy bed had stopped it from freezing over completely.

"You wouldn't catch much there now," mewed Cinderpaw. "Except fish maybe."

The sight of the spot where she had caught her first prey filled Fireheart with happy memories, no matter what memories she might lose that one stuck with her. She watched Cinderpaw stand at the edge of the stream and crane her neck to peer into the black water. "If I were you, I'd leave fishing to RiverClan," Fireheart warned her. "If they like getting their fur wet, then let them. I prefer dry paws."

Cinderpaw padded restlessly around in a circle. "What now?"

Her excitement, and Firehearts own apprentice memories, filled Fireheart with energy. She bounded away, calling over her shoulder. "The Owl Tree!" Cinderpaw charged after her, her short fluffy tail sticking out behind her.

They crossed the stream over a fallen tree Fireheart had used many times before. "There are stepping-stones farther down, but this is a quicker route. Be careful though!" The pale white trunk was stripped of its bark. "It gets slippery when it's wet or icy."

She let Cinderpaw cross first, keeping close behind in case she lost her pawhold. The stream wasn't particularly deep, but it would be cold as ice, and Cinderpaw was still too small to cope with a soaking.

She crossed the log easily, and Fireheart felt a glow of pride as she watched her apprentice jump down onto the forest floor at the end. "Well done," she purred.

Cinderpaws eyes shone. "Thanks," she mewed. "Now, where's this Owl Tree?"

"This way!" Fireheart bounded away through the undergrowth. The ferns had turned brown since greenleaf. By the end of leaf-fall, they would be flattened by rain and wind, but now they still stood tall and crisp. Fireheart and Cinderpaw wove their way beneath the arching fronds.

Ahead, a massive oak toward above the surrounding trees. Cinderpaw tipped her head back, looking for the top. "Does an owl really live here?" she mewed.

"Yes," replied Fireheart. "Can you see the hole in the trunk up there?"

Cinderpaw narrowed her eyes to peer through the branches. "How do you know it's not a squirrel hole?"

"Smell!" Fireheart told her.

Cinderpaw sniffed loudly but shook her head, her eyes curious as she looked up at Fireheart.

"I'll show you what squirrels smell like another time," Fireheart meowed. "You won't smell any around here. No squirrel would dare make its nest so near an owl hole. Look at the ground; what do you see?"

Cinderpaw looked down, puzzled. "Leaves?"

"Try burrowing under the leaves."

The forest floor was carpeted with brown oak leaves, crisp with frost. Cinderpaw began snuffling among them and then shoved her nose in right up to her ears. When she sat up there was something the size and shape of a pinecone in her mouth. "Yuck, smells like crowfood!" she spat. Fireheart purred with amusement.

"You knew it was there, didn't you?"

"Bluestar played the same trick on me when I was an apprentice. You'll never forget the stench."

"What is it?"

"An owl pod," Fireheart explained. She remembered what Bluestar had told her so long ago. "Owls eat the same prey as us, but they can't digest the bones and fur, so their bellies roll the leftovers into pods and they spit them out. If you find one of those under a tree, it means you've found an owl."

"Why would you want to find an owl?" squeaked Cinderpaw in alarm. Fireheart's whiskers twitched as she looked into her wide eyes, as blue as her mother's. Frostfur must have told her the elders tale of how owls carried off young kits who strayed from their mother's side.

"Owls get a better view of the forest than we do. On windy nights, when scents are hard to follow, you can look out for owls and follow where they hunt." Cinderpaw's eyes were still wide, but the fear had left them, and she nodded. _She does listen sometimes!_ Fireheart thought amused.

"Where next?" mewed Cinderpaw.

"The Great Sycamore," Fireheart decided. They traveled through the woods as the sun rose into the pale blue sky, crossing a Twoleg path and another tiny stream. Eventually they arrived at the sycamore tree.

"It's huge!" Cinderpaw gasped.

"Smallear says he climbed to the top branch when he was an apprentice," Fireheart meowed.

"No way!" mewed Cinderpaw.

"Mind you, when Smallear was an apprentice, this tree was probably only a sapling!" Fireheart joked. She was still gazing up when a rustling sound behind her told her Cinderpaw had dashed off again. She sighed and chased after her through the bracken. Her nose detected a familiar scent that made her nervous. Cinderpaw was heading toward Snakerocks. _Adders!_ Fireheart picked up her pace. Her sleek plumb tail streaming behind her.

She emerged from the trees and looked around anxiously. Cinderpaw was standing on a boulder at the bottom of the steep, rocky slope. "Come on; I'll race you to the top!" she mewed.

Fireheart froze, horror-struck, as she crouched, ready to spring onto the next boulder. "Cinderpaw! Get down from there!" she yowled.

She held her breath as Cinderpaw turned and scrambled down again. She stood trembling, her fur on end, as Fireheart rushed over to her. "This place is called Snakerocks," she puffed.

Cinderpaw looked up at her, her eyes huge. "Snakerocks?"

"Adders live up there. A bite from one of those would kill a cat as small as you!" Fireheart gave Cinderpaw a quick lick on top of her head. "Come on. Let's have a look at the Thunderpath."

Cinderpaw stopped shaking at once. "The Thunderpath?"

"Yep," meowed Fireheart. "Follow me!" She led Cinderpaw through the ferns, along a trail that skirted Snakerocks and took them to the part of the forest where the Thunderpath cut through like a hard, gray river of stone.

Fireheart kept one eye on Cinderpaw as they peered out from the edge of the forest. She could see from the younger she-cat's twitching tail that Cinderpaw was desperate to creep forward and sniff the Thunderpath ahead of them. A familiar roar was beginning to ruffle her ear fur, and she could feel the ground trembling beneath her paws. "Stay where you are!" she warned. "There's a monster coming."

Cinderpaw opened her mouth a little. "Yuck!" she mewed, screwing up her nose and flattening her ears. The rumbling noise was coming closer, and a shape appeared on the horizon. "Is that a monster?" she mewed. Fireheart nodded.

Cinderpaw unsheathed her claws to grip the earth as the monster roared closer. She shut her eyes tight as it charged past, stirring the air around them into a storm of wind and thunder. She kept her eyes shut until the noise had faded into the distance.

Fireheart shook her head to clear her scent glands. "Sniff the air," she meowed. "Can you smell anything apart from the Thunderpath stench?" She waited while Cinderpaw lifted her head and took several deep breaths.

After a few moments she mewed, "I remember that scent from when Brokenstar attacked our camp. And it was on the kits he took, when you brought them home. It's ShadowClan! Is that their territory, beyond the Thunderpath?"

"Yes," Fireheart answered, feeling her fur tingle at the thought of being so close to hostile Clan territory. "We'd better get out of here."

She decided to take Cinderpaw the long way home past Twolegplace, so she could see Tallpines and the Treecut place. As they padded beneath the thin pine trees the scents of Twolegplace made Fireheart uneasy, even though she'd lived in a place not far from there as a kit. "Stay alert," she warned Cinderpaw as the young she-cat crept along side her. "Twolegs sometimes walk here with dogs."

The two she-cats crouched under the trees to look at the fences that bordered the Twoleg terriotry. The crisp air carried a scent to Fireheart's nose that stirred and odd feeling of warmth inside her, although she didn't know why.

"Look!" Cinderpaw pointed with her nose at a she-cat padding across the forest floor. The light brown tabby had distinctive white chest and white front paws. Her belly was swollen, heavy with unborn kits.

"Kittypet!" sneered Cinderpaw, her fur fluffed out. "Let's chase her out!"

Fireheart expected to feel the familiar rush of aggression at the sight of a stranger on ThunderClan territory, but her hackles stayed flat. For some reason she couldn't understand, she knew this cat wasn't a threat. Before Cinderpaw could attack, Fireheart deliberately brushed against a stalk of crunchy bracken.

The she-cat looked up, disturbed by the crackling noise. Her eyes widened with alarm; then she whipped around and set off at a lumbering pace, out of the trees. Within moments she was heaving herself over one of the Twoleg fences.

"Rats!" complained Cinderpaw. "I wanted to chase her! I bet Brackenpaw will have chase hundreds of things today."

"Yeah, but he probably didn't nearly get bitten by an adder," replied Fireheart, twitching her tail at her. "Now come on; I'm hungry."

Cinderpaw followed her through Tallpines, grumbling about the pine needles pricking her paws. Fireheart warned her to keep quiet, since there was no undergrowth here to hide in and she felt every Clan cat's discomfort at being in the open. They followed one of the stinking tracks gouged out by the Treecut monster and stopped at the edge of the Treecut place. It was silent, as Fireheart knew it would be until next greenleaf. Until then, only the track marks-deep and wide and frozen into the soil-would remind ThunderClan of the monster that lived in their forest.

By the time they arrived back at camp, Fireheart was exhausted; her muscles were still weary from the long journey with WindClan. Cinderpaw looked tired too. She stifled a yawn and padded away to find Brackenpaw, Fireheart thought that was a personal accomplishment. Fireheart spotted Graystripe beckoning to her from beside the nettle clump.

"Here, I've got you some fresh-kill," Graystripe meowed. He hooked a dead mouse with his claws and flung it toward Fireheart.

Fireheart caught it in her teeth and lay down next to Graystripe. "Good day?" she mumbled with her mouth full.

"Better than yesterday," answered Graystripe. Fireheart glanced at him, worried, but Graystripe went on: "I enjoyed it, actually. Brackenpaw's keen to learn, that's for sure!"

"So is Cinderpaw." Fireheart went back to chewing, her eyes flashing towards the apprentice den, happy to see Cinderpaw talking excitedly with her brother, Fireheart wondered if she was talking about Snakerock.

"Mind you," Graystripe went on with a sparkle in his eye, "I kept forgetting I was the mentor and not the apprentice!"

"Me too," Fireheart admitted, she was still getting into the groove of being a mentor again.

They shared tongues until the moon rose and the coldness of the night drove them into their den. Graystripe was snoring within moments, but Fireheart felt strangely awake. The image of the pregnant she-cat kept returning to her mind, and even though she was surrounded by the familiar smells of ThunderClan once again, her soft kittypet scent lingered in her small pink nose.

She fell asleep at last, but her dreams all carried the same scent, until finally she dreamed of far distant memories of being a kit, something she almost forgot she could remember. But it held fast inside her subconscious, never to be removed. She remembered lying beside her mother's belly, curled in a bed softer than any forest moss with her brothers and sisters. And still the scent of the she-cat lingered, then so did a little bundle of a white kit.

Fireheart opened her eyes, suddenly jolted out of her sleep. Of course! The she-cat she had seen in the woods...was her sister!

Fireheart woke at dawn with the image of her sister still clear in her mind. She pushed her way out of the den, hoping the routine of the day would distract her. It was another cold, frosty morning, and her teeth chattered as the cold got through her still thin coat. Whitestorm and Longtail were waiting near the camp entrance, preparing to leave on patrol. Mousefur padded past on her way to join them and greeted Fireheart with a cheery mew. Whitestorm called for Sandpaw, who came racing out of her den just in time to follow the patrol as it pounded out of camp. It was a scene Fireheart had watched countless times, past and present, but for once she didn't wish to join them, she just felt tired.

She padded across the clearing, wondering if Cinderpaw was awake yet. Brindleface was just squeezing out of the narrow nursery entrance. A speckled kit followed her, then one more. A third kit, pale gray with darker flecks like the other, tumbled out and fell onto the ground.

Brindleface picked it up by its scruff and placed it gently back on its paws. The tenderness of Brindflefac's action brought Fireheart's dream flooding back. Her mother had probably done the same for her. She knew that Brindleface's fourth kit had died soon after it was born, and she seemed to love the remaining kits even more fiercely now.

Fireheart couldn't suppress the feeling of dread, the memories of her own kits were fading, she didn't even know what they looked like now. And then, she was overcome by the feeling of want and envy, envy for Brindleface having a family here, of having kin that she can love. And kits that she could nurture and grow into warriors she could be proud of...Fireheart may never have that again, and it made her jealous, with a pang Fireheart realized that was what she wanted to.

Fireheart wondered if anyone would see her more than the kittypet turned Clan cat, she wondered if anyone would look past that. Fireheart felt certain the she-cat she had seen yesterday would. With an ache in her heart, she wondered what they both shared.

Fireheart heard Graystripe's heavy pawstep's behind her. She turned to greet her friend, stretching her head to touch Graystripe's nose, and asked, "Could you take Cinderpaw for the day?"

Graystripe looked curiously at Fireheart. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing important," replied Fireheart as casually as she could. "I just wanted to check out something I saw yesterday. Watch out for Cinderpaw, though; she doesn't listen to orders very well. Don't take your eyes off her or she'll be charging off in every direction."

Graystripe's whiskers twitched with amusement. "She sounds like a pawful! Still, it'll be good for Brackenpaw. He never charges off anywhere without thinking about it carefully first."

"Thanks, Graystripe!" Fireheart bounded away toward the camp entrance before her friend could remember to ask her where she was going.

As the Twolegplace came into view through the trees, Fireheart dropped into a crouch. She opened her mouth and breathed in the cold morning air. No sign of a ThunderClan patrol, and no Twoleg scents either. She relaxed a little, letting her tense muscles loosen and her fur to slide back smooth and sleek.

Slowly she approached the Twoleg fence where she had seen the she-cat disappear. She hesitated at the bottom and looked around, sniffing the air once more. She wondered for a fleeting second if this was right, but came to a firm conclusion that it was. Then she leaped, landing on a fence post in one easy jump. No Twolegs to be seen-just an empty garden with its strongly scented plants.

Fireheart felt exposed on the post. The branch of a tree hung low overhead. Its leaves had gone, but it would be easier to hide there. Silently she pulled herself up and lay down to wait, flattening herself against the rough bark.

Fireheart could see a swinging flap in the entrance to the Twolegplace. She had used one just like it once upon a time, it was like a far off dream now. She fixed her gaze on the flap, hoping her sister's face would appear at any moment. The sun rose slowly into the morning sky, but Fireheart started to feel cold. The damp branch was drawing what little heat she had from her body. Perhaps the Twolegs were keeping her sister shut in. After all, her kitting would be soon. Fireheart licked a paw and wondered if she should go back to camp, feeling a little disappointed.

Suddenly she heard a loud clatter. Fireheart looked up and saw her sister pop out through the swinging flap. The fur along her spine made her sleek flame pelt ripple with anticipation, and Fireheart fought to stop herself from leaping down into her garden straightaway. She knew she would frighten her, as she had yesterday. She smelled like a wildcat, not a friendly kittypet.

Fireheart waited until her sister had reached the end of the grass; then she crept to the tip of the branch and slipped down onto the fence. Quietly she jumped into the bushes below. Her sister's scent brought her dreams flooding back to her.

How could she get her attention without frightening her? Desperately she searched her mind, praying to StarClan to allow her to find the name her sister had been given. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing her memoirs to come to her, slowly, like in a fog, she felt her mother's cooed in her ears. Soft and sweet, pure and loving. It almost made her purr. And life a shook of a cold bath, it flashed in her mind. "Princess," Fireheart called out softly from the bushes.

The she-cat stopped dead and looked around, Fireheart took a deep breath and crept out from the bushes. Princess eyes widen in shock, then to terror. Fireheart knew how she must appear to her-lean and wild, with the sharp forest scents on her sleek ginger pelt. Her sister raised her hackles and hissed furiously. Fireheart took a moment of pride, impressed by her siblings courage.

A flash of her encounter with Smudge came to mind, and what he called her. "Princess! It's me, Star! Do you remember me?"

Princess remained tense. Fireheart guessed she was wondering how this strange cat could know these names. She dropped into a submissive crouch, hope soaring in her chest as she watched her sister's expression slowly change from fear to curiosity.

"Star?" Princess sniffed the air, wide-eyed and wary. Fireheart took a careful step forward. Princess did not move, so Fireheart edged closer. Still, her sister held her ground. Until Fireheart was standing only a mouse lenght away.

"You don't smell like Star," she mewed.

"I don't live with Twolegs anymore. I've been living in the forest with ThunderClan. I carry their scent now." _She's probably never heard of the Clans,_ Fireheart realized, thinking about her own innocence long, long ago, before she ever joined, no, met Graystripe in the woods.

Princess stretched her nose forward and rubbed her muzzle cautiously along her cheek. "But our mother's smell is still there," she murmured, half to herself. Her words filled Fireheart with happiness, until her eyes narrowed and she took a step backward, her ears flat with distrust. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I saw you yesterday, in the woods," Fireheart explained, keeping her voice quiet and soothing an attempt not to startle her. "I had to come back and speak with you."

"Why?"

Fireheart looked at her in surprised. "Because you're my sister." Surely she must feel a bond between them?

Princess studied her for a moment. To Fireheart's relief, her guarded expression lifted. "You're very think," she mewed critically.

"Thinner than a kittypet, maybe, but not thin for a Clan-a forest-cat," Fireheart replied. "Your scent was in my dreams last night. I dreamed of you and our brothers and sister and…" Fireheart paused. "Where is our mother?"

"She's still with her housefolk," answered Princess.

"What about…?"

Princess guessed what she was going to ask. "...our brothers and sisters? Most of them live near here. I see them in their gardens from time to time."

They sat silently for a moment, then Fireheart asked, "Do you remember the soft bedding of our mother's basket?" She asked absentmindedly, taking a walk down a sweet and warm time with her family and kin.

Princess purred, "Oh, yes. I wish I could have it for my own kitting." Fireheart felt warm inside, happy to share treasured memories with someone who cared. "Will this litter be your first?"

Princess nodded, uncertainty showing in her eyes. Fireheart felt a wave of sympathy. Even though they were the same age, she seemed to Fireheart very young a naive. "You'll be fine," she meowed, remembering Brindleface's kitting. "You look as if your Twolegs treat you well. I'm sure your kits will be healthy and safe."

"You seem so sure," Princess moved closer to her, pressing her fur against her flank, Fireheart felt her heart swell with emotion. For the first time since reliving her life, and being uncertain of her future, she caught a glimpse of what the Clan took for granted: the closeness of kinship, a common bond determined by birth and heritage.

Suddenly Fireheart wanted her sister to know about the life she led now. "Do you know about the Clans?"

Princess gazed at her, mystified. "You mentioned a ThunderClan."

Fireheart nodded. "There are four Clans together." She went on, the words tumbling out. "In the Clan, we take care of each other. Younger cats hunt for elders, warriors protect the hunting ground from other Clans. I trained all greenleaf, _past and present,_ she thought on. To become a warrior. Now I have an apprentice of my own." Fireheart could see by her bemused expression that her sister couldn't understand everything she was telling her, yet her eyes brightened with pleaser as Fireheart spoke.

"It sounds as if you enjoy you life," she mewed in awe. A Twoleg voice called from the house. Fireheart instantly darted under the nearest bush. "I should go," Princess mewed. "They'll be worried if I don't go back, and I have many tiny mouths to feed. I can feel them moving inside me." She glanced at her swollen belly, her eyes soft.

Fireheart looked out from beneath the bush. "Go, then. I have to return to my Clan anyway. But I'll come back and see you."

"Yes, I'd like that!" Princess called over her shoulder. She was already trotting back toward her Twoleg nest. "Good-bye!"

"See you soon," Fireheart called. Her sister disappeared from view, and she heard the swinging flap slap shut behind her.

Once the garden was silent, Fireheart crept through the bushes to the fence. She jumped over it and ran into the forest. Memories of kithood scents crowded her mind, suddenly more real than the scents of the forest around her. A terrible thought popped into her mind, _Why did she remember her kithood, when she could barely remember the events of her past life?_ She shook it away, _it's a past life, this is your new life now!_

Fireheart paused at the top of the ravine and looked down at the ThunderClan camp. She didn't feel ready to go back yet. She was worried that it would all seem strange to her. _I'll go and hunt,_ she thought. Cinderpaw would be safe with Graystripe for a while longer, and the Clan would welcome any extra fresh-kill. She turned away and headed back into the forest. 

When she rinally returned to camp, she carried a vole and a wood pigeon in her mouth. The sun was setting, and the Clan cats were gathering for their evening meal. Graystripe sat alone beside the nettle clump, a fat chaffinch at his paws. Fireheart nodded at him as she padded across the clearing to the pile of fresh-kill that had already been collected.

Tigerclaw was sitting below the Highrock, his amber eyes narrow. "I noticed that Cinderpaw spent the day with Graystripe," he meowed as Fireheart dropped her catch onto the pile. "Where were you?"

Fireheart returned Tigerclaw's gaze calmly. "It seemed a good day for hunting-too good to waste," she replied, her heart thundering in her chest. "The Clan needs all the fresh-kill it can get at the moment.

Tigerclaw nodded, a bit of suspicion in his eyes however, although they were not so hostile this time. "Yes, but we also need warriors. Cinderpaw's training is your responsibility."

"I understand, Tigerclaw," Fireheart meowed. She dipped her head respectfully. "I'll take her out tomorrow."

"Good." The deputy turned his head and looked around the camp, although he did keep a look on Fireheart from the corner of his eye. Fireheart ignored this as she picked up a mouse and carried it over to eat next to Graystripe.

"Find what you were looking for?" asked Graystripe absently.

"Yes." Fireheart felt a pang of sorrow for the pain in her friend's eyes. "Are you thinking about the RiverClan warrior?"

"I do try not to," answered Graystripe quietly. "It's just when I'm alone I can't help remembering Barkface's prediction of an unnecessary death and trouble ahead-"

"Here," Fireheart interrupted, and pushed her mouse toward Graystripe. "That chaffinch looks like it'll be half feathers, and i'm not that hungry. Want to swap?" Graystripe shot her a grateful glance, and the two friends exchanged prey and began to eat.

As she crunched on the chaffinch, Fireheart scanned the clearing. She could see Sandpaw and Dustpaw outside the apprentices den. Dustpaw was busy ripping apart a rabbit. Fireheart caught Sandpaw's eye but she looked away. Fireheart felt a pang, knowing the way to friendship would be rocking with her.

Cinderpaw lay beside the old tree stump where she'd share many meals as an apprentice. She was chatting enthusiastically to Brackenpaw, who nodded from time to time while plucking the feathers from a sparrow. Seeing the two young cats-brother and sister-lying together, so at ease, reminded Fireheart once more of Princess, and for the first time familiar sights of her Clan made Fireheart feel uneasy. She had been careful to lick her sister's smell from her fur before returning to camp, but it was her scent that linged in her nose as the sun disappeared over the distant horizon. She had found the closeness she had missed, until now, had been unseen. Coming to the past had given her the trials she wished not feel again, the uncertainty, looking at her Clanmate and picturing what her past life had seen them, mostly dead. And most of all, _were the deep-rooted memories she shared with Princess stronger than her loyalty to the Clan?_

 **0o0o0o**

 **And there we go! I hope you all enjoyed yet another chapter! So ay, love review and what not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your support! Love you guys! Love your reviews and I hope you like this chapter, just like all the others! (Also to answer a question, Tigerclaw hesitated on sending Fireheart to Twoleg place for Cinderpaw's and Brackenpaw's assignment, because he was afraid if she saw Twolegplace again she would want to go back to being a kittypet! Just like father! And told Whitestorm of his insecurities since they were friends for a long time and Whitestorm picked up on this, and Whitestorm reassured him that she wouldn't leave.)**

 **0o0o0o**

"Another day of sunshine!" Fireheart purred to Graystripe, feeling her sleek flame-colored pelt glow in the weak morning sun. Thanks to the fine weather, she had visited Princess nearly every day recently, slipping away to see her between patrols, hunting, and training sessions. Now she walked with her friend along the short trail to the sandy hollow where Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw would be waiting.

"Let's hope it stays clear for the rest of leaf-bare," Graystripe meowed. Fireheart knew how much her thick coated friend hated rain-when Graystripe's fur got wet, it clung to him and stayed damp long after Fireheart's shorter fur had dried off.

The two warriors arrived at the edge of the hollow just as Cinderpaw pounced on a pile of frosty leaves, sending them flying in all directions. She leaped and twisted to catch one as it fluttered back to the ground.

Fireheart and Graystripe glanced at each other, amused. "At least Cinderpaw will be warmed up and ready for today's assignment," Graystripe observed.

Brackenpaw jumped to his paws and looked up at his mentor, his eyes wide. "Good morning, Graystripe," he meowed. "What _is_ today's assignment?"

"A hunting mission," Graystripe told him. He padded down into the hollow, followed by Fireheart.

"Where?" mewed Cinderpaw, dashing toward them. "What are we going to catch?"

"We're going to Sunningrocks," Fireheart replied, suddenly sharing the younger she-cats enthusiasm. "And we'll catch whatever we can."

"I'd like to catch a vole," declared Cinderpaw. "I've never tasted vole."

"I'm afraid everything we catch today goes straight back to the elders," Graystripe warned. "But I'm sure if you asked one of them nicely, they'd be happy to share."

"Okay," mewed Cinderpaw. "Which way is Sunningrocks?" She bounded up one side of the hollow and peered into the forest, her tail sticking straight up.

"This way!" Fireheart called in amusement, leaping up the opposite side.

"Okay." Cinderpaw raced down the slope, across the hollow, and up to Fireheart's side, sending fallen leaves flying everywhere.

Graystripe leaped up and caught one as it drifted past his nose. He pinned it to the ground with a purr of satisfaction and saw Brackenpaw staring at him. "Er, never miss a chance to practice your hunting skills," Graystripe told him quickly, making Fireheart purr in laughter.

"Ya, if you do. No leaf will stand a chance!" Fireheart retorted playfully, getting a friendly glare from Graystripe. Who crouched down and swiping a paw, as if attacking the leaves.

"Come on," Cinderpaw called impatiently. The four cats made their way along the familiar scent trails to Sunningrocks. The sun was above the trees by the time they emerged into open territory. Ahead of them, a slope of rock rose out of the soft earth, its smooth surface lined with cracks. The cats had to narrow their eyes at they looked at it. After the shade of the woods, the flat rock face reflected the sun with a dazzling glare.

"This is Sunningrocks," Fireheart announced, blinking. "Come on!"

"Mrrrrr! It feels nice!" mewed Cinderpaw as she raced up the stone slope behind her. Fireheart realized she was right. The stone felt comfortingly warm and smooth after the ice cold forest floor.

They rested at the top, where the far side fell away steeply to the forest. Fireheart listened for the gentle bubbling of the river that followed the RiverClan border, flowing down from the uplands. It touched the Sunningrocks before turning to run deeper into RiverClan territory. She could barely hear it-perhaps the water was low after the dry weather.

Fireheart stretched out, enjoying the warmth of the rock beneath her and the soft heat of the sun on her pelt. She closed her eyes, feeling proud to be lying here, a place where generations of ThunderClan cats had come to warm themselves, and which they had battled hard to keep.

Graystripe joined her. "Come on," he mowed to the two apprentices. "Make the most of the sun while it's here. There are enough cold, damp days ahead of us." The two apprentices lay down beside their mentors and purred as the warmth seeped into their fur.

"Is this where Redtail died?" asked Brackenpaw, startling Fireheart out of her peace of mind.

"Yes," Fireheart answered cautiously.

"And where Tigerclaw avenged his death by killing Oakheart?" Cinderpaw piped up.

Fireheart's fur began to prickle like thistle as she remembered Ravenpaw's account of the fight-That _Redtail_ had been responsible for Oakheart's death and then Tigerclaw had killed Redtail, the deputy of his own Clan. Fireheart pushed away the disturbing thoughts and replied simply, and calmly as she could, "This is the place." the two apprentices fell silent and looked down the slope in awe.

Suddenly Fireheart heard a noise. She pricked her ears. "Hush," she hissed. "What can you hear?" The two apprentices strained their ears forward.

"I think I can hear some scrabbling," Brackenpaw whispered.

"It might be a vole," murmured Graystripe. "Can you tell where it's coming from?"

"Over there!" mewed Cinderpaw, leaping to her paws. The scrabbling noise became more furious and then disappeared.

"I think it heard you," Fireheart remarked, feeling a prickle of warmth for her apprentice. Cinderpaw looked crestfallen. Brackenpaw purred with amusement at his sister's clumsiness.

"Never mind," meowed Graystripe. "Now you know that it's better to creep up slowly, especially on voles. They're fast!"

"Sit still and listen," Fireheart advised. "Next time we hear something, work out where it is and then begin to move toward it very slowly. A mouse could probably hear even the rustling of your fur, so let him think it's just the wind blowing across the rock...Unless of course," Fireheart sent a teasing look at Graystripe. "You want to stalk stupid mice that you can wander up to, and sit on them until they surrender!" Graystripe's whiskers twitched with amusement, as did both the apprentices.

The cat's then fell silent, no one daring to move until they heard the scrabbling sound again. Her ears pricked, Fireheart rose and crept forward, placing each paw noiselessly in front of the other until she reached the edge of a small crack that ran across the rock face. She paused. The scrabbling noise continued. Fireheart lunged forward and reached down into the crack with a forepaw. She scooped out a fat vole that had been hiding in the shadows and flung it onto the bright stone. It squealed as it landed, but the hard ground stunned it and Fireheart finished it off.

"Wow!" Cinderpaw's voice filled with admiration. "I want to do that!"

"Don't worry; you'll have plenty of chances. For now, let's get back to the forest," meowed Graystripe.

"Aren't we going to catch anything else?" Cinderpaw protested.

"Did you hear that vole squeal?" meowed Fireheart. Cinderpaw nodded. "Well, so did every other creature around here. The prey will be hiding for a while. I should have caught it and killed it before it could make a sound." Fireheart casted a glare at her friend.

Graystripe's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I wasn't going to say a word," he purred.

Fireheart picked up the dead vole in her mouth, and together the cats headed down the slope and began to trek onward through the forest. After the open warmth of Sunningrocks, the woods seemed chilly, even though sunhigh was approaching. Fireheart smelled fresh markers at the RiverClan border. Beyond them the ground sloped down to meet the river.

A leaf fluttered down toward Brackenpaw. The young cat immediately leaped up and caught it between his paws. He landed, looking pleased with himself.

"Well done!" called Graystripe. "No leaves will ever stand a chance against you!" Graystripe sent Fireheart a look, making her whiskers twitch in amusement.

"Nice catch, Brackenpaw!" Cinderpaw mewed. She nudged her brother's shoulder with her nose before running to stare down the wooded slope.

"The river's quiet today," Fireheart mumbled through her mouthful of vole.

"That's because it's frozen," mewed Cinderpaw excitedly. "I can see it through the trees!"

Fireheart dropped the vole. "Frozen? Completely?" She stared down the wooded slope. The river glittered at the bottom, frosty and still. Could Cinderpaw be right? Fireheart's paws tingled with dread, something important was going to happen today, she could feel it.

"Can we have a look?" asked Cinderpaw. Without waiting for an answer, the young she-cat bounded past the scent-markers. Fireheart's dread turned to panic as she saw the small gray cat disappear into RiverClan territory. She couldn't call after her-she didn't want to alert any RiverClan patrols that might be in the area. But she had to get her back. She left the vole where she'd dropped it and tore after her, Graystripe and Brackenpaw close behind her.

They caught up with Cinderpaw at the edge of the river. It was totally frozen, apart from the narrow channel of dark water that flowed swiftly between two wide fringes of ice. Fireheart remembered Whiteclaw with a shudder. She was about to suggest they leave when she noticed Graystripe's ears were pricked.

"Water vole," the gray warrior hissed. Sure enough, a small vole was scampering along the ice, near the bank.

Fireheart glanced at Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, but she didn't think they would be the problem on this day. Neither of them moved, and slowly her feeling of panic began to sooth, but then her heart lurched as Graystripe dashed out onto the ice at hunting speed.

"Come back!" Fireheart hissed, alarms blazing in her ears.

It was too late. The ice beneath Graystripe's paws gave a horrifying crack and broke. With a startled yowl, Graystripe fell into the water. He paddled madly for a moment before disappearing into the cold, dark depths of the river.

Brackenpaw stared in horror and Cinderpaw gaze a desperate mew. Fireheart didn't quiet her. She was rigid with fear, staring into the water after her friend. Was Graystripe trapped underneath the ice? Fireheart stepped onto the ice. It felt cold and slippery beneath her paws, impossible to run on. She jumped back onto the bank. Panic gripped her, then a blaze of relief as a drenched gray head appeared in the water farther along.

But relief turned to alarm as Fireheart saw that Graystripe was being carried downriver, turning and bobbing in the freezing waters. His paws thrashed helplessly, all his instincts to swim thwarted by the fierce current. Fireheart bounded along the bank, slipping through the bracken like a snake, but Graystripe was swept farther and farther away.

Suddenly Fireheart heard a yowl from the opposite bank and stopped. A slender silver tabby had leaped onto the ice farther downstream. She padded lightly over the frozen sheet and slid into the river ahead of Graystripe. Amazed, Fireheart watched the she-cat swim strongly against the current, holding her position in the icy water with confident churning paws. As Graystripe was swept past, the tabby grabbed a mouthful of his fur between her teeth.

But to Fireheart's horror, Graystripe's weight pulled both cats under. She started running again, her eyes fixed on the river. Where were they? Then a silver-striped head appeared amid the rolling waters, pushing through the waves. The tabby was swimming against the current, dragging Graystripe with her. Fireheart took a moment, something about that she-cat-

Fireheart shook herself, the tabby grabbed the ice on Fireheart's side of the river with her forepaws, her neck craning awkwardly as she held Graystripe between her teeth. Slipping and sliding, she hauled herself out of the river. Graystripe hung limply in the water, twisting and turning as the current dragged at his fur, but the tabby kept a firm grip.

Fireheart slid down the bank, raced across the ice, and skidded to a halt beside her. Without a word she reached forward and took hold of Graystripe in her teeth. Together the two she-cats heaved his soaking body out of the water and dragged him to the safety of the riverbank.

Fireheart bent over her friend to see if he was still breathing. She felt dizzy with relief as she saw Graystripe's slick gray flank rising and falling. Graystripe coughed and spluttered and spat out a mouthful of river water. Then he lay still.

"Graystripe!" Fireheart meowed urgently.

"I'm okay," wheezed Graystripe. His mew was breathless, but reassuring.

Fireheart sighed and sat down. She looked closely at the silver tabby. As she did so, flashes of many encounters with the pretty slender silver tabby came rushing in, catching her with Graystripe, kits, blood, anger, word traitor thrown about, it all came to her. Making her jade eyes go wide.

Graystripe turned his head and looked at his rescuer. "Thanks," he croaked.

"You idiot!" she spat, flattening her ears. "What are you doing in my territory?"

"Drowning?" replied Graystripe.

The silver tabby flicked her ears, and Fireheart had to bit her tongue as she saw a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Can't you drown yourself in your own territory?"

Graystripe's whiskers twitched. "Ah, but who would rescue me there?" he rasped.

There was a tiny mew behind Fireheart. She turned to see Cinderpaw crouching by a clump of grass farther up the bank. "Where's Brackenpaw?" she asked.

"Just coming," answered Cinderpaw, pointing with her nose. Her brother was creeping nervously along the bank toward them.

Fireheart sighed and turned to her friend. "Look, Graystripe, we've got to get out of here."

"I know." Graystripe pushed himself to his paws and turned to the silver tabby. "Thanks again."

She dipped her head graciously, but hissed, "Hurry, go now!" she looked over her shoulder. "If my father knew that I'd rescued a ThunderClan intruder he'd shred me for kit bedding!"

"Why'd you save me then?" teased Graystripe. Fireheart bit her tongue harder.

The tabby looked away. "Instinct. I couldn't watch any cat drown. Now go away!"

Fireheart stood up, keeping her voice calm and collective as she could. "Thanks. I'd have missed this furball if he'd drowned." She nudged Graystripe. Her friend hadn't even shaken the icy water from his fur and he was soaked to the skin. "Come one, let's get back to camp. You're freezing!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Graystripe meowed. But before he followed Fireheart up the slope, he turned back to the silver she-cat. "What's your name? Mine's Graystripe." Fireheart wanted to change things then and there, tell Graystripe to leave Silverstream alone and never speak to her again...but that was Silverstreams and Graystripe's destiny wasn't it?

"Silverstream," she replied, and bounded away, back onto the ice and over the channel of water to the far side. As Fireheart and Graystripe led their apprentices through the bracken, toward the border. Fireheart couldn't help noticing that Graystripe looked back over his shoulder more than once.

But what itched at Fireheart's skin was when Cinderpaw noticed too. The little gray cat glanced up, mischief dancing in her eyes. "What a pretty RiverClan cat she was!"

Graystripe gave her a playful cuff around the ear and she ran on ahead. Fireheart tried to control her outer appearance, but inside she was fuming.

Fireheart quickened the pace. "Are you okay?" She asked Graystripe, her voice strained.

"F-f-fine!" replied Graystripe through chattering teeth.

"Sorry," mewed Cinderpaw softly as she fell into step behind Fireheart.

She sighed. "It's not your fault, _That Graystripe falls in love with Silverstream and goes prancing around like a lovestruck fool when the Clan needs him!"_ she thought on the rest, irritation clearly there.

The one thing Fireheart remembered most, jealousy. It wasn't due to their relationship being against the warrior code, she would admit. It was that bitter feeling of being replaced, of Graystripe throwing away their friendship for a she-cat...and now she would have to go through that _again!_

 _But what else could she do?_ She thought a little bit more dejected, her heart breaking at how Graystripe will begin to act, how she will-

She shook that aside, pointedly changing her train of thought. How were they going to explain no fresh-kill for the elders-there wasn't time to go back for the vole now-and a soaked Graystripe. If one good thing came out of this day-which was little-was that Graystripe didn't drown.

"The stream near the training hollow is still running with water," Brackenpaw meowed thoughtfully from the back.

"What?" asked Fireheart, pulled out of her gloomy thoughts.

"The Clan will probably assume that Graystripe fell in there," continued the young apprentice.

"We could say he was showing us how to catch fish," Cinderpaw added.

"I'm not sure any cat would believe Graystripe would get his paws wet on purpose in this weather," Fireheart pointed out.

"Well, I don't want the rest of the Clan to know I had to be rescued by a RiverClan cat!" meowed Graystripe with a flash of his old spirit. "And we can't let them know we were in RiverClan territory again."

Fireheart nodded. "Come on," she meowed. "Let's run the rest of the way; it'll help Graystripe warm up." but as the cats raced across the RiverClan border and past Sunningrocks, she couldn't help but feel she was running from a problem that had already begun. As the sun began to dip behind the treetops, they arrived back outside the camp. Graystripe's fur had dried a little, but frozen droplets hung on his whiskers and tail.

Fireheart led the way through the gorse entrance. Her heart sank when she saw Tigerclaw sitting in the clearing watching them.

The deputy fixed his sharp eyes on Fireheart. Fireheart stopped where she was, making Cinderpaw almost run straight into her, She watched as he padded up to their quartet, and looked over them with a critical and watchful eye.

"I thought you were meant to be teaching these two how to hunt today," his voice made her jump, he didn't sound angry, but he certainly wasn't pleased. "You look half-drowned," he flicked his tail in the direction of Graystripe. "Would you like to explain why?" his tone sound demanding as they zeroed in on Graystripe, who by now was shaking slightly in cold and nervousness.

Fireheart lifted her head, about to speak, but Cinderpaw beat her to it.

"It's my fault, Tigerclaw." She stared boldly up at the great tabby. "We were hunting on the frozen stream by the training hollow, on the bend by the deep pool. Even that bit was frozen. I slipped and Graystripe came to help me, but the ice wasn't thick enough for him and it cracked and he fell into the water." Tigerclaw looked into her clear, bright eyes as she added, "It really was deep, it took forever for Fireheart to get him out."

Fireheart cringed, remembering how she had stood motionless with terror at the sight of Graystripe disappearing into the river. _But Silverstream saved him!_ Her mind thought on, making her bitter for a second, but shaking it off. She was thankful for Silverstream in that instant.

Tigerclaw nodded and looked at Graystripe. "You'd better get yourself to Spottedleaf and Yellowfang before you freeze to death." The ThunderClan deputy stood up and stalked away, but flashing Fireheart a yellow look over his shoulder. Fireheart breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for Cinderpaw's quick thinking.

Graystripe didn't hesitate. The long run home hadn't stopped his teeth from chattering. He bounded away to the medicine cat's den. Brackenpaw glanced at Cinderpaw and padded off to his nest, his tail drooping with exhaustion.

Fireheart looked at Cinderpaw. "That was some quick thinking," Fireheart said, flickering the tip of her tail over Cinderpaw's nose.

"I just thought the truth wouldn't be very helpful here." the younger she-cat replied, blinking up at Fireheart with clear blue eyes.

"Go and get warm." Fireheart purred, gesturing toward the apprentice den.

"Yes, Fireheart!" Cinderpaw dipped her head and charged after Brackenpaw.

Fireheart watched her go, and felt an inward sigh escaped her. She was tired, emotionally and physically. She remembered the way Graystripe looked longingly at Silverstream, in that one simple encounter enough for a cat to fall madly in love with another? Or did it take longer? Did Graystripe start off as friends with her before he realized they were in love? How could that love go beyond one's loyalty to their own Clan? Didn't Graystripe care about ThunderClan? His home, the place of his birth, the place he received his warrior name, the trust of his Clan mates, his apprentice that he was chosen to take care of, Fireheart's friendship? Fireheart thought about it, she wondered what it would be like to love someone that she knew was forbidden, enough to throw caution to the wind and to give one's heart too. Had she ever felt that way? Maybe.

But as Fireheart thought about it, would it happen to her? Find someone to love beyond all reason? Even if they were from another Clan? As she closed her eyes to picture it, her meeting him whenever she could, how her heart would leap for joy by spending time with him. How he would make her feel different than she ever had with anyone else, how he would look at her and want to be with her just as much as she would with him. And then, a pair of amber eyes were suddenly glowing back at her.

Fireheart suddenly snapped out of it, with a nervous look she noticed no one was paying attention to her. Slinking over to the fresh-kill pile she retrieved a few pieces of fresh-kill and carried them over to the nettle clump. She settled herself beside it and began to gnaw on a mouse. Why did she have to picture amber eyes? When she thought about amber eyes, she automatically think about-with a flash of frustration, Fireheart ripped another mouthful from her meal.

A loud sneeze made her look up. Graystripe was heading toward her.

"How are you?" Fireheart asked as Graystripe arrived, smelling of one of Spottedleaf's herb concoctions. Fireheart used this in an attempt to turn her thoughts away from gnawing thoughts in her mind. Graystripe sat down heavily and coughed.

"I've brought you some food," Fireheart meowed, pushing a plump thrush and a vole toward her friend.

"Spottedleaf says I have to stay in camp. She says I have a chill," Graystripe meowed thickly.

"I'm not surprised. What did she dose you with?" Fireheart kept the conversation going, although she did want to ask him what he thought about Silverstream, was he already falling in love with her? And if so, she wondered if Graystripe could help straighten her's out as well, she wanted his opinion on another matter, but she knew she couldn't tell him...maybe Princess? Yes, Princess would know!

"Feverfew and lavender." Graystripe lay down and began to nibble at the thrush. "This'll be enough for me," he mumbled. "I'm not very hungry."

Fireheart looked at her friend in amazement. That wasn't something she had ever thought she'd hear Graystripe say. "You sure?" she asked. "There's plenty here." Graystripe stared down at the thrush and didn't reply.

"Are you sure?" Fireheart repeated.

"What?" Graystripe turned his faraway gaze on Fireheart. "Uh, yeah," he meowed.

 _Already happening,_ Fireheart thought, shaking her head. She couldn't help but pray to StarClan that things won't change their friendship, but something told her that StarClan wasn't listening.

"I'm going to go lay down." Graystripe meowed, abandoning his half eaten thrush.

"Alright!" Fireheart meowed, watching him as he padded toward the warriors den and disappear inside. Finishing her mouse, she glanced back down at the vole, wondering what to do with it.

Glancing around, she picked it up and headed to the nursery. When she got through the narrow entrance, the milky scent of the nursery invaded her nose. Brindleface was looking over her kits, watching them with such a mothering look that left Fireheart reeling.

"I brought you a vole," Fireheart said, announcing her presence. Brindleface looked up, blinking friendly at Fireheart as she dropped it at her paws.

"Thank you, Fireheart," Brindleface meowed, taking a tender bit. "I was quite hungry." Brindleface went into comfortable silence, watching her kits. Fireheart gazed at them too, her heart lurching at the sight of them. They were small, fragile and looked easy to break, but yet they were more important than Fireheart could ever think of. Having something important, _of something of your own_ , that will grow and be proud, strong and courageous and knowing that you helped them along that way, that you gave life to them, that they were kin and will serve their Clan like those before them, and having a family of her own, with a mate and kits...Fireheart wanted that...She had to see Princess.

With a curt nod to Brindleface, Fireheart retreated out of the nursery. Glancing around casually, she noticed no one was paying much attention, she hastily made her way out of the gorse tunnel and up the side of the ravine, when she was far enough into the woods she began to pelt through the forest. Racing towards Tallpines and Treecut place, to arrive on the edge of Treecut place. Stepping out, she cautiously leaped onto Princess garden fence.

Glancing around, she softly called out for her sister. "Princess, it's Fireheart." she waited patiently for a reply, she got one when the flap began swing open. And Princess emerged, looking heavy and tired, but no less cheery to see Fireheart.

"Fireheart," her sister purred, coming to touch noses. "It's good to see you! How have you been? How is your apprentice? Chillpaw was it? How is things in your Clan?" Princess listed off, her eyes shimmering with interest. That's what Fireheart liked about her sister, she cared all about Fireheart's well being and what goes on in her life.

" _Cinder_ paw, is doing fine. Although rambunctious, and I'm doing fine as well," Princess rumbled in pleasure, then Fireheart's expression changed. "But, I came to ask something," Princess looked interested, and sat on the fence beside Fireheart, her tail wrapped around her pugging stomach.

"What is it?" Princess in curiosity, and Fireheart felt her pelt heat up with embarrassment as she started.

"W-well, I have this, friend," Fireheart began, unable to meet her sister's stare. "And they have fallen in love with a cat they know they shouldn't, but they love them anyway, what do I-they do about it?"

Princess looked thoughtful, her eyes trained on Fireheart's twitching form. "If they love them, even if it's wrong, how wrong can it be? Love happens at the strangest of times, in the strangest of places...if you were that person, what would you do?" Princess asked, answering a question with a question, throwing Fireheart off guard.

"W-well, I don't know, It just happened, Seeing him and being with him is something I found shockingly pleasant. It's like, I've been blind about it for so long and never realized, but the person has great ambition and would likely make bad choices-" Fireheart looked at her sister helplessly, searching her eyes for guidance.

"Can you look past their terrible things, and forgive them for past mistakes? Can't you give them a chance to redeem themselves?" Princess questioned, being patient.

"I suppose, that was something my friend set out to do before falling in love with them unexpectedly." Fireheart admitted.

"Then why not give them that chance?"

"Cause, I don't think they will see past me being a kittypet." Fireheart admitted, not looking at Princess.

"I think they will," Princess assured, blinking slowly at Fireheart gently. "Your a wonderful cat, and any tom will be lucky to have you as their mate." Princess words warmed Fireheart a little, it reassured her that her sister thought highly of her.

"You really think so?" Princess simply nodded, her eyes warm and caring. She heard a rumbling sound and found it to be Princess stomach, looking a little embarrassed.

"I should get going," Fireheart meowed. Princess touched noses with Fireheart once again as Fireheart got to her paws.

"Good-bye Fireheart, come again." Fireheart leaped gracefully off the fence, renewed energy gave her a burst of speed as she ran back, not sparing Princess a glance. She raced past Treecut place, her insides hammering.

She could do it! She could give Tigerclaw a chance, she has already hasn't she? Her thoughts swirled, how in the world had she found herself in this situation, falling in love with Tigerclaw! It would make her past life laugh! But then again, her past life had been a tom, but this was her new life, right? It's her's to do as pleased! But being in love with Tigerclaw? It made her want to yowl at the top of her lungs, it made her feel like her paws were skimming on air, it made her chest pound fast and her senses heightened! Tigerclaw, the cold blackhearted traitor! Tigerclaw, who laughs freely when on border patrols, Tigerclaw who sometimes frolics through the woods like a kit, who taunts and teases like Fireheart and him were old friends, Tigerclaw's whose eyes hypnotize her's, Tigerclaw although harsh and cold, has an amber stare that full of warmth inside, who cares without showing it. Tigerclaw who only wants to be the best warrior he can be, Tigerclaw who wants to be nothing like Pinestar, his father who left his Clan who needed him most. Tigerclaw who defends her from harsh words, even if she is not there to hear them!

Tigerclaw, The big, handsome, strong, muscular, clever, confident, intelligent, sweet, caring, polite, supportive, dedicated, brave, Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw, _Tigerclaw!_

The big furball that Fireheart found herself in love with.

Fireheart slows down to hunt, but her paws buzz with energy. She felt like she was in a daze trying to stalk a mouse, and was surprised when she caught it. She wondered how the mouse didn't hear the way her heart was beating so loud. She all but leaped, ungracefully on a pigeon, but she couldn't find within herself to care.

Was this what Graystripe felt for Silverstream? If not then Fireheart felt sorry for him, it was so exciting yet scary at the same time. Once the energy was worn off, Fireheart picked up her prey. But the feeling was still there, the emotion and the conclusion was there; she loved Tigerclaw.

Fireheart suddenly found herself up on the edge of the ravine, looking down into the gorse tunnel. Her eyes suddenly seemed more clear for the first time, so new and saw things in so many different ways. She padded into camp, and looked around, her eyes trailing around at the assembled cats. But to her dismay the one cat she wanted to see most wasn't there, she gave a sigh, and decided instead to find Spottedleaf.

Padding over to the medicine cats den, she brought the pigeon and mouse with her. Spottedleaf and Yellowfang might enjoy a meal. Padding through the tunnel that's leaves seem to dance, the small glade seemed to simmer and Fireheart felt happy to see her friend, looking over some herbs.

"Spottedleaf!" Fireheart called out, making the dappled tortoiseshell she-cat jump. Spottedleaf turned to Fireheart, and blinked warmly at her.

"Fireheart, what can I do for you?" Spottedleaf asked, setting aside her herbs for a moment.

"I brought you something to eat." Fireheart replied, setting down the prey.

"That's very kind of you!" Spottedleaf replied, picking up the mouse. And leaving the pigeon for Yellowfang.

"Although I'm surprised I caught anything!" Fireheart mewed, her heart beating a minute.

"Oh, and why's that?" Spottedleaf asked, taking tentative bits out of the mouse.

"Can you keep it a secret?" Fireheart lowered her voice, making Spottedleaf's interest peek as she nodded her head.

"I'm in love," Fireheart watched Spottedleaf's amber eyes grow wide, then Spottedleaf started to purr, and gaze Fireheart a thorough ear washing. "I'm happy for you Fireheart!"

"And you'll never guess who it is!" Fireheart meowed, but Spottedleaf had a glint in her eye's as if she wouldn't be shocked.

"It's-" but before she could continue Yellowfang stepped out of the large split rock that was the medicine cat's den. "I thought I smelt some fresh-kill," Yellowfang meowed, eyeing the pigeon. "Is that for me, or are you waiting for it to become crowfood?"

"It's for you!" Fireheart replied, a murmur of amusement resounding in her voice.

"You seem awfully happy today? What could possibly make you so happy when it's so cold, and leaf-bare is near?" Yellowfang asked, giving her an eyeful before plucking the feathers from the pigeon.

"Any cat would be happy when they're in love," Spottedleaf purred, sending Yellowfang a pointed look. Yellowfang looked thoughtful, a gleam of understanding, but sadness as well in them.

"And who is this tom?" Yellowfang asked, looking pointedly at Fireheart.

"You mustn't say anything though," Fireheart said, only for Yellowfang to scuff.

"I won't be able to tell anyone unless you actually get down to telling us." Yellowfang contoured, Spottedleaf shushed her, but looked amused by the older she-cats words.

"It's-Tigerclaw!" Fireheart whispered out quickly, watching the she-cats expressions, but they stayed the same, confusing her.

"Took you long enough," Yellowfang grunted, rolling her eyes as she tore into the pigeon.

"Wait, what?" Fireheart looked back at Spottedleaf who also looked the same.

"It was obvious, don't you think? How the two of you look at each other? Haven't you realized Tigerclaw has been padding after you this whole time?" Spottedleaf questioned, but Fireheart shook her head.

"Well, you know now! What are you going to do about it?" Yellowfang spoke, making Fireheart think.

She was in love with Tigerclaw, and if Spottedleaf is telling the truth, which Spottedleaf always tells the truth, then…

"Do you think I should tell him?" Fireheart asked weakly, both she-cats looked thoughtful as Fireheart fidgeted on her paws.

"That's up to you." Spottedleaf replied, Fireheart agreed to that, and with a few quick words padded out of the medicine cats den. And made her way to the warriors den, where she curled up next to Graystripe and dreamed about a certain tabby who slept only a few mouse-lengths away.

The next morning shown clear and bright, and Graystripe was missing. Fireheart thought nothing of it, not until midday afternoon when she got back from patrol with Runningwind and Willowpelt. Fireheart being confronted with Spottedleaf with no sign of Graystripe in sight.

"I'm sure he's somewhere around here, maybe the furball got bored and tried to go hunting?" Fireheart suggested, but knew the truth, he was off seeing _Silverstream._

"Well, if you see him, tell him to take better care." Spottedleaf advised. Fireheart hated lying to her friend, but she couldn't betray Graystripe.

"I will," Fireheart assured, but Spottedleaf didn't leave, instead she was looking over her shoulder. "What is it?" Fireheart looked behind herself, and froze at the sight of Tigerclaw talking to Runningwind.

"I heard he's planning a hunting patrol, why don't you join. _He's_ on it." Spottedleaf said, nudging Fireheart's shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know, he might now-" but Fireheart's words were cut short as her name was called by the masculine voice that ran through her dreams.

"Fireheart, would you like to go hunting with me and Sandpaw?" Fireheart turned to Tigerclaw, his eyes were alight with calmness. Fireheart could feel her pelt warm as they were looking at her, his eyes smoulder amber that was a powerful passion, something nobody seemed to see but Fireheart.

"Sure," Fireheart's voice squeaked, but she calmed herself, ignoring Spottedleaf's small purr of amusement.

"Sandpaw!" Tigerclaw called out, said apprentice popped her head out of the apprentices den. "You're coming hunting with Fireheart and me!" Sandpaw charged out, ignoring Dustpaw's whisper, that really wasn't a whisper, about how he felt sorry for her being with the _kittypet._ But one look from Tigerclaw's sharp gaze had him retreating to the apprentice's den, much to Fireheart's satisfaction.

"You both ready?" Tigerclaw asked, both she-cats nodded. And he led the way out of camp and up the ravine. They made their way to Sunningrocks, it was warm and there was surprisingly good hunting. Fireheart praised Sandpaw on catching a rabbit, even hinting to her that she was the best hunter in all of ThunderClan.

"This way," They decided to check the borders along RiverClan. The water was more frozen, just like last time although the place where Graystripe fell in was covered by a new sheet of thin forming ice.

"No sign of RiverClan," Tigerclaw muttered, but then he lifted his head as a RiverClan patrol came toward them. Fireheart saw that one was Silverstream, but she restrained her strain of bitterness that she was going to hurt her friend in the worst way, and focused on the other's. The other was Mistyfoot and the other one leading was Stonefur and an apprentice she never seen before.

Tigerclaw regarded them, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, although he said nothing. Getting in a fight now would put the ThunderClan cats at a disadvantage, four against three, even if one was an apprentice. The ThunderClan cats eyed them as they reset their markers, everyone on tense alert. But Fireheart looked past Silverstream and was looking at Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who much did they take after Bluestar she wondered? How did they feel when they became warriors? Did they ever question their loyalty to their Clan? Ever wonder what life could be like if they were somewhere else?

When they were out of sight the ThunderClan cats relaxed some, but they were still on high alert if they came back.

"Stupid fish-face's," Sandpaw muttered, getting a flash of amusement from Fireheart.

"I wonder how they can stand getting their paws wet in this kind of weather," Fireheart mussed. "I'd be frozen over!"

"If you got wet you would look like a brightly colored fish!" Sandpaw contoured, joking lightly. Fireheart took pleasure in her joke.

"Well good thing I'm not a RiverClan cat then!" Fireheart retorted, flickering her tail over Sandpaw's ear.

"If you were, then you'd be a fish-face." Tigerclaw called from the front, sending an amused look over his shoulder at Fireheart, shocking the she-cat.

"Who are you calling a fish-face, _hairball?"_ Fireheart retorted, taking pleasure in the way that his eyes looked shocked, and his stance froze up, for a moment she thought she really hurt his feelings. Then a spark of mischief filled them, and then he began to charged towards her, making her reel back.

"I'll show you _hairball!"_ Tigerclaw growled, but there was no malaise or harshness in his voice.

Fireheart squeaked in surprise, then turned tail and fled the way they come. Fireheart ran as Tigerclaw chased her, she didn't stop to think that they were leaving Sandpaw behind. All she could think about was the tom that she had fallen in love with was chasing her.

"Have to try harder than that _hairball!"_ Fireheart called over her shoulder, jumping over a fallen branch.

"Just you wait!" Tigerclaw called after her, she could hear his powerful strides lengthen. Slowly overpowering her own, much shorter legs.

"You have t-" Fireheart squeaked as she realized Tigerclaw was running right beside her. She came to a screeching halt, panting as Tigerclaw stopped in front of her, also panting.

"So, whose a hairball?" he asked, catching his breath.

"W-well, you can keep up," Fireheart said, but still in a playful voice. "But you're still a hairball!" she squeaked again as he tackled her, and they rolled together in a play fight. Neither trying to win as they enjoyed each other's company.

When they finally came to a stop they were both purring, lost in each other's eyes. "Am I still a hairball?" Tigerclaw asked, his eyes glowing amber.

"Maybe," Fireheart whispered, her voice lowering as she stared at him. Their transe however was broken by the call of Sandpaw. "Tigerclaw! Fireheart! Where have you run off too?" both Tigerclaw and Fireheart stared at each other again.

"We should go," Tigerclaw said at last, and Fireheart reluctantly agreed. But as they padded back, Fireheart felt Tigerclaw press his pelt against her's, and she was happy.

A few days later Fireheart woke to find the first fog of leaf-bare filling the den. When she crept outside, she could barely see the other side of the clearing. She heard pawsteps hurrying toward her, and Mousefur appeared out of the gloom.

"Tigerclaw wants to see you," she meowed.

"Right, thanks," replied Fireheart. A thrill went through her, she had been spending more time with Tigerclaw, and alternating between him, her apprentice, and her sister. Things fell into harmony around her, and she wondered what Tigerclaw could want.

"What was that?" Graystripe voice wheezed behind her. He sat beside Fireheart, sneezed, and yawned.

"Tigerclaw wants to see me." Fireheart looked at her friend, and narrowed her eyes. "You should be asleep." She was worried about Graystripe, going to see Silverstream wasn't doing him any good in this weather. "Did you rest up yesterday?" she asked. _Did you rest at all?_ Is what she wanted to ask, but didn't.

"As much as I could between coughing and sneezing," complained Graystripe.

"Then why weren't you in your nest when I got back from"-Fireheart hesitated, remembering she'd spent the afternoon talking with Princess- "training?"

"Do you think I get any peace and quiet in there?" Graystripe flicked his head back at the den. "Warriors trooping in and out all day! I found somewhere quieter, that's all." Fireheart was about to ask just where this _quieter_ place was, but Graystripe spoke first. "I wonder what Tigerclaw wants?"

Fireheart's paws prickled, and her fur heated at the mention of the tom's name. "I'd better go and find out."

She could just see the shapes of Tigerclaw and Whitestorm through the mist, sitting below the Highrock. As Fireheart padded over to them, they stopped talking and Tigerclaw turned to her. "It's time Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw were assessed," He meowed, his amber eyes smouldering on Fireheart's blazing green ones.

"Already?" Fireheart meowed in surprise. The apprentices had not been training long.

"Bluestar wants to see how their training is progressing. Especially with Graystripe being too ill to train Brackenpaw. If Brackenpaw is falling behind, she needs to know so she can appoint another mentor for him."

Fireheart could see his point a little, Graystripe was too busy padding after Silverstream to pay much attention to Brackenpaw, neglecting his training. Brackenpaw deserved someone who would actually do their responsibilities. "I've been taking Brackenpaw out with me and Cinderpaw every day in the meantime, maybe he will get better?" she mussed, but knew the truth.

Tigerclaw glanced at Whitestorm who nodded back, a silent look of encouragement. "Yes, but this is your first time as a mentor. It's a lot for you to take on, and both apprentices should have equal attention, they're too different cats, meaning it will be twice the work. It will be more easier if you focused on Cinderpaw while someone else looks after Brackenpaw." Tigerclaw looked a little uncomfortable, he looked like he was trying _not_ to say that it was to much for her, and she couldn't fault him for making a point.

Fireheart merely nodded, and Tigerclaw went on. Looking a little relieved, although he hid it from the untrained eye. "Send Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw, on a hunting mission through Tallpines," did he look hesitant or was that just Fireheart? "as far as Twolegplace. Keep an eye on them, watch them hunt, and report to me. I'll be interested to see how much fresh-kill they add to the pile."

Whitestorm added, "If Cinderpaw's skills match her enthusiasm, there should be plenty to eat tonight. I hear she is keen apprentice."

"Yes, she is," Fireheart agreed, though she was barely listening. Tigerclaw's words had set her heart racing. _Why was Tigerclaw sending her to Twolegplace?_ But he hesitated, didn't he? Was this a test of her own? Did he not trust her? Or was it something else entirely?

Fireheart nodded her head slowly. Then she had another thought, "The Sunningrocks would be an equally good place to test their skills. The sun there might have burned away some of this mist, too."

"No," Tigerclaw dismissed. "The dawn patrol reported scenting RiverClan at Sunningrocks. They may have started hunting there again." Anger flared in his eyes, and his lip curled to reveal sharp teeth. "They will need to be warned off before we do any more training there. For now, Tallpines would be much safer for the assessment."

Whitestorm nodded in agreement while Fireheart's ears twitched uncomfortably at this news. RiverClan at Sunningrocks! Fireheart wondered if it was just Silverstream or a whole patrol, was Graystripe's and Silverstream's meetings causing a rift between the two Clan's?

"As for the fog," Tigerclaw continued dismissively, "hunting in difficult conditions will make the test more interesting."

"Yes, Tigerclaw," meowed Fireheart, ducking her head respectfully to the two warriors. "I'll tell Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. We'll get started right away."

When Fireheart explained the assessment to the apprentices, Cinderpaw flicked up her tail and ran in an excited circle. "An assessment! Do you think we're ready?"

"Of course," Fireheart meowed, although she thought they would be fine there was still a little doubt. "You've been working hard and learning quickly."

"But won't the fog make hunting difficult?" asked Brackenpaw.

Fireheart replied instantly, "There are advantages to the stillness of the air."

Brackenpaw looked thoughtful, then his eyes began to shine and he mewed, "It'll be harder to sniff out prey, but it'll also make it harder for the prey to smell us."

"Exactly," Fireheart agreed.

"Shall we go now?" Cinderpaw asked.

"As soon as you like," answered Fireheart. "But take your time; it's not a race…" Her words were wasted on Cinderpaw, who was already charging toward the camp entrance. "You've got till sunset," she called after the younger she-cat. Brackenpaw glanced at Fireheart and turned to follow his sister with a small sigh.

Fireheart tracked the two apprentices through the Tallpines. The springy layer of pine needles underpaw felt strangely soft after the frozen ground in the rest of the forest. She followed Cinderpaw's trail until she could see her stalking eagerly through the forest. Then she picked up Brackenpaw's scent and followed that. The trails crossed here and there. Fireheart could smell where the apprentices had run fast, where they had sat down, even where they had lingered together at one point.

Before long Fireheart found a spot where Cinderpaw had made a kill. She had taken it with her-as she followed her apprentice trail, she could smell the scent of her catch mingling with her own. Then she discovered where Brackenpaw had caught a thrush. The feathers were scattered everywhere. The apprentices were hunting well. Fireheart knew this for sure when she detected a scent thick with fresh-kill.

She dug down among the needles at the roots of a pine. There was a stash of prey hidden underneath it, left by Cinderpaw to pick up later. Fireheart felt a small glow of pride at her work. She had caught plenty, and now she was heading for the oak woods behind the Twolegplace.

Fireheart followed. Just beyond the edge of the pine forest, she picked up Brackenpaw's scent. It was strong , which meant the apprentice was nearby. Fireheart cept and peered around a young oak. The apprentice was crouching beneath a tangle of brambles, well disguised among its shadows. Fireheart could just see his tail moving as it twitched from side to side.

Brackenpaw had his eyes fixed on a wood mouse that was scrambling around the roots of a tree. Brackenpaw was taking his time. _Good,_ thought Fireheart. She watched Brackenpaw draw himself forward, one step at a time. The leaves beneath his paws hardly made a sound. He was as quiet as the mouse itself, which continued to hunt for food, suspecting nothing. Fireheart watched breathlessly, remembering so many fresh-kill catches, how important the first one on an official mission was to an apprentice.

Brackenpaw closed in. The soft rustle of his paws on leaves melted into the background sounds of the forest. Fireheart found herself willing the apprentice on. Brackenpaw was only a rabbit length away from the mouse now, his body pressed flat against the forest floor. The mouse scampered onto a root and looked around. It froze. Something was wrong.

 _Now!_ Thought Fireheart. Brackenpaw sprang and landed on the mouse, grasping it in his front paws. The mouse didn't have time to struggle. It was over in a single bite.

Brackenpaw raised his head. Fireheart saw the satisfied expression on the young cat's face as he breathed the scent of his fresh-kill. Then Brackenpaw darted away between the trees. Fireheart realized she was looking forward to reporting back to Tigerclaw about her apprentices.

"Hi!" The small voice behind her made Fireheart jump into the air. She spun around.

"How are we doing?" asked Cinderpaw, looking up at her with her head to one side.

"You can't ask that until this is over," Fireheart rebuked. "You can't speak to me unless it is an emergency, I'm assessing you, remember?" Fireheart looked at her softly though.

"Oh!" mewed Cinderpaw. "Sorry."

"It's alright, just get back to hunting." Fireheart said, flicking her on the shoulder. Cinderpaw leaped away, heading off to find more fresh-kill at warp speed. Fireheart held in her purr of amusement, she glanced over in the direction of Twolegplace. She didn't miss living there, although she enjoys spending time with her sister, she was a full fleged warrior now...and that's who she will always be.

With her head held high, she began tracking down her apprentice's.

0o0o0o

 **Good, bad? Love, hate? I had this chapter yesterday, but unfortunately I was unable to post! Couldn't half the day either, power surge or something! Well hope you enjoyed! Review! Like, whatever!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I love how you people review! Thanks for those inspiring and good reviews! Love you guys! I try to keep a constant update! But I also have to take the time to think of myself! But I'll try to update at least once a week! (or more than once ;) So review and enjoy! (Also review if you can find Tigerclaw being jealous! ;)**

 **0o0o0o**

As the sun sank into the forest, Fireheart waited beside the pine tree where Cinderpaw had buried her first lot of fresh-kill. She heard pawsteps and turned to see Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw padding toward her. Prey dangled from their mouths. Brackenpaw could barely hold his catch, it was so big. Fireheart felt a surge of pride. For their first hunting assessment, they had done well.

"I'll help carry this lot back," Fireheart offered, flicking away the covering of pine needles from Cinderpaw's stash. She dug it up, grasped the fresh-kill between her teeth, and set off back to the camp.

When they arrived in the camp clearing, some of the Clan cats were already taking their share of fresh-kill from the pile. Tigerclaw must have been looking out for their return, because he padded over to them as they dropped their catch near the rest.

"They caught all this themselves?" he asked, nudging the pile with a massive paw.

"Oh, yes," Fireheart replied, a well of pride for her apprentice's showing.

"Good," meowed Tigerclaw, looking impressed. "Come and join me and Bluestar. Bring some fresh-kill for yourself; we're already eating."

Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw looked at Fireheart with admiring stares-it was a privilege to eat with the Clan leader and deputy. Fireheart contained her own excitement, not wanting to show how she was bursting with pleasure at sharing a meal with her former mentor and love interest.

"By the way, have you seen Graystripe?" asked Tigerclaw. Fireheart felt a pang of unease as Tigerclaw continued: "He's supposed to stay in camp while he has a cold, but I haven't seen him since sunhigh."

Fireheart shifted on her paws. She didn't want to lie, but Graystripe was her friend, right? "No," she said, lying through her teeth. "Perhaps he's with Yellowfang or Spottedleaf?"

"Perhap," echoed Tigerclaw, and with a glance at Fireheart padded away to where Bluestar was gnawing a fat pigeon.

Fireheart followed, trying to push away her growing annoyance at Graystripe's disappearances. She selected a small chaffinch from the pile of fresh-kill as she passed, then wished she'd chosen a vole. How was she going to give her report with a mouthful of feathers?

"Welcome, Fireheart," meowed Bluestar as Fireheart sat down in front of her old mentor. Fireheart placed the chaffinch on the ground, but decided not to start eating.

"Tigerclaw tells me your apprentices caught plenty of prey." Bluestar's gaze was friendly. Tigerclaw, sitting up beside her, looked intrigued and nodding along as Bluestar spoke, Fireheart restrained from twitching her tail in satisfaction.

"Yes. They've never hunted in the mist before, but it didn't seem to put either of them off," Fireheart meowed. "I watched Brackenpaw catch a wood mouse. His stalking was excellent."

"And Cinderpaw?" asked Bluestar, looking interested as she flashed a look at Tigerclaw, that didn't go unnoticed by Fireheart.

"Her hunting skills are developing well," Fireheart began, looking for the right words. "She has lots of enthusiasm. She's quick and inquisitive, which makes her a good learner. I think that will make up for her"- Fireheart searched quickly for the right word- "eagerness."

Bluestar's eyes were thoughtful, taking in all that Fireheart was saying. "You know, Cinderpaw was always going to be a challenge. But she is clearly turning into a fine hunter. You have done good work with her, Fireheart. With both of them, in fact." Fireheart felt achieved for how highly Bluestar thinks of her apprentice, and Bluestar went on. "I've noticed how you've taken over Brackenpaw's training without being asked, and I want you to carry on mentoring them both for the time being." Tigerclaw kept his amber gaze fully on Fireheart, an unreadable expression that she hadn't seen before shining in their depths.

"Thank you, Bluestar," she meowed, feeling beyond happy.

"I see your missing friend has returned," Tigerclaw growled, turning his head a little over Fireheart shoulder.

Fireheart spun around to see Graystripe appearing from behind the nursery. "He was probably just getting some peace and quiet," Fireheart said quickly. "He's still feverish, and it can't be easy being stuck in the camp all day."

"Easy or not, he should be concentrating on getting better," meowed Tigerclaw. "Leaf-bare is no time for sickness in the camp. Mousefur was coughing on patrol this morning. I just hope StarClan protects us from greencough this season. We lost five kits to it last year."

Bluestar nodded her gray head solemnly. "Let's pray this leaf-bare isn't as long or as hard. It's never an easy time for the Clans." She looked wistful for a moment, then told Fireheart, "Take that chaffinch and share it with Graystripe. He'll want to know how his apprentice did in the assessment." Tigerclaw looked grumpy at the Clan leader's suggestion, Fireheart presumed he was still annoyed by Graystripe's disappearance.

"Yes, Bluestar. Thanks," meowed Fireheart. She picked up the chaffinch and with a green glance at Tigerclaw, she bounded over to the nettle clump where Graystripe had settled himself with a large wood mouse. Graystripe had eaten half of it by the time Fireheart arrived. Graystripe didn't look _too_ bad today.

As Fireheart dropped the chaffinch beside her fired, Graystripe sneezed.

"Cold no better?" asked Fireheart, a little concerned.

"Nope," replied Graystripe with his mouth full. "I guess I'll have to stay in camp a while longer." Fireheart thought her friend sounded too cheerful to be staying in camp, but then again, more chances of seeing Silverstream.

"Brackenpaw did really well in his assessment today," she meowed, changing subject.

"Really?" Graystripe took another bite of mouse. "That's good."

"Yeah, he's a great hunter." Fireheart started to eat her chaffinch. "Graystripe," she meowed after a long silence. "Have you been out of the camp the past few days?"

Graystripe stopped chewing. "Why do you ask?"

 _Cause I want to know if you will fess up to your friend!_ Fireheart thought. "Well, you weren't here when I got in from last night's patrol, and Tigerclaw said he hadn't seen you since sunhigh today."

"Tigerclaw?" Graystripe sounded worried.

"I told him you were probably looking for peace and quiet, or you might be with Spottedleaf and Yellowfang," Fireheart meowed. She took another bite of chaffinch, trying to mask all sign's of unease as she waited for her friends answer. "Were you?" she asked through the feathers, suddenly desperate for Graystripe to confess, to stop having the secret's between them.

But Graystripe ignored Fireheart's query. "Well, thanks for covering for me." He carried on chewing.

 _And thank you for not trusting me!_ Fireheart wanted to snap, but did not. She had a secret of her own, which only three other cats know. _But it's not betraying my loyalty to the Clan!_ Fireheart internally reasoned, it was true, loving Tigerclaw had nothing to do with another Clan. So Graystripe has to think more clearly on what his relationship with Silverstream entitles, he can't just be with Silverstream and think that everything will turn out! Sooner or later-much sooner- he would have to decide if he cares more about his Clan, then Silverstream.

Fireheart didn't ask any more questions, even though she was burning to ask more to see if Graystripe would confess. When Graystripe got to his paws and announced he was going to the den, Fireheart was still annoyed with him.

"Okay," she meowed. "I think I'll stay here a bit longer." Graystripe gave her a brief nod and padded away. Fireheart got up to stretch a little, then promptly sat back down to wash a paw. She glanced up briefly as she saw Sandpaw pass by with Dustpaw, and flicked her tail friendly toward the pale ginger she-cat. Sandpaw did the same, ignoring Dustpaw's question as the apprentice's headed into the apprentices den.

Fireheart was glad that her and Sandpaw were getting along now, she could even go as far as to say they were friends. She turned her head as she heard a noise from Bluestar's den, to see that Tigerclaw had emerged. Fireheart couldn't believe she had fallen in love with the dark brown tabby, it was something she didn't think would happen, but here the feeling was, growing stronger as she spent time with the Clan deputy, it was all so real. But the real question was. Did he love her?

Fireheart shook her head and crept into the warriors den. Graystripe was already asleep. Fireheart lay awake beside him, and wondered about her inner emotional turmoil. What wondered what the future held for her now, then slowly, she succumbed to sleep. Her eyes catching the entering tabby before she closed her eyes.

Fireheart's insides were boiling, days had gone by now, and Graystripe was still nowhere to be seen. Spottedleaf was becoming annoyed with him, but had been busy with other patients, such as Swiftpaw and Mousefur. Tigerclaw was becoming more suspicious, and Fireheart was getting annoyed by Graystripe's sick routine, he shouldn't be sick anymore, and Fireheart knew it...and she had a suspicion Tigerclaw also knew he was hiding something too.

Fireheart hadn't confronted him yet, but Fireheart was ready to dig her claws into him. Graystripe never took things seriously, nothing would change his mind and Fireheart knew that. With a sigh she awoke this day with no Graystripe in sight, sitting up she gave a stretch, pulling out stiff muscles.

She gave her sleek flame pelt a quick grooming and started the day, selecting a thrush she sat lonely by the nettle clump. Viewing the camp, cats were getting sick and she wasn't sure what to do.

Glancing toward the apprentice's den she saw Cinderpaw push herself excitedly out, a sleepy Brackenpaw following behind. Finishing her thrush Fireheart went to see the two young apprentices.

"Ready for some, _Battle,_ training today?" Fireheart purred, watching Cinderpaw's eyes widen in astonishment.

"We're going to do battle training?" Brackenpaw asked, getting a nod from Fireheart. They never had battle training before, and Fireheart felt happy to be teaching them.

"We could go now, unless you're hungry?" Fireheart added on, watching the two young cats getting excited.

"Let's go now!" Cinderpaw urged, shooting across the clearing as she made her way to the gorse tunnel.

"We're going to train in the sandy hollow!" Fireheart called after her loudly, but sighed as Cinderpaw's tail disappeared inside the tunnel.

"Come on," Fireheart purred to Brackenpaw. The young apprentice nodded, and padded obediently after Fireheart.

Fireheart was surprised that Cinderpaw had waited on them at the top of the ravine, but once she saw that Fireheart and Brackenpaw were following, she charged away, making Fireheart and Brackenpaw chase after her.

When they finally arrived Cinderpaw was walking in circles, her paws pricked with energy and looked ready to run all the way to Moonstone. Brackenpaw joined her, sitting calmly, waiting for Fireheart to instruct.

A spike of bitterness at the thought of Graystripe not being here to see his apprentice looking calm and ready to learn dug at her, making her a little cranky. But as she opened her jaws to speak, Cinderpaw gave a squeak of surprise.

Turning around, Fireheart was shocked to see the broad shoulder form on ThunderClan's deputy looking down on them, his eyes a smoldering amber as he gazed down on them in curiosity.

"Tigerclaw," Fireheart tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice as he came to sit beside her. "What brings you to our training session?" Fireheart was looking over both Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw's training session. Trying to keep her mind off of Graystripe and Silverstream.

Tigerclaw turned his amber eyes on her, moving his massive body to address her properly.

"I came to lend a paw, you would certainly need them with these two." He spoke as if daring her to protest, but Fireheart could see a sliver of humor in them as well, leaving her to stutter in agreement.

"S-sure, I was just going to show Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw some moves." Fireheart was quick to supply. Tigerclaw settled beside her, his eyes analyzing the apprentices progress, giving advice and input time to time. But mainly allowed Fireheart to instruct, nodding along as she gave orders or showed them a move.

When the training session came to a close, The apprentices were tired and Fireheart was in high spirit. Calling it a day Fireheart watched the apprentices go on ahead, their pelts prickling with sluggish energy.

Fireheart walked at a slower pace, Tigerclaw's massive shadow mingling over hers. He kept instep with her, neither talking but it wasn't awkward as Fireheart thought it would be. She found herself simply enjoying the moment with him.

"You did well mentoring Cinderpaw," Tigerclaw commented, bringing Fireheart out of her thoughts in a joult.

"T-thank you! I try my best." Fireheart replied back, feeling her pelt prickle in embarrassment as she sounded like a high-pitched kit.

"I didn't see Graystripe mentoring Brackenpaw, do you know where he's been while you were stuck mentoring both Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw?" He didn't break stride, nor did he turn to look at her, but the demanding tone was there.

"I don't know," Fireheart lied. "Maybe he forgot, or is still recovering from his cold?" Tigerclaw gave a low growl sound, clearly not liking her response.

"He shouldn't slack his duty of mentoring future warriors, if he's not going to stay put and recover. Then he should be keeping an eye on his apprentice!" Tigerclaw snorted out through a scowl.

Fireheart silently found herself agreeing with the fierce ThunderClan deputy. When they got to the top of the ravine they saw Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw greet Graystripe, although Brackenpaw seemed annoyed at his constantly disappearing mentor.

Tigerclaw growled low in his throat, his amber eyes narrowing to slits as they focused on the gray tom. Tigerclaw stalked over towards them. "Where have you been?" Tigerclaw demanded, thrusting himself between the gray warrior and apprentices.

"Hunting, I feel better now." Graystripe retorted, kicking a squirrel towards him. Tigerclaw ignored the squirrel, his glare solely on Graystripe.

"If you have forgot, your meant to be mentoring your apprentice." Tigerclaw hissed, his snarl deepening as Graystripe shrugged. "I forgot."

"If Fireheart hadn't decided to do your job, then Brackenpaw would've wasted a whole day of training by licking his tail!" Fireheart was speechless at how passionate Tigerclaw was about the apprentices training, Fireheart couldn't help but admire that.

Graystripe shrugged his shoulder, clearly not fazed at Tigerclaw's growing anger. Tigerclaw's eyes flashed looking like he would like to slash Graystripe across the muzzle, Fireheart found within herself to interven.

Stepping in-between the two toms she addressed Graystripe. "You should be more careful," there was a double meaning in that statement, although Fireheart wasn't sure Graystripe was aware of it. "And watch after _your apprentice_." She stressed the last two words. Trying to get her friend to understand. Graystripe seemed stubborn for a moment, but then reluctantly nodded his head as he picked up his squirrel and padded through the gorse tunnel. Fireheart and Tigerclaw watched him go, the two apprentices following behind.

"Stupid furball." Tigerclaw hissed when Graystripe disappeared through the tunnel, glaring at the spot Graystripe occupied previously.

"It was just this once," Fireheart jumped to her friends defence. "Besides, I don't mind looking after Brackenpaw's training once and awhile."

Tigerclaw huffed out a breath, shaking his massive head as he studied her. "If it happens again," he said over his shoulder as he began entering the gorse tunnel. "Come find me."

Fireheart had to stop a moment, staring at where he disappeared through the gorse tunnel. Tigerclaw's intervention helped ease the bitterness that came due to Graystripe, off her. With an upturned tail, Fireheart padded lightly into the camp, and with a destination in mind, went off to the medicine cats den.

When she arrived she found Yellowfang, who was busy mixing herbs. There were several heaps of leaves gathered in front of her. Fireheart stood and watched her for a moment without speaking. She felt borderline between joy and sadness, was there no hope for her friendship with Graystripe?

Yellowfang glanced up at her. "Spottedleaf went to more herbs, we need to restock." Fireheart nodded her head, wondering if she could confide in Yellowfang about all there thoughts when the older she-cat interrupted her thoughts.

"It looks like there's whitecough in the camp," she growled, prodding impatiently at a dried leaf. "Two cases this morning."

"Swiftpaw?" asked Fireheart.

The older medicine cat shook her head. "Swiftpaw's just got a cold. It's Speckletail's kit. And Patchpelt. Not serious at the moment, but we need to concentrate on getting the Clan strong. Leaf-bare always brings the threat of greencough." Fireheart understood her concern. Greencough was a killer.

Yellowfang looked up again. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, just...well," Fireheart looked away from the medicine cat, unable to meet her gaze.

"Spit it out," Yellowfang growled, her yellow eyes piercing into Fireheart's pelt.

"Well...it's nothing of concern really, just wanted to see how you were, but you seem busy, and I'm just getting in the way!" Fireheart turned to leave, but Yellowfang called her back. "Make sure Graystripe stays in his den, will you? He's a strong warrior. If he were resting, his cough would be better by now."

Fireheart's tail twitched nervously. Had she guessed that Graystripe had been slipping out of camp? So far only she knew about Graystripe and Silverstream, even Graystripe didn't know she knew about him and Silverstream. She waited, her heart thudding, in case she was going to say more, but Yellowfang was frowning at the herbs again, so she padded quietly away.

It was getting dark, and Fireheart knew she had only a short time left for hunting. So she decided to have a little alone time to think. She quickly caught a shrew, a chaffinch, and a mouse, but hesitated before returning to camp. She fears for Graystripe bite into her core, what could she do about it though? Graystripe wouldn't listen, that she knew for a fact...but maybe Silverstream would?

She stashed her catch beneath a tree root and covered it with leaves. She turned toward Sunningrocks. The rain that had been threatening to fall all day finally began. It was drumming steadily on the bracken by the time Fireheart crept down the shadowy slope toward the river.

Even in the rain, Silverstream's scent was easy to find. Fireheart followed the trail to the place where she thought Graystripe and Silverstream may have been meeting together...just like last time. Hyper-alert, she padded onto the shore. The dark water rushed past relentlessly, sending a shiver down Fireheart's spine. She had no desire to swim across. Her fur did not have the oily protection from the water than that of the RiverClan cats had, and leaf-bare was no season to get a soaking.

Suddenly Fireheart froze. She smelled RiverClan warriors! She dropped to a crouch and looked across the river to see Silverstream pushing her way through the trailing branches of a willow. Behind her came two of her Clan mates, one of them a warrior with massive shoulders and battle-torn ears. The warrior sniffed the air suspiciously and peered around.

Fireheart heard the blood roaring in her ears. Had the warrior picked up her scent?

Very, very quietly, Fireheart backed into the bracken. The RiverClan warrior had stopped smelling the air, but he was still looking around.

Fireheart turned, still crouching, and began to creep away. She heard a small splash behind her. A cat had slipped into the river. Fireheart glanced over her shoulder, her heart pounding. Through the bracken she could see a silver head bobbing toward her. Silverstream! But where were the two other cats? She circled cautiously, tasting the air with an open mouth. No scent of them nearby. They must have moved on. She looked back at Silverstream, swimming determinedly across the river. For a moment Fireheart wondered if this was a trap, wondered if she should run, but her concern about Graystripe made her stay.

The silver tabby climbed onto the bank and hissed quietly. "Fireheart, I know you're there. I can smell you! It's okay, Stonefur and Shadepaw have gone."

Fireheart didn't move.

"Fireheart, I wouldn't let anything happen to Graystripe's closest friend!" She sounded impatient. "Believe me, for StarClan's sake!"

Silverstream stared at her, the silver tabby tail twitching. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," she whispered, painfully aware she was in enemy territory, and also having no clue as what to say to the silver RiverClan cat.

Silverstream flicked her ears in alarm. "Is Graystripe okay? Has his cough gotten worse?"

"He's fine," Fireheart stumbled for a moment, getting her wits about her. "But he won't be if carries on meeting you!" she added on more snappy.

Silverstream bristled. "I won't let anything bad happen to Graystripe!"

"Oh, really?" Fireheart snorted. "And what could you do to protect him?"

"I am a Clan leader's daughter," meowed Silverstream.

"Does that give you the power to control your father's warriors? You're hardly more than an apprentice!"

"Like you!" she hissed indignantly.

"Yes, that's true," Fireheart admitted. "And that's why I'm not sure I could protect Graystripe from the anger of his own Clan-and yours-if they find out you're seeing each other."

Silverstream tried to glare at her, but her eyes were clouded with emotion. "I can't stop seeing him," she meowed. Her voice softened to a whisper. "I love him."

"But the tension between our Clans is bad enough already!" Fireheart was too angry to feel sympathy. "We know RiverClan is hunting in our territory…"

The defiant gleam returned to Silverstream's eyes. "If ThunderClan understood why, they wouldn't begrudge what we catch there!"

"Why?" Fireheart flashed back at her.

"My Clan is hungry. Our kits cry because their mothers have no milk. The elders are dying for lack of decent prey."

Fireheart stared, taken aback. "But you've got the river!" she protested. Every cat knew that RiverClan enjoyed the best hunting of all-fish from the river, as well as woodland prey in the fields beyond.

"It's not enough. Twolegs have taken over our territory downstream. They built a camp there all greenleaf and stayed as long as the fish were plentiful. By the time they went, the fishing was scarce, and the damage they've done to the forest means that even woodland prey is harder to find."

Fireheart felt a pang of pity in spite of her anger. She could guess how serious this must be for RiverClan. They were used to their rich diet of fish, and grew fat on it every greenleaf so that they could endure the harsh moons of leaf-bare. She stared at the silver tabby she-cat with new eyes. Silverstream wasn't silm, she realized-she was skinny. As her wet coat clung to her, Fireheart could see her ribs. Suddenly she understood Crookedstar's hostility to Bluestar's plan at the Gathering. "That's why you didn't want WindClan to come home!"

"Rabbits run on the moorlands all year round," Silverstream explained. "They were our only hope of making it through leaf-bare without losing kits." She shook her head slowly before lifting her gaze back to Fireheart.

"Does Graystripe know all this?" Fireheart asked.

Silverstream nodded. Fireheart looked at her, perplexed for a moment. But she couldn't let these feelings get in the way of the warrior code-and neither should her friend. "Whatever problems your Clan has, you still have to stop seeing Graystripe."

"No," answered Silverstream, lifting her chin. Her eyes flashed. "You're just jealous! You don't understand what being in love is like." the silver tabby hissed, making Fireheart bristle in surprised. _Was she jealous? Yes. why? One because Graystripe was going to get hurt by this cat and not even care about what Fireheart thought, and also the bravery they had to be with each other._

"Graystripe is my friend," Fireheart explained, showing Silverstream she had no competition for his affections. "And as a _friend_ I care for his well being. And I _do_ know what being in love is like," Fireheart retorted.

"It's like being light as a feather, and yet scared in the dark," Fireheart whispered, making Silverstream blink slowly at her.

"But yet that love keeps us anchored, and makes the light shine through the darkness." Silverstream finished for her.

Suddenly Silverstream hissed, making Fireheart jump. "You must leave, the patrol's coming."

Fireheart heard a faint rustle on the other side of the river. It would be pointless-and dangerous-to stay any longer. The rustling noise was growing closer. Without saying goodbye, she bounded back into the wet bracken and headed home.

She raced back toward the stash of fresh-kill she'd left beneath the oak tree. Halfway home, the scent of a fresh Twoleg trail stopped her in her tracks, reminding her of Princess. She wondered whether there was time to follow the trail back to Twolegplace. She wanted to know if she had kitted yet. But Princess would probably be safely tucked up in her Twoleg nest by now, and the Clan needed fresh-kill. With an uneasy twinge, Fireheart realized Graystripe wasn't the only one with divided loyalties.

Rain began to drip from the end of her whiskers. She shook the drops away and bounded on toward her horde of fresh-kill.

The camp was silent by the time she arrived, the cats sheltering in their dens. Fireheart crossed the muddy clearing and dropped her catch on the pile. Taking a piece for herself, she trotted toward the warrior's den. There was no way she was eating outside tonight.

She pushed her head inside the den. Graystripe was dozing, to Fireheart's relief. He might actually get better if he wasn't charging through the forest, looking for Silverstream.

"Spottedleaf and Yellowfang hasn't taken any fresh-kill yet," Whitestorm's meow sounded from the shadows. "They'd been too busy. I think they'd would appreciate that mouse you're carrying, and any other you manage to catch."

Fireheart nodded and backed out again. If Spottedleaf and Yellowfang were too busy to fetch food, it must mean the sickness in the camp was getting worse. Fireheart raced across the clearing, stopping only to pick up another mouse and shrew, before hurrying through the fern tunnel.

A tabby kit lay in a nest of moss in the bracken at the edge of the clearing. Yellowfang crouched beside it, trying to persuade it to eating some herbs. The kit snuffled pitifully, blinking up at her with streaming eyes and nose. Fireheart realized this must be the kit with whitecough.

Yellowfang turned when she heard Fireheart arrive. "Is one of those for me?" she meowed, looking at one of the mice hanging from Fireheart's mouth. She nodded and dropped them on the ground. "Thanks, Now that you're here, why don't you see if you can persuade this kit to take his medicine?" She padded over to the mice, moving stiffly from her old shoulder injury, and began to gnaw on one hungrily.

Fireheart approached the kit. It looked up at her, opening its tiny mouth in a rasping, painful cough. Fireheart's expression softened, and she gently pushed a small green herb toward it. "If you want to be warrior, you'll have to get use to swallowing these horrible herbs," she mewed. "When you make your trip to the Moonstone, you have to eat herbs far worse than this." The kit looked wonderingly at her through half-closed eyes.

"Think of it as practice," Fireheart urged. "Practice for when you become a warrior."

The kit reached forward and took a tentative mouthful. Fireheart gave it an encouraging purr.

"Well done," Spottedleaf sounded from inside the den, Fireheart could smell her sweet calming scent even through the rain. "You're a natural with kits." she purred, she gestured with a flick of her tail, and Fireheart understood she wanted to speak to her. Fireheart followed her to the shelter of the tall rock where she shared her sleeping space. The rain was still falling, and Spottedleaf's soft dappled fur was soaked, her tail dragging in the dirt.

"Bluestar has whitecough," she meowed gravely.

"But whitecough isn't that serious, right?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "It came on very quickly," she meowed, "and it's affected her badly." Fireheart's stomach tightened as she remembered the dwindling number of lives left to the Clan leader. "I warned her to stay away from the other sick cats, but she wanted to see them," Spottedleaf went on. "She's sleeping in her den at the moment. Frostfur is with her."

The fear in Spottedleaf's amber eyes made Fireheart wonder if she knew the truth about Bluestar's lives. Fireheart had assumed she was the only cat in the camp whom Bluestar had shared her secret with. The rest of the Clan thought she had three lives left, but perhaps a medicine cat could sense these things instinctively.

The truth was, if Bluestar lost this life, she would have only one more left.

 _The rain continued on through the night and into the next morning._ But by sunhigh, the clouds began to clear. A somber air hung over the clearing as the Clan waited for news of their leader.

Fireheart crept out from the patch of brambles by the boundary wall, where she'd sheltered since dawn. She padded over to Bluestar's den in the side of Highrock. There was no sound from inside. As she turned away, she ran into Willowpelt carrying food to the nursery. She tipped her head questioningly to one side.

Fireheart knew she was hoping for news of Bluestar. "Nothing to report, I'm afraid." She shrugged.

Fireheart had given Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw a day's rest from training. She could see them now, lounging outside their den, looking bored. Fireheart knew she had let them down, but she wanted to stay in camp while Bluestar was sick. At least Tigerclaw wasn't here to criticize her decision, or demand why Graystripe was and not looking after his apprentice. The great deputy had taken out the dawn patrol.

Suddenly the lichen at Bluestar's den twitched and Frostfur burst through. She raced across the clearing to the medicine cats den and reappeared within moments with Yellowfang just behind her.

Fireheart bounded over to Bluestar's den just as Frostfur and Yellowfang pushed through the hanging lichen. She stopped outside and sat down, her heart racing. Frostfur peered out.

"What's wrong?" Fireheart asked, her voice trembling.

Frostfur closed her eyes. "She has greencough," she told her bleakly. "Stand watch and make sure no one comes inside." She ducked back inside.

Fireheart sat motionless as shock flooded through her. Greencough! Bluestar really was in danger of losing another life. A sharp yowl outside the camp made her turn and look toward the gorse tunnel. Dustpaw exploded into the clearing and skidded to a halt beside Fireheart. "I've come from Tigerclaw," he panted. "I have a message for Bluestar."

"She's sick," Fireheart replied. "You can't go in."

Dustpaw flicked his tail impatiently. "Tigerclaw needs to see her at the Thunderpath. It's very urgent."

"Wha-" Fireheart was cut short, her mind flowing through a traumatic moment, _finding Cinderpaw motionless on the Thunderpath, looking like she was dead..._ this is the moment that brought about her being crippled.

Dustpaw glared at her. "Tigerclaw asked for Bluestar," Dustpaw sneered.. Fireheart glared at him, who did he think he was?

"Bluestar can't leave camp," she growled. She flattened her ears and moved so that she blocked the entrance to her leader's den. It was bad enough about Cinderpaw being on her mind, but also Bluestar's sickness.

"Fireheart is right," Yellowfang's rough meow sounded behind her/ She had come out of Bluestar's den.

Dustpaw looked at the medicine cat, shrinking beneath her orange gaze. "Tigerclaw has found evidence of ShadowClan warriors in our territory," he meowed. "They've invaded our hunting grounds!"

In spite of her fear for Bluestar and Cinderpaw, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Tigerclaw was planning to kill Bluestar again, and might cause Cinderpaw harm again, what was she going to do?

But Yellowfang wasn't interested in Dustpaw's report. She turned to Fireheart, her eyes filled with urgency. "Fireheart," she meowed. "Tell me, do you know whether there is any catnip in the Twolegplace?"

"Catnip?" Fireheart echoed, her flame colored pelt rippling.

"I need it for Bluestar," Yellowfang explained. "It's an herb I haven't used for moons, but I think it will help her." The medicine cat had Fireheart's full attention now. She continued, "It has soft leaves and irresistible scent…"

Fireheart interrupted her. "Yes, I know where to find some!" She had seen some in Princess garden, and was sure she wouldn't mind her taking some.

"Good," replied Yellowfang. "I need as much as you can carry, and fast."

"What about Tigerclaw?" demanded Dustpaw.

"Tigerclaw will have to deal with it on his own for the moment!" Yellowfang snapped.

Cinderpaw had been watching them from the tree stump. She bounded up. "Deal with what himself?" she mewed excitedly. Fireheart looked at her with alarm, she beckoned Cinderpaw by her side, keeping an eye on the dark gray apprentice would be a good idea.

Dustpaw ignored the apprentice. "ShadowClan could be in our territory by now!" he hissed.

Cinderpaw's eyes widened but with a look from Fireheart kept her mouth shut.

Yellowfang paused to think. "Where's Whitestorm?" she asked.

"Patrolling Sunningrocks with Sandpaw and Mousefur," Dustpaw answered.

Yellowfang nodded. "With Bluestar sick and Fireheart fetching catnip, we can't risk sending any more warriors out of the camp. If ShadowClan _is_ in our territory, they might attack here. They've done before," she reminded him grimly.

"If I'm quick getting the catnip," Fireheart put in reluctantly, "I could meet Tigerclaw afterward and bring back his message for Bluestar." _and possibly avoid further accidents!_

Dustpaw's eyes flashed. "But he wanted Bluestar to see the evidence for herself. ShadowClan has left the remains of fresh-kill on our side of the Thunderpath!"

Yellowfang silenced him with a growl. "Bluestar doesn't need to see the evidence," she rasped. "The word of her deputy ought to be enough."

"Tigerclaw just needs to be told that Bluestar can't come," meowed Fireheart. "I'll take the message to him after I've fetched the catnip. Where is he?"

"I'll go!" Dustpaw spat. "Do you think you're a better messenger than me because you're a warrior and I'm just an apprentice?" He threw Fireheart a look of pure hatred. _No, but I don't want you killed...although you're making it tempting!_ Fireheart thought, flattening her ears.

But Yellowfang had no time for quarrels. "The Clan will need protecting while Fireheart is gone!" she hissed at Dustpaw, flattening her ears. "Isn't that duty important enough for you? Now, where is Tigerclaw?"

"Beside the burned ash tree that overhangs the Thunderpath," Dustpaw replied sulkily.

"Right," Yellowfang growled. "Go now, Fireheart! Quickly!"

Fireheart looked down at her apprentice, who was sitting wide eyed and astonished beside her. Fireheart flicked her tail over her to gain her attention.

"You're coming with me to collect catnip, we'll need all we can and I trust you to _stay_ by my side to collect them," Fireheart thought it was for the best that she kept Cinderpaw near her, and as far away from Tigerclaw and the Thunderpath all together.

"Yes, Fireheart!" Cinderpaw said, looking excited as Fireheart began running through the clearing with her just a paw step behind.

They raced through Tallpines and wove quickly through the undergrowth that backed onto Twolegplace. She could feel Cinderpaw falter, but she egged her on with encouragement and how she will be doing their leader a great favor.

As she leaped onto Princess fense, she was glad not to see her in her garden. She quickly pulled Cinderpaw the rest of the way as she was scrambling on the fense. Fireheart leaped down into the garden, Cinderpaw landing hard on her own. And bounded across the lawn to the place where she remembered seeing the catnip. She inhaled deeply, her mouth open, and breathed out with relief. The enticing scent was still here somewhere.

Fireheart padded along the row of plants, sniffing the air. Looking around, Cinderpaw close on her paws, her gray fur spiked in fear and uncertainty at all the new smells and odd assortments. She pushed her way under a large bush, still dripping from the overnight rain, and found a large patch of the soft, fragrant herbs. The recent frost had killed some of the leaves, but the sheltering bush had protected enough for Yellowfang to use. Fireheart bit off as many leaves as she could carry. Stuffing Cinderpaw's and her own with the flavorful herbs, she tried not to chew, much as she wanted to. Bluestar would need every drop of their precious juice.

With their jaws full, Fireheart signaled for them to leave and raced back up the garden. She leaped over the fence and waited only long enough for Cinderpaw to make her way over before pelting back through the forest. Ignoring the brambles that dragged at her coat. She felt as if her lungs would burst-with her jaws closed to hold the herbs, she could breathe only through her nose.

Yellowfang was waiting for them in the gorse tunnel. Fireheart and Cinderpaw dropped the catnip at her paws and took a long gulp of air, their sides heaving. With a grateful look, Yellowfang picked up the leaves and rushed away toward Bluestar's den.

As she sat gasping for air, Fireheart looked down at Cinderpaw who miraculously was back on her paws, and ready to go. "We're going to give Tigerclaw a message now right?" Cinderpaw said excitedly.

"I am, your staying here." before Fireheart could even finish, Cinderpaw began running off to her horror, towards the Thunderpath. Shooting to her paws Fireheart raced after her, becoming nothing but a flame colored blur as she tried to keep up with the dark gray she-cat, calling her back. But the apprentice wasn't listening.

As she skirted Snakerocks after the young she-cat, Fireheart's sleek flame colored pelt spiked up in fear as she began to smell the Thunderpath and hear the roar of its monsters. Fireheart was just a mouse length away from the she-cat as raced out of the trees and skidded to a halt on the grass border beside the Thunderpath. _She was just here!_ Fireheart thought, looking desperately up and down the verge in search of her apprentice. And spotted her pelt toward the ash tree, charred by lightning. She was right there! Fireheart pelted after her, barely aware of the approaching dark tabby.

"Cinderpaw!" Fireheart exclaimed, seeing the curious apprentice basically in the middle of the Thunderpath. A roar came from out of nowhere, and Cinderpaw was stricken with terror as she slide out her claws of an oncoming monster. Fireheart worked her smaller legs faster, pelting onto the Thunderpath Fireheart lunged at Cinderpaw, taking a mouthful of her neck fur into her mouth. Like a mother taking hold of her kit, it strangely at that moment, reminded her of Morningflower and her kit, either live together or die together.

With a strong fling, Fireheart flung Cinderpaw over to the small strip of grass, out of the way of the incoming monster. Fireheart heard Cinderpaw cry out, as Fireheart looked at the oncoming monster with horror. _This is it!_ Fireheart squeezed her eyes shut as she ran blindly toward Cinderpaw, but she stumbled a bit.

She felt a sharp bit in her neck, just as she let out a fierce painful screech as the pain in her tail spammed across her whole body.

As the monster raced out of sight, Fireheart felt herself be dragged into the safety of the forest, she was placed gently down. Through pain filled eyes she saw Tigerclaw above her, his sides heaving and his massive shoulders rigid with shock and horror. "Fireheart…" he whispered as he stared at her battered form, she didn't even lift her head. The pain that was coming from her tail was to much for her to move.

"Fireheart! I'm so sorry!" meowed a desperate Cinderpaw, coming to lick the side of Fireheart's face.

"Enough," hissed Tigerclaw, snapping at the young apprentice as his amber eyes flashed at her. But Fireheart could see through his disguise of anger, he was scared.

"We need to get her back to camp," Tigerclaw said, giving the apprentice no room to talk. For once, Cinderpaw wasn't jumping around in enthusiasm or energy. Her paws stayed limply in place, Fireheart flinched as Tigerclaw, as gently as he could, picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Fireheart hissed lightly, making him freeze, but when there was no further complaint, he continued to carry her.

Tigerclaw kept his head held high, trying to keep Fireheart from dragging on the ground, Cinderpaw traveled behind her. As Tigerclaw picked her up, Cinderpaw gave out a massive gasp of horror and exclaimed loudly for Fireheart to hear.

"You tail!" Fireheart couldn't look around, her eyes glazed in pain and looking straight into nothing as they were closed tightly. She thought Tigerclaw must have shushed her with a look, seeing as Cinderpaw feel quiet.

As they walked she could hear approaching pawsteps, and heard Darkstripe voice. "I've checked Snakerocks again, Tigerclaw. There's no sign of Shadow-" He broke off, and Fireheart guessed he finally saw her hanging from Tigerclaw's massive jaws. "What's happened?"

But Tigerclaw didn't even acknowledged him, just kept to his long strides, and carefully carried her home. It felt like forever, her pain making her go in and out of consciousness, she could still hear, but not enough to open her eyes. She knew by the smell of it when they arrived in camp, there was murmurs all around her, and she could hear Cinderpaw's harsh cries for Spottedleaf as Tigerclaw led her towards the direction Fireheart supposed the medicine cats den was.

"Fireheart!" she heard Spottedleaf's sweet voice cry out in alarm, and then she was being placed into a nest, _then everything went blank._

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Ok! Leave you guys with this! Oh, great twist huh? Good right? Or not, but review anyway! If you love this Fan-fic then you will review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Suspense killing you guys? Well, I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Really hope you like! And love your reviews! And yelp, I am a jerk for giving you guys a cliffhanger! But I just couldn't help myself! (but admit! Makes for an awesome start to the next chapter right?) Well, Enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o**

 _When Fireheart opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself not in the medicine cats den, but what looked like the moonpool. Am I dead? Blinking awake fully, she stretched up onto her legs, her sleek ginger fur rippling as she stretched, looking around she found Rock sitting near the moonpool looking like he was waiting for her._

" _Rock," Fireheart said, dipping her head to the scrawny tom, she came to sit with him. His seeing, yet unseeing eyes focusing on her._

" _I see that you have finally arrived, and no, your not dead." Rock interrupted her, she closed her mouth, waiting for the tom to go on. But when he didn't, she supposed he was waiting for her response._

" _I hate Tigerclaw," Fireheart hissed, not able to look at the hairless cat, her insides in turmoil over this._

" _Don't lie to a cat that knows everything," rasped Rock, giving her an unimpressed look._

" _Oh, you know everything? Then explain to me what Tigerclaw does next? Explain to me how I can keep my friend safe? Tell me how my life will turn out without my daughters? Tell me how I'm going to save everyone with my memories disappearing when I need them! Tell me Rock? Explain these feelings I have right now, these feelings I'm starting to not want!" Fireheart demanded, but Rock didn't seem fazed by her harsh words._

" _Most of that is for you to sort out yourself," Rock spoke, making Fireheart snort at his cryptic tongue. "But what Tigerclaw said was true." Rock gestured to the moonpool with his rat like tail._

" _You mean, ShadowClan was stealing prey from ThunderClan?" Fireheart asked in surprise, coming to stand beside the moonpool._

" _For the most part, they were part of ShadowClan I suppose." rasped Rock, as Fireheart looked down into the water, she was surprised to see a group of cats, near the Thunderpath! Looking closer saw a long-haired dark brown tabby tom and standing next to him, eating ThunderClan prey was a large white tom with huge jet-black paws. Both of them sent alarms ringing into her ears._

" _Brokenstar and his rogues!" Fireheart spat, glaring darkly at them. "So Tigerclaw was right about scenting ShadowClan!"_

" _Yes," replied Rock, his gray eyes looking sharply into her's. "No all things are as they appear, and not all things are how you remember them. Things are changing, it started to change the moment you were given a second chance at a new life, the moment you saved Spottedleaf, the moment you saved Cinderpaw, the moment you gave Tigerclaw another chance, and the moment you feel in love," Rock meowed._

 _Fireheart felt her ears pin down with shame, she was to fast to blacklist Tigerclaw for every crime. Her ears pricked back up when the moonpool began rippling again, its colors and shapes changing._

" _The medicine cats den!" Fireheart said in surprise, she looked to Rock, who gave nothing away, then back to the moonpool. Looking closely she could make out the two kits with whitecough were curled together in their shelter, fast asleep. She then looked around, finding Spottedleaf tending to sort her herbs. Then finally, the last cat in the clearing, it was a ginger she-cat whose pelt almost looked like flames, and Fireheart's ear's pricked in astonishment. That was her! She was looking at herself! Curled into a small ball of fur, looking small in that large nest of hers. Her head was resting on her paws, and every so often Spottedleaf came to check on her._

" _That is you," Rock spoke, Fireheart wanted to say she knew that already, but Rock continued. "And now it is time for you to return, it has been long enough." a soft touch of his nose to her head, Fireheart finally awoke_

 _0o0o0o_

The first thing Fireheart felt was the incredible pain in her tail, it was so bad that Fireheart couldn't move without the incredible spike of pain shooting up her spine. Hissing quietly Fireheart forced open her eyes, through them, everything was blurry and so she blinked a few times, opening them fully.

Glancing around she saw the kits that she saw in the moonpool, Fireheart felt for these poor scraps, they looked pitiful, almost as much as she must look. She observed, glancing up she saw Spottedleaf tending to her herbs still, it was almost at that time Spottedleaf looked up to see she was being watched. And realizing that Fireheart was awake, she jumped to her paws.

"Fireheart! You're finally awake," Spottedleaf took one step forward, then seemed to remember something. Turning back around she padded hurriedly inside the medicine cats den, and came back quickly with a parcel that was wrapped in leaves.

"Eat these," Spottedleaf ordered, placing them in front of Fireheart who ate them without question. They were bitter and made Fireheart want to gag, but that stern look Spottedleaf was giving her made her swallow every bit of it.

Once she swallowed every bit, Spottedleaf looked satisfied. "What happened?" Fireheart asked, looking up at the dappled tortoiseshell she-cat, who hesitated.

"First, let me get you some water, and maybe some food. You've been out for days." Spottedleaf stated, giving Fireheart a firm lick on the head and hastily walking out.

 _What's got in her pelt?_ Fireheart wondered briefly, but then rebuked herself. _She'll tell me when I'm more awake._ Fireheart concluded, waiting for her return. Outside the tunnel she could hear voices, some picking up loudly, so she can make out a few. And to her amusement the loudest she could make out was Cinderpaw's complaint.

"Now stay out here," Spottedleaf meowed through a mouthful of vole, her eyes shining with a stern amber glare.

"I see Yellowfang is rubbing off on you." Fireheart rasped, watching Spottedleaf's tail flicker over her ear.

"She is certainly an inspiration," Spottedleaf replied, disappearing into her den, and then carrying out a piece of wood, that had a bowl shape, And placed it in front of Fireheart. It was filled with water, and Fireheart drank from it with hurried slurps, she didn't realize how thirsty she was till Spottedleaf pointed it out.

"Thank you," Fireheart mumbled, a little bit tired as she digged into the vole. As she tiredly finished, she lifted her head to ask once more what happened. "What happened?" Fireheart's voice sounded more clear, but Spottedleaf still hesitated.

"You might want to be a little bit stronger till I tell you," Spottedleaf meowed, glancing away. Making Fireheart blink in confusion. "Spottedleaf, what's the matter, I have to know!" Fireheart said urgently. Spottedleaf gave a sigh, as she gestured her head towards Fireheart's rear end.

"Did something happen to-My tail!" Fireheart meowed in alarm, it laid limply behind her, she eye'd it with worry. Thick gobs of chewed herbs were smeared along it, and it looked forced straight, although it had a crooked shredded tip that could only be seen when her tail was mostly hairless.

"The monster broke your tail in a couple places, can you move it?" Spottedleaf asked, coming to stand beside her tail, looking it over critically. Fireheart tried to lift it, but pain blazed through her, but her tail remained limp down the line.

"Will it fall off?" Fireheart asked in worry, gazing at its limpness.

"It lifted a little," Spottedleaf spoke, giving herself a little nod of the head. "Can you feel it?" she asked, glancing briefly at Fireheart, who nodded.

"I don't think it will fall off, although it might take some time to heal properly." Spottedleaf meowed, forcing her tail straight again. "Until you can lift it, it's best if it stays straight. That way it won't heal crooked, and won't need a new warrior ceremony to name you crookedtail!" Spottedleaf made light of the situation, and Fireheart gave her a forced purr for her efforts.

"How's Cinderpaw?" Fireheart asked, worrying about her apprentice. _Was she alright?_

"Cinderpaw only had a few minor cuts, but for besides that, she's fine-although," Spottedleaf's expression took on a more amused look. "She did try to pretend she was in more pain to be able to stay," Fireheart purred at the thought, that would be Cinderpaw. "She's been worried about you, we all have." Spottedleaf said more softly, with a seriousness that made Fireheart go quiet.

"It was very brave of you to save Cinderpaw, although it's ashamed it was at the cost of your tail." Spottedleaf sighed, going to chew up more of the herbs and smear it all over her tail.

"Will I still be able to be a warrior?" Fireheart was dreading the answer, what would she do if she couldn't be a warrior? Spottedleaf looked at her, her amber eyes narrowing into slits.

"Of course you'll be a warrior," the hiss in her tone made Fireheart's head snap back in surprise. "You're not the only one with a broken tail who became a great warrior!"

"That's good to know," Fireheart meowed, pleased with the assurance of the medicine cat.

"Sleep Fireheart," Spottedleaf whispered, touching one of Fireheart's ear's as Fireheart became sleepy.

"Okay," Fireheart agreed, settling down as she remained in place through the night, not wanting to move her tail in order not to hinder its healing process.

When she woke again it was to clear blue eyes staring into her jade ones. Cinderpaw jumped back as Fireheart gave a squeak of surprise.

"You're awake! Yellowfang she's awake!" Cinderpaw called to the older medicine cat.

"Cinderpaw you-" Fireheart was cut off by the sound of the grumpy snort of Yellowfang.

"Of course she's awake, the sound of your shuffling paws could wake even the whole of StarClan, now get back," Yellowfang ordered, coming out of the medicine cats den. She turned towards Fireheart, who had lifted her head to watch the two cats in amusement. "How's your tail? Have you tried lifting it?" Yellowfang questioned, coming to take a look.

"Not yet," Fireheart replied, her heart plummeting at the look of self blame that flashed across Cinderpaw's face. "Although, it does feel better." Fireheart assured, because it did feel much better than yesterday.

"Well, then let's see how much you can lift it," Yellowfang meowed, it was only till then did she notice the stick that was planted firmly into the ground beside her tail. "This will account for how much you can lift it per day, it will tell if your healing or not." Yellowfang explained, gesturing for Fireheart to try and lift her tail.

 _Here goes nothing!_ Fireheart thought, trying with all her might to lift her tail, but having the same results as last time.

"Eh, we aren't looking for a miracle in a day," Yellowfang said, marking an inch off the bottom of the stick. "Your tail got broke by a monster, it will take time for it to heal properly."

"Do you need anything?" Cinderpaw asked, looking expectantly at Fireheart her blue eyes shining with concern. _She feels guilty,_ Fireheart realized.

"I could do with a piece of fresh-kill," Fireheart meowed, Cinderpaw dipped her head, and quickly scampered out of the tunnel. "And bring some for Yellowfang!" She called after her.

"You have a dedicated apprentice there," Yellowfang observed, chewing up some more herbs and spitting it onto her tail, and straightening it out.

"What have I missed?" Fireheart asked the burning question. Looking at the medicine cat who looked back at her solemnly. "Bluestar has lost another life." The medicine cat's words sent a chill down Fireheart's spine, now Bluestar only has one remaining life left.

"Anything else?" Fireheart asked, looking questioningly at the older she-cat. Who was hard at working on her tail.

"Yes, your visitors," The older she-cats rasping tone took her by surprise.

"Visitors?" Fireheart looked at Yellowfang, waiting for her to elaborate. Yellowfang saw her look and huffed. "Well the one's I've seen so far are Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, Whitestorm, Frostfur, Bluestar and," Yellowfang glanced at Fireheart with an amused look in her orange eyes. "Tigerclaw, on multiple occasions, more than even Cinderpaw, and that had been a lot of times." The old dark gray she-cat meowed, watching Fireheart squirm in the nest.

"It's nice to know he cares," Fireheart retorted, her pelt heating with embarrassment. Then a thought occurred. "Didn't Graystripe come and visit me?" Fireheart asked in confusion, why didn't her friend come and see her?

"Not when I've been taking care of you," Yellowfang replied, although there was some suspicion in her orange gaze. "He's been going off a lot, cats hardly see him around anymore, always out _hunting_ I don't think once he been out with Brackenpaw." The older she-cat snorted.

"Who's been taking care of Cinderpaw?" Fireheart asked, looking at the medicine in question. Yellowfang flickered an ear as she heard her question.

"Well, mentors aren't set in stone right now. We were waiting to see how you would be, but it swaps back and forth between Runningwind, Graystripe and Tigerclaw, along with training session's with Longtail and his apprentice Swiftpaw." Yellowfang told her, and Fireheart felt a little relieved at the mention of Runningwind, at least he would be a constant mentor. Tigerclaw would be to busy as a deputy and Graystripe...she didn't want to think about him.

"That's good," Fireheart meowed, just as Cinderpaw burst through the clearing with two mice in her jaws. She dropped one in front of Fireheart and then set another beside Yellowfang.

"I picked out the best ones, I had to fight Darkstripe for them. But it was worth it!" Cinderpaw said proudly, puffing out her chest as Fireheart congratulated her.

"You shouldn't pick fights with senior warriors," Fireheart warned as she took a bit out of the mouse. "But it does taste good." Fireheart complemented.

"I thought it would!" Cinderpaw boosted, gazing at Fireheart with admiring eyes. "also snow had been falling all morning, it's really high, I hoped all through it to get here!" Cinderpaw put in, she did look a little wet to Fireheart now that she looked at her properly.

"It must be cold," Fireheart meowed, gesturing with her nose to her nest. "Meaning you must be cold, we can share warmth together." Cinderpaw looked excited at the thought of getting warm, and looking over to Yellowfang for approval, "Just be careful with her tail." the medicine cat warned. Cinderpaw nodded her head and began to slowly creep into her nest, mindful of her tail.

Cinderpaw snuggled into Fireheart's side. And like Fireheart thought, the young apprentice was as cold as ice. Fireheart looked down at her fondly, Cinderpaw shouldn't be to hard on herself, it was just an accident. And Fireheart could take that as fact. Fireheart curled herself as much as she could around Cinderpaw without moving her tail, and slowly to the steady breathing of her apprentice fell asleep.

0o0o0o

"Come on, you can do it!" Both Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw encouraged as Spottedleaf looked critically at her tail, watching as Fireheart lifted it up more. She was getting better at moving it, it was only two days previous to her first time trying to lift it, and found to her growing encouragement, getting better. Although the tip will always have a bend at the end, it could hardly be seen due to how her tail fur fans out. Fireheart also found Cinderpaw being a constant visitor, even dragging along Brackenpaw on many occasions like now. Frostfur had come to give her a heartfelt thank you for saving her daugher and so had Whitestorm, but she hadn't seen Graystripe or Tigerclaw since she woke up, and that upsetted her greatly.

"Congratulation, you're improving!" Spottedleaf meowed, picking up the stick to show Fireheart how she improved, she had managed to get it up another half mouse-length, it was looking good so far in her recovery.

"Can she try getting out of her nest now?" Cinderpaw asked, and Fireheart looked expectantly at Spottedleaf who looked hesitant.

"Oh, let the cat outside for a while, it will do us good if Fireheart were out of the way for a bit." Yellowfang called from inside the den, Fireheart could hear the older she-cats rasping breath, she was upset, and Fireheart couldn't blame her. Both of Brindleface's kits had been died last night, it was sad, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf and Fireheart were present when the second kit took its last breath, all three she-cats mourned for them.

"Come on, Fireheart," Cinderpaw nudged Fireheart's shoulder impatiently. "You have to come see what's been happening around camp!" Fireheart stood up on shaky paws, they were stiff and felt weak but she stretched and shook them out.

Taking a tentative step forward Fireheart slowly began following the young energetic she-cat, while being supported on her side by Brackenpaw. Who she flashed a thankful look at the thoughtful golden brown tabby apprentice.

When they found the edge of the medicine cat clearing, Fireheart blinked as she gazed out over a white wall that was as high as her shoulder. She could see the narrow path that Cinderpaw made, and wondered if the young apprentice's had to dig a tunnel to the medicine cats den.

A gentle nudge from Brackenpaw made her look down, he looked up at her in worry, his ears twitching in the direction of the medicine cats den. Silently asking if she wanted to go back.

"Let's keep going, it would do me some good to have some exercise," Fireheart assured him, allowing him to lead her through the narrow path the apprentices made. Fireheart walked shoulder to shoulder with him, glancing around over this way and that, getting a feeling of formality as she gazed across the clearing.

"Fireheart," she heard her name being called, looking over she saw Brindleface, sitting sadly outside the nursery, her kits had caught greencough and they had died under her watch.

"Let's talk to Brindleface for a while," Fireheart whispered to Brackenpaw who nodded, Brackenpaw helped guide her over to the nursery, supporting Fireheart's still adjusting balance. Finally they managed to adjust Fireheart beside Brindleface, who helped situatie Fireheart into a comfortable sitting position.

"Brindleface, how are you doing?" Fireheart whispered, Brindleface still had a shine of sadness in her eyes, but she was more protective of her remaining kits.

"I'm managing, Fernkit and Ashkit keep my mind off of their lost siblings, but to know I wasn't there in their last moments," Brindleface shivered, which wasn't due to the cold. Fireheart pressed against her in comfort, giving the queen a lick on the ear.

"There was nothing that anyone could do, we sent them off as painless and as comforting as possible," Fireheart assured her, blinking sympathetic at the pretty tabby. "How are Ashkit and Fernkit?" Fireheart asked, changing the subject.

"Their doing alright, very active." Brindleface replied, a spark of warmth in her green eyes. Fireheart purred as Brindleface talked about them, the pang of jealousy gone in favor of sympathy towards Brindleface's loss.

"Your lucky to have had them though, and still have Ashkit and Fernkit," Fireheart sighed, not meaning to say it out loud.

Brindleface's eyes grew wide, as a thoughtful look appeared in them. "You want kits, don't you?" she meowed, a soft look as she gazed at Fireheart.

"It would be nice," Fireheart replied, trying to hide how much she really wanted one, but Brindleface could see through that, after all, this was Brindleface, a much more experienced she-cat.

"Then why not have some with Tigerclaw?" Brindleface asked, making Fireheart's flame colored pelt stand on ends.

"Tigerclaw," Fireheart blurted, lowering her ears in embarrassment, she gazed down at Brackenpaw who also looked surprised as well. With a flick of her tail Brindleface sent the young apprentice away. Stating it was she-cat business, and settled to share tongues with Fireheart.

"Tigerclaw had been very worried about you, everyone can see the way he cares deeply for you," Brindleface told her. "It came as quiet a surprise in fact, I haven't seen Tigerclaw this captivated by a she-cat before, Tigerclaw has always been so dedicated to his duties as a warrior, no one ever thought that he may ever think about she-cats," Brindleface gaze a soft purr, making Fireheart's ears twitch. "Then you came along and proved everyone, including Tigerclaw himself wrong."

"Is it really that obvious?" Fireheart asked sheepishly, crouching low as Brindleface's purrs of amusement assaulted her ears.

"It couldn't be more obvious if you shouted from the HighRock!" Brindleface replied, sweeping a tail over Fireheart's flank.

"Do you want to see Ashkit and Fernkit?" Brindleface offered, tilting her head to the opening of the narrow entrance to the nursery.

"I would like to," Fireheart admitted, getting onto wobbly paws. Brindleface helped stabilize her balance and get her into the nursery. The inside of the nursery was warm and had a milky smell in the air, it was comforting and reminded Fireheart of what it was like to be a kit herself.

The two kits were curled together, they were a mix of pale gray kitten fur with darker flecks, both snuggled up together. It warmed Fireheart to see them like this, so safe and tucked into their nests.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Brindleface meowed softly, gazing proudly at her kids. While Brindleface looked on lovingly, Fireheart gazed on longingly.

"Yes, they are," Fireheart choked out, that feeling of want coming over her, the want of kin and family and love, just like any cat she supposed. Suddenly she had the need to run, to run as far and as long as she could, turning sharply, surprising Brindleface she shot out of the nursery. And biting her tongue in pain shot across the clearing through the gorse tunnel and up the side of the ravine, she wanted to screech at the top of her lungs as her tail dragged behind her, unbalancing her and causing pain throughout the rest of her body.

But she pushed on, running and running until she found herself at the edge of Twolegplace. _Princess,_ as the only thought in her mind. She was panting as she slowly crept up to Princess fence, wondering how in the world she would get up there. She was staggering around like a badger as she ran through the forest, and her tail couldn't take much more of it.

Fireheart sighed, preparing to go back to the woods when she heard a cheery voice call out. "Fireheart!" glancing up, Fireheart was pleased to see Princess, sitting on the fence and looking down at her.

"Princess," Fireheart called back up, Her belly was no longer swollen. And Fireheart assumed that she must have kitted. "You kitted!" she meowed.

"Yes," Princess called down, until her green eyes looked more closely at Fireheart. Princess mouth fell open in a silent wail as she dropped down beside Fireheart, circling her was she exclaimed in horror. "What happened to your tail?" Princess meowed, looking frantically at Fireheart.

Fireheart supposed that Princess never seen a broken tail before, and decided to spare her sister on the details. "I put myself in danger to save my apprentice, don't worry though, it will mend." Fireheart assured her, although Princess's eyes were still wide in distress.

"But your tail," Princess looked at the tattered plumbed tail, nearly hairless and slightly crooked at the tip.

"Did your kitting go okay? Are all the kits all right?" Fireheart thought it was best to change the subject, and Princess looking reluctant nodded.

"It was fine. I have five healthy kits," she meowed, her eyes slowly glowing with pleasure. Fireheart licked her head and she meowed, "I didn't expect to see you out in this weather, or in this condition…" Princess trailed off, eyes trailing to her tail once more.

"I'm glad you kitted alright," Fireheart meowed, happy for her sibling. "I came to get some peace and quiet, I hope you don't mind me taking some of your catnip? It really benefited the Clan, it saved some lives last time I came."

"So it was you, hmm," Princess looked surprised, then nodded her head. "You can take as much as you like, I have no need for it, and if it saves lives of course you can have it."

"Thank you," Fireheart meowed, giving her sibling a grateful lick on the ear. "I been resting for a few days now, and my apprentice is being looked after by some other cats for the time being," Fireheart sounded put out by this, and Princess picked up on it.

"I'm sure you're a good mentor." Princess soothed her, making Fireheart feel more calm. "Who is looking after her? If I may ask?"

"Runningwind for one, he's a swift tabby tom. And then there's Graystripe, he's a long-haired solid gray tom, and then there's Tigerclaw, he's strong and proud, confident and intelligent and very nice to me and …" Fireheart trailed off, her voice growing more faint and swept up in memories. Princess meow of laughter brought her out of it.

"You must really like this Tigerclaw?" Princess meowed, her eyes shining as Fireheart pinned back her ears in embarrassment. "He's amazing in every way, I love him. Everyone tells me that he loves me too, but I'm not sure." Fireheart replied, looking lost as she gazed at Princess.

"You'll never know if you don't tell him," Princess meowed, touching Fireheart's nose gently with her own in comfort.

"I just don't know,"

"Why?" Princess asked, nestled next to her in the snow, pressing her soft fur against Fireheart.

"I fear of what his reaction would be, what if I'm wrong? I just feel like such an outsider at the moment," Fireheart went on gloomily. "It's not easy being different."

"Different?" Princess looked puzzled.

"Being born a kittypet, when the other cats are all Clanborn." Fireheart explained.

"You seem like a Clanborn cat to me, if Tigerclaw really does love you, then he must not care about you being born kittypet," meowed Princess, Fireheart blinked gratefully at her. She went on, "But if you're not happy in the Clan, you can always come home with me. My housefolk would look after you, I'm sure."

Her suggestion was heartwarming, to know her sister cared for her. But she couldn't picture herself as a kittypet, not ever again. "Thank you, Princess," she meowed. "But I belong with my Clan now. I could never be happy in a Twoleg nest. I would miss the scents of the forest, and sleeping beneath Silverpelt, hunting my own food and sharing it with my Clan, and you know," Fireheart finally decided. "I'm going to tell Tigerclaw how I feel."

Her sister's eyes gleamed. "It sounds like a good life, and that you made up your mind," she purred. She looked down shyly at her paws. "Sometimes even I stare into the forest and wonder what it feels like to live out there."

Fireheart purred and got wobbly to her paws, her tail twitching in pain, although she didn't show it. "Then you understand?"

Princess nodded. "Are you going back now?"

"Yes, and Princess can you get some catnip for me, I would get it myself but," Fireheart stared dejectedly at her tail.

"Of course," Princess replied, jumping nimbly over the fence and a moment later returning with a mouthful of the savory herbs.

Princess set them down, and watched Fireheart pick them up before speaking again. "Perhaps my kits will be strong enough to meet you next time you come," she meowed, Princess stretched her head forward to press her muzzle into the side of hers.

"I hope so!" she mumbled through a mouthful of herbs, excitement tingling in her paws.

As she turned to leave, Princess called out to her, "Take care sister, and be careful! I don't want to lose you again!"

"You won't," Fireheart promised her sister, slowly making her way towards ThunderClan. The juices and smell of the catnip filling her pink nose, but she dared not chew or bite into them, they were more important to other cats then herself.

She slowly treked through the snow, her eyes downcast as she thought about all that has happened. Cinderpaw was now on the path of being a warrior, that warmed Fireheart, but at the cost of her tail. And her conversation with both Brindleface and Princess have made up Fireheart's mind to tell Tigerclaw how she felt about him.

When she reached the ravine her tail was all but killing her, she gently made her way down the slope, trying not to bump it against anything and _tried_ to keep it off the ground as much as possible. She hissed through her nose as she made her way through the gorse tunnel, snagging the end of her tail against some of its branches.

Once she came into camp, she was meet by the disapproving look of both Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw.

"Fireheart you shouldn't have gone off like that," Spottedleaf was the first one to get a word in, and Fireheart had the decency to look guilty. "You're still healing, and look at this!" Spottedleaf circled around to her tail, looking at it in disbelief. "Your tail is in horrible shape, it looks like you dragged it through a thorn bush, we have to get it healed again,"

Spottedleaf shook her head in disappointment, only to meow in alarm as Fireheart's legs gave out from under her. "Humph!" Fireheart grunted, trying to struggle back to her paws. She felt the broad, muscular feel of Tigerclaw beside her, supporting one of her sides as Spottedleaf took the other.

"I got more catnip," Fireheart murmured through the herbs. She was carried/dragged to the medicine cats den, Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf carefully putting her back into her nest. Fireheart spit out the catnip, Fireheart was thinking she'd be happy never to see another catnip bush again.

"I didn't want to stay useless in a nest, so I decided to be useful and get more catnip," Fireheart meowed, gesturing to the pile. Princess had collected a lot, and it would serve the Clan well for times to come.

"That was an honorable thing you did, Fireheart," Spottedleaf meowed, getting to work on her tail and working on chew the herbs and smearing on her tail as she set it.

"But very mouse-brained also," Tigerclaw cut in, he towered over her, his amber eyes narrowed to slits as he looked at her in annoyance and slight anger. "You should be focusing on healing, instead of running off and putting yourself in more danger!" Tigerclaw shaked his head, his glare faltering for a moment, but the scrowl was still there.

"I can't afford to have any of my warriors falling ill. Whitestorm tells me that RiverClan warriors have been scented even closer to the camp. He also told me he had to train Brackenpaw today. I expected Graystripe to, but he wasn't here...but do you know where Graystripe has been going?"

"I haven't seen Graystripe since my accident, so no." For the most part that was true, it seemed Graystripe didn't want anything to do with her, possibly for the fact that she tried to tell Silverstream to leave him alone.

Tigerclaw huffed, looking annoyed by her answer but nodded his head anyway. "Very, well," Tigerclaw grunted, looking down at her with a critical eye. "You focus on getting better, or else," it sounded light, but Fireheart could detect the firm command underneath.

"I will, _hairball,_ " Fireheart purred, nuzzling her head to his side. He froze for a moment, unsure, but that didn't faze Fireheart. She simply kept purring as she rested her head on his side, he eventually began to relax, and after a few moments, began washing her ears.

They stayed like that, curled around each other and enjoying each others company. Spottedleaf stayed out of their way for the most part, until Yellowfang forced Tigerclaw out of the den, his eyes flashing at her but left with no complaint, only with a backward glance to Fireheart who stared at his retreating form.

"Toms, really!" Yellowfang grumbled, but when Fireheart looked into her orange eyes. Yellowfang looked longing as well before shaking away, what seems to be a far away memory.

"Get some rest, Fireheart," Yellowfang instructed, looking over her tail again. Fireheart complied quickly, and as she shut her eyes, she dreamed of Tigerclaw.

 _In the following days,_ Fireheart gained more strength, managing to walk with more balance on her paws. Being cared by Yellowfang and Spottedleaf helped, and being encouraged by Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw as well, but the main support came from Tigerclaw, who over the course of days had been overlooking her rehabilitation, coming to check on her every morning and evening when he wasn't doing warrior duties or his duty as deputy. He shared prey and tongues with her, and she enjoyed her time with him very much.

Fireheart still didn't confess her feelings for the tabby warrior, though he hadn't either. It was like a waiting game between them, waiting for something to happen. Though the more time they spent together, also brought the talk and gossip of their Clanmates. Neither cat confirmed or denied being mates, and as of yet Fireheart didn't know where they stood. All she could think about was that where they were was the happiest thing in the world.

When Fireheart was able to lift her tail above her rump, she was deemed healthy enough to do miner warrior duties. Some of those were to help the nursery and patrolling. Fireheart didn't mind, anything to get out of the medicine cats den was fine with her.

It was on this afternoon as she was finishing eating a chaffinch that Tigerclaw brought her, when she noticed Whitestorm padding toward her. "I want you to take Sandpaw out on the dawn patrol," the great white warrior meowed. "ShadowClan has been scented as close as the Owl Tree."

"ShadowClan?" Fireheart echoed in alarm. Was it Brokenstar and his followers, Fireheart just knew it!

"That is if you're up for it," Whitestorm added thoughtfully, blinking friendly at her.

"Of course," Fireheart instantly replied, her tail was still in need of mending but she could walk now, and patrol the borders easily. "Do you want me to tell Sandpaw?" Fireheart asked, looking up at the white warrior in question.

"That would be appreciated," The white senior warrior replied, but once again looked thoughtful. "You haven't seen Graystripe lately, it's becoming apparent that he has been going missing lately, Runningwind is getting frustrated of having to look after Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw alone, and Longtail and Tigerclaw and the other mentors are finding it hard to chaperone them."

"Sorry, but I don't," Fireheart told him, Whitestorm nodded briefly and bounded away toward the warriors den. Fireheart sighed, and pushed her way onto shaky legs, and padded over to where Sandpaw was sitting with the other apprentices.

"Sandpaw," Fireheart meowed, looking at the she-cat friendly as she reached her. "Whitestorm wants you to patrol with me at dawn tomorrow." Sandpaw merely looked up at her and meowed, "Fine." Fireheart took pleasure in Dustpaw's surprised look.

"Okay," Fireheart said, dipping her head. "Meet you at sunrise then?"

"Sunrise," agreed Sandpaw. Fireheart wanted to finally see talk to Graystripe, talking to him would be a good start to talking to each other and hopefully get past Graystripe's, uneed, hostility towards her. Graystripe was sharing tongues to a somewhat annoyed Runningwind by the clump of nettles.

"Hi, Fireheart," Runningwind meowed as Fireheart clumsily approached them.

"Hi." Fireheart looked expectantly at Graystripe. But Graystripe had turned his head away and was staring at the boundary wall. Fireheart's heart sank. She dropped head and turned back towards her nest in the medicine cats den. She couldn't wait to be out on patrol tomorrow and away from the camp.

0o0o0o

Fireheart looked over towards Spottedleaf who was tending to her tail, after Spottedleaf applied another slob of gopp of herbal healing, Fireheart got onto shaky legs and took a tentative step, and found to her growing relief that her balance was become more stable.

"There you are, all ready for today's patrol, Just take it easy." Spottedleaf advised, Fireheart dipped her head at the dapple she-cat and pushed her way out of the medicine cats den. The sky was palest pink that morning, and Fireheart found Sandpaw waiting for her outside the gorse tunnel.

"Hi," Fireheart meowed as she stumbled a little towards her.

"Hi," Sandpaw replied back.

Fireheart sat heavily down beside her. "Let's wait for the night patrol to get back," she suggested.

"Alright," Sandpaw meowed, and settled down blinked friendly towards Fireheart.

They sat in silence until they heard the familiar rustle of bushes heralding the return of Whitestorm, Longtail, and Mousefur.

"Any sign of ShadowClan?" Fireheart asked.

"We definitely picked up some ShadowClan scents," answered Whitestorm grimly.

"It's strange," meowed Mousefur, frowning. "It's always the same group of scents. ShadowClan must be sending the same warriors each time."

"You two had better check out the RiverClan border," suggested Whitestorm before Fireheart suggested that it was Brokenstar. "We didn't get a chance to patrol there. Be careful," Fireheart felt that comment was to her personally. "And remember, you don't want to start a fight. You're just looking for signs they've been hunting on our land again."

"Yes, Whitestorm," meowed Fireheart. Sandpaw nodded respectfully. Fireheart slowly led the way, mindful of her tail. "We'll start at Fourtrees and work our way along the border to Tallpines," she meowed as they climbed out of the camp ravine, slowly due to Fireheart's injury.

"Sounds good," replied Sandpaw. "I've never seen Fourtrees in the snow." Fireheart looked at her, and found her being sincere.

"Which way now?" Fireheart asked, nudging the other she-cats shoulder, jokingly. Sandpaw flicked her ear back, and pointed her nose in the direction. "Your tail must not have been the only injury, you seem to be forgetting a few things." a good humored gleam in her eyes.

 _If only you knew,_ Fireheart thought, but set off in that direction anyway, throwing Sandpaw an amused look. Fireheart set a quick trot, Sandpaw easily keeping up with her pace. Fireheart didn't notice when Sandpaw feel a fox length behind, but she sure felt it when a scamped of thrown up snow rained down on her.

Fireheart stood still in shock, her sleek flame colored pelt scattered with snow. Sandpaw came to a skidding halt in front of her, and turned around to face her, her whiskers twitching. "Surprise!"

Fireheart hissed playfully and leaped gracefully at her. Sandpaw looked to be in a humorous mood, seeing as she let Fireheart flop on top of her. Sandpaw pretended to be dead under her, making Fireheart murmur in amusement but still held her down in the snow.

"Get off already, you great lump!" Sandpaw eventually hissed, glaring playfully up at her.

"Okay, okay," meowed Fireheart, getting off of her. "But you asked for it!"

Sandpaw sat up, her orange coat dusted with snow, a perfect match with Fireheart's. "You look like you've been caught in a snowstorm!" she meowed.

"So do you." They both shook the flakes from their fur.

"Come on," Fireheart meowed. "We'd better get a move on, or else it would take us forever to get back."

They padded side by side, each enjoying each other's playful banter as the neared Fourtrees. By the time they reached the top of the slope that overlooked the valley, the sky was milky blue. Pale sunlight lit up the snowy hollow. The four bare oaks stood below them, glittering with frost. Sandpaw stared down, her eyes wide. Fireheart waited, touched by her enthusiasm, until she turned to leave.

"I didn't know the snow would make everything look so different," Sandpaw mewed as they began to follow the RiverClan border toward the river. Fireheart nodded in agreement.

Their pace was slower as they traveled in silence along the line of scent markers, alert for any fresh smells of RiverClan this side of the border. Fireheart paused every few trees to leave a new ThunderClan scent mark.

Suddenly Sandpaw stopped dead. "Fancy a little fresh-kill?" she whispered. Fireheart nodded. The apprentice dropped into a hunting crouch and pulled herself forward through the snow, one slow pawstep after another. Fireheart followed her gaze and saw a young rabbit hopping underneath some brambles. With a quick hiss, Sandpaw pounced, diving into the brambles and pinning the rabbit down with a strong forepaw. In one smooth moment she pulled it toward her to finish it off.

Fireheart walked slowly towards her. "Great catch, Sandpaw!"

Sandpaw looked pleased. She dropped the warm fresh-kill to the ground. "Share?"

"Thanks!"

"That's one of the best things about patrols," remarked Sandpaw between mouthfuls.

"What?" Fireheart asked.

"You can eat what you catch instead of having to take it back to the Clan," replied Sandpaw. "I don't know how many hunting missions I've nearly starved on!"

Fireheart purred in amusement.

They set off again, skirting Sunningrocks to follow the trial into the woods again, close to the RiverClan border. As they reached the top of the bracken-covered slope above the river, Fireheart sent a silent prayer to StarClan that they wouldn't find Graystripe here.

"Look!" meowed Sandpaw suddenly. Her body stiffened with excitement. "The river-it's froze."

Fireheart's heart lurched as she remembered Cinderpaw saying the same words before Graystripe's accident. "We're not going down to look!" she meowed firmly.

"We don't have to. You can see from here. Let's get back and tell the Clan."

"Why?" Fireheart couldn't understand Sandpaw's excitement, although she had a sinking feeling about it.

"A patrol of our warriors could cross the river now!" Sandpaw meowed. "We can invade RiverClan's territory and steal back some of the prey they've taken from us."

Fireheart felt a cold chill ripple the fur on her spine. What would Graystripe think about that? And could Fireheart bring herself to go into battle against the starving RiverClan? Would she be able to?

Sandpaw circled her impatiently. "Are you coming?" she asked, beginning a fast paced trot, but not so fast that Fireheart wouldn't keep up.

"Yes," replied Fireheart, stumbling to her paws as the two she-cats headed off into the woods, back to camp.

0o0o0o

 **Well how did you like the wait? Bad, good? I want to get up to 50 or at least 45 review before I get another chapter up! XD although I might get impatient by then...well it would give me more motivation to get another chapter up quicker! Well review and tell me how you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! I hope you are happy and healthy and all around good shape, cause I am updating like crazy lately! I hope that you enjoy this, and thank you for reaching my minimum review demands! 45, should've been 60 but...huh, you guys really want me to update, don't you? Well, here you guys are, hope you enjoy or not! Review! Now 65 reviews...for now!**

 **0o0o0o**

Sandpaw tore through the gorse tunnel in excitement, while Fireheart followed behind more slowly. Tigerclaw looked up at them as they stopped in the clearing, his eyes gleaming in curiosity.

Fireheart heard a noise behind her. Graystripe was padding through the camp entrance with both apprentice's beside him.

A call sounded from below the Highrock. "Fireheart, Sandpaw, how was your patrol?"

Fireheart felt a flood of relief when she saw Bluestar looking her normal self, sitting with her chin high and her tail tucked over her front paws. Her eyes looked questioningly at them, her eyes looking a little concerned as they flickered to Firehearts tail. Fireheart felt a bit of shame, and angled herself so the view of her tail was out of sight of her leader.

Sandpaw bounded over to the Highrock. "The river's frozen," she burst out. "We could cross it easily right now!" Bluestar gazed thoughtfully at the apprentice. Fireheart flinched when she saw the ThunderClan leader's eyes gleam.

"Thank you, Sandpaw," Bluestar meowed.

Fireheart leaned over and murmured into Sandpaw's ear, "Come on, let's tell the others." She guessed that Bluestar would want to discuss the frozen river with her senior warriors. Sandpaw glanced at her, understanding, and followed the older she-cat back to the center of the clearing. "This has been such a great day!" she meowed. Fireheart nodded and glanced anxiously at Graystripe.

"You two looked like you had fun!" Dustpaw emerged from the apprentices den. "Drowned another RiverClan cat?" he sneered at Fireheart.

Dustpaw looked at Sandpaw expectantly. Fireheart guessed he was waiting for her to agree with him, like she used to, but Sandpaw wasn't listening, Fireheart felt a small prickle of satisfaction at the irritated look on Dustpaw's face as she meowed breathlessly. "We found out that the river's frozen. I think Bluestar's planning a raid on RiverClan!"

At that moment their leader's call sounded from the Highrock, and the Clan began to gather in the clearing. The sun had reached its high point, which in leaf-bare meant that it was barely above the treetops.

"Sandpaw and Fireheart have brought good news. The river is frozen over," Bluestar announced. "We will take this opportunity to make a raid on RiverClan's hunting grounds, to send a message that they must stop stealing our prey. Our warriors will track down one of their patrols and give them a warning that they'll remember for a long time!"

Fireheart winced as she remembered what Silverstream had told her about her starving Clan. Around her, the other cats raised their voices in eager yowls. Fireheart had not heard the Clan this excited for many moons.

"Tigerclaw!" Bluestar called above the din. ""Are our warriors fit enough for a raid on RiverClan?"

Tigerclaw nodded.

"Excellent." Bluestar lifted her tail. "Then we shall leave at sunset." The Clan yowled with delight. Fireheart's paws prickled. Was Bluestar going too? Surely she wouldn't risk her last life on a border raid?

Fireheart looked over her shoulder at Graystripe. He was staring up at the Highrock, the tip of his tail twitching nervously. As the yowls died away, Graystripe called out, "It feels warmer today. A thaw would make the ice too dangerous to cross." Fireheart held her breath as the other cats turned to look curiously at Graystripe.

Tigerclaw stared at Graystripe, his amber eyes puzzled. "You're not usually reluctant to fight," the dark warrior meowed slowly.

Darkstripe craned his neck and added, "Yes, Graystripe you're not afraid of those RiverClan fleabags, are you?" Graystripe fidgeted uncomfortably as the Clan waited for an answer.

"Looks like he's scared!" hissed Dustpaw from Sandpaw's side.

Fireheart's ears flickered angrily, but she managed to keep her voice light as she called out, "Yes, of getting his paws wet! Graystripe's fallen through the ice once this leaf-bare, he's not keen to do it again." The tension in the Clan dissolved into amused purrs. Graystripe looked down at the ground, his ears flat. Only Tigerclaw kept his suspicious frown.

Bluestar waited until the murmurings died away. "I must discuss the raid with my senior warriors." she leaped down from the Highrock, landing so lightly that it was hard to believe that she had been fighting for her lives just days ago. Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, and Willowpelt followed her to her den, and the rest of the Clan broke into groups to discuss the proposed attack. as he was passing her, Tigerclaw's pelt brushed against her, sending pleasant ripples along her spine.

"I suppose you expect me to thank you for embarrassing me!" Fireheart heard Graystripe's angry hiss in her ear.

"No at all," She snapped. "But you could at least be grateful i'm covering for you at all!" she turned sharply and stalked away to the edge of the clearing, her fur bristling with fury.

Sandpaw ran over to join her. "It's about time we showed those RiverClan cats that they can't hunt in our territory whenever they like," she meowed, her eyes shining.

"Yes, I suppose so," Fireheart answered absently. She couldn't take her eyes off Graystripe. Was she imagining it, or was the gray warrior edging farther and farther toward the nursery? Was Graystripe planning on slipping away to warn Silverstream?

Fireheart got slowly to her feet and began to wobbley pad toward the nursery. Graystripe glared at Fireheart as she approached, but before either warrior could speak, Bluestar's call sounded once more from the Highrock. Fireheart stopped where she was but didn't take her eyes off Graystripe.

"Willowpelt agrees with young Graystripe," Bluestar declared. "A thaw is on the way." Graystripe lifted his chin and flashed a defiant look at Fireheart, but Fireheart didn't care. Bluestar was going to call off the raid! Now Graystripe wouldn't have to choose between his Clan and Silverstream!

But Bluestar wasn't finished. "So we will attack at once!" Fireheart glanced sideways, Graystripe's look of triumph had turned to one of sheer horror. Bluestar continued, "We will leave a patrol of warriors here to guard the camp. We have to remember the possible threat from ShadowClan. Five warriors will make the raid. I will remain here."

 _Good,_ thought Fireheart. She wasn't planning to risk her final life after all. "Tigerclaw will lead the raiding party. Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Longtail will go with him. That leaves one more place."

"Can I go?" Fireheart burst out. She didn't know why she asked, was it so that Graystripe wouldn't have to make a choice, was it that she wanted to prove that she could still be a warrior? But as soon as it left her mouth, there was instant negative response.

"You? You walk like a blundering badger!" Dustpaw replied snarkily, making Fireheart's ear's pin back in anger.

"Thank you, Fireheart. But you're still recovering, Runningwind will take your place." Bluestar was clearly pleased by her former apprentice's eagerness. Tigerclaw didn't look so happy. He narrowed his eyes at Fireheart, gazing at her in annoyance, but a bit of reluctant admiration was there too. "There's no time to lose," Bluestar yowled. "I can smell the warm winds myself. Tigerclaw will brief you as you travel. Go now!"

Darkstripe, Longtail, and Willowpelt sped after Tigerclaw. Fireheart followed them with her eyes as they thundered through the gorse tunnel and disappeared through it. Fireheart felt a bit of disappointment, one for not joining them and another without wishing Tigerclaw good luck. She hoped he would get back safely.

Fireheart snapped out of her daze, and decided to skirt the edge of the clearing, looking for Graystripe. She needed to know if her friend had slipped out of camp to warn Silverstream. Instinctively she headed for the nursery.

As she approached the tangled mass of brambles, she heard a familiar meow. "Fireheart!" Fireheart felt a glimmer of hope. Perhaps Graystripe was actually grateful she had offered to take the final place in the raiding party? She followed her friend's voice into the shadows behind the nursery.

Fireheart mewed quietly into the gloom, but she couldn't see Graystripe anywhere. Suddenly something crashed into her side with a mighty thump. It sent a shockwave of pain down her still healing tail. Fireheart shuffled around, all her senses alert. She saw Graystripe with his hackles raised, silhouetted in the dimness.

Graystripe lunged again. Fireheart ducked just in time as Graystripe swung a wide gray paw at her ear. "What are you doing?" Fireheart spluttered, her jade green eyes wide in shock.

Graystripe flattened his ears and hissed. "You didn't trust me! You thought I would betray ThunderClan!" He aimed another swipe. This one caught the tip of Fireheart's ear.

Pain and fury shot through her. "I just wanted to save you from having to make a choice!" she spat. "Although it's true that i'm not sure where your loyalties lie right now. _Or where are friendship lies either!_ " she thought on bitterly.

Graystripe flew at her and knocked her painfully backwards onto her tail, she held in a screech, anger taking over the pain. The two cats tussled, claws unsheathed. "I make my own choices," Graystripe snarled.

Fireheart struggled free and leaped onto Graystripe's back. "I was trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting!"

Fireheart was blinded by pain and anger, Fireheart dug her claws into Graystripe's pelt, but Graystripe flipped Fireheart over and together they rolled out from behind the nursery. The cats in the clearing sprang out of the way as the two young warriors bundled into them. Fireheart yowled with rage and pain as Graystripe bit her foreleg. She thrust upward with a claw and raked Graystripe above his eye. Graystripe retaliated by lunging and toppling over, making her hiss in pain as she was balled onto her back, and pain flared up through her tail bone. Graystripe took her disadvantage to cuff her ears.

Fireheart struggled to get the fat tom off of her, hissing with rage, she was however relieved of her burden as a pair of unusually long front claws dug into Graystripe's gray fur, and hauled him off her. Fireheart scrambled to her paws, her leg, tail and ears flaring with pain, her jade eyes widen in surprise as the cat that pulled Graystripe off was Tigerclaw.

Fireheart stared at the bristling dark tabby warrior in astonishment. _Wasn't he supposed to be leading a raid on RiverClan?_ Fireheart thought in confusion. But ignored it when Tigerclaw gave a warning hiss to Graystripe and spoke to them at large. "That is enough!" Tigerclaw's eyes from where Fireheart could see were glowing like two angry amber coals.

"What is going on?" Bluestar's stern voice made Fireheart turn towards her leader. Spottedleaf came bounding forwards, coming to sniff along Fireheart's tail.

"Graystripe I want to see you in my den-now!" Bluestar growled, her blue eyes flashing fire. "Spottedleaf, take Fireheart back to her nest in the medicine cat's den."

At their leader's orders the rest of the Clan melted away into the shadows. Fireheart let Spottedleaf lead her to the medicine cat's den as she limped after her. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground, feeling worn out and confused.

Fireheart didn't even realize the much larger shadow following her until she heard the rustling of leaves through the tunnel to the medicine cat's den. Turning her head quickly she saw the broad head of Tigerclaw as he pushed his way through the tunnel, Fireheart felt her heart warm as he didn't say anything as Spottedleaf fussed over her tail, straightening it out and putting more herbal goop on it. All while scolding Fireheart for her carelessness. It wasn't till Spottedleaf was done tending to her did the looming tabby speak.

"What was that all about?" he demanded, his eyes boring into her pelt. Fireheart shook her head. As furious as she was, she could not reveal her friend's secret, even to the cat that she loved. Tigerclaw snorted out an angry hiss, his tail lashing in frustration. "You're not going to tell me what's the fight was about, were you?" Tigerclaw looked away, his eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance, but also slight hurt. _Does he think that I trust Graystripe more than him?_

Fireheart nudged his shoulder with her head, and caught his amber gaze with her own jade one. "Tigerclaw, I'm sorry. I can't explain." _At least that much is true,_ she thought. Frustrated that she had to put Graystripe's secret above her trust in Tigerclaw.

"Fine," Tigerclaw hissed, his ear's flat with annoyance. Fireheart kept nudging her head against his shoulder, and started to gently purr when he leaned down to wash her ears. Tigerclaw slowly slide into the open space of the nest that Fireheart purposely left unoccupied, he curled his massive body carefully around her more smaller form. Tigerclaw was being slow and cautious, a great contrast than his usually fierce and no-nonsense ways.

"Thank you, Tigerclaw," Fireheart whispered, resting her head on her paw, while keeping her nose firmly planted into his shoulder fur. Scenting his original forest scent, "Tigerclaw, I-" she broke off, curling tighter to his side instead, and waiting till he was sound asleep next to her to whisper quietly. "I love you."

Fireheart awoke early the next morning. The sun hadn't risen yet and the space beside her was vacant, signaling that Tigerclaw had left late last night. But despite him not being there that morning, a sluggish purr came from her throat anyway. Coming to stand on hre paws, Fireheart saw that Yellowfang was asleep, curled up in her nest and was snoring loudly. Fireheart didn't want to wake her, so she crept over to Spottedleaf's nest and peered in.

Spottedleaf was curled up as well, sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake either she-cat, she decided to go out of headed out of the ferns and padded out of the clearing. At first glance it seemed vacant, but on closer inspection she saw movement from the nursery. Tilting her head in confusion, her eyes narrowed at the thought of Graystripe. _Are you sneaking off again?_ Fireheart huffed in her mind, and with a somewhat better attempt of normal balance, stalked over towards the nursery. But what made her pause however wasn't Graystripe but another kit.

"Ashkit?" Fireheart meowed, gazing at the young kit as it swiveled its head towards her. It's still blue eyes blinking at her, he looked lost and confused. It made Fireheart purr at the little tom-kit.

"I think you should get back to your mother," Fireheart meowed gently, nudging the young kit towards the narrow nursery entrance. The kit complied, allowing Fireheart to nudge him into the nursery, Fireheart felt enlightened as she arrived in the milky scented den. Fireheart gently picked up Ashkit, and laid him next to his mother's stomach who was still asleep. "This will be our little secret." Fireheart whispered, touching noses with the small pale gray tom-kit.

Existing the nursery, Fireheart saw Tigerclaw the great dark brown tabby deputy washing his whiskers. With renewed energy, she carefully walked over towards him, keeping her paws in check as she padded up to him. Tigerclaw waited where he was, his amber eyes smoldering in the light as she came to stop by his side.

"Fireheart," He meowed, he seemed pleased to see her. But there was something new in his voice that Fireheart couldn't place.

"Tigerclaw," Fireheart meowed back, leaning against his side. They sat like that in peaceful silence till the dawn light appeared overhead and the rest of the Clan began to stir.

"Fireheart," the she-cat in question turned her head and saw a wide-eyed Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw emerge from the apprentice's den. "Are you ready to be our mentor again?" she asked, rushing over and almost bawling into both Fireheart and Tigerclaw.

Fireheart didn't answer, instead it was Tigerclaw who did. "She's still recovering, today you will be spending time hunting with the other apprentices." Tigerclaw said sternly, his tone of voice holding no argument.

"By the time you let me start hunting again, I might be in the elder's den!" Fireheart meowed in amusement, but her eyes shone with care. "What is it that I'm to do today?"

"I'm still thinking," he meowed back, his own eyes shining in mirth. "And you'll be back to hunting in no time." he added.

When the clearing began to fill slowly, Tigerclaw gestured to the snow store. Fireheart padded alongside Tigerclaw, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw following behind, both talking about their training process to Fireheart who listened with keen interest. While Tigerclaw scraped the snow off of the fresh-kill storage holes.

"I'm very impressed," Fireheart told them after they finished talking about what they had learned, Fireheart flashed an amused look over at Tigerclaw. He pulled out a young rabbit, his eyes twinkling as he gestured for the apprentices to have their turn at picking out their own fresh-kill, and signaled for Fireheart to follow him.

Fireheart flicked her ears in confusion, shouldn't she get her own food? but followed him regardless. He settled down on the warriors part of camp, and waited for her to settle beside him. "Lets share," he meowed, taking the first bit then pushed it towards Fireheart whose ears pricked up in surprise. Before a purr burst through her throat. "Of course!" Fireheart meowed, leaning down to take a bit of her own.

Once they were finished the camp was alive and active, Tigerclaw stood up and stretched out his legs and began calling out to a few warriors. Fireheart slowly followed, and paused beside Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw who were close by. Longtail, Mousefur, Whitestorm, Sandpaw, Dustpaw and also a disgruntle Graystripe who padded out from Bluestar den came to join them. Tigerclaw slowly turned his gaze on each of them, nodding his head slightly.

"During this thaw, the woods will be alive with prey," Tigerclaw meowed. "They'll be hungry after sheltering in their burrows. This will be a good chance to catch as much as we can."

"But there's still fresh-kill in the snow store," Dustpaw mewed.

"It'll be crowfood soon," Tigerclaw told him. "We need to take every opportunity to hunt. As leaf-bare goes on, the prey will start to disappear, and what stays around will be too thin." The warriors nodded in agreement.

"Longtail"-Tigerclaw turned his eyes on the pale tabby warrior- "i want you to organize the hunting parties." Longtail nodded, and Tigerclaw got up and padded toward Bluestar's den. But stopped half way there to instruct Fireheart. "You can go patrol the border near Tallpines if you like." Fireheart nodded, and with a flick of his tail Tigerclaw continued on his way. As Fireheart watched him disappear through the lichen, she couldn't help wondering if the leader and deputy would discuss her fight with Graystripe.

Longtail's voice summoned her away from her thoughts. "Cinderpaw! You and Sandpaw can join Mousefur. Graystripe can hunt with Whitestorm and Brackenpaw." Longtail meowed. Cinderpaw gave a jumbled up leap in the air, her blue eyes shining as they turned on Fireheart. "Would you like to join us?" she asked her, but before she could answer Longtail interrupted. "As long as she's not in the group with Graystripe. It's probably best if I don't put you two in the same group."

Amused purrs rippled through the group, but Fireheart narrowed her eyes angrily. She comforted herself by studying the nick she had left in the pale tabby's ear so long ago when Longtail had taunted her on her first day in the camp.

"Good fight last night," Mousefur rasped beside her, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "It almost made up for missing out on a battle."

Fireheart scowled as Dustpaw added, "Yeah! Nice moves, Fireheart-for a kittypet." Fireheart gritted her teeth and looked at the ground, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. The two groups left the camp together. As the hunters filed up the trail out of the ravine, Fireheart looked at the sky. The rain clouds she had seen rolling in last night had covered the sun, and the snow underpaw was turning to slush.

Mousefur led Sandpaw, Cinderpaw and Fireheart through Tallpines. "I'll take Cinderpaw and Sandpaw with me," the brown warrior told them. "And Fireheart can check the border, like _Tigerclaw_ suggested." there was an meaning underneath that reminder. "Meet us back at camp at sunhigh."

Fireheart couldn't help feeling relieved though at the thought of being alone. She stalked away through the trees, still hardly able to believe that she and Graystripe had fought so bitterly. Fireheart felt as if she lost her old friend, though she barely recognized him anymore. She wondered if they could ever be friends again. It wasn't until she felt the softness of leaves beneath her paws that Fireheart realized she'd wandered all the way to the oak woods that backed onto the Twolegplace. Instantly she thought of Princess, and wondered if her paws had carried her to Princess Twoleg nest for a reason.

Fireheart made straight for her fence and climbed clumsily up onto it while called softly down into the garden. Then she jumped more gracefully back into the wood sand waited in the undergrowth for her sister to come looking. She didn't have to wait long before there was a scrabbling noise on the fence and she smelled her distinctive scent. Fireheart was about to leap out to meet her when she smelled a second, unfamiliar scent.

The bracken rustled, and Princess appeared. In her mouth she carried a tiny white kit. As Fireheart pushed her way out to meet her, she mewed a warm greeting through the bundle of fur in her teeth. The kit was small; Fireheart guessed it would not be weaned for another moon. Princess cleared away some slush with her paw and laid it gently on the leaves. Then she sat down and wrapped her thick tail around it.

Fireheart was overwhelmed with emotion. This was her own kin, kittypet born like she had been! She walked quietly over to Princess, nuzzled a greeting, then bent down and sniffed the kit. It smelled of warmth and milk-just like the nursery. Fireheart gave it a tender lick on the head and it mewled, opening its pink mouth to reveal tiny white teeth.

Princess looked at Fireheart, her eyes shining. "I have brought him for you, Fireheart," she meowed softly. "I want you to take him back with you to your Clan so that he can be your companion."

Fireheart stared at the tiny kit. "I never expected…" she began. She dragged her gaze away and stared wordlessly at her sister. "My housefolk will choose where the rest will live," Princess went on. "But this is my firstborn and _I_ want to decide his future." She raised her chin. "Make him a hero, please. Like you!"

The unsettling feeling of loneliness that had been dragging at Fireheart for so long began to ebb away. She pictured the white kit among the Clan, as she showed him the ways of the forest and hunted by his side through the thick ferns. At last, there would be another cat in ThunderClan who shared Fireheart's kittypet roots.

Princess tilted her head. "I know how upset you were about being the only kittypet in your Clan, and I thought if you had kin, you wouldn't feel so lonely." She stretched her neck and rested her nose against Fireheart's side. "I don't understand all your Clan ways, but seeing you, and hearing you talk about your life, I know I would be honored if my son was brought up as a Clan cat."

At the first flare of happiness settled inside her, Fireheart thought of the rest of her Clan, and how desperately they needed fighting cats. Brindleface had lost two kits already to greencough. And what if the greencough took more lives than just Bluestar's and them? ThunderClan might need this kit. She was suddenly aware of the rain clinging to her fur. The kit needed shelter, and soon. It looked strong, but it was still too small to withstand the cold and wet for long.

"I'll take him," she meowed. "This is a great gift you've given to ThunderClan. And I'll look after him and make sure he'll be the finest warrior the Clan has ever seen!" She dipped her head and scooped up the kit by his scruff.

Princess's eyes shone with gratitude and pride. "Thank you, Fireheart," she purred. "Who knows, maybe he'll even become a leader and be given nine lives!"

Fireheart gazed fondly at her sister's trusting, hopeful face. Did her sister really believe this might happen? Then a twinge of doubt pricked her. She was taking this tiny kit back to a camp infected by greencough. What if he didn't even make it to newleaf? But the cozy scent of the kit under her muzzle soothed her. The kit would survive. It was strong, and it shared her blood. Fireheart took a deep breath. She must be quick-the kit was getting cold already. She blinked farewell at Princess and raced away into the bushes.

The kit was heavier than she'd expected. It dangled from her mouth, bumping against her forelegs with faint protesting squeaks. By the time Fireheart reached the top of the ravine, her neck and tail bone were aching. She made her way slowly down to the camp, putting one paw carefully in front of the other, wary of slipping on the fast-melting snow.

At the entrance, Fireheart hesitated. Not for the first time she wondered how she would explain this kit to the Clan-she was going to have to admit to visiting her kittypet sister. But it was too late now. She could feel the kit shivering. Fireheart squared her shoulders and padded through the gorse tunnel. The kit let out a deafening wail as a thorn tugged at its fur. Several pairs of eyes turned to look in amazement as Fireheart emerged into the clearing.

Both hunting parties had returned. Mousefur, Whitestorm, Sandpaw, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw were all in the clearing. Only Graystripe was missing. One by one the rest of the Clan were drawn out of their dens by the noise and the unfamiliar scent. None of the cats made a sound. They stared at Fireheart with wide, puzzled eyes as though they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Fireheart turned slowly in the center of the clearing, the kit still dangling from her mouth, and looked at the ring of questioning eyes. Her mouth began to feel dry. Why had she assumed the Clan would just accept a kit in a split second decision? She felt a rush of relief when Bluestar emerged from Spottedleaf's den. But her eyes widened in surprise as she saw her. "What is this?" she demanded.

A tremor of foreboding ran along Fireheart's spine. She placed the kit between her front paws and wrapped her tail over it to keep it warm. "It's my sister's firstborn," she replied. Her jade eyes flashing, she pressed the kit closer to her, nothing was going to harm this kit.

"Your _sister_!" Darkstripe glared at her accusingly.

"You have a sister?" called Speckletail. "Where?"

"The same place Fireheart was born, of course," Longtail hissed with disgust. "Twolegplace!"

"It that true?" Bluestar asked, her eyes widening further.

"Yes," Fireheart admitted. "My sister gave it to me to bring to the Clan."

"And why would she do that?" Bluestar asked with menacing calm.

Fireheart took a moment, and her gaze slowly roamed over the cats. She saw Cinderpaw's wide eyes, Spottedleaf's pricked ears, Brackenpaw's shuffling feet, and Tigerclaw who was slowly making his way towards them. "Because, I told her about Clan life, and how it has changed my life and destiny." Fireheart kept her voice firm and clear as best that she could under Bluestar's incredulous gaze.

"Not long, just since leaf-bare began. But only to see my sister. My loyalty still lies with ThunderClan."

"Loyalty?" Darkstripe's yowl rang out across the clearing. "And yet you bring a kittypet here?"

"Isn't having one kittypet in the Clan enough?" croaked one of the elders.

"Trust a kittypet to find another kittypet!" snarled Dustpaw, ruffling his fur indignantly. Sandpaw glanced uncomfortably at Fireheart and then looked down at her paws, while Cinderpaw spat at the dark brown tabby.

"Fireheart," Fireheart felt her pelt prickled as Tigerclaw came to stand before her, Bluestar didn't say anything as the deputy came forward. "Why have you brought this kit here?" his amber eyes were trained on the white kit, who was scuffling along her paws.

"The Clan needs warriors," Fireheart began, trying to keep the quiver of nervousness out of her voice. "This kit carries my blood, and if I can be a warrior, than so can this kit…" Fireheart trailed off, watching as Tigerclaw came to sniff at the tiny clump of white fur.

When Tigerclaw was done sniffing the kit he raised his head, meeting Fireheart's eyes he turned abruptly and addressed the Clan at large. "This kit carries Fireheart's blood, Fireheart herself was once a kittypet but has turned into a fine, _loyal,_ warrior of ThunderClan. One of the best in fact. To speak i'll of this kit would mean losing a future warrior, I personally believe that this kit will grow up to be a fine warrior, kittypet roots unimportant." Tigerclaw said firmly, his amber eyes raking the Clan cats as if challenging someone to say otherwise.

"I agree!" Called out Spottedleaf, padding up beside Bluestar and came to dip her head at Fireheart before checking on the kit. "He seems strong and active." She meowed louder, and Fireheart's chest warmed at the support of both the deputy and medicine cat.

A few murmurs went up around, obviously surprised at what their Clan deputy had said. The pure white coat of Frostfur shouldered her way towards the front, she slowly crept over to where the kit was shivering between Fireheart's legs. Suddenly she dipped her head and sniffed the kit's soft fur. "He'd be better off in the nursery," she murmured. "Brindleface has milk to spare. I could ask her to feed it." Fireheart blinked thankfully at the queen.

Frostfur gazed back at her, her blue eyes warm. "I haven't forgotten that you rescued my kits from ShadowClan, and Cinderpaw."

Fireheart picked up the kit yet again and followed Frostfur towards the nursery, she passed by the judging eyes of her campmates, but she felt the steady gazes of Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf on her as well. Together both cat's padded toward the nursery, Frostfur disappeared through its narrow entrance, and Fireheart slipped in after her. She paused inside the thicket of brambles, blinking until her eyes got used to the dim light.

Inside the dry, dark cocoon, Brindleface was curled around her two remaining kits. She looked up surprised at Fireheart, then at the kit that dangled from her jaws. "Let me talk to her," Frostfur whispered to Fireheart. She put Princess's kit down and turned to watch Frostfur confront her sister.

"Brindleface," Frostfur began. "I can only guess how much pain you have been in over the loss of two of your kits. But this kit is starving and you have milk. Will you feed him?" Brindleface looked hesitant, her eyes filling with raw, distant emotion that seemed suppressed.

Frostfur stretched her head forward and pressed her muzzle gently against Brindleface's cheek. "I know he won't replace you other kits," she whispered. "But he needs your warmth and care."

Fireheart waited anxiously. The kit's started to cry. It could smell Brindelface's milk and began to squirm blindly towards her soft belly. It nuzzled its way between Brindleface's other two kits, following her milk-scent. She watched, without resisting, as he latched onto her belly and began to suckle. Fireheart ached with relief and gratitude as she saw Brindleface's eyes soften and the white kittypet began to purr, kneading her swollen stomach with tiny paws.

Frostfur nodded. "Thank you, Brindleface. Can I tell Bluestar that you will care for the kit?"

"Yes," replied Brindleface quietly, not taking her eyes off the white kit. She nudged him closer to her belly with one hind paw.

Fireheart purred and bent her head to nose her shoulder. "Thank you. I promise I'll do anything to help be more comfortable."

"I'll go and tell Bluestar," meowed Frostfur.

Fireheart looked up at the white queen, stirred by her kindness. "Thank you," she meowed.

"No kit deserves to starve, Clanborn or nor." Frostfur turned and pushed her way out of the brambles.

"You can go now," Brindleface murmured to Fireheart. "Your kit will be safe with me." Fireheart nodded and followed Frostfur out into the pouring rain. She thought about returning to the medicine cats den, but until she heard Bluestar's decision about the kit, she knew she could not settle. As she paced around the clearing, her sleek fur drenched and clinging to her sides, she saw Frostfur slip out of Bluestar's den and hurry back to the nursery.

Willowpelt was preparing to lead evening patrol out of the camp when Bluestar and Tigerclaw finally came out of Bluestar's den. Fireheart stopped, her heart pounding so fast she thought her legs would give way under her. Bluestar leaped onto the Highrock and began the familiar summons. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highrock."

The patrol turned away from the camp entrance and padded after Willowpelt, back toward the Highrock. The rest of the Clan began to leave their dry nests, grumbling about the rain. Tigerclaw leaped onto the rock beside Bluestar, his face satisfied. _Please, please, please, please let my kin stay!_ Fireheart thought, her eyes narrowed up at them due to the rain, they stared at the leader, hoping that she would allow the kit to stay.

When all the cats were settled, Bluestar spoke. "Cats of ThunderClan, no cat can deny that we need warriors. We have lost two kits from greencough already, and there are many moons until newleaf. As Tigerclaw pointed out," Bluestar sent Tigerclaw a discreet look out of the corner of her eye, one that only Fireheart seemed to catch. "This kittypet carries Fireheart's blood. There is every chance the kit will make a fine warrior." Some of the Clan glanced at Fireheart, who had barely heard Bluestar's compliment. Hope surging in her chest, making her dizzy.

Bluestar paused for a moment to survey the cats in front of her. "I have decided we will take this kit into the Clan," she declared. No cat made a sound. Fireheart wanted to yowl her thanks to StarClan, but she held her tongue. She took her first deep breath since sunhigh. Her own kin was going to be part of ThunderClan!

"Brindleface has offered to nurse it," Bluestar went on, "so Fireheart will take on the duty of providing for her." The Clan leader met Fireheart's eyes, but she couldn't read her expression. "Finally, the kit should have a name. It shall be known as Cloudkit."

"Will there be a naming ceremony?" Mousefur called from the crowd.

Fireheart looked eagerly up at the Highrock. Would her sister's kit be granted the privilege, as she had been when the Clan had formally accepted her?

Bluestar looked down at Mousefur, her eyes cold. "No," she meowed. Her words sent a spark of emotional pain through Fireheart, but she pushed it away knowing that the newly named Cloudkit was now apart of the Clan, and that was all that mattered.

"Cloudkit, huh?" Cinderpaw mussed, coming to sit beside her. "I find that to be a nice name." She declared, her eyes shining up at Fireheart, but before she could thank her the nasty tone of Dustpaw could be overheard. "Cloudkit, what a stupid name! Maybe he should sprout wings and join his namesake!" Fireheart's felt ready to snap at him but she needn't have worried.

"I think that's enough, Dustpaw," came Tigerclaw's deep rumble as he padded slowly over. "I think it's time for you to get back to your den." he said cooly, a no-nonsense look about him. Dustpaw ducked his head in embarrassment and slinked over to the apprentices den, where he slide inside. Sandpaw also following after him, but with a backwards glance at Fireheart. "Don't worry, I'll put a fire ant in his nest when it gets warmer!" Cinderpaw whispered, before she sent up a slush of dirt and snow as she raced across to the apprentices den.

"Thank you, Tigerclaw," Fireheart meowed, knowing he had a huge influences on Cloudkit getting to stay. Tigerclaw dipped his head, but didn't comment on it further, but pressed against Fireheart to keep warm. As Willowpelt and her patrol once again set out, both Fireheart and Tigerclaw watched them go.

"You should get back to the medicine cat's den," Tigerclaw huffed, his eyes still trained on the gorse tunnel. "We shouldn't be out in the rain if we don't have too."

"Will you be getting out of the rain soon?" Fireheart questioned, her jade green eyes narrowing on him. Tigerclaw didn't reply. "You said it yourself, you shouldn't be out in the rain if you don't have too." Fireheart began to gently nudge Tigerclaw to his giant paws, he allowed her to not resisting as she pushed him inside the warriors den.

Fireheart looked longingly inside, she almost forgot what it felt like to sleep inside the warriors den. But pushed Tigerclaw towards his normal spot in the center of the den, he slept next to Whitestorm and Runningwind. As she pushed him into his nest, she glanced over at her old nest, and to her dismay found it in disarray. She would have to find new bedding for when she moved back into the warriors den once she is fully healed, she turned to leave but a paw hooked onto her back paw, stopping her in her tracks.

Glancing behind her in confusion to see one of Tigerclaw's massive paws gently holding onto her back leg, his claws sheathed. His eyes livid and narrowed slightly, his head resting on one of his paws as he looked at her. "Stay," was the only word he muttered, and shuffled around in his nest. It wasn't exactly a big nest, but Fireheart silently squeezed tightly beside him, and despite the space, couldn't help but feel like they made a perfect fit.

The next day came too soon for Fireheart, as she opened her eyes she found herself alone in the nest. Tigerclaw must have crept out as to not wake her. Fireheart blinked tiredly, and looked around to see Whitestorm sleeping peacefully beside her. The den was pretty much vacant save for a few, Graystripe, she noted was not one of them. Silently she stepped lightly out of the den, and blinked as she came out of the den. Things seemed more calm this morning, but some cats still gave her glances as she stepped towards the fresh-kill pile. No one however, seemed able to speak about the confrontation of yesterday, or how she pulled out two mice instead of one.

Fireheart ignored their looks as she ducked inside the nursery, the familiar smells filtering through her nose. Glancing around she found Brindleface in her nest, gazing fondly at each kit in turn. And glad to see Brindleface taking to Cloudkit like one of her own.

"I brought you fresh-kill." Fireheart said quietly, setting down one of the mice in front of her paws.

"Thank you, Fireheart," Brindleface meowed, taking a bit. Fireheart gazed lovingly down at her kin, Cloudkit was squirming with Ashkit and Fernkit, they all seemed to get along quite well.

"How is he?" Fireheart asked quietly, not wanting to shatter the tranquility that fell over the nursery.

"He has a good appetite and slept soundlessly through the night." Brindleface replied, glancing down at the white kit.

"Do you need anything?" Fireheart asked, looking expectantly at the pretty tabby, only for her to shake her head.

"No thank you, Fireheart. I'm fine, but thank you." Brindleface replied, leaning up to touch noses with the younger she-cat.

"But if you do, don't be afraid to yowl like Yellowfang!" Fireheart replied, getting an amused purr out of Brindleface as she slipped out of the nursery. Fireheart shook out her legs and fur as she gazed across the camp, active as ever as she padded across the clearing to Spottedleaf's den. Padding through the ferns she ducked her head to find Yellowfang sorting through a diminished pile. When she approached Yellowfang huffed out a greeting. "Finding herbs are getting harder, but let me check your tail one more time." Fireheart complied, and laid down, and to both she-cats satisfaction found it less painful and more easier to move.

"Give it another day and i'm sure you'll be back to chasing squirrels in no time!" Yellowfang said, nodding her head. "I heard that you brought in a kit? What prompted you to do such a thing?" Fireheart was instantly on the defence.

"We needed warriors, and he is perfectly capable of being a warrior, he's of my blood anyway." Fireheart defended, Yellowfang wasn't fazed, she just simply nodded along.

"Never said he wouldn't, but much can go wrong as well. I know how an innocent kit can turn out…" Yellowfang trialed off, her eyes far away and unseeing.

"But Cloudkit will be a great warrior, I can feel it!" Fireheart reassured, pressing her nose into Yellowfang's shoulder fur.

"I'm sure, why don't you find your apprentice and try to go hunt?" Yellowfang suggested, flickering her tail dismissively.

"I'll be sure to do just that!" Fireheart meowed back, and headed out of the medicine cats den. But was stopped half way. "Where were you last night? You weren't in your nest?" Yellowfang called out, although Yellowfang seemed to have guessed.

"I was somewhere else." Fireheart said and quickly left so as not to explain further. When Fireheart arrived outside the clearing she looked around, and padded silently to the apprentices den. But as she peeked her head inside she found it vacant, not an apprentice in sight.

"Longtail and Runningwind took them to the sandy hollow for some training!" Frostfur's voice called out, Fireheart turned her head to see the white she-cat sitting outside the nursery, grooming herself.

"Thank you, Frostfur!" Fireheart called back, and padded through the gorse tunnel, her intentions to go see how her apprentice was doing. But as she arrived at the top of the ravine Tigerclaw, Willowpelt and Darkstripe arrived from their patrol of the RiverClan border.

"Any sign of RiverClan?" Fireheart asked, ignoring Darkstripe's sneer and Willowpelts dismayed look. It was Tigerclaw who answered. "Yes, scents of RiverClan was on our border." He growled out, his tail lashing in frustration.

"I was planning to find Cinderpaw," Fireheart thought it best to change the subject. "I was planning to try hunting again." once again she ignored Darkstripe's snort as he pushed past her, Willowpelt following after him and shooting her an unamused look.

"Cinderpaw is being taken care of," Tigerclaw meowed dismissively, but his amber eyes had a sort of glow to them. "But I can go with you."

"I don't know," Fireheart mussed playfully. "I have gotten back most of my strength, you might not be able to keep up!"

"We'll see," It sounded more as a challenge than anything, but Fireheart found it refreshing to be back to hunting with Tigerclaw.

"Well then, after you, _hairball!"_ Fireheart teased, making Tigerclaw snort at the endearment. Tigerclaw took the lead, setting a fast paced trott one that Fireheart found easy to keep up with. Soon enough to her surprise she found herself bounding right behind Tigerclaw, although not as fast as she used too, but fast enough to catch fast moving prey. It wasn't long before they found a dove, one that Fireheart found herself stalking and eventually catching.

"Your technique was all over the place," Tigerclaw meowed in amusement, feathers sticking all over Fireheart's muzzle.

"I still caught it though," Fireheart said in triumph, sneezing as the feathers tickled her nose. "But it's always good to have a refresher course, don't you think, Hairball?"

"Maybe you should," Tigerclaw meowed, watching Fireheart scrap earth around the dove. Soon enough as they continued hunting, Fireheart watched Tigerclaw stalk two mice and a shrew. She found it amusing as Tigerclaw went into mentor mode, instructing her how to hunt again with her new handicap. Although not all that different, she still had to tilt a little to the left to keep balance.

Their prey was forgotten however as the sun began to set, but neither cat seemed to care. Their pelts brushed against each other as they stared up at Silverpelt through the trees of Fourtrees, both content to watch the star's together as they appeared.

"Do you wonder if StarClan looks down at each of us, and decide what our destiny is at birth?" Tigerclaw meowed unexpectedly. Fireheart turned to him in surprise, did he really think that?

"I think StarClan can show us what we can do, but it's up to us to know what we want our destinies to be." Fireheart replied quietly, Tigerclaw nodded his head a little, his amber eyes shining as the night appeared and the only thing able to keep them both to see was Silverpelt and the moon.

"Do you think that Silverpelt knows about us?" he said after a while, making Fireheart look at him in surprise, her pelt heating up as she replied, "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't asleep, in the medicine cats den." He replied, his amber eyes turning to her jade green ones.

"Then you heard…" Fireheart was beyond embarrassed now, her pelt felt like it was literally on fire now. "Do you love me too?" Fireheart asked quietly, turning her eyes towards Silverpelt, unsure of what she might see in his eyes.

"Yes, I think I have for a long time now." Tigerclaw's voice that held such certainty, and soothing rumble made Fireheart's chest fill with happiness.

"I love you, Tigerclaw," Fireheart whispered, pressing her head into his broad shoulder.

"I love you too, Fireheart." Tigerclaw whispered back, his tail twining with hers as they stayed together at Fourtrees that night, gazing at Silverpelt.

0o0o0o

 _The days leading up to the next full moon were_ one's that filled Fireheart with a sense of glowing happiness. It already seemed like time passed quickly during the last Gathering. Rain clouds had kept the moon covered the last time, and the Clans had stayed away from Fourtrees. Meanwhile patrol after patrol reported scenting RiverClan warriors at Sunningrocks, and ShadowClan scent had been discovered again by Owl Tree.

When she wasn't hunting or patrolling, Fireheart divided her time between Cloudkit, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, and Tigerclaw. Even though Graystripe had resumed his role as Brackenpaw's mentor, Fireheart soon began to notice the young apprentice at loose ends from time to time, his mentor nowhere in sight. "Hunting," was all Brackenpaw would say when Fireheart asked where Graystripe had gone while coming to collect Cinderpaw, who Fireheart recently once again resumed her role as mentor.

"Why didn't you go with him?" meowed Fireheart.

"He said I could go tomorrow."

Fireheart felt the usual prickle of anger at Graystripe's stubbornness, but she shrugged it away. She'd given up trying to make Graystripe see sense-they'd hardly spoken since their fight-but she made an effort to take Brackenpaw out with both her and Cinderpaw whenever Graystripe went missing, just to keep the apprentices out of sight. Fireheart knew that Tigerclaw wouldn't accept Brackenpaw's answers to easily. Especially since the Fireheart and Graystripe's fight, Tigerclaw seemed to hold an unneeded grudge against the gray warrior. And the thought of Tigerclaw, everyone knew of their new statues of mates. Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw and Brindleface made sure of that.

Cinderpaw was the first one to notice, being Fireheart's apprentice she spent a lot of time around the both of them. When she caught wind of it she instantly told her brother, who then told it to the rest of the apprentices. Brindleface who Fireheart saw every morning and evening told the she-cats in the nursery, and the nursery was the heart of gossiping. Most cats were surprised by this, mostly Dirtstripe, Longtail and Dustpaw. But a lot didn't seem fazed, like, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Whitestorm. But neither Fireheart & Tigerclaw were fazed by the gossip.

Finally the full moon appeared in a cloudless sky. Fireheart came back from hunting early. She passed the fallen oak, deserted now that Swiftpaw and Speckletail's kit had recovered. She dropped her catch on the pile and headed toward Yellowfang's den to visit Spottedleaf. Even though the threat of greencough had left the camp, for now. Something felt off about Fireheart, and she was afraid that the sickness hadn't left entirely.

As Fireheart padded through the tunnel she could see the dappled tortoiseshell she-cat, sharing tongues with the other medicine cat, Yellowfang. Both looked up as Fireheart padded into the clearing.

"Fireheart, how are you? How's Cloudkit?" Spottedleaf meowed, coming to touch noses to the flame colored she-cat.

"Getting bigger every day," she meowed proudly, she loved Cloudkit like a son. "Brindleface won't let him out of her sight for a moment, I think she's taken with him. She treats him just like her other kits," Fireheart meowed, "Thank StarClan. To be honest, I wasn't sure if she'd take to him. He looks so different from her other kits." Fireheart couldn't deny that Cloudkit stood out, his white pelt so different then the rest of Brindleface's kits. "At least he gets along with his nursery mates…" Fireheart's voice trailed away. She stared at the ground, feeling a twinge of anxiety.

"What's the matter?" Spottedleaf prompted gently.

Fireheart shrugged helplessly. "I'm just tired of the way some of the other cats look at him, like he's stupid or worthless."

"Does Cloudkit notice these looks?" Spottedleaf blinked softly at Fireheart, as the flame colored she-cat shook her head.

"Well, don't worry then," Spottedleaf said, dismissing her worries as nothing.

"But Cloudkit doesn't even know he was born a kittypet. I think he just assumes he's from a different Clan. But if they keep giving him dirty looks, he's going to realize there's something wrong with him." Fireheart looked at her paws fretfully, anxious about Cloudkit's well being.

"Something wrong with him?" echoed Spottedleaf in wonder. " _You_ were born a kittypet and there's nothing wrong with you! Look, by the time Cloudkit works out where he comes from, he'll be able to start proving that a kittypet can be as good as any Clanborn warrior. Just like you've done." Spottedleaf said, her voice firm.

"What if someone tells him before he's ready?" Fireheart's eyes filled with dismay.

"If he's anything like you, he was _born_ ready!" Spottedleaf purred, Fireheart felt her chest lighten at Spottedleaf's words, of course Spottedleaf is right.

"Now, what brought you here? I couldn't be just to talk about Cloudkit, it must be important to interrupt a hard working medicine cat!" Spottedleaf purred, but their was a joking look in her eyes.

"When did you start acting like Yellowfang?" Fireheart meowed, watching the old gray she-cat lift her head at the sound of her name.

"She's a great cat to take after, she know's so much in her old years." Spottedleaf replied, her eyes flashing towards Yellowfang. Who snorted and mumbled "i'm not old" under her breath.

"I came cause I think I have a tummy ache," Fireheart replied, watching Spottedleaf nodded her head.

"Let me get you some chervil to sooth it," Spottedleaf replied, slinking into the medicine cat's den to retrieve it.

"There's a Gathering tonight. Are you going?" Yellowfang asked from where she was laying down, her orange eyes trained on Fireheart.

"I don't know," Fireheart admitted. "I'm going to ask Bluestar later. I'm not exactly popular with the Clan at the moment."

"They'll get over it," Yellowfang snorted. "Go and find out, after you had some chevil." it didn't take long for Spottedleaf to return, and when she chewed the chevil up and drank the juice from it, she was off to find Bluestar.

Fireheart stopped at the edge of the clearing and looked around for Bluestar. She was talking to Willowpelt outside her den. Fireheart reached them just as Willowpelt stood up to leave. The slender gray warrior nodded to Fireheart as she padded away.

Bluestar gazed at Fireheart with knowing eyes. "You want to go to the Gathering," she meowed. Fireheart opened her mouth to speak, but Bluestar interrupted her. "All the warriors want to go tonight, but I can't take every cat."

Fireheart felt disappointed. "I wanted to see WindClan again," she explained. "To find out how they're been getting on since Graystripe and I brought them home."

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "I don't need reminding of what you did for WindClan," she meowed sharply, and Fireheart flinched. "But you're right to be concerned," Bluestar went on. "You and Graystripe may come to the Gathering tonight, it's not like I could change Tigerclaw's will anyway."

"Thank you, Bluestar," Fireheart meowed, although she was confused about what she meant about Tigerclaw.

"It'll be an interesting Gathering," Bluestar warned her. "RiverClan and ShadowClan have much to explain."

Fireheart felt her ears twitch nervously, but she couldn't help feeling a thrill of excitement as well. Bluestar clearly meant to challenge Crookedstar and Nightstar about their invasions into ThunderClan territory. She dipped her head respectfully to Bluestar and attempted to walk away.

"Oh, and Fireheart. Congratulations for Tigerclaw and you both," Bluestar added, a sparkle of warmth for her former apprentice.

"Thank you, Bluestar!" Fireheart purred back, thankful that her leader approved. She dipped her head once again, and padded away. As she collected two voles fro Brindleface from the pile of fresh-kill, Fireheart noticed Spottedleaf padd with herbs in her mouth towards the nursery, Fireheart was instantly filled with concern. Fireheart carried the fresh-kill over to the nursery. Brindleface was curled up inside feeding Cloudkit. The other kits had recently given up their mother's milk, and soon Cloudkit too would have his first taste of fresh-kill.

But what concerned Fireheart was that Spottedleaf seemed to be checking him over. Brindleface looked up as she entered, her eyes shadowed with condern. "I have scent for Spottedleaf," she mewed, gesturing to said medicine cat who was busy treating Cloudkit.

Fireheart was instantly alarmed. "Is there something wrong with Cloudkit?"

"It just a simple fever," Spottedleaf assured them, "But it's good that Brindleface isn't taking any chances." Fireheart knew that Brindleface took an emotional loss as two of her kits have died, and she hoped she was being overcautious. But Cloudkit did look uncomfortable. "I'll come see you after the Gathering," she promised.

She ducked out of the nursery and headed back to the pile of fresh-kill to pick out her own food, but her stomach and Brindleface's news had spoiled her appetite, but she knew she should eat something before the journey to Fourtrees tonight. Longtail and Dustpaw were already standing over the pile. Fireheart sat down and waited for them to leave.

"Haven't seen the Cloudchick today," meowed Longtail. Fireheart felt a familiar ripple of frustration at Longtail's snide comment.

"He probably realized how silly he looks and decided to hide in the nursery!" mewed Dustpaw.

"I'd like to be there when he tries hunting for the first time. The prey'll spot him coming a tree's length away with all that white fluff," Longtail sneered.

"Unless they mistake him for a puffball mushroom!" Dustpaw's whiskers twitched as she threw a sideways glance at Fireheart.

Fireheart flattened her ears and threw them a hot glare before turning away. She watched Spottedleaf exit the nursery. Unfortunately Longtail and Dustpaw noticed too. "Looks like the kittypet's caught a chill. What a surprise," meowed Longtail. "I bet he won't last till leaf-bare!" the tabby warrior turned and stared at Fireheart, waiting for a reaction, but Fireheart ignored him and walked over to the pile of fresh-kill. She chose a thrush and carried it away to eat, feeling drained by the endless spite.

Graystripe was sharing his meal with Runningwind by the nettle clump. "Hi, did you have a good hunt?" Runningwind called as Fireheart passed.

"Yes, thanks," Fireheart replied, relieved that some cats don't hate her for her actions for the last few days.

Graystripe didn't look up.

"Bluestar said you could go to the Gathering," Fireheart told Graystripe.

"I know," Graystripe answered, still chewing.

"Are you going?" Fireheart turned to Runningwind.

"You bet! I wouldn't miss this one for anything!"

Fireheart padded on and found a quiet spot at the edge of the clearing. Longtail's words echoed in her head. Would the Clan ever accept the little white kit? Fireheart closed her and wished that Tigerclaw was here, and not on a patrol. She slowly began to wash herself, as she turned to lick her side, her whiskers brushed against something.

She opened her eyes to find Sandpaw standing beside her. Her orange pelt glowed silver beneath the rising moon. "Thought you might like some company," she mewed. She sat down and began washing Fireheart's back with long soothing strokes.

Fireheart felt happy to have Sandpaw's friendship now, and through half-closed eyes. Fireheart caught a glimpse of Dustpaw staring from outside the apprentice's den, unable to disguise his envy and amazement. _She's my friend too! So get over yourself!_ Fireheart thought.

"Are you going to the Gathering?" Fireheart asked, staring at the pale ginger she-cat.

Sandpaw paused. "Yes. You?"

"Yes. I think Bluestar's going to challenge Crookedstar and Nightstar about their hunting." She waited for Sandpaw to reply, but she was staring up at the darkening sky.

"I wish I were going as a _warrior,"_ she murmured. Fireheart tensed, but for once there was no hint of jealousy or bitterness.

"It can't be long till Bluestar gives you your warrior name," she meowed, trying to sound encouraging.

"Why do you thinks it's taking so long?" Sandpaw asked, turning her pale green eyes on Fireheart.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Bluestar's been ill, and there's RiverClan and ShadowClan causing trouble. I guess she's got other things on her mind."

"You'd think she'd need warriors more than ever!" meowed Sandpaw.

Fireheart felt a stab of sympathy. "I suppose she's just waiting for a better time to do things more properly."

"Maybe by newleaf." Sandpaw sighed. "How is Cloudkit? Do you think he'll be a good apprentice when he's older?"

"I'm sure," Fireheart stared across the clearing at the nursery, wondering if Cloudkit is feeling any better. "If he makes it that far."

"Of course he'll make it!" Sandpaw meowed confidently.

"But he has a fever." Fireheart let her shoulders sag with worry.

"All kits get fevers!" Sandpaw retorted. "With his thick fur, he'll recover in no time. That coat's going to be handy in leaf-bare, perfect for hunting in the snow. The prey'll never see him coming, and he'll be able to stay out twice as long as thin-pelts like Longtail!"

Fireheart purred and felt herself relax. Sandpaw had lifted her spirits again. She stood up and gave her a brisk lick on the head. "Come on," she meowed. "The patrol is back, and Bluestar is calling the cats for the Gathering." They joined the other cats beside the camp entrance, a silent, purposeful group. Fireheart caught Tigerclaw's eye from the front of the Clan, but she didn't join him, instead she stayed with Sandpaw.

Bluestar signaled to them with a flick of her tail, then led them through the gorse tunnel and out of the ravine. The forest glistened in the cold moonlight as they sprinted toward Fourtrees. Clouds billowed from Fireheart's muzzle, and the forest floor felt frozen beneath her paws.

For the first time since Fireheart had been granted this new life, Bluestar didn't hesitate at the ridge above Fourtrees to prepare herself for the meeting. Instead her cats followed their leader wordlessly as she plunged straight down the slope into the clearing.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Okay, long time huh? Well I promised an update every week! So here you are! Hope you enjoy! And remember those reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I love you all for reviewing! And here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy also look up 'Redemptions' by Pandean! It's a really great warrior's fan-fic! I love it! Though she should update more! XD gosh I'm sounding like my reader's now aren't I? Well, here you guys are! Your new chapter! (also on page 246, although he is now Nightstar, it mistakenly says Nightpelt! Just pointing that out!)**

 **0o0o0o**

 _RiverClan and ShadowClan had not yet arrived,_ but WindClan was already there. Tallstar greeted Bluestar with a respectful nod.

Fireheart spotted Onewhisker and with a nod goodbye to Sandpaw, walked swiftly over to meet him. "Hi!" she meowed. It had been over two moons since she'd last seen the small brown tabby warrior who had battled beside her at the gorge. Fore the first time in ages, Fireheart recalled Whiteclaw's death and felt the familiar bristle of horror as she pictured the RiverClan warrior disappearing beneath the rushing river.

"Where's Graystripe?" Onewhisker asked. "Is he okay?" Fireheart could see from the concern in his eyes that the WindClan warrior was thinking about Whiteclaw's death too.

"He's fine," Fireheart answered. "He's over there with the others." Fireheart remembered the WindClan queen whose kit she'd helped to carry. "How's Morningflower?"

"Happy to be home," replied Onewhisker. "Her kit is growing quickly now." Fireheart purred with pleasure. "The whole Clan is well," Onewhisker added. He glanced at Fireheart with an amused gleam in his eyes. "It's great to eat rabbit again. I hope I never have to taste another rat as long as I live!"

"I hope you don't either!" Fireheart meowed, sharing in the amusement.

"What happened to your tail?" Onewhisker meowed in shock, his eyes widening at the sit of her still somewhat hairless tail, and the way it was covered in the herbal goop, unneeded really but it was still important not to take any risk in the healing process, as Spottedleaf put it.

"Just an accident," Fireheart shrugged, making light of her injury. "It's almost fully healed."

"Seem's a lot has happened to you over the last few moons!" Onewhisker mussed, and Fireheart couldn't but silently agree on how right he was.

Fireheart suddenly detected a fresh scent on the night air. She could smell ShadowClan, too. She scanned the ridge that ran around the edge of the hollow. Sure enough, RiverClan cats were streaming down one side. On the opposite ridge, Fireheart saw ShadowClan cats poised at the top, their coats gleaming in the moonlight. The lean figure of Nightstar stood at the head of the group.

"At last," growled Onewhisker. He'd spotted them as well. "It's too cold to be hanging around tonight."

Fireheart nodded absently. She was searching the crowd of RiverClan cats as they entered the clearing, looking for Silverstream. She recognized the pale gray she-cat easily. She skidded to a halt at the bottom of the slope, then followed her father as he exchanged reserved greetings with the warriors from the other Clans. Nervously Fireheart scanned the growing throng of cats fro Graystripe. Would he dare speak to Silverstream tonight? The gray warrior had his back to Silverstream while he talked with a WindClan warrior.

Fireheart was watching Graystripe so closely that she didn't hear Deadfoot approach. "Good evening, Fireheart," meowed the WindClan deputy. "How are you?"

Fireheart turned. "Hello," she meowed. "I'm fine, thank you." she blinked slowly at the WindClan deputy. Deadfoot nodded. "Good," he meowed, and limped away.

Onewhisker gave Fireheart a friendly nudge. "You're privileged!" Fireheart felt a glimmer of pride, the black tom with the twisted paw was slowly growing on Fireheart, although grumpy, him, Tallstar, Onewhisker and Morningflower had to be her favorite WindClan cats.

Bluestar's yowl sounded from the Great Rock. Fireheart turned and looked up, surprised. The leaders didn't usually call the meeting so soon. Crookedstar and Nightstar were sitting close together on the rock. Bluestar waited beside Tallstar for the cats to gather beneath them. It was the first time Fireheart had seen the WindClan leader at a Gathering, or so she thinks.

Fireheart and Onewhisker followed the other cats as they settled themselves beneath the rock. Fireheart looked up expectantly, waiting for Bluestar to welcome Tallstar and WindClan back, but the ThunderClan leader was clearly in no mood to waste time on friendly words.

"RiverClan has been hunting at Sunningrocks," she began angrily. "Our patrols have scented your warriors many times, Crookedstar. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!"

Crookedstar met Bluestar's gaze steadily. "Have you forgotten how recently one of our warriors was killed defending our territory from ThunderClan?"

"You had no need to _defend your territory,"_ Bluestar answered. "My warriors were not hunting there. They were returning home after finding WindClan. It was a mission we all agreed on! According to the warrior code, they should not have been attacked."

"You speak of the warrior code?" spat Crookedstar. "What about the ThunderClan warrior who has been spying on our territory since then?"

Bluestar was caught off guard. "Warrior?" she echoed. "Have you seen him?"

"Not yet," Crookedstar hissed. "But we find his scent so often, it won't be long before we do." Fireheart glanced at Graystripe in alarm. She knew only too well which warrior had been detected in Crookedstar's territory. Would any of the RiverClan warriors recognize his scent tonight? But Graystripe sat motionless, not taking his eyes off the leaders on the Great Rock.

Tigerclaw's deep growl sounded from the crowd, drawing Fireheart's gaze towards the sound. "We have scented ShadowClan in our territory as well as RiverClan this past moon. And not just one warrior, but a whole patrol, always the same cats."

The ShadowClan leader's eyes flashed indignantly. "ShadowClan has not been in your territory. Clearly your warriors can't tell the difference in the scents of cats outside their own Clan. You have been smelling the scent of rouge cats. They have been stealing prey from our territory as well!"

Tigerclaw snorted in disbelief and Nightstar glared down at him. "Do you doubt the word of ShadowClan, Tigerclaw?" The crowd murmured uncomfortably as Tigerclaw stared back at Nightstar with unconcealed distrust. Fireheart wanted to brush against his side, and give his some silent support, though she did not move from her place to do so.

For the first time, Tallstar spoke, his tail twitching uncertainly. "My warriors have also found strange scents in WindClan territory. They seem to be ShadowClan."

"I knew it!" Tigerclaw snarled. "RiverClan and ShadowClan have united against us!"

" _Us?_ What do you mean by _us?"_ spat Crookedstar. "I think it's you and WindClan that have formed the alliance! Is that why you were so keen to bring them back? So you can use them to invade the rest of the forest?"

Tallstar's fur bristled. "That's not why we returned, and you know it. We have kept to our own hunting grounds these past moons."

"Then why have we found strange warrior scents in our territory?" Crookedstar growled.

"They don't belong to WindClan!" hissed Tallstar. "They must be rogue cats, as Nightstar says."

"But rogue cats would be a convenient excuse for invading our territories, would they not?" Bluestar murmured. She stared dangerously at the RiverClan and ShadowClan leaders. Crookedstar raised his hackles and Nightstar arched his back. With a flash of alarm, Fireheart saw Tigerclaw stand up and stalk toward the Great Rock, every muscle tensed. Would the leaders really fight at a Gathering? Just as Fireheart rose to her paws, planning to attempt to stop Tigerclaw for doing something that may cause a fight, a shadow fell over the valley. The cats fell silent as they plunged into blackness. Fireheart sat back down, trembling. A cloud had covered the full moon, completely blocking out its light.

"StarClan has sent the darkness!" Fireheart recognized the meowed of Halftail, a ThunderClan elder. The ShadowClan medicine cat yowled in agreement, "StarClan is angry. These meetings are meant to be held in peace."

"Runningnose is right!" It was Yellowfang. "We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves, especially during leaf-bare. We should be worrying about keeping our Clans safe!" Her voice echoed in the frightened silence. "We must listen to StarClan."

Tallstar spoke up then, a dim silhouette on top of the Great Rock. "This Gathering is over, by the will of StarClan." The crowd murmured in agreement. The air was thick with the scents of fear and hostility.

"Come, ThunderClan." Fireheart could barely see Bluestar as she leaped down from the Great Rock and headed for the edge of the clearing. She pushed her way through the other cats and hurried after her. She saw the massive outline of Tigerclaw as the deputy feel in step beside his leader, and the pale gray shapes of the other ThunderClan cats as they gathered behind the two great warriors. No cat spoke as they trekked solemnly up the slope toward home. Fireheart glanced over her shoulder. The other Clans were withdrawing too. By the time she reached the top of the slope, Fourtrees was deserted.

The Clan ran silently through the forest, following the familiar scent-lined trail. Fireheart spotted Graystripe at the back and she slowed her pace. Maybe Graystripe would be more prepared to talk about Silverstream, now that it was clear how tense things were between the Clans. His scent had been detected in RiverClan territory! Graystripe was putting himself and the Clan in danger with his secret meetings.

Fireheart searched for the right words but Graystripe hissed first, "I know what you're going to say. And I won't stop seeing her!"

"You're a mouse-brained fool!" Fireheart spat back. "They'll soon work out it's you. Bluestar will guess, or some cat from RiverClan'll recognize your scent. Tigerclaw's probably guessed already!"

Graystripe shot Fireheart a glare. "Have you told your _mate,_ the same one that you swore was nothing but a murder about us?" Graystripe hissed, making Fireheart's eyes widen in shock.

"W-what? No! Why would you-" Fireheart stuttered out. "I hadn't told him! But once he starts thinking about it…"

"Okay, okay!" spat Graystripe. He was silent for a moment. "What if I promise we'll meet only at Fourtrees? That way our scent will be hard to detect, and I won't have to go into RiverClan territory. Will you leave me alone then?" Fireheart felt her heart sink. Graystripe was not going to give up Silverstream that easily. Then she nodded. This had to be better than creeping into hostile Clan territory to see her.

"Satisfied?" Graystripe's eyes flashed in the gloom, but his voice sounded shaky. Fireheart felt a pang of regret for their lost friendship, and a rush of sympathy for the gray warrior. She stretched her head forward to nuzzle Graystripe's flank in comfort, but Graystripe ran on ahead, leaving Fireheart alone at the back of the group.

Fireheart walked along the back of the group, head hung low, her mood sunk as how things unfolded. Until she felt a brush of fur, and looked up startled to see that Tigerclaw had migrated to the back to walk beside her. "Tigerclaw," Fireheart purred, pressing herself against his side, she could make out a silver outline of him. "What are you doing all the way back here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," He replied, his pace matching her's in perfect unison.

"I'm not feeling very well," Fireheart admitted, her stomach was acting up agian. "But I'm sure it will pass," Fireheart was quick to assure him, but her eyes narrowed a little as she continued. "And why were you confronting ShadowClan leader for? You could have cause a fight to break out, then where would we be?" She hissed quietly, although she did bump his shoulder to show that she wasn't to mad at him.

She could feel Tigerclaw puff up at her words, his voice dripping with disdain as to why he would defend against both ShadowClan and RiverClan. "Leaf-bare is upon us, and prey is already getting scarce. We need every inch of our territory to be able to feed our Clan mates, and future generations. ThunderClan can't afford to look weak, nor can we afford to be stolen from."

"I understand," Fireheart said after a moment of silence, her side was brushing comfortably against his. Their tail's intertwining together as they padded side by side. Even though the cats were tired from the journey, Bluestar called a meeting as soon as they were home. Most of the clan was still awake anyway. The Gathering had been shorter than usual, and the sudden cloud cover had alarmed even the cats left in the camp.

When they arrived Tigerclaw meowed his farewell with a nuzzle to Fireheart's head and Bluestar and Tigerclaw went to settle themselves on the Highrock, Fireheart hurried over to the nursery. She wanted to know how Cloudkit was. She poked her head through the entrance. It was pitch black and warm inside.

"Hello, Fireheart," Brindleface whispered, a faint shadow shifting in the gloom. "Cloudkit's much better. Spottedleaf gave him feverfew. It was just a chill." The queen sounded relieved. "What happened at the Gathering?"

"StarClan sent clouds to cover the moon. Bluestar's called a meeting. Can you come?"

Fireheart listened to Brindleface sniffing her kits. "Yes, I think I can," she answered finally. "My kits will sleep for a while." Fireheart withdrew her head, and together the two she-cats joined the cats gathered in the clearing. Fireheart felt fur brush against her, and Cinderpaw glanced up at her with wide, worried eyes. Fireheart leaned down to lick between her apprentice's ears, trying to calm her for the announcement.

Bluestar had already begun. "The greatest threat seems to be from RiverClan and ShadowClan. We must be prepared for the possibility that these two Clans have united against us." Shocked meows rippled through the Clan.

"Do you really think they've joined together?" Yellowfang rasped, "RiverClan has the best source of prey, but I can't imagine they'd want to share with ShadowClan." Fireheart remembered Silverstream's words about RiverClan's hunger after the Twoleg invasion, but she held her tongue, fearful that Bluestar would want to know where she'd heard such a story.

"They didn't deny it," Tigerclaw pointed out.

Bluestar nodded. "Whatever the truth, we must be on full alert. From tonight, each patrol will have four cats, at least three of them warriors. The patrols will be more frequent, two each night, and one during the day, as well as the dawn and dusk patrols. We must put a stop to RiverClan's and ShadowClan's raids on our territory, and since they have chosen to ignore our words, we must be prepared to fight."

The Clan yowled their agreement. Fireheart joined in even though she was worried about what this open hostility might mean for Graystripe. She looked around at the other cats. She could see all their eyes shining-except Graystripe's. The gray warrior sat with his head bowed in the shadows at the edge of the clearing.

When the noise died away, Bluestar spoke again. "The first patrol will leave before dawn." She jumped down from the Highrock. Tigerclaw followed, and the rest of the Clan broke up into small groups. Fireheart could hear them murmuring nervously as she padded toward the medicine cats den.

Fireheart's mind was racing with the accusations that had flown around the Gathering. She understood RiverClan's anger. They had picked up the scent of ThunderClan cats in their territory, and they were hungry now that their prey had been depleted by the Twoleg invasion.

But what about ShadowClan? It was smaller since ThunderClan had helped them to chase out their tyrannical former leader and his band of followers. Brokenstar had even admitted to killing Raggedstar, his own father, to become Clan leader. But the Clan had been left in peace to recover from Brokenstar's bloody rule. And Fireheart couldn't help thinking that, with fewer mouths to feed, ShadowClan had no need to raid ThunderClan's hunting grounds, or anyone else's.

She puzzled through her thoughts, but was shocked when she jumped back from nearly running straight into Spottedleaf's turned back. Both she-cats jumped in surprised, though each calmed down when they realized who bumped into them.

"Oh, it's you," she meowed. "You frightened my fur off, creeping up on me like that!" The flame colored she-cat purred in amusement. "Nothing frightens your fur off, Spottedleaf."

"What can I do for you?" Spottedleaf asked, gathering up her scattered herbs. Fireheart rolling a few juniper berries into a neat pile. "Oh, it's just my stomach again. I thought I would come for some more chervil." Fireheart meowed, picking up more herbs gently in her teeth. Between the two of them, they managed to neatly pile the herbs back in their respectable places.

"Hmm, more chervil…" Spottedleaf murmured, picking out the sweet-smelling plant. "Here," she placed it beside Fireheart, who chewed them, and felt instant relief.

"Thank you," Fireheart meowed through the mouthful of chervil. Both she-cats turned towards the fern tunnel as Yellowfang stepped inside, her orange eyes blazing as Tigerclaw stepped in behind her.

"I'm not sure Fireheart is ready to go back to the warrior cat's den now, Tigerclaw." Yellowfang meowed, her eyes scanning over the broad shouldered tabby.

"I'm feeling better now, Yellowfang," Fireheart interrupted the older medicine cat. "I think I'm ready to go back to warrior duties, and also sleeping in the warriors den." Fireheart looked hopeful, while Tigerclaw looked expectantly.

"But what about your stomach ache?" Spottedleaf meowed in concern, gaining Fireheart's attention. "That's all it is Spottedleaf, a bellyache, it'll be fine by tomorrow i'm sure!" Fireheart stated, touched by her friends concern.

"Well, I suppose it'll be alright, if you feel youre much better now." Yellowfang meowed solemnly, her eyes narrowed.

"It'll be fine, you'll see!" Fireheart assured, coming to press against Tigerclaw's side as they returned to the warrior's den for the night. Amber and orange eyes following after the two cats.

The clouds that had covered the moon had rolled away by the next morning. Fireheart enjoyed the faint warmth of the sun on her pelt as she washed herself in the clearing. Cloudkit jumped out of the nursery entrance opposite her, looking bright and happy.

Fireheart thanked StarClan that he had recovered so quickly. Sandpaw had been right about the kit's resilience. She looked around to see if Longtail and Dustpaw were there to see it too, but the clearing was empty.

Fireheart crossed over to the nursery. "Hi, Cloudkit," she meowed. "Feeling better?"

"Yep," squeaked Cloudkit. He spun around in a circle, grasping for his tail with his tiny jaws. A small ball of moss that had been sticking to his fur fell off and rolled along the ground. Cloudkit leaped on it and pawed it into the air. It bounced onto the ground beside Fireheart. Fireheart knocked it back toward the kit, and Cloudkit sprang up to catch it in his teeth.

"Well done!" Fireheart purred, impressed. With one paw she scooped the moss ball high into the air, sending it flying across the clearing.

Cloudkit raced after the moss and grabbed it. He rolled onto his back, threw the ball up with his forepaws, and kicked it away with his hind legs. It landed next to the nursery. Cloudkit scrambled up and scooted after it. He crouched a rabbit leap away, his hindquarters bunched in the air.

Fireheart watched as the kit prepared to pounce. Suddenly her fur sleek fur prickled. A long, dark foreleg was reaching toward the moss ball from behind the nursery. "Cloudkit," Fireheart called, "wait!" Shadowy images of rogue cats were still fresh in her mind. Cloudkit sat up and looked around at him, puzzled.

Tigerclaw emerged from behind the kitten, holding the moss ball between his teeth. Fireheart relaxed as he carried the ball over to the kit and dropped it by Cloudkit's fluffy white paws. "Be careful," Tigerclaw mewed sternly. "Cat's are coming and going, you wouldn't want to get underpaw, do you?" instantly Cloudkit sat up taller, his white tail standing up higher as he puffed out his chest. "I won't, Tigerclaw!" the tiny white kit meowed, while Tigerclaw gave a small nod.

Tigerclaw then, unexpectedly, batted the moss ball back over towards Fireheart. Who's jade eye's widened amusedly. The two cat's shared an intense look, only interrupted by Cloudkit's squeal of excitement.

"Cloudkit!" Fireheart heard Brindleface calling from inside the nursery. Tigerclaw nodded his head and padded away. A silent promise to spend time with Tigerclaw ran through Fireheart's mind. She watched as Cloudkit gave the moss ball a final shove and ran over to the nursery entrance.

"Bye, Fireheart," he mewed before he disappeared inside.

Fireheart looked up at the sky. It was almost sunhigh, time to join her patrol. The one that she was assigned that morning with Whitestorm, Sandpaw and Mousefur. She was hungry, but no fresh-kill had been gathered yet. Perhaps she might find something while they were out. She hurried across the clearing and out through the gorse tunnel, frozen leaves crunching beneath her paws.

Sandpaw and Mousefur were already waiting at the foot of the slope. Fireheart meowed out a greeting, happy to see Sandpaw.

"Hi," meowed Sandpaw. Mousefur nodded to her. Whitestorm emerged from the gorse tunnel. "Is the dawn patrol back yet?"

"No sign of them," answered Mousefur. But as she spoke, Fireheart heard the rustle of undergrowth above them. Out of the bushes came Willowpelt, Runningwind, Darkstripe, and Dustpaw.

"We've patrolled the entire RiverClan border," Willowpelt reported. "No sign of any hunting parties so far. Bluestar's patrol will check the area again this afternoon."

"Good," replied Whitestorm. "We'll take the ShadowClan border."

"Hopefully they'll have the same good sense as RiverClan and stay away," meowed Darkstripe. "After last night, they must know we'll be looking out for them."

"I hope so," growled Whitestorm. He turned to his patrol. "Are you ready?" Fireheart nodded. Whitestorm flicked the tip of his tail and leaped away into the bracken. Fireheart took up the rear, they kept a fast pace as they climbed out of the ravine. It took Fireheart a bit of a stretch though she did keep up as she bounded from boulder to boulder.

They had not even reached Snakerocks when Fireheart picked up a sinister, familiar scent. She opened her mouth to warn the others but Mousefur spoke first. "ShadowClan!" The four stopped to smell the rain stench.

"I can't believe they've come back already!" Sandpaw murmured. Fireheart noticed the fur quiver along her spine.

"The scent is recent." Whitestorm's eyes glittered with fury. "I have hoped Nightstar might bring some honor to his Clan. But I suppose the cold winds beyond the Thunderpath blow over every ShadowClan cat's heart."

Fireheart turned away and began pushing her way into a thick patch of bracken. She rubbed her teeth along the fronds to pick up the scent that hung there. It was ShadowClan all right. The smell was familiar. _Very_ familiar. Fireheart paused. The scent belonged to a ShadowClan warrior she had encountered before, but which one?"

Fireheart pushed onward, hoping more scent-markings might jog her memory. Now she could smell something else. Fireheart looked down. On the ground, among the bracken stems, lay a pile of rabbit bones. Clan cats normally buried the bones of their prey as a sign of respect for the life they had taken. Suddenly aware of what this might mean, Fireheart picked up a mouthful and wove back through the bracken. She dropped them at Whitestorm's paws.

Whitestorm stared at the bones in fury. "Rabbit bones? The warriors who left these want us to know they've been hunting on our land! Bluestar must know about this immediately."

"Will she send a battle party against ShadowClan?" asked Fireheart. She had never seen Whitestorm so angry.

"She should!" hissed the great white warrior. "And I'll lead it myself if I can. Nightstar has betrayed our trust, and StarClan knows he must be punished." Whitestorm angrily scooped up most of the rabbit bones in his mouth, and in a fury, pelted back towards camp. Fireheart was once again in the back, straining to keep up.

"Bluestar!" Whitestorm flung the rabbit bones down in the middle of the camp clearing.

"Bluestar has already left on patrol," Tigerclaw told him, stepping out from the shadows. His amber eyes flickering to Fireheart, as she came panting through the camp entrance. Halftail and Frostfur came hurrying from their dens to find out what was going on.

Whitestorm stared at Tigerclaw, still furious. "Look at these!" he spat. Tigerclaw didn't need to be told what they meant; their scent carried the whole story. His eyes began to burn with anger.

Fireheart hung back at the edge of the clearing and watched the two great warriors. The evidence was certainly ominous, but the discovery of the bones had filled her mind with questions, not anger. It was only three moons since ShadowClan had driven out their cruel leader, with the help of ThunderClan. How could that same Clan possibly be ready to risk war with ThunderClan?

Tigerclaw clearly had no such doubts. Already he was calling Darkstripe and Runningwind to him. "Willowpelt and Mousefur will join us too!" he announced. "We'll find a ShadowClan patrol and leave them with some wounds that'll remind them to keep out of our territory in the future."

Whitestorm nodded.

"Can I come?" Sandpaw meowed. She had been pacing excitedly behind the white warrior. Now she stopped and looked at him with glittering eyes.

"Not this time," Whitestorm told her.

Frustration flickered across her face. "But what about Fireheart?" she meowed. "She found the bones.

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes, looking slightly impressed. But they were also impatient at the moment. "Fireheart needs to stay here and tell Bluestar when she arrives," he replied, flickering his gaze towards Fireheart for a brief moment.

"You're going to leave before she gets back?" Fireheart asked.

"Of course," Tigerclaw meowed. "This needs to be settled now!" He turned to Whitestorm and flicked his tail. Fireheart watched as the two warriors charged out of the camp, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, Runningwind, and Mousefur close behind. She could hear their paws pounding the frozen earth as they headed for the side of the ravine.

Fireheart was suddenly aware how empty the camp was. As Frostfur and Halftail came forward and began sniffing the rabbit bones, she meowed, "Who went with Bluestar?"

Frostfur looked up. "Graystripe, Longtail, Brackenpaw, and Swiftpaw."

A cold wind rushed over Fireheart's sleek fur. She hoped that was what made her shiver. She was the only warrior left in camp. "Will you check the apprentices den to see if Dustpaw's there?" Fireheart asked Sandpaw.

She nodded, bounded across the clearing, and poked her head into the den. "He's there," she called back, ducking out again. "Asleep, with Cinderpaw."

Yellowfang came padding out of her den and lifted her head. Fireheart relaxed a little at the familiar sight of the old medicine cat. She narrowed her eyes, ready to greet her. But as Yellowfang tasted the air, her eyes clouded with fear. With slow, stiff steps, she approached the rabbit bones and carefully sniffed each one.

Fireheart watched her, wondering why she was so interested in the old bones.

At last she looked up and stared into Fireheart's eyes. "Brokenstar!" she rasped, in a voice choked with horror.

"Brokenstar?" Fireheart echoed. Then it hit her. That was why the scent in the bracken was so familiar. It was _Brokenstar's_ scent. "Are you sure?" she meowed urgently. "Tigerclaw has already left for ShadowClan territory."

"ShadowClan isn't to blame for this!" cried Yellowfang. "This is Brokenstar and his old warrior friends. I was ShadowClan's medicine cat. I was there at their kitting. I know their scents as well as I know my own." she paused. "You must find Tigerclaw and stop him. He will be making a terrible mistake if he attacks them!"

The blood roared in Fireheart's ears, making her dizzy. What should she do? "But I'm the only warrior left!" she meowed breathlessly to Yellowfang. "What if Brokenstar attacks the camp while I'm gone? He's done it before. He might have left the bones as a trap so that our camp was left unguarded."

"You _must_ telly Tigerclaw before he-" Yellowfang pleaded, but Fireheart shook her head.

"I can't leave you all alone."

"Then I shall go!" Yellowfang hissed.

"No! I'll go!" meowed Sandpaw.

Fireheart looked from one cat to the other. She couldn't afford to send either-their strength and training were needed here to protect the Clan. But Yellowfang was right; innocent blood couldn't be shed. Brokenstar was the invader here; ThunderClan had no quarrel with ShadowClan. She would have to send another cat. She closed her eyes and thought hard. The answer came in a moment. "Brackenpaw!" Fireheart hissed, opening her eyes wide. She called her apprentice's name out loud.

The young cat shot out of the apprentice's den, and came to a skidding halt in front of Fireheart. "What is it?" she asked, shaking herself awake.

"I have an urgent mission for you," Fireheart told her. Cinderpaw's eyes widened, her paw's shuffling with excitement. "What is it?" she mewed eagerly.

"You must fine Tigerclaw. He's taken a raiding party to attack a ShadowClan patrol. Stop him and tell him that it was Brokenstar who has been invading our territory!" Cinderpaw's eyes turned to alarm, but Fireheart went on, refusing to flinch at her next words: "You might have to cross the Thunderpath. I know you had a bad experience…" a flash of the innocent that resulted in her broken tail flashed in her mind, but she shook it away. She looked deep into Cinderpaw's clear blue eyes. "You must find Tigerclaw," she repeated, "or there will be a war between the Clans for no reason!"

Cinderpaw nodded, her eyes filled with a fiery purpose. "I'll find him," the gray apprentice promised.

"May StarClan go with you," Fireheart murmured, reaching forward to touch Cinderpaw's flank with her nose.

Cinderpaw turned and charged out through the gorse tunnel. Fireheart watched her go, praying to StarClan that she would reach them in time. If Brokenstar was in ThunderClan territory, the camp had to prepare for an attack.

"What's happening?" Dustpaw emerged from the apprentices den. Fireheart glanced at him, ran to the head of the clearing, and scrambled up onto the Highrock. The clearing seemed a long way below her trembling legs. She swallowed hard and began the customary call. "Let all cats old enough to.." But the words were taking too long! "The camp is in danger. Come here now!" she yowled urgently.

The elders and queens rushed from their ends, followed by their kits. They looked bewildered when they saw Fireheart on top of the Highrock. Spottedleaf shot out of the fern tunnel and looked up at Fireheart with a strong, bright gaze. When Fireheart saw her, the camp suddenly stopped swaying beneath her.

"What's going on?" demanded One-eye, the oldest ThunderClan cat. "What do you think you're doing up there?"

Fireheart didn't hesitate. "Brokenstar is back. He might be in ThunderClan territory right now. All our warriors are out of the camp. If Brokenstar attacks, we must be ready. Kits and elders stay in the nursery. The rest of you must be ready to fight-"

A menacing yowl from the camp entrance cut short Fireheart's speech. A lean dark brown tabby with matted fur and torn ears strode into the camp. His bristling tail was bent in the middle like a broken branch.

"Brokenstar!" Fireheart gasped, instinctively unsheathing her claws as every hair on her body stood on end. Four mangy warriors prowled in behind their leader, their eyes glittering with hatred.

"So you're the only warrior left!" Brokenstar hissed, his lips drawn back in a snarl. "This will be easier than I thought!"

Yellowfang, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw rushed forward in a defensive row, and the queens lined up behind them. Fireheart saw Spottedleaf come bounding to join them, but Yellowfang sent her away with some quick words that Fireheart can't hear. But Spottedleaf understood and scampered back into the medicine cats den.

The elders grabbed the kits, bundled them into the nursery, and squeezed inside after them. Brindleface picked up Cloudkit in her jaws and pushed him in last. She tugged at the brambles with her paws, ignoring the thorns, and covered the entrance before turning to join the rest of her Clan in the clearing.

Fireheart leaped down from the Highrock and raced to Yellowfang's side. She arched her back and hissed at Brokenstar, "You lost last time we fought, and you'll lose again!"

"Never!" Brokenstar spat back. "You might have taken my Clan away from me, but you can't kill me-I have more lives than you!"

"One ThunderClan life is worth ten of yours!" Fireheart growled. She gave a warrior's yowl and the clearing exploded into battle.

Fireheart leaped straight for Brokenstar and grasped the dark brown tabby with her claws. Life as an outlaw had treated the former Clan leader harshly-Fireheart could feel the ribs of the flea-bitten tom beneath his fur. But Brokenstar was still strong. He twisted around and sank his teeth into Fireheart's hind leg. Fireheart yowled and hissed with rage, but kept her grip. Brokenstar struggled forward, scrabbling with his paws on the frozen ground. Fireheart felt her claws raking along Brokenstar's bony flanks as the rogue warrior ripped himself free. Fireheart lunged after him, but other claws were grasping at her hind leg. She looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Clawface crouched there, staring at Fireheart with narrowed, mocking eyes.

Fireheart looked at him in disbelief. She had never expected to see this cat again. She forgot Brokenstar instantly. It was Clawface who attacked Spottedleaf six moons ago; he had tried to kill ThunderClan medicine cat in cold blood so that Brokenstar could steal Frostfur's kits. Rage roared in Fireheart's ears. As she twisted around and threw herself on top of the scrawny brown tom. Rage built up inside her, Fireheart hardly noticed the pain in her leg as she tore it free from Clawface's grasp and flew at him. The tom reared up and flailed his wide front paws. Thorn-sharp claws caught Fireheart behind her ear. Pain ripped through her like fire, and she staggered. Clawface was on her in an instant, pinning Fireheart to the ground and sinking his teeth into the back of her neck.

Fireheart screeched in agony, "Help me, Someone! I can't do it!"

Suddenly the weight was wrenched off her back. Fireheart sprang to her paws and spun around. Graystripe! The gray warrior stood motionless, his eyes filled with horror. Clawface's body hung limply from his jaws. Graystripe opened his mouth and Clawface fell to the ground, dead.

Fireheart took a step forward. "He attacked Spottedleaf, Graystripe!" This was no time for remorse. "Is Bluestar with you?" she went on urgently.

Graystripe shook his head. "She sent me back to fetch Tigerclaw," he replied. "We found bones. Bluestar recognized Brokenstar's stench and guessed he must be leading the rogue cats."

A hiss sounded nearby and two cats crashed into Fireheart. She leaped out of the way. It was Frostfur battling with another of the attacking cats. The queen was fighting with all the power of StarClan. These were the cats who had stolen her kits. Hate shone in her eyes as she struggled. Fireheart held herself back-Frostfur didn't need her help. A moment later the rogue warrior was sent screeching away, through the bracken camp wall.

Frostfur chased after him, but Fireheart called her back. "You have given him enough wounds to remember you!" The queen skidded to a halt by the bracken wall and turned, her sides heaving and her white fur stained with her enemy's blood.

Another rogue warrior screeched past Fireheart and headed for the camp wall. Dustpaw chased after him and managed to give the mottled tabby a fierce bite before he let him scramble out of the camp. _Only Brokenstar and one warrior left,_ Fireheart thought.

Sandpaw had the rogue warrior pinned to the ground. The tom way lying motionless beneath her. _Watch out!_ Though Fireheart, remembering her favorite trick of letting the enemy think he had one. But Sandpaw was not deceived. When the tom leaped to his paws, she was ready. She sprang off him, and then lunged, grasping the warrior with her claws to flip him over na drake his belly with her hind legs. Only when he squealed like a kit did she let go of him. The rogue tore out of the camp entrance, still wailing.

There was an eerie moment of stillness. The ThunderClan cats stood in silence and stared at the blood and fur that was scattered around the clearing. In the middle lay Clawface's body.

 _Where was brokenstar?_ Fireheart spun around in alarm, scanning the camp. Could he have broken into the nursery? She was about to spring toward the bramble den when a wretched howl from the medicine cats den tore the air. Fireheart tore across to the fern tunnel. Spottedleaf! She raced into the den, expecting the worst, but saw instead Brokenstar lying in a heap on the ground. The old medicine cat stood over him.

Brokenstar's eyes were closed and bloody. Fireheart saw his sides heaved once, and stop moving. She recognized from the deep stillness in the rogue warrior's body that Brokenstar was losing a life.

Yellowfang's claws were unsheathed and glistened red. Her face was twisted and her eyes glazed.

Suddenly Brokenstar gasped and began to breath again. Fireheart slowly approached Yellowfang, watching as she hesitated. Brokenstar hesitated.

Fireheart stopped at Yellowfang's side. "Is this his last life?" Fireheart asked gently, but Yellowfang's gaze was firmly on Brokenstar. "Yellowfang, why are you hesitating to kill him?" Fireheart asked, although she already knew.

"It's not his last life," she rasped, "and even if it were, I couldn't kill him."

"Why not?" Fireheart asked softly. Yellowfang dragged her gaze from Brokenstar and looked at Fireheart. Her eyes clouded with pain and grief as she murmured, "He is my son."

"But medicine cats are forbidden from having kits," she pointed out.

"I know," answered Yellowfang. "I never intended to have kits. But then I fell in love with Raggedstar." Her voice was thick with sorrow. Suddenly Fireheart thought back to the battle when Brokenstar was driven out of the ShadowClan camp. Just before he fled, the cruel leader had told Yellowfang that he had murdered his father. Yellowfang had been devastated, and now Fireheart understood why.

"There were three kits in my litter," Yellowfang went on. "But only Brokenstar survived. I gave him to a ShadowClan queen to bring up as her own. I thought that losing two of my kits was punishment from StarClan for breaking the warrior code. But I was wrong. My punishment wasn't that two of my kits died. I was that _this_ one survived!" Yellowfang looked in disgust at Brokenstar's bleeding body. "And now I cannot kill him. I must accept my fate, as StarClan wishes it."

Yellowfang staggered, and Fireheart thought she was going to collapse. She pressed her body against her flank to support her and whispered, "Does he know you're his mother?"

Yellowfang shook her head.

Brokenstar began to wail pitifully. "I can't see!" Fireheart realized with horror that the rogue cat's eyes had been scratched beyond repair.

Fireheart cautiously approached him. Brokenstar lay still. Fireheart poked him with a forepaw and Yellowfang's son moaned again. "Don't kill me," he whined. Fireheart backed away, feeling a shudder of revulsion at the warriors fear.

Yellowfang took a deep breath. "I will see to him." She walked over to her wounded son, grasped him by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him to the nest that Patchpelt had left. Fireheart let her go. She wanted to check that Spottedleaf was all right. She caught sight of the dappled tortoiseshell she-cat moving inside the split rock where the medicine cat's slept. "Spottedleaf?" she called.

Spottedleaf poked her head out, looking guilty.

"Are you okay?' Fireheart asked.

"Have the rogue cats gone?" she whispered.

"Yes, except Brokenstar. He's badly injured. Yellowfang's seeing to him." She waited for Spottedleaf's shocked reaction, but she just shook her head slowly and stared at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Fireheart repeated, getting worried for her friend.

"I should have fought alongside you, but I couldn't." Spottedleaf's voice was choked with shame.

"I don't understand?" Fireheart said in confusion, what was she talking about?

"I couldn't face the rogue cats, I thought I could. But Yellowfang knew that I couldn't, and truth be told I'm glad she told me to hide in the medicine cats den." Spottedleaf's amber eyes were filled with shame.

Fireheart felt a thorn-sharp pang of pity. Spottedleaf was afraid of the rogues that nearly killed her before, she could understand. But before she could say anything to comfort her, Yellowfang's rasping mew sounded from the bracken.

"Spottedleaf," she called. "Fetch me some cobwebs, quickly!" Spottedleaf turned at once and disappeared inside the rock, returning a moment later with one paw wrapped in a swathe of cobwebs, and a mouthful of comfrey root," seeing that Spottedleaf was distracted by her medicine cat duty, Fireheart turned to leave. There was nothing more she could do here. She must find out how the rest of the Clan was.

Hardly any cat had moved in the clearing. Fireheart padded straight to Dustpaw and meowed, "Yellowfang is tending to Brokenstar's wounds. Spottedleaf is helping her." She ignored Dustpaw's gasp of disbelief. "Go and guard him." Dustpaw ran to the tunnel and disappeared inside.

Fireheart went over to Graystripe. The gray warrior was still staring at Clawface's body. "You saved my life," Fireheart murmured. "Thank you."

Graystripe lifted his gaze to Fireheart. "I would give my life for you," he answered simply. Feeling choked, Fireheart watched her friend turn and walk away. Perhaps their friendship was not over after all.

The sound of paws pounding through the gorse tunnel broke into her thoughts. Bluestar came rushing into the camp, followed by Longtail, Brackenpaw, and Swiftpaw. Fireheart felt her shoulders droop with relief at the sight of her Clan leader. She looked around at the blood-spattered clearing, her eyes wide, until her gaze rested on Clawface's body. "Brokenstar attacked?" she meowed.

"Is he dead?" Fireheart nodded, as she approached her leader.

"He's with Yellowfang," Fireheart answered, forcing out the words in spite of her exhaustion. "He's been wounded...his eyes."

"And the other rogue warriors?" Bluestar questioned.

"We chased them off." Fireheart replied.

"Are any of our Clan badly hurt?" Bluestar demanded, looking once more around the clearing. The cats shook their heads. "Good," she meowed. "Sandpaw, Swiftpaw, take this body out of the camp and bury it. No elders need be present. No rogue deserves to be buried with the honor of StarClan ritual." Swiftpaw and Sandpaw padded forward, and together they began to drag Clawface toward the tunnel.

"Are the elders safe?" Bluestar asked.

"They're in the nursery," Fireheart told her. As she spoke a rustling sounded from the bramble den, and Halftail appeared, followed by the other kits and elders. Fireheart saw Cloudkit tumble out and scamper excitedly across the clearing to Brindleface. She greeted him with a brisk lick, and the kit turned to watch Clawface's body as it disappeared away through the tunnel.

"Is he dead?" Cloudkit asked curiously. "Can I go and see?"

"Hush," whispered Brindleface, tucking her tail around him.

"Where's Tigerclaw?" Bluestar asked.

"He's taken a party to attack a ShadowClan patrol," Fireheart explained. "We found bones on our patrol. They smelled of ShadowClan so Tigerclaw decided to attack. I sent Cinderpaw to stop him when Yellowfang realized it was Brokenstar's scent on them."

"Cinderpaw?" meowed Bluestar, narrowing her eyes. "Even though she has little to no experience of crossing the Thunderpath, and…" Bluestar trailed off, glancing briefly at Fireheart's tail.

"I was the only warrior left in camp. There was no one else I could send." Fireheart explained, getting the silent unsaid hint about the tragic accident that led to her tail being broke, and Cinderpaw having to see it happen.

Bluestar nodded, the concern in her eyes giving way to understanding. "You didn't want to leave the camp unguarded?" she meowed. "You did well, Fireheart. I think Brokenstar hoped to lure all our warriors away from the camp. We found bones, too."

"Graystripe told me," Fireheart looked up for her friend, but Graystripe had disappeared.

"Send Yellowfang to me when she's finished with Brokenstar," Bluestar ordered. She pricked her ears at the noise of more paws in the gorse tunnel. Tigerclaw came racing into the camp, followed by Whitestorm and the rest of the raiding party. Fireheart craned her neck to peer around the warriors until she saw Cinderpaw, right at the back. The young apprentice looked exhausted but unhurt. Fireheart let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Did Cinderpaw reach you before you found a patrol?" asked Bluestar, walking over to her deputy.

"We hadn't even entered their territory," Tigerclaw answered. "We were just about to cross the Thunderpath." His eyes narrowed. "Was that Clawface they were burying?"

Bluestar nodded.

"Then Cinderpaw was right," meowed the deputy. "Brokenstar was planning to attack the cmap. Is he dead too?"

"No. Yellowfang is tending to his wounds."

"Surely not!" Mousefur exclaimed, exchanging a glance with Runningwind beside her.

Tigerclaw's face darkened. "Tending to his wounds?" he snarled. "We should kill him, not waste time making him better!"

"We'll discuss that once I've spoken to Yellowfang," meowed Bluestar calmly.

"You can discuss it with me now, Bluestar." Yellowfang padded into the clearing, her head drooping with exhaustion.

"Have you left Brokenstar alone?" growled Tigerclaw, his amber eyes flashing.

Yellowfang raised her head and looked at the dark warrior. "Dustpaw is guarding him. And I've given him poppy seeds, so he'll sleep for a while. Brokenstar is blind now, Tigerclaw. There's no way he'll try to escape. He'd die of hunger in a week, If a fox or a gang of crows didn't kill him first."

"Well, that makes it easier," Tigerclaw snarled. "We won't have to kill him ourselves. We can let the forest deal with him."

Yellowfang turned to Bluestar. "We cannot let him die," she meowed.

"Why not?" Fireheart held her breath as she watched the leader's eyes flick from Yellowfang to Tigerclaw and back again. She wondered if Yellowfang was going to tell Bluestar that Brokenstar was her son.

"If we did, we would be no better than he is," replied Yellowfang calmly. Tigerclaw's tail flicked with anger.

"What do you think, Whitestorm?" Bluestar meowed before Tigerclaw could speak.

"It will be a burden on our Clan to look after him," Whitestorm answered thoughtfully. "But Yellowfang is right-if we send him out into the forest, or kill him in cold blood, StarClan will know we have stooped as low as he."

One-eye stepped forward. "Bluestar," she meowed in her croaky old voice. "In the past we have sometimes kept prisoners for many moons. We could do it again." Fireheart remembered that Yellowfang herself had been a prisoner when she first came to the camp. She waited for the medicine cat to remind Bluestar of this, but she said nothing.

"So you would really consider keeping this rogue inside our camp?" Tigerclaw's eyes blazed with rage as he challenged his leader. With a pang of understanding, Fireheart couldn't help agreeing with her mate's words. The thought of killing Brokenstar appalled her-she knew better than any of these cats what that would mean to Yellowfang-but Brokenstar was a fearsome enemy, even without his sight. Keeping him in the camp would be difficult and dangerous for all the member of the Clan.

"Is he really blind?" Bluestar asked Yellowfang.

"Yes, he is." Yellowfang replied.

"Has he other wounds?"

Fireheart replied this time. "I clawed him pretty badly," she admitted. She looked over to Yellowfang and was relieved when the old she-cat dipped her head just enough for her to know she forgave her for wounding her son.

"How long till they heal?" asked Bluestar.

"About a moon," Yellowfang answered.

"Then you may nurse him till then. After that we will discuss his future again. And from now on, he will be known as Brokentail, not Brokenstar. We cannot take away the lives that StarClan gave him, but this cat is no longer a Clan leader." Bluestar looked questioningly at Tigerclaw. His tail twitched, but he didn't speak.

"It is decided," Bluestar meowed. "He stays."

Most of the Clan muttered their disapproval, but none questioned the word of Bluestar. Fireheart glanced toward Tigerclaw, and limped towards him. She ignored both Spottedleaf and Yellowfang as each in turn tried to treat her, saying that she would come to them later for treatment. Tigerclaw was yowling orders, planning to take his unscathed raiding party out in search of fresh-kill. When he was done giving orders, he turned his attention to Fireheart. His amber eyes sparking for a moment in alarm, until Fireheart brushed her cheek against his, calming him down with a warm greeting.

"I'm glad your back," Fireheart whispered, glad to know that no serious harm has happened.

"We should have seen that it was a trap," Tigerclaw spat, his tail bristling in anger as he glared towards the medicine cats den. "Why Bluestar want's to keep him, I don't know. He'll cause trouble in the future for all of us, I just know it!"

"Yes, there might be future problems," Fireheart agreed. "But we can face them." Tigerclaw flashed her a look of admiration, with a quick lick on her head he began to gather up his warriors to go out on a hunting patrol. Fireheart watched them go, her shoulders sagging when the patrol was out of sight. The rays of the setting sun threw long shadows across the clearing. Dustpaw had been relieved from his guard duty by Longtail. Fireheart sat down heavily, her stomach twisting again, but this time she thought it was due to hunger. She looked up at the sound of pawsteps, but it was only Sandpaw and Swiftpaw returning from their burial duty.

The two cats padded over to Bluestar, who was sitting beneath the Highrock with Whitestorm. Fireheart pushed herself to her paws and walked over to join them. With a small flick of her tail she beckoned to Dustpaw, who was licking his own scratches beside the tree stump. Dustpaw flashed her a doubtful look but got up wearily and followed her.

"We've buried Clawface," meowed Sandpaw.

"Thank you," Bluestar replied. The ThunderClan looked directly at Swiftpaw. "You may go." The black-and-white apprentice dipped his head and headed for his den. Fireheart signaled to Dustpaw again to come closer. The tabby apprentice narrowed his eyes and padded forward to stand beside Sandpaw.

"Bluestar," Fireheart began hesitantly, "Sandpaw and Dustpaw fought like warriors when Brokentail attacked. We would have been in much more trouble without their strength and courage," Dustpaw's eyes widened and Sandpaw looked at the ground as Fireheart spoke.

A purr rumbled from Whitestorm's throat. "It's not like you to be shy," he meowed to his apprentice.

Sandpaw's ears twitched uncomfortably. "Fireheart's the one who saved the Clan," she burst out, looking at Fireheart with a glow of admiration of her own. "She was the one who alerted the cmap so that we were ready for Brokenstail's attack." It was Fireheart's turn to feel embarrassed. She was relieved when Tigerclaw and the hunting party trotted into the camp at that moment, carrying plenty of fresh-kill.

Bluestar nodded at Tigerclaw and then turned to face Dustpaw and Sandpaw. "It makes me proud to know that ThunderClan has such fine warriors," she meowed. "It's time you both took up your warrior names. We shall have the naming ceremony now, while the sun is setting, and then we can eat."

Sandpaw and Dustpaw looked excitedly at each other. Fireheart lifted her chin and purred. Bluestar called to the Clan, and Fireheart felt even happier when she saw Graystripe appear from the warrior's den. He hadn't left the camp after all.

The Clan gathered around the edge of the clearing. Elders and queens sat with the apprentices and kits on one side; Fireheart waited with the warriors on the other, pressed against Tigerclaw's side. She looked at Cloudkit nestled beside Brindleface. The kit's eyes shone with excitement, and Fireheart felt a rush of pride that her kin-kit could see her sitting with the Clan warriors. Bluestar stood in the center with Sandpaw and Dustpaw. The last arc of sun glowed pink on the horizon. The Clan waited silently as it dipped out of sight, leaving the darkening sky pricked with stars.

Bluestar looked up and fixed her eyes on the brightest star in Silverpelt. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn." She gazed down at the pair of young cats in front of her. "Sandpaw, Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sandpaw stared back, her eyes gleaming. "I do," she replied.

Dustpaw echoed her words, his voice strong and low. "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Sandstorm's bowed head.

Sandstorm licked Bluestar's shoulder respectfully before she turned and walked toward Whitestorm. Fireheart saw her eyes flash proudly at her mentor as she settled down beside him in her new place with the warriors.

Bluestar turned her eyes to the dark brown tabby. "Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She touched his head with her muzzle, and he too gave the leader's shoulder a respectful lick before joining the other warriors.

The voices of the Clan rose in tribute, sending clouds of misty breath into the night air. As one they chanted the new warrior names. "Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!"

"In the tradition of our ancestors," meowed Bluestar, raising her voice, "Sandstorm and Dustpelt must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep. But before they begin their vigil, the Clan will share a meal. It has been a long day and we have reason to be proud of these cats who defended our camp against the rogues. Fireheart, StarClan thanks you for your courage. You are a great warrior, and I'm proud to count you as a member of my Clan."

The cats meowed again. A purr rumbled through Tigerclaw lowly, and he licked Fireheart between her ears. Fireheart purred back, feeling like she was walking on clouds. Fireheart, along with Tigerclaw in toe, walked over to Sandstorm to congratulate her. "Well if it isn't _Sandstorm!"_ Fireheart purred happily for her friend. "How does it feel to finally be a warrior?"

"Wonderful!" Sandstorm replied proudly, then looked a little sheepish. "All thanks to you though, thanks for talking with Bluestar I thought it would take moons before she accepts me as a warrior!" Fireheart shared a murmur of amusement.

"Well now you can share your meal's with the warriors now," Tigerclaw meowed, his eyes flashing with acceptance. "You can eat with the rest of us, if you'd like." Tigerclaw angled his ears towards where Dustpelt, Whitestorm, and Darkstripe where sharing their meals.

"I'd like that!" Sandstorm meowed, flashing a friendly glance at Fireheart. "Could you choose something for me? I want to congratulate Dustpelt!" Sandstorm meowed, walking over towards the three warriors as Fireheart meowed her agreement. Fireheart picked out a mouse for Sandpaw, temptingly plump for so late in leaf-bare, but this was a special occasion for the pale ginger she-cat, and Fireheart wanted it to be special for her. While Tigerclaw picks out a thrush for them to share. As she and Tigerclaw pad over to them, a sort of weariness came over her, making her feel tired, Fireheart then realized she never checked her wounds.

As they approached the group, Fireheart set down the mouse beside Sandstorm. Looking at Tigerclaw she meowed. "I'll be back in five rabbit hops," she said, and quickly began to head towards the medicine cats den, but threw over her shoulder. "Don't eat all of it!" a chorus of amused purrs came from behind her. Fireheart was surprised to see Yellowfang sitting in her den. She'd been at the naming ceremony, so she must have come straight here.

"How are you?" Fireheart whispered, blinking gently at Yellowfang.

"I'm fine," she growled as Fireheart approached. "I'm not going to break to pieces you know!" Fireheart looked around the fern-shaded clearing. Brokenstar's brown fur was just visible through the stems of Patchpelt's old nest. The warrior was not moving.

"He's still asleep." Yellowfang's tone was brisk, the voice of a medicine cat rather than a mother. Glancing around she found Spottedleaf curled up in her nest, looking to be sleeping soundly. "Now don't you wake her, she been on her paws all day, she needs the sleep." Yellowfang warned, but her orange eyes softened on the dappled tortoiseshell. Fireheart was surprised to feel a pang of envy at the close bond these two cats had developed. She'd always thought of herself as Yellowfang's only real friend in the Clan, but now it looked like she had another. A more close one, on a higher up and more spiritual level.

"What is it you need?" Yellowfang croaked, eyeing Fireheart over.

"Some of my wounds sting, and I was wondering if you could help with my stomach?" Fireheart asked, feeling embarrassed. But Yellowfang just nodded, and carried back the herbs needed from the medicine cats den.

Once Fireheart was treated she stood up. It was time she went back to the others. "Will you be okay here with Brokentail?" she asked.

Yellowfang gave her a disdainful look. "I think we can manage, we got the snarky pale tabby with us as well," Yellowfang added on, referring to Longtail. "Thanks, Yellowfang." Fireheart meowed, stifling her purrs of amusement.

Yellowfang led her to the tunnel entrance. Fireheart gave a last wary glance at where Brokentail lay. "You sure you'll be safe?" she asked again, feeling hesitant.

"He's blind," meowed Yellowfang. She sighed, and then added more brightly, "And I'm not _that_ old!"

Fireheart couldn't restrain her purr of amusement, and with a flicker of her ears she departed to join Tigerclaw and Sandstorm again.

0o0o0o

Fireheart woke the following morning to find dazzling white light streaming through the den wall. She guessed it had snowed again. At least her wounds had stopped aching, and her stomach pains had subsided. Flickering her eyes over beside her, she found Tigerclaw was once again gone, but it was resent seeing as the place beside her was still warm.

Fireheart wondered how Sandstorm and Dustpelt had managed their vigil. It must have been bitterly cold in the snow. She got to her paws and stretched her forelegs, arching her back and curling her tail above her rump seeing as for now, it was as high as it could go. ThunderClan's two newest warriors were bundled up, fast asleep on the far edge of the den. Whitestorm must have sent them in when he left on the dawn patrol.

Fireheart padded out into the snow-covered clearing. She could just make out Frostfur's white pelt skirting the nursery as she slipped out to stretch her legs. There were two bare spots in the center of the clearing, where Sandstorm and Dustpelt spent the night. Fireheart shivered at the thought, but still she envied them as she remembered the thrill of her first night as a warrior. It had filled her with a warmth not even the hardest frost could have chilled.

The sky was thick with snow-heavy clouds. Flakes were still falling, softly and silently. There would be plenty of hunting to do today, Fireheart realized. The Clan would need to stock up if the snow was going to get deeper.

She heard Bluestar call from the Highrock. The Clan began to creep from their dens and pick their way through the snow to hear their leader's words. Fireheart settled herself into one of the bare spots. It smelled of Sandstorm, She noticed Graystripe sitting on the other side of the clearing, looking tired. Fireheart wondered if he'd slipped out last night to tell Silverstream about the rogue cats.

Bluestar began to speak. "I wanted to make sure you all know that Brokentail is in the camp." None of the cats uttered a noise. They knew already. The rumor had spread through the camp like a forest fire.

"He is blind, and harmless." A few cats snorted their displeasure, and Bluestar nodded to acknowledge their fears. "I am as concerned as you are for the safety of our Clan. But, StarClan knows, we cannot turn him out to die in the forest. Yellowfang will nurse him until his wounds heal. Once they have, we'll discuss this again." Bluestar looked around, listening for voices from the crowd, but no cat spoke, so she leaped down from Highrock. As the cats dispersed Fireheart noticed that the leader was walking toward her.

"Fireheart," she meowed. "One thing concerns me. You still haven't settled things with Graystripe. I've not seen you eat together in days. There's no room for fighting within ThunderClan. I want you to hunt together today."

Fireheart nodded. "Yes, Bluestar." That was fine by her. And after yesterday's battle, she felt hopeful that Graystripe would like the idea too. As Bluestar walked away, Fireheart scanned the clearing, hoping that Graystripe hadn't disappeared again. No, there he was, helping to clear the snow from the nursery entrance.

"Hey, Graystripe," Fireheart called. Graystripe carried on with his work. Fireheart bounded over to him. "Do you want to go hunting this morning?"

Graystripe turned to face her, his eyes cold. "Are you making sure I don't disappear again?" he snarled.

Fireheart was startled. "N-no, I just thought...after yesterday...Clawface…" She felt lost for words, what could she say?

"I would have done the same for any ThunderClan cat. That's what Clan loyalty is about!" Graystripe's meow was harsh with anger as he went back to pushing snow.

Fireheart's hopes plummeted. Had she lost her friend's trust forever? She turned away, tail down, and began to trudge through the snow toward the camp entrance. She called over her shoulder, "Bluestar told me to go hunting with you this morning, actually, so you can explain to her why you're not coming."

"Oh, I see, you were just trying to please Bluestar, as usual!" Graystripe hissed. Fireheart stopped and whipped around, ready to throw back a retort, but she paused when she saw that Graystripe was crossing the clearing toward her, shaking snowflakes from his wide shoulders. "Come on, the," Graystripe growled, leading the way through the gorse tunnel.

It was a slow climb out of the ravine, with the boulders covered in snow. When they reached the top, the icebound forest stretched before them. Graystripe charged away at once, his face set with grim determination. Fireheart followed him. As she tracked a mouse around the roots of an oak tree she saw Graystripe racing after a rabbit that had been foolish enough to stray from its burrow. Graystripe pelted furiously after the creature until he finished it off with a well aimed pounce. Fireheart sat and watched as Graystripe padded back to her and dropped the rabbit at Fireheart's paws.

"That should feed a kit or two." He grunted.

"You don't have to prove anything to me," Fireheart told him.

"No?" Graystripe answered bitterly. His eyes met Fireheart's jade one's, cold and angry. "Maybe you should start acting as if you trusted me, then." He turned away before Fireheart could reply.

By sunhigh Graystripe had caught more than Fireheart, but both cats had done well. They returned to camp, their jaws heavy with fresh-kill. They padded into the clearing and dropped their prey in the usual place. The spot had been empty so far.

Fireheart wondered if they should go out again. The snow was heavier now, and a cold wind was beginning to blow through the ravine. Fireheart was studying the darkening sky when she heard Brindleface's worried meow near the nursery. She bounded over to see what was wrong. "What's the matter?" Fireheart asked worriedly.

"Have you seen Cloudkit?" she demanded.

Fireheart shook her head. "Is he missing?" Her paws prickled as Brindleface's rising panic began to infect her.

"Yes. So are my other kits. I only closed my eyes for a moment. I just woke up and I can't find them anywhere! It's too cold for them to be out. They'll freeze to death!" The queen swayed on her paws. Alarm shot through Fireheart as she pictured Cloudkit frozen underneath the snow.

"I'll find them," Fireheart promised. She automatically looked around for Graystripe. The wind was rising and the snow was growing thicker-she didn't want to search alone, and Tigerclaw wasn't back yet. Fireheart rushed to the warrior's den and pushed her way inside, but Graystripe wasn't there.

Sandstorm was just waking up. "What's wrong?" she meowed, seeing Fireheart peering around the den.

"Brindleface's kits are missing."

"Cloudkit too?" Sandstorm scrambled to her paws, instantly awake.

"Yes! I was looking for Graystripe so we could look for them together, but he isn't here," Fireheart meowed, her words tumbling in a rush. She felt a stab of rage that Graystripe was missing yet again-right after accusing Fireheart of not trusting him!

"I'll come with you," Sandstorm offered.

Fireheart blinked. "Thanks," she meowed gratefully. "Come on. We should tell Bluestar before we leave."

"Dustpelt can tell her. Is it still snowing?"

"Yes, and it's getting heavier. We'd better hurry." Fireheart looked at Dustpelt's sleeping form. "You wake him. I'll tell Brindleface we're going and meet you by the entrance." She bounded away, back to the nursery. Brindleface was still sniffing around in search of scents.

"Any sign?" Fireheart asked.

"No, nothing." Brindleface's voice was trembling. "Frostfur's gone to tell Bluestar!"

"Well, don't worry. I'm going out to look for them," she reassured the queen. "Sandstorm's coming with me. We'll find them." Brindleface nodded and carried on searching. Fireheart and Sandstorm arrived at the gorse tunnel together and hurried out into the woods. Outside the camp, the wind felt even fiercer. Fireheart narrowed her eyes and hunched her shoulders against the blizzard.

"It's going to be hard picking up a scent through the fresh snow," she warned Sandstorm. "Let's start by checking to see if they've climbed up to the forest."

"Okay," meowed Sandstorm.

"You take that side." Fireheart pointed with her nose. "And I'll take the other. Meet back here. Don't be long."

Sandstorm bounded away, and Fireheart leaped over a fallen tree, heading toward the trial the CLan followed most often. The sides of the ravine were even more thickly coated than they had been that morning, and slippery now where the snow had frozen into ice. Fireheart stopped and lifted her head, her mouth open, but she could find no scent of the kits. She looked in vain for pawsteps-would their trail already be covered by fresh snow?

She trekked along the bottom of the slope but found no sign of any cats, let alone lost kits. The wind blew until Fireheart could hardly feel the tips of her ears. No kits could survive in this weather, and it wouldn't be long before the sun began to set. She had to find them before nightfall. Fireheart raced back to the camp entrance. Sandstorm was waiting for her, her fur striped with small ridges of snow. She shook them off as she saw Fireheart coming.

"Any sign?" Fireheart meowed.

"No, nothing." Sandstorm meowed back.

"They can't have gotten far," Fireheart pointed out. "Come on, let's try this way." She headed toward the training hollow. Sandstorm battled after her. The snow was getting deeper, and she sank up to her belly with every step, Fireheart herself was prancing her way quickly through the piling snow. Desperate to find the kits. The training hollow was empty.

"Do you think Bluestar realizes how bad the weather is out here?" asked Sandstorm, raising her voice against the wind.

"She'll know," Fireheart called back to her.

"We should go back and get help, join up with another search party," meowed Sandstorm.

Fireheart looked at the shivering warrior. It was not just the kits who might freeze out here. Perhaps Sandstorm was right. "I agree," she meowed. "We can't do this by ourselves." as they turned toward the camp, Fireheart thought she heard a tiny squeal through the wind. "Did you hear that?" she called.

Sandstorm stopped and began sniffing the air furiously. Suddenly she lifted her head. "That way!" she meowed, pointing with her nose to a fallen tree. Fireheart leaped toward it with Sandstorm right behind her. The squealing grew louder until Fireheart could make out several small voices. She scrambled up onto the log and looked down the other side. Huddled in the snow were Ashkit and Fernkit. Fireheart felt a rush of relief until she realized Cloudkit was not with them. "Where's Cloudkit?" she yowled.

"Hunting," squeaked Fernkit. Her voice trembled with cold and fear, but there was a note of defiance in it.

Fireheart lifted her head. "Cloudkit!" she called, peering through the snow.

"Fireheart, look!" Sandstorm was on top of the log. Fireheart spun around, her eyes widening in disbelief at the sight she saw. Tigerclaw! The great dark tabby warrior had his ears pinned back on his head, his eyes narrowed against the wind and snow, his massive paws crushed through the snow. And to Fireheart's relief, firmly grasped in his mouth by his scruff, was Cloudkit. The white kit's eyes were screwed shut by the wind blasting on him, in his mouth was a small, snow-encrusted vole. A piece of prey he stubbornly held onto.

A surge of relief and fury shot through Fireheart. She left Sandstorm with the others and bounded through the snow over towards them. "Tigerclaw! Cloudkit!" Fireheart exclaimed, Tigerclaw blinked at her, but didn't open his mouth to explain.

Fireheart turned to see Sandstorm nudging the others towards them. They stumbled ahead of her, sinking up to their ears in the deep snow, but she kept pushing them on. Fireheart dashed back to help Sandstorm. She picked up Fernkit who was mewling pitifully, while Sandstorm picked up Ashkit.

The bedraggled group struggled back to the camp. Brindleface was waiting outside the gorse tunnel. Bluestar stood beside her, her eyes narrowed against the driving snow. As soon as they spotted Fireheart's party, they rushed forward to help. They quickly took the kits from Sandstorm and Fireheart, while Tigerclaw pushed his way in with Cloudkit still firmly in his mouth. Disappearing into the camp entrance while Bluestar and Brindleface raced into the shelter of the camp with Fireheart and Sandstorm hurrying behind.

Once in the clearing, Bluestar and Brindleface dropped their kits into a little bundle. Tigerclaw had already set Cloudkit down between his massive paws, looking at the tiny white kit with an impressed expression. In spite of the snow and wind, Cloudkit had caught his first prey!

Bluestar glared at the three kits. "What did you think you were doing out there? You know it's against the warrior code for kits to hunt!"

Brindleface's two kits shrank under their leader's angry gaze, but Cloudkit emerged from the safety of Tigerclaw's massive paws. And looked back at her with round blue eyes. He dropped his vole and mewed, "The Clan needed fresh-kill, so we decided to catch some."

Fireheart flinched at the tiny white kits boldness. But Tigerclaw looked on the borderline between amused and annoyed. "Whose idea was it?" Bluestar demanded.

"Mine," Cloudkit announced, he head still unbowed.

Bluestar fixed her eyes on the defiant little kit and yowled, "You could have frozen to death out there!"

Cloudkit was startled by the anger in her voice and dropped into a crouch. "We did it for the Clan," he mewed defensively. Fireheart held her breath as she waited to see what Bluestar would do next. Cloudkit had broken the warrior code. Would Bluestar change her mind about letting him stay?

"Your intention," Bluestar meowed slowly, "Was good. But it was foolish thing to do." Fireheart felt a flicker of hope. Then she cringed as Cloudkit piped up again. "I _caught_ something, though."

"I can see that," replied Bluestar coldly. She gazed at all three kits. "I shall leave it to your mother to decide what to do with you. But I don't want to find you doing anything like this again. Do you understand?"

Fireheart relaxed a little as Cloudkit nodded with the others. "Cloudkit, you may add your catch to the fresh-kill pile," Bluestar added. "Then all three of you go straight to the nursery and get yourselves dry and warm." Fireheart felt surprised. Was that a motherly tone she detected in the ThunderClan leader's voice? Fireheart tried to recall that reason, but couldn't seem to remember.

Brindleface's kits stumbled toward the nursery, followed by their mother, while Cloudkit picked up his vole and trotted off toward the pile of fresh-kill. The proud tilt of his head made Fireheart's paws prickle with worry, but as Bluestar watched him go, Fireheart thought she detected a glint of admiration in her leader's eyes.

"Well done, you three," she meowed, turning her attention to the three of them. "I'll send Longtail out to retrieve the other search party. You should go to your den and try to warm up too!" Bluestar flashed a look to Tigerclaw who nodded his head. Tigerclaw's whiskers had frozen icicles on them, and beads of snow clung to his pelt, and made them clump out like thistles. Fireheart padded alongside Tigerclaw, following behind Sandstorm.

"How did you find Cloudkit so quickly?" Fireheart asked, pressing herself close to him in order to get the both of them warm.

"It was luck mostly," Tigerclaw meowed, looking thoughtful. "I was coming back from a quick hunting trip when I saw a little ball of fluff hopping through the snow. At first I thought it was a rabbit," Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed in amusement. "But it turned out to be Cloudkit. He is certainly your kin, rushing off like that." Tigerclaw meowed, but before Fireheart could retort to that comment, he continued. "But he did it for a good cause, and he brought back a vole." Fireheart hoped she wasn't imagining it, but Tigerclaw looked like he had a glow of pride in his amber eyes.

They reached the warrior's den, and pushed their way inside, and curled around each other in their conjoined nest, and began to wash each other. They stayed in their nest all afternoon, trying to stay warm and to get some rest. As evening came, hunger drew them out of the warm den. They picked a thrush and mouse from the pile of fresh-kill and settled down by Whitestorm and Sandstorm to eat. It was dark now, and the snow had eased. Once her eyes had adjusted to the night, Fireheart could see the camp entrance clearly.

She spotted Graystripe as soon as he appeared, and watched him walk to the pile of fresh-kill. The gray warrior was carrying prey. Perhaps he'd just been hunting after all. Graystripe dropped most of his catch onto the pile. He kept a large mouse for himself and took it to a sheltered spot near the camp wall. Fireheart's brief hope faded. The distracted look in Graystripe's eyes told her that her suspicions were right-Graystripe has been with Silverstream. Fireheart turned her back to him, and instead chattered happily with Sandstorm. After they had finished, Fireheart followed Tigerclaw back into the den. She had no trouble falling into a deep sleep, Tigerclaws warm fur beside her. And as she slept, she dreamed.

Fireheart was standing on a high jagged peak, wind rushing along her fur blowing it this way and that. Her eyes widened as she cringed back as an eagle swooped past. Her gaze flickered around as she slinked close to the rock crevices along the ridge. As she rounded a corner she spotted a she-cat whose back was to a steep cliff face, set behind a sun-set background. Her dark ginger pelt glowed like a flame. Her strickling familiar amber eyes shone like two red ruby stone's making her look unearthly, like a red star.

"Who are you?" Fireheart yowled over the howling wind, her heart quickening as she couldn't take her eyes off of this she-cat. A screech of an eagle made Fireheart jump, she looked around. But when she turned back to the amber eyed she-cat, she was gone. In her place was Rock.

"Those that have been lost will always come back to you Fireheart, remember, they might come back to you in a different way. But StarClan have not forgotten your love ones, you shall see them again, plus more." Rock said cryptically, his blind eyes boring into Fireheart's widening ones.

Fireheart woke up with a start and turned to look beside her. Tigerclaw was still curled up asleep beside her, his calming breath was breathing on her fur. Fireheart heart settled back down, but she knew she couldn't go back to sleep again, but she stayed in her nest and watched her mate sleeping until the dawn light began to shine through the walls of the den. Wondering who the she-cat in her dream could be.

0o0o0o

 **Ok! How do you like this chapter? Only one left till...Forest of secrets! I hope you will enjoy! And also review's will be 75, you guys got close there with 65, but not quite there, so i'm letting it slide this time! Well enjoy this chapter! But please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**With a heavy (But also thankful) heart, I give you, hold your handkerchief, last chapter for "Fire and Ice" next will be "Forest of secrets" I hope you will enjoy this chapter, just as I have had a wonderful experience in...making it...Oh, just cry already! (Turns around and cries) well review and favorite and follow and all that! enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o**

 _As the den grew lighter,_ Willowpelt woke up. Fireheart watched as she rose and stretched, then pushed her way out of the den. Fireheart looked at Tigerclaw from the corner of her eye, and seeing him still asleep pushed herself up on her paws. Instantly she felt drained, as if it took everything to stay on her paws, and her bones ached like they have been bent for over a moon. Stretching a little her stomach convulsed sharply, with a flinch she glanced once more at Tigerclaw before pushing her way out of the den.

Her eyes adjusted to the snowbound camp, her eyes sweeping across the clearing. With pickled paws she headed to the medicine cats den, but stopped in her tracks stopping short of the medicine cats den thinking. Spottedleaf and Yellowfang must still be asleep, they worked really hard, I'll come back later. She turned her paws away, and decided to head to the fresh-kill pile, upon arriving she found Brindleface awake and active choosing her own meal.

"Brindleface!" Fireheart purred tiredly, the pretty tabby blinked back warmly.

"Fireheart, how are you this morning?" Brindleface asked warmly, choosing a magpie from the pile. Fireheart couldn't find within herself to say she was fine, not when Brindleface was there with an open ear.

"Truth be told I been restless lately, I've been achy and my stomach feels like there are a bunch of bees flying around…" Fireheart sighed as she trailed off. Brindleface blinked back, a contemplative look on her face. Brindleface seemed to examine her with such intense green eyes, that Fireheart had to turn away.

A rustling noise accompanied the scent of Tigerclaw and Runningwind as they emerged from the den. They settled themselves beside Willowpelt to wash. _Ready for the dawn patrol,_ Fireheart thought. Tigerclaw eventually looked up from his washing, his amber eyes lit with question, as if to say if she would join them on a patrol this morning, as she was about to get up to join them, Tigerclaw suddenly lifted his head as though he had smelled something. Fireheart tensed. Her ears twitching-she could hear paws crunching through the snow in the distance, moving fast. The breeze carried the scent of WindClan. The pawsteps grew louder. As one, the warriors stiffened-a cat was rushing toward them through the gorse tunnel. Tigerclaw arched his back and hissed as Onewhisker burst the clearing.

The WindClan warrior skidded to a halt in front of them, his eyes filled with dread. "ShadowClan and RiverClan!" he gasped. "They're attacking our camp! We're outnumbered and fighting for our lives. Tallstar refuses to be driven off this time. You must help or my Clan will be wiped out!"

Bluestar bounded out of her den. All eyes turned from Onewhisker to her. "I heard," she meowed. Without mounting the Highrock, the ThunderClan leader gave the yowl she used to call the Clan together. Onewhisker's fear-scent filled the clearing as he watched the cats emerge into the morning light.

As soon as the Clan had gathered, Bluestar began. "There's no time to waste. It's as we feared-ShadowClan and RiverClan have joined together, and now they're attacking the WindClan camp. We must help them." She paused and looked around at the faces staring back at her in dismay. Onewhisker stood beside her, listening silently with wide, hopeful eyes.

Fireheart was appalled. After the rogue cats had been discovered, she'd thought Nightstar could be trusted. Now it seemed the ShadowClan leader had broken the warrior code after all by uniting with RiverClan to drive WindClan from their home yet again.

"But we are leaf-bare-weak!" protested Patchpelt. "We've taken a risk for WindClan once before. Let them take care of themselves this time." A few murmurs of agreement rose from the elders and queens. To Fireheart's displeasure Brindleface also quietly murmurs her agreement, but Fireheart kept quite on her own opinion for the moment.

It was Tigerclaw who answered him, stepping forward to stand beside Bluestar. "You're right to be cautious, Patchpelt. But if ShadowClan and RiverClan have united, it is only a matter of time before they turn on us. It's better we fight now, with WindClan, than later, alone!" Bluestar looked at Patchpelt, who closed his eyes and lifted his tail, accepting Tigerclaw's words.

Yellowfang pushed her way forward, Spottedleaf hanging back. Allowing the older medicine cat to speak quietly to the leader. "I think you should remain behind in camp, Bluestar. The fever from the greencough may have gone, but you'll still be weak." The two cats exchanged a look that Fireheart understood in a jolt. Bluestar was on her ninth and final life. For the sake of the Clan, she could not afford to risk it in battle.

Bluestar nodded briskly. "Tigerclaw, I want you to organize two parties, one to head the attack, one to back it up. We need to get there as fast as we can!"

"Yes, Bluestar." Tigerclaw turned to the warriors. "Whitestorm, you'll head the second party; I'll head the first. I'll take Darkstripe, Mousefur, Longtail, Dustpelt, and Fireheart." Fireheart lifted her head as Tigerclaw called her name, feeling a thrill run through her. She was to join the lead party! And with a quick sideways look from Tigerclaw, she realized with a jolt, that he looked at her like there was no cat he would trust more than her.

"Fireheart," Fireheart barely heard Brindleface's trying to get her attention, all her focus was on the coming battle.

"You!" Tigerclaw called to Onewhisker. "What's your name?" The WindClan warrior looked startled by Tigerclaw's tone.

Fireheart answered for him. "Onewhisker," she meowed. Coming to stand with them. Tigerclaw nodded, barely pausing to look at Fireheart again, he too, was in a serious mode right now. "

"Onewhisker, you'll be in my party. The rest of the ThunderClan warriors will join Whitestorm. You too, Cinderpaw." Said gray she-cat leaped to her paws, and came bounding up beside Fireheart.

"Are we all ready?" Called Tigerclaw. The warriors raised their heads and let out a battle cry. Tigerclaw charged for the gorse tunnel and they raced after him. In her excitement rush Fireheart didn't hear Brindleface's desperate cry for her attention. Up the ravine they climbed, into the forest. They were heading for Fourtrees and the uplands beyond. Fireheart glanced over her shoulder as she ran through the trees. Graystripe was near the back, his face grim, his eyes staring blankly ahead. Fireheart wondered if Silverstream would be at the battle. Fireheart felt a pang of sorrow for her friend, but this time she had no doubts about her own readiness to fight. After bringing WindClan home, she couldn't help feeling responsible for them. She would not let any Clan drive them back to those Thunderpath tunnels.

Even though the snow had stopped falling, it was hard work getting through the drifts. An icy crust had formed over the top of the snow, but the warriors were heavy enough to break through and sink into the softer snow underneath.

"Tigerclaw!" Willowpelt's yowl sounded from the rear. The deputy halted and turned. "We're being followed!" Willowpelt called. Her words sent a quiver of alarm through Fireheart. Had they run into a trap? Quietly the patrol retraced their pawsteps, alert and suspicious. A snow-laden branch creaked above, making Cinderpaw jump.

"Wait," hissed Tigerclaw. The cats crouched in the deep snow. Fireheart could hear the noise of pawsteps heading toward them. They sounded light, like small paws stepping delicately over the top of the ice crust. With a sinking heart, Fireheart guessed who it was a heartbeat before Cloudkit and Brindleface's two kits Ashkit and Fernkit appeared from behind a log.

Tigerclaw reared up at them and the kits squealed in fright. The warrior recognized them instantly and dropped down onto all four paws. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We want to join the battle," mewed Cloudkit. Fireheart wanted to hide in a fox burrow in embarrassment.

"You're too young," Tigerclaw retorted, his tail lashing as he stared down at the defiant white kit. "You need to go home at once," Tigerclaw hissed, his eyes blazing.

"But I want to fight, and protect my Clan!" Cloudkit protested, his tail puffed up behind him as he stood as tall as he could.

"Not today," Tigerclaw snapped, without turning his eyes away from the kits he called out for Cinderpaw. "Cinderpaw, you take these kits straight back to the Clan and to their mother." Cinderpaw's fluffy gray tail drooped and Fireheart felt a pang of guilt for the young she-cat.

"Don't worry, there will always be more battles for you to fight." Fireheart promised, giving the young apprentice an affectionate lick on the head.

The white kits shoulders sagged as Tigerclaw didn't waver at his protects, and with relief on Fireheart's part, reluctantly joined the other kits following Cinderpaw back to the camp. Tigerclaw watched them for a moment, then threw back his head, and yowled to the sky before charging on toward the WindClan camp. Fireheart and the others raced after him, past Fourtrees to the steep slope that led to the uplands. They bounded up, their paws made noiseless by the snow. When they reached the top, Fireheart came to a halt at the top she was panting. _Am I that out of shape?_ Fireheart wondered, Fireheart was battered by a howling wind that turned her ears inside out. The WindClan hunting grounds looked more barren than ever, the gorse hidden by a layer of snow.

Tigerclaw was just behind Onewhisker as they patrol pelted onto WindClan territory, Fireheart felt nervous, and also another sharp pain in her stomach made her flinch but she tried the best she could to ignore it. She looked back at Graystripe, hoping for help. But the gray warrior had his head bowed low and his shoulders hunched miserably as the wind buffeted his thick fur. There would be little help there. Fireheart turned her jade green eyes to StarClan and sent up a prayer for guidance.

She was surprised to find that she recognized the shape of the land even beneath the snow as they pounded along. There was the badger set and the rock Graystripe had climbed to get a better view. She followed after the other warriors as she remembered from her journey with Graystripe until they reached the dip in the land marked the WindClan camp. Fireheart paused at the rim of the hollow with the others. Fore a heartbeat the wind dropped, and from below they heard the sounds of battle-screams and howls as cat furious fought with cat.

Tigerclaw addressed the warriors in a fierce hiss that carried through the blizzard. "Whitestorm, wait until you hear my battle cry! Onewhisker, you lead us through the camp entrance; we'll take care of the rest."

Onewhisker began to race down the slope toward the snow-covered bushes. Tigerclaw thundered after him, Darkstripe at his heels. Fireheart charged behind the sleek gray tabby, through the narrow tunnel that led into the WindClan camp. The gorse was a dense and sharp as she remembered. Graystripe and the other warriors stayed at the tip of the sloop, a fresh wave of attack ready to strike after the initial barrage.

Fireheart skidded to a halt, reeling at the sight that greeted her in the camp clearing. Last time she'd been here, in search of the scent trail that would lead them to the missing Clan, the place had been deserted and silent. Now the clearing swarmed with writhing, screeching, fighting cats. Onewhisker had been right-the WindClan cats were hopelessly outnumbered. A fresh party of ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors waited at the edge of the clearing, but WindClan could spare no backup group. The whole Clan was fighting, apprentices and elders, warriors and queens.

Fireheart spotted Morningflower wrestling with a ShadowClan warrior. The WindClan queen looked exhausted and frightened, her fur standing in ragged clumps. Still, she nimbly turned and scratched her attacker, but he was much bigger and knocked her easily to the ground with a heavy blow.

With a hiss of fury, Fireheart leaped and landed squarely on the shoulders of the ShadowClan tom. She clung on while the surprised warrior spun and tried to shake her loose. Morningflower raked the tom with her claws as Fireheart dragged him to the ground. The ShadowClan warrior screeched and ripped himself free. He ran into the prickly camp wall and pushed his way through. Morningflower shot a grateful glance at Fireheart and turned back to the battle.

Fireheart looked around, shaking drops of blood from her nose. The fresh patrols of ShadowClan and RiverClan cats had joined the fight now. ThunderClan's arrival had evened the numbers for a while, but now the second party was needed. Fireheart heard Tigerclaw's battle ring out, and a moment later Whitestorm exploded into the clearing, followed by Graystripe, Runningwind, and the rest of the ThunderClan warriors.

Fireheart grabbed a RiverClan warrior, tripping him with one paw and holding him down with another. She rolled the tom over with force and thrashed at his belly with her hind claws. The RiverClan cat leaped away and crashed into a WindClan warrior. The warrior turned in surprise. Fireheart recognized Onewhisker straightaway and watched as he reared and attacked the RiverClan tom without a moment's pause. Fireheart could see the fire in Onewhisker's eyes. She could leave him to finish this fight.

A familiar hiss caught Fireheart's attention. Graystripe was battling with a gray ShadowClan cat. It was Wetfoot, a warrior who had helped them fight to rid ShadowClan of Brokenstar. The two warriors were well matched. Graystripe thrust Wetfoot away with his back legs and spun around, looking for another cat to attack. Fireheart could see a RiverClan cat right behind Graystripe. Above the din of battle, she heard the blood roar in her ears. Would Graystripe attack one of Silverstream's fellow warriors?

Graystripe leaped, and Fireheart held her breath. But instead of jumping onto the RiverClan cat, Graystripe sailed over him and landed on the back of another ShadowClan warrior.

Fireheart heard Tigerclaw call her name. She twisted her head and saw the warrior at the other end of the clearing. The fighting was thick up there, with cats from all Clans battling together. As she charged through to the ThunderClan deputy, Fireheart felt Leopardfur grasp her hind leg, pulling her down.

"You!" hissed the RiverClan deputy. They had last met at the gorge, where Whiteclaw had died. Leopardfur knew that Fireheart was one of two warriors to retrieve WindClan and blamed both her and Graystripe for bringing WindClan into their territory.

Fireheart twisted around, slashing her claws across Leopardfur's muzzle. Leopardfur reared back, hissing venomously at Fireheart who sprang on her golden pelt and slashing at her wide shoulders. Leopardfur hissed, trying to throw Fireheart off. Fireheart gave a painful gasp of surprise as she felt claws drag her off of Leopardfur. Whipping around she turned to see Stonefur. Turning around was a mistake seeing as Leopardfur took the opportunity to slash at her hindquarters. To Fireheart's growing fear she found herself against two expert warriors, one in front and the other behind her. Fireheart yowled in fear as Leopardfur pounced on her, and Stonefur cuffing her ears. Fireheart thought for a moment that this was it, but the hazy vision of the ginger she-cat with amber eyes came back to her.

With a squeal of pain Leopardfur was harshly pulled off, and Fireheart took this opportunity to shove Stonefur straight into Whitestorm. The ThunderClan cat whipped around and grasped Stonefur by the scruff of his neck. Fireheart turned around, seeing who had rescued her, and to her relief watched as Tigerclaw battled with Leopardfur, deputy against deputy. Fireheart tried to dart forward and help her mate, but claws held her back, digging into her haunches. She twisted to see who it was and glimpsed gray fur. It was Silverstream.

The she-cat's face was twisted with battle rage as she reared up at her. Blood was dripping into the silver tabby's eyes, and Fireheart could tell she hadn't recognized her. She drew back a paw and she saw her long claws flash as she prepared to swipe at Fireheart. As Fireheart screwed up her eyes, bracing herself for the blow, she heard and achingly familiar yowl. "Silverstream! No!"

 _Graystripe,_ Fireheart thought.

Silverstream hesitated, shook her head, and recognized Fireheart with a muted gasp. She dropped back down to all four paws, her eyes wide with shock.

Fireheart reacted instinctively, her blood aflame with battle. Without thinking, she leaped onto the back of the RiverClan she-cat and pinned her to the ground. She didn't struggle as she drew back her head and prepared to give her a vicious bite on her shoulder. But as Fireheart raised her head she felt Graystripe's eyes boring into her. The gray warrior was watching in horror from the edge of the battle.

The look of pain and disbelief in her friend's eyes brought Fireheart to her senses. She stopped, sheathed her claws, and loosened her grip on Silverstream. The silver she-cat slipped away from her and disappeared into the surrounding gorse. Fireheart stared, still in shock, as Graystripe raced after her.

Fireheart sighed as she watched her go, knowing that Graystripe's affair had forced her into disloyalty to ThunderClan, she had let an enemy warrior go! But she didn't dwell on it, just then Fireheart heard Runningwind yowl for help. The tabby warrior was grappling desperately with Nightstar, ShadowClan's treacherous leader. Fireheart darted through the throng to Runningwind's side.

Without pausing to think, Fireheart leaped, grabbing Nightstar from behind. The black warrior howled in rage as Fireheart pulled him backward and sank her claws deep into Nightstar's fur. She had fought side by side with this warrior only a few moons ago to help him drive out Brokenstar. Now she sank her teeth into Nightstar's shoulder with the same ferocity she had used against the former ShadowClan leader.

Nightstar squealed and twisted in Fireheart's grip. This tom had not been made leader for nothing, thought Fireheart, struggling to hang on. Nightstar scrabbled free, but Runningwind was ready. He pounced, and together the two warriors rolled across the frozen clearing. Fireheart watched them struggle and twist, timing her moment perfectly so that when she finally leaped, she landed squarely on Nightstar's back. She grasped him more firmly this time, ready for the warrior to wriggle free. But Runningwind also had a grip. Together they scratched and bit the ShadowClan leader till he screeched out loud. Then they released him, springing backward with their claws still unsheathed.

Nightstar leaped to his paws and spun around, hissing. Fireheart saw the fury in his eyes, but the ShadowClan leader knew he was beaten. He backed away, his eyes darting around the clearing where his warriors were suffering similar treatment from the other ThunderClan warriors. He gave the yowl of retreat. Instantly his warriors stopped fighting and, like their leader, backed into the gorse that surrounded the camp. The RiverClan warriors were left alone to fend off ThunderClan and WindClan.

Fireheart paused to catch her breath, blinking blood from her eyes. Whitestorm was grappling with Leopardfur now, with Mousefur at his side. Sandstorm was battling with a RiverClan warrior almost twice her size. But her opponent was only half her speed. Fireheart watched Sandstorm nip and twist around him until the RiverClan warrior looked overwhelmed.

Dustpelt was fighting a smoky-black tom nearby. Fireheart recognized Blackclaw, the RiverClan warrior she had seen chasing rabbits in the uplands. Dustpelt was stubbornly refusing to be cowed by the blows and bites aimed at him. Each time he was struck, the young warrior turned and gave as good as he got. It looked as if he didn't need any help. And Fireheart guessed Dustpelt would not thank her for interfering in this fight.

Where was Crookedstar? Fireheart searched the clearing for the RiverClan leader. It wasn't hard to find him. Now that ShadowClan had run away, the clearing was less crowded. Fireheart soon spotted the light-colored tabby with the twisted jaw. He was crouching low, face-to-face with Tigerclaw. The two warriors stared at each other, their tails thrashing menacingly. Fireheart's blood pounded through her veins as she waited for one of them to make a move. It was Crookedstar who leaped first, but Tigerclaw jumped nimbly aside and Crookedstar missed. Tigerclaw was more accurate; he turned and lunged at Crookedstar's back. The ThunderClan warrior grasped the RiverClan leader with his long claws, and Crookedstar went limp beneath him. Fireheart watched breathlessly as Tigerclaw bared his teeth, lunged forward, and sank them deep into Crookedstar's neck.

Fireheart gasped. Had Tigerclaw really killed the RiverClan leader? Crookedstar's pained screech told Fireheart that Tigerclaw missed the spine. But it was a blow to win the battle. Tigerclaw released his opponent and let him race, yowling, toward the camp entrance. As soon as Crookedstar's tail shot out of sight, his warriors struggled free and pelted after him.

In a heartbeat, the WindClan camp fell silent apart from the howling of the wind above the gorse. Fireheart stared around her. The ThunderClan warriors were tired and battered, but the WindClan cats looked far worse. Every one of them was bleeding, while some lay unmoving on the frozen ground. Barkface, their medicine cat, wasted no time in rushing from one cat to another, attending to their injuries.

Tallstar limped toward Tigerclaw, blood dripping from his cheek. As she watched the WindClan leader, Fireheart couldn't help but feel uneasy. Why did that she-cat come to her again? What was her purpose here? What was she doing her to begin with? But one thing was for sure, that the flame colored she-cat with amber eyes was important, although she was uncertain of what her importance was.

Tallstar spoke quietly to Tigerclaw. Fireheart couldn't hear the words they shared, but she could guess by Tallstar's bowed head that the WindClan leader was acknowledging the debt he owed to ThunderClan. Tigerclaw sat up straight and accepted the thanks with his chin held high. Fireheart felt a wave of tiredness overcame her, her stomach in knots over everything that has happened.

"Here." Fireheart was shaken from her thoughts by the soft voice of Willowpelt offering her a mouthful of the medicine cats herbs. Fireheart purred her thanks as Willowpelt began squeezing juice from the herb into the bite marks on Fireheart's shoulders. The juice stung, but the smell took her straight back to another time, with Spottedleaf. She had given her the same herbs to treat Yellowfang so many moons ago. As the odor of the herbs wafted up. Fireheart turned her tired eyes over to spot Morningflower, nudging her kit back inside the nursery as he tried to come back out. She remembered her dream from the night before. _Those that have been lost will always come back back to you Fireheart, remember, they might come back to you in different way. StarClan had not forgotten your love ones, you shall see them again, plus more._ Fireheart pondered over this, but was interrupted by Runningwind.

"You fought well, Fireheart!" Runningwind interrupted her thoughts. The brown tabby blinked warmly at Fireheart.

"Yes," agreed Willowpelt. "You're a fine warrior. StarClan will honor you for this." Fireheart looked at them both, her ears twitching with pleasure. It was a relief to feel part of the Clan again.

Suddenly Fireheart's fur prickled, Darkstripe was stalking across the clearing towards her. _What's does he want?_ Fireheart thought.

"Are you okay?" asked Willowpelt.

Fireheart realized she was brisling. "Er, yes. Just thinking." Fireheart replied, watching as Darkstripe approached.

"Well, if you're sure, I'll go and see to some others," meowed Willowpelt.

"Yes-fine," meowed Fireheart. "Thanks." Willowpelt picked up her herbs and padded away. Runningwind followed her.

Darkstripe flattened his ears and drew back his lip and snarled quietly as he glared at Fireheart. "I saw you let go of that RiverClan cat!" He hissed, his dark pelt bristling.

But Fireheart wasn't going to be bullied as she snapped back. "She escaped, yes, what was I supposed to do? Kill her?"

Darkstripe's tail lashed, his pelt spiking. "You didn't even scratch her!"

Fireheart shrugged. "Perhaps you should chase after the she-cat and ask her if it's true!"

Darkstripe looked ready to claw her, but her restrained as he retorted meanicingly. "I don't need too, I saw your useless friend chase after her. Perhaps _he'll_ be able to prove how badly she was scratched."

For the first time since they'd entered the battle Fireheart felt the chill of the wind. The gleam in Darkstripe's eyes hinted at a veiled threat. Had the dark warrior guessed about Graystripe's love for Silverstream, but Fireheart felt that Darkstripe wasn't that smart in the first place. Fireheart was still searching for words when Graystripe appeared, squeezing through the camp entrance.

"Look who's back," sneered Darkstripe. "Do you want to ask him how the she-cat is? No, wait, I can guess his answer. He'll just tell us he didn't manage to catch up with her." Not bothering to disguise the scorn in his eyes. Darkstripe glared right at her. "Normally I would report you to Tigerclaw, but you messed with his head, he doesn't act like he normally would. But I can tell you, I have my eyes on you. _Both_ of you!" Darkstripe abruptly turned and stalked away.

Fireheart looked over at Graystripe. Her friend's face was lined with exhaustion and worry. Fireheart padded across the clearing to meet him. Would Graystripe still be resentful of Fireheart's interference? Would he be angry that Fireheart had tried to attack Silverstream, or grateful that she'd let her go?

Graystripe stood silently, his broad head hanging down. Fireheart reached forward with her nose and gently touched her friend's cold, gray flank. She felt Graystripe's rumbling purr and looked up. Graystripe gazed back at her. His eyes were sad, but there was no trace of anger that Fireheart had seen in them lately.

"Is she okay?" Fireheart asked under her breath.

"Yes," whispered Graystripe. "And thanks for letting her go."

Fireheart blinked at him. "I'm glad she wasn't hurt," she meowed censerly.

Graystripe held her gaze for a moment, then meowed, "Fireheart, you were right. The battle wasn't easy. It felt like I was fighting Silverstream's Clan mates, not enemy warriors." He lowered his eyes, ashamed. "But I can't give her up."

The gray warrior's words filled Fireheart with foreboding, but she couldn't help sympathizing with her friend. "This is something you have to work out yourself," she meowed. "It's not my place to judge you." Graystripe looked up as Fireheart went on. "Graystripe, whatever you decide to do, I will always be your friend."

Graystripe stared at her, his eyes clouded with relief and gratitude. Then, without speaking, the two warriors lay down, side to side, in the unfamiliar clearing. For the first time in moons, their fur was pressed together in friendship. Above them, the snow-heavy gorse offered them a brief shelter from the storm that raged over their heads. Fireheart's eyes closed briefly, and in her light sleep, she dreamed.

 _Once again Fireheart dreamed, her eyes staring over the side of a sheer cliff, her eyes widening in fear. Off to the side she saw the same she-cat as her last dream, although she seemed to have her eyes set on four bright stars. Uncertain of what to do she padded over to the hazy she-cat, but as she approached Rock was in her place. "You will see this she-cat sooner than you think," Rock rasped, his voice filled with a far off echo._

" _What do you mean?" Fireheart asked, watching Rock look from the four bright stars to turn his blind eyes on her._

" _You are not ill, Fireheart," Rock replied. "Far from it, by you, your loved one's will be reborn, your kits, family, and more." Rock chuckled a little bit as Fireheart's eyes widened._

" _Not everything will happen the same way it had before, be well Fireheart, for times of trouble are ahead."_

Fireheart's eyes snapped open and she gasped. The call of Tigerclaw's yowl had woken her, he must have seen to the other cats, and found them fit to travel again. Fireheart scrambled to her paws, Graystripe steering beside her, Fireheart glanced around and found Morningflower sitting outside the nursery, both she-cats stared at each other, before nodding their heads in silent farewell.

Padding towards her Clan mates, Fireheart fell behind to the rear. Her mind pondering over all that has happened. She hardly even noticed as Tigerclaw slowed down to allow Whitestorm to take the lead. And had fallen into step beside her. Fireheart came stuttering out of her thoughts when Tigerclaw finally addressed his presence. "You seem distracted, are you feeling sick again?" The dark tabby warrior asked, his voice came out in a huff, but it was filled with care.

Fireheart felt her paws tingle, as she turned to look at him., her gaze warm with welcome. Fireheart reveled in the sensation of being close to him. "Will you walk with me a while?" she asked him. "I have something to tell you." Tigerclaw's eyes were filled with curiosity as they fell behind the group of warriors. Putting space between them and the returning patrol.

"What is it?" Tigerclaw asked, his meow filled with interest.

"Tigerclaw," Fireheart felt hesitant, but the care and warmth in Tigerclaw's eyes as he gazed at her made her feel amazing. "We're going to have kits." Fireheart purred, wrapping her tail with his.

Tigerclaw staggered for a moment, seemingly like he forgotten how to walk for a moment. His amber eyes widened in shock as his mouth opened in a silent surprise gasp. He composed himself quickly however, his eyes narrowing in delight. A robust purr sounded deep in his throat. His tail curling more tightly around her's, the cold wind and snow didn't faze either cat, their happiness warming the both of them.

A thought entered Fireheart's mind, Was she destined to meet this strange cat? Was she meant to bore this cat? Was that her unborn daughter she was having dreams of? Fireheart pushed these thought away from her mind for the time being, for now, she wished to return home where her Clan mates and family are.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **So, like my last a finally chapter of 'Fire and Ice' how did you like it? 'Forest of Secret's' will be up soon! Also review! And also thanks to…**

 **FeatherSunfire**

 **Copacetic406**

 **Dappledvine**

Mistress1296

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**

 **Pandean**

 **1 Fan**

 **flippy3131**

 **Sophie**

 **Larkblossom**

 **Suki**

 **Brightfrost123**

 **rosefire of winterclan**

 **Oceanshades**

 **And I'm sure there are other people who reviewed but this is taking to long, and I suppose you want an update like fire so! Thank you all for reviewing!**


End file.
